


Kinktober 2019

by lollipopkitten93



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adding Tags With Each Chapter Added, Aftercare, Anal, Angry Sex, Are you surprised?, Begging, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Camping, Camping puns, Cervix Penetration, Cock ring? i guess yeah, Collars, Cum control, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Exhibitionism, F/M, Feeding Kink, First Meetings, First Time, Fisting, Food Play, Foursome, Gentle, Hair Pulling, Haphephobia, Heats, Hint of NB Readz, I COULDN'T HELP IT, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inappropriate use of a knife, Knife Play, Knotting, Little Squirting, Littles bits of angst because that's just me, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Choking, Mirror Sex, Monster heats, Multi, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Paps - Freeform, Praise, Predator/Prey, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant Sex, Quickies, Rainbow Dick, Reader Insert, Riding Crops, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Socks, Some Fluff, Soul Sex-ish, Soul Touching, Spanking, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Spitroasting, Switches, Tango, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesomes, Throat Fucking, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Wrist Cuffs, all the strings, binders, don't wanna spoil all the fun, duh - Freeform, handjobs, hell yeah, like no joke, lol, master - Freeform, mentions of pregnancies, of course there's a sock fetish, oh yeah, papcest - Freeform, sanswich, size queen, some of these i should have added forever ago, this all rough, vibrating panties, why did I write this, yeah that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 100,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopkitten93/pseuds/lollipopkitten93
Summary: IT'S OCTOBER, GUYS! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS FOR AUTHORS!You know how this goes, right? Whole bunch of reader inserts about special fun times with your favorites. And I have no regrets posting this, whatsoever.If you are under the age of 18, I would prefer you not read this. Period. If you do, I don't wanna know.So...shall we start the Sin Train?





	1. Day One: The Butcher

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is actually dedicated to my BabyCakes. She is one of my friends I met through Tik Tok and she has become such a big, huge part of my world. You guys, she's my BabyCakes.<3 To put in terms I know y'all will understand...she's my Papyrus.  
This was all a surprise for her. She knew I was writing it, but the skeleton I chose, along with her favorite stuff, is all a surprise.  
Without further ado, I present...
> 
> Kitten & Axe.
> 
> **  
**  
_I love you, BabyCakes!<3_  


“and just where do you think you're goin'?”

The gruff voice sent chills down your spine as he appeared next you. You slowly turned your head to see Sans leaning against the wall next to the front door, “checking” his sharpened phalanges as he waited for your answer. You swallowed a little, your grip on the door handle tightening the tiniest bit.

You had been Underground for more than a year, and for the first six months, you had been dodging and baiting the Butcher of Snowdin. Your first interaction with him, he had tried cutting off your head, his grin maniacal and his single red eyelight so large it took up nearly his entire socket. You had easily dodged, running for the farthest reaches of the forest before climbing a tree.

You didn't come down for two days, hunger gnawing at your stomach.

But you weren't the only one. You trailed along the forest line, listening to talk of trying to find food to feed the monsters' kids and themselves. You remember feeling your heart wrench in your chest, remembering the way Toriel had all but licked your own plate clean once you had finished her pie she made for you.

You really wished you had some.

So for those first six months, you explored, and you found that there were more ways into the Underground than just the one that lead to the Ruins. Wolves, deer, rabbits, squirrels, all sorts of animals fell from these holes. You did your best with some makeshift knife, killing them off and sending them to the edge of the forest line where they would be found.

After six months, Sans found you again.

You had tried to scream, but the dryness in your throat made it come out as a harsh gasp. But instead of swinging the hatchet in his hands toward your head once more, he had picked you up, cradling you against his bones as he took through the forest and to his home. Many monsters had come to see what he had brought, but none of them actually seemed interested in you, going back off to what they were doing.

You had learned later they all knew it had been you leaving those kills at the end of the forests, the kindness of your soul trait radiating the forests around you. They had all known where you were, but they didn't come for you once, intending to let you continue until one of them noticed you collapsed in the snow.

So Sans was sent to take you to his home he shared with his brother. After Papyrus healed you, you were forced to rest, and Sans watched as you ate some of the food that was made with food you had given them.

But there was something unsettling about the skeleton, even as he came home one day, daring to enter Waterfall and barked at you to hold still while he tied something to your throat. He came away and you touched the janky collar around your throat. He had told you one thing...

_“you're mine,” he told you, his sharp claws digging into the thickness of your thighs. “you will refer to me as master, and nothin' else. am i understood, _human_?”_

You had felt the tremors go up your back as you nodded mutely, blinking in surprise as he left you there to go tell his brother the two of you were going out hunting.

You had learned the collar hid your scent from the Royal Guard Undick would send into the small town. If they knew you had a soul they didn't have yet, and that the town was hiding you, everyone would be fucked. You still hid whenever they came, giggling softly at the hard time Sans always seemed to give them and watching as Papyrus shoved them from their home.

The tall skeleton always made sure you ate first, healing you of any superficial wounds. You had been terrified of him at first. He was at such a large, lanky height, hunched over and his clothes almost didn't even fit him. His teeth were all jacked up and his sockets looked sunken into his skull, his eyelights dimmed out. But he was just so caring and happy, you had quickly warmed up to him.

Sans, however...

You didn't care for him, at first. You sassed him whenever you got the chance. You flipped him off behind his back and mockingly called him what he wanted you to. There was more than one occasion where his hatchet or his cleaver ended up buried in the wood somewhere in the house. More often on the table in front of you, just barely missing you.

But something happened one day. While you had been out and a wolf had fallen. You had tried to get to it before it woke up, gripping its fur and ready to slice its throat...until it came to and bit into you. You had screamed, trying to pry its maw off of you before you had heard Sans come up behind you and, with one clean swing, took off the animal's head with a nasty snarl. You had simply stared, stunned as he fell to his knees next to you, panting, his single freaky eyelight darting over the wound on your arm.

You two had connected after that, and you often stayed up late with him talking in low tones so neither of you woke up his brother. He told you how he got the head wound, how his brother's teeth got so fucked up. The anger you felt inside of you almost encompassed him, magic seeming to spark from your own fingertips before he realized that you just had a powerful soul, and the thought of people getting hurt for such a weak reason was something that tipped you over the edge. He had been absolutely fascinated.

He had helped you tend to the wound on your arm, and you had to assure him every time that you weren't going to die from it. He made sure you were always warm, and you were always safe from the prying eyes of those who didn't belong in Snowdin. All in all...

The Butcher of Snowdin had taken you under his skeletal wing.

The nights began growing colder, and you remembered how you would shiver and your teeth would chatter. You remember feeling a pair of arms wrap around you after three nights of that, and you had been carried up the stairs and into a horribly disastrous room.

Sans had cuddled you that night, his bones shockingly warm despite him being a skeleton. He had held you close, tucking you under his thick comforter as he slowly drifted off back to sleep. And honestly, it was the best night's sleep you had gotten in months.

That's how it was. You would go to bed with him every night, content to curl up into his side while you both talked about everything and nothing, laughing at the stupid puns that left his mouth, or the dark jokes he loved to tell you. God, you really did love those disgusting cannibal jokes, and coming from him they were only funnier.

You didn't know when it happened. When you had started...falling for him, falling for him hard. You didn't want these feelings, and you remember fighting with him, and it came out in the open how much you cared during one of your fits. He had frozen in his area, eyelight shrunken in his skull as he stared at you. You'd watched his hand come up and tug on his broken socket, the feeling of anger at Undick rising once more.

He'd been on you seconds later, his teeth pressed to your lips in a kiss that took your breath away. He'd pinned you to the wall, hooking his claw in that collar he'd upgraded since then, keeping you locked in place as he'd whispered all of the things he was going to do to you once Papyrus was in bed for the night.

You had grown weak at the knees, whimpering out a simple “yes, master” before he left you panting against the wall as his brother walked in.

You had to assure Papyrus you weren't sick, just maybe a little overheated. You didn't mention that it was because his brother was a fucking tease.

That night was the first time. You had learned that magical skeletons definitely did have the equipment to work with, and feeling it buried inside of you had been a whole different kind of experience. He had enjoyed making you muffle your screams, his deep, velvety voice damn near making you come undone.

Pun intended.

After that, it had been a whirlwind of touches and petting and animalistic fucking when his brother wasn't home or was asleep. Sans had shown you why he was your master, and had made you crawl to him more than once, had even found a leash to lead you around on around the house and town. No one had made comment, but there were a few knowing glances and grins.

He had made you a pet, a slave of sorts. And it had really gotten your gears going. And that's what landed you here, trying to go hunting without him and be away for a bit, to just get out. And he had caught you, just like your subconscious knew he would. He always knew where you were, always knew what you were up to.

He knew you.

“i expect an answer, _pet_,” he said lowly, his voice like a whiplash.

“I...I was just...going to go out for a minute?” you squeaked.

You flinched slightly as he straightened away from the wall, that single red eyelight rolling around in his skull before it landed on you. The magic in the room was almost palpable as he regarded you, his grin turning upward. You felt a sliver of fear and whole whopping dose of excitement enter you as he studied you.

“goin' out, huh? thought it was paps's turn today,” he mused softly, clawed phalanges reaching out to stroke over your heated cheek.

“I...It is! But, I just thought that – _oh_!”

With a quick motion, he had shot his hand down, grabbing at your collar and bringing you forward. You weren't exactly short, only four eleven without heels, and he was towering over you at more than six feet tall. Six five, if you were playing a guessing game.

He had lifted you a little off the ground, bringing himself down more so you were practically nose to nasal ridge. His breath washed over your face, the smell of iron and something sweet taking your senses on overdrive. You bit back a groan as he leaned closer into your personal space.

“that's the problem,” he murmured now, roughened voice gruff. “you _thought_. you don't _think_; that's my job.”

“I'm sorry, master!” you managed to get out, your hormones kicking into gear and biting on your bottom lip.

“you're sorry, huh?” he chuckled. He dropped you, but didn't stop until you were on your hands and knees. “_stay_.”

You let out the tiniest whimper, but stayed where you were as his stained, old pink slippers left your field of vision. You could hear him lazily shuffling along, his distal phalanges trailing lightly along your back. You had to fight back the whimper that threatened to surface. You could hear moving to the couch, heard as he landed his heavy weight on it. The old thing creaked under his weight, but you knew from the relentless night you two had gone at it on that same couch, it was durable.

“c'mere.”

His voice was sharp, and you turned around, slowly crawling toward him, keeping your eyes on the weird blue and purple carpet beneath you. It was rough against your knees and palms, and you could feel the anticipation rising in the air as you came to a stop in front of him, your arms trembling under you. You didn't look up at him, and you could hear the tag of your collar clinking against the metal loop it was attached to.

“now, kitten,” he said calmly. You could see his sharp distal phalanges tapping against the cushion next to him rhythmically. “you know the rules. you can't go out there on you're own, and you don't go hunting with paps. you stick with _me_.”

“Yes, master,” your voice came out in a whisper.

“now, how do we rectify this situation?” he asked aloud, but you knew better than to answer. You did that once, and you couldn't sit for a week. Instead he chortled a little, patting his patella with one hand. “c'mere, pet. i think you know exactly where this is going.”

You did. Stars above, you did. But you did as he said, crawling onto the couch and swallowing thickly as you laid yourself across his lap. He adjusted both of you, spacing his legs a little further apart and making sure your ass was still firmly in the air. You curled your fists into the cushion in front of you, taking in a small deep breath even as anticipation and excitement fueled you.

“you know the drill, kitten,” he murmured against you. His fingers trailed lazy designs across your back. He slowly lifted up the fabric as he continued. “if you stop, you know the punishment.”

There was a breath of silence before his hand met your ass. You cried out a curse, even as he rubbed where he smacked. You stammered out “one” as best as you could, your voice choked up as he cooed at you. Part of you wanted to not count at all because you knew you would stop counting at some point.

His hand came down again, this time on the opposite cheek. You cried out the next number, your knuckles turning white with how tight you were holding onto the cushion. He repeated this two more times on the same cheek, and while you counted, you could feel yourself growing damp.

He continued, but you lost track after ten, and you could feel him pause, his chuckle reverberating through you as you sucked in a sharp breath. Fuck, you stopped. You felt his claws dig into the back of the pants he made you, tugging them down to rest by your knees. You now squirmed in his lap, forgoing the original idea to not do that to begin with. The cool air of the living room brushed over your heated core and you let out a small, unwanted whine.

“ah, ah, pet, no noise,” he snarled lightly.

The slap of bone on bare skin always hurt the first time. You let out a cry, scrambling to remember the number. Eleven. You were on eleven. Shit, that's what it was.

“good girl,” he crooned lowly, his claws digging into the flesh of your thighs.

You could have purred at the praise.

This continued, and you could hear his breathing quicken the more he slapped. The more noises you made. The more the scent of your arousal filled the room. It was heady, and you could slowly feel your broken skeleton losing what little control he had. It made you excited, and it sent a wonderful shiver through you as his growls increased.

“look at your skin.” He punctuated that with another sharp slap, causing your back to arc into the air, silently pleading him for something, _anything_. “so fucking pink. so beautiful.”

“Sans–”

Two sharp slaps in a row and you let out a harsh cry, almost willing to beg him for something at this point. You could feel your arousal leaking onto your thighs, sticking them together. You wouldn't be surprised if it was beginning to drip onto his shorts. The snarl above you made you realize your mistake and you knew you were in for a long night.

The area around you went from living to black as you felt weightless. Within a second you were pinned beneath him on his messy bed, your hands pinned to the bed as he stared at you with that single, glowing eyelight. You felt your breath hitch in your throat as he leaned down to your face, moving to side. The glow of his tongue lit the room up and you felt it lave against the side of your neck.

It was his silent reminder he chose to keep you alive, he chose to keep you as his.

“wrong move, _pet_.”

He bit down, and you arced into him. You could feel his canines almost ready to pierce the skin, and you silently begged he would. Marking you would mean you were his for life. And it's not like you wouldn't be adverse to the idea. You really loved his company. You loved his brother. Hell, you were pretty sure you loved him. Being marked by Sans by more than just a collar would be heaven in the hell hole you fell into almost a year ago.

He thrust his pelvis against you, and you could feel his member having already formed. You gasped against him, trying to yank your hands free. You needed to feel him, needed to touch him. He just chuckled against you, his one free hand hooking into that metal loop. He pulled away, but pulled far enough on the loop to bring you up a little.

“we're gonna have a _great _time, pet,” he murmured before his teeth finally crashed against your lips.

You groaned against him, trying in vain to get him to let go of your hands. He let go of the collar, both of you falling onto the mattress. The taste of iron filled your mouth as his tongue tangled with yours. The smell of pine surrounded you and you sighed through your nose, almost forgetting exactly who you were with.

His hand traveled down your side and you writhed underneath him as he ever so slowly ran his claws up under your shirt, grazing against your skin. Another sigh left you before you pulled away to throw your head back, his fingers grazing over your nipple softly.

With a quick change, he gave a few gentle tugs before pinching and twisting, not as hard as he had the first time. You still gasped, the pain pleasure combination sending jolts down to your core. You clenched your thighs together, which wasn't too hard considering your juices were still coating them.

He shoved his leg between yours, prying them apart with ease and he moved down, his hand finally letting go of your wrists as he moved down your body, lapping at your sweat soaked skin.

“you always taste the best,” he mumbled against you. “fucking stars, pet, do you understand what you do to me?”

You bit back answering him, knowing he was just mumbling to himself. His tongue laved over your nipple and you felt yourself spasm beneath him, sucking in a sharp breath. His tongue sparked over your skin like electricity. You loved it, you craved it as he moved between the two mounds, nipping and licking, biting and soothing as you cried out underneath him.

“Master, please!” you cried, almost sobbing.

“hm.”

He moved so your back was against the wall and he was kneeling in front of you. With swift, precise movements, he took out the one thing you wanted the most. The magic of his cock was sparking slightly, and you gazed up, practically begging with your eyes to get a taste. He braced a hand on the wall above your head, leaning forward as his member grazed across your lips. It took everything in you not to touch the tip with your tongue.

“do you think you've been good enough for it?” he murmured down to you, his voice gruff and straining.

“I don't,” you said honestly, your voice quivering. “But, Master, please...”

“please what?” he chuckled, moving the tip back and forth over your lips. The magic pricked at your skin and you bit back a whine. “gotta be more specific, pet, or i can't give you what you want.”

“Let me taste you,” you finally broke out, “please.”

“then open up, my little kitten.” He tapped your cheek as he spoke.

You obeyed without hesitation and he shoved his cock inside your mouth. The both of you shared a groan and he licked along his teeth as he stared down at you, his eyelight, small in size as you hollowed your cheeks and sucked for all you were worth. Your tongue laved along the underside of his dick, skirting around the tip and moving along the slit.

“good girl,” he crooned down at you. “that's my good girl.”

One of his hands fisted in your hair and he slammed his cock down your throat. You breathed out through your nose as your gag reflex tried to kick in. You moaned around him as he kept up his rhythm, giving small praises as he fucked your throat. His voice sent shivers down your spine and you unconsciously rubbed your thighs together to get some kind of friction. Anything.

You could feel him swelling in your mouth and you tried getting the upper hand, but he yanked back before you could even make your move. He chuckled darkly down at you. His magic, encompassing your wrists pinned your wrists together again as he dragged you down the bed. He spread your legs and you could hear him groan under his breath as he took in the sight in front of him. Your ass was still sore and the way he was positioning you was making the stinging worse.

Without a word, without preamble, he shoved himself to the hilt in one thrust. You let out a small scream, arcing your back as your tits thrust into the air. His teeth were nibbling along your calves as you felt the coil in your lower abdomen wind tighter. He didn't even give you a chance to adjust to him like usual, he started at a breakneck pace.

“Master~!”

Your voice was shrill enough that you were sure the entire Underground could hear you. He didn't pause, even as the coil sprung and you could feel your release rip through you, turning your head so you could bite the mattress as best as you could to try and muffle yourself. He worked you through it, bending down to nip along your flushed, sweaty skin and nipples.

“that's my girl,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. “that's my good girl. master is exceptionally pleased.”

“Master, please, I – fuck!”

You couldn't form coherent thoughts as he thoroughly rammed into you. You could feel him hitting your cervix and you could have screeched at how good it felt. Fuck, he always felt so good and you couldn't take much more.

You could feel him swelling again, even as you neared your second orgasm. You panted under him, mindlessly begging, pleading for him. You needed him, you wanted him. Stars, he felt fucking amazing.

As he bit into your shoulder, you cried out, spasming around him. You felt him thrust a few more times before he grunted, his canines burying themselves into your shoulder. You let out a screech now as the pain overtook you, as he filled you with his own release.

You both lay there for a while, panting and basking in each other. Finally, after what seemed like forever, you felt his teeth dislodge from your shoulder and his member disappeared. You couldn't move as he got off of you. You could hear him shuffling around, pulling on his clothes before he disappeared out the door.

You could hear him in the bathroom across the hall, could hear the bath water running. You tried sitting up, hissing as the pain in your body hit full force. Everything was sore, and you could feel your shoulder throb. You hissed even as the collar hit the spot ever so lightly, groaning.

“i'm here, kitten. just gotta stay with me, okay? let's get'cha cleaned up..."

His voice soothed you as he carefully picked you up, cradling you as he moved you from the bed, and carried you to the bath. He laid you in it for a moment before moving your hair from your eyes, bringing over a glass filled with water and what looked like...

“Sans...is that monster candy?”

He didn't answer as he unwrapped it and opened your mouth carefully with a claw. He popped it on your tongue and gave you the glass, watching you as you drank almost the entire thing. He set it down next to him and glanced at his handiwork on your body.

“heh...i should probably apologize.”

“For what?”

“i marked you,” he mumbled. “...as my mate.”

You smiled at him and took his hand that rested in the water. He didn't really look at you, but you knew you had his attention.

“That's fine. I don't wanna be with anyone else anyway.”

“when we get back to the surface, i'll get you a proper collar and stuff. and then a ring, too.”

You turned his skull to face you and gave his cheek a small nuzzle with your nose. “One step at a time, Sans. Right now, let's focus on getting out of this hell hole and giving that rotten fish a..._piece of our minds_.”

He snorted, his chuckled low and tired sounding as he nuzzled into you, working out the kinks in your shoulders and neck, careful to avoid the new mating mark. You felt over the moon that it was there, and your heart flushed with love for this broken, wonderful skeleton.

“we'll go snuggle on the couch after this, yeah? and get ya some snacks...or what i can find. curl you in our blanket and read something to you.”

It was quiet between the two of you for a while. You knew he had something else to say, but he wouldn't say it until you tugged on his hand to let him know you were still with him. You did often have a habit of drifting off into space after having sex like that.

“i love you, kitten.”

“I love you, too, butcher.”


	2. Day Two: The Classic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans are at odds.  
He even threatens you!  
So what does he want now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried with this; it's been a bit of a rough day, and my brothers weren't making shit much better. So, I did the best I could. :3
> 
> Enjoy!

The air around you was warm, and the breeze that kicked off was a wonderful cooling wind. You sighed as you rested against the bench, a cup of coffee from your favorite cafe in your hands as you threw your leg over your opposite knee.

There were children everywhere, getting in their last days of summer before school started. You enjoyed watching the kids being so carefree, even if you were mildly jealous of them. I mean, who wouldn't want to have a summer vacation from work? Or even have a winter vacation? You knew you damn sure wanted one.

The breeze kicked up again, moving your hair around your face and whipping your skirt around your legs. There was a small smile on your face as you took in the sight of monster children coming over to play with some of the human kids.

Monsters had surfaced only months prior, and you hadn't been too startled to learn they existed. In fact, you were raised to fully believe they were real, being a descendant of a mage. You never made mention of it though, just wanting to blend in with the rest of the kids. There were so many different types and kinds. There was a fire elemental and a spider going through a culinary school right now so they could open their businesses back up on the surface. There were so many shapes, sizes and colors and you, for a lack of a better word, were fascinated.

The kid who brought them all up was so proud when they brought them out of the woods. You had been having a picnic with your brother that day, and you were pretty sure the two of you were the only ones who didn't scream. The giant skeleton that pranced out of the woods was bad enough, but bring along the goat king and queen and a talking fish? It had been absolute pandemonium.

Ebott was small, and it was almost enough to know everything about everyone. You had been foolish enough to go up to the kid, smiling. Everyone, human and monster alike, had stared at you in utter disbelief. But the little human child, now known as the Ambassador, was so excited.

Along with one of the more excitable monsters. His name had been Papyrus, like the font, and he had yelled everything he said. You realized quickly that was just how he talked. Not to mention he seemed...egotistical without actually being full of himself. You found that was all thanks to his older, and much shorter, brother.

Sans had definitely been wary of you, almost refusing to shake your hand. Papyrus and Frisk – the Ambassador – apologized about him, and even now, he still treated you with caution. You and your brother often went to the Embassy to give Frisk a break from all the work they were doing. Plus, it got your brother out of your hair for a little while you talked to King Asgore and Queen Toriel.

Sans treated you like you had the Black Plague, but he was slowly warming up to you. The first time he tried, he hit you with old whoopee cushion trick that Frisk has said you needed to look out for. You had laughed maybe a little too hard, but it was funnier when it was done to you rather than told to you. It was then you knew you were going to fall hard for this skeleton.

Even then he still avoided you. You tried to think of anything you could to get him alone and talk to him, but he always seemed to just...vanish. Into thin air. You groaned now, thinking about how impossible it is to talk to the shorter skeleton. It was always worse when you hung out with his brother. The one day you and Papyrus went out for an event that featured him and Frisk, since he was the Mascot, he had followed you from afar. You knew he was there, but why give away that you knew he was nearby?

You had somehow managed to develop a crush on him, even if he did treat you like scum. Maybe it was just something you were into, and you almost slapped yourself for allowing it to happen. You knew he didn't like humans very much, and add in the fact you were a descendant of one of the mages that locked them Underground made it that much harder for you.

He didn't always avoid you, though. There were times where he'd actually be around you for a little while, but the second you mentioned Papyrus, or his brother came into the room, he would get grouchy and leave the room or roll his eyelights and just vanish. And all the work you had put in would go to waste.

You sighed, taking a drink of your lukewarm coffee. You were here now to try and get that asshole off your mind. You didn't want to think about it, and you didn't want to think about how much of a pain it was really becoming. Sure, you wanted to at least befriend him, but why did he avoid you as much as he did?

Christ, he was pissing you off.

“it's a _brew_-tiful day outside.”

You yelped, clutching your drink tighter in your hands as the asshole himself spoke from next to you. You had been so lost in your thoughts that you didn't even realize he was there. You slowed your breathing as he chuckled from beside you, your shoulders drooping.

“Jesus, Sans,” you grunted. “Why do you always gotta appear and disappear?”

You were honestly a little upset because he randomly showed up on your scheming time. Now you had to try and work around it so you could somehow try and befriend the skeleton beside you. You took another drink of your coffee.

“sorry. just stopping by the _grounds_ to keep an eye on frisk and mk.”

You rolled your eyes. Not only was he such a hard person to find, but he also fancied himself hilarious. Not to say you didn't like the puns, but you didn't like them when he was trying too hard. He seemed nervous right now, small blue beads of sweat beading on his skull in front of you as those white eyelights looked in front of him.

“So funny,” you muttered.

“i think i'm hilarious, _tibia_ honest.”

Did he just...

“Was that a skeleton joke?”

“maybe.”

It was quiet between you two, and you tucked one of your legs underneath you as you tried to think of something to say. There wasn't any real tension, but something about the situation had you a little on edge. You tried looking around for the two kids, but you weren't seeing either of them, and you frowned a little.

Where were they?

You didn't mention it to him, though. If they were definitely here, which is the only reason he'd sit next to you, then he knew where they were at. Plus, if anything happened to MK, Undyne would have his coccyx hanging off of a spear in front of the Embassy. You let yourself relax a little and finish off your coffee in the silence that followed.

“listen, kiddo...”

Kiddo? That's a new one. You glanced over at him, letting him know he had your full attention, even as you set the empty cup next to you.

“i actually wanted to talk to you.”

You felt an icy chill run through your veins despite the heat. You tried not letting your nerves show, but you were sure you were failing miserably.

“About what, Sans?”

“i know you wanna know why i'm avoiding you, right?”

You rolled your eyes. “It's because you hate humans. I'm already well aware of that fact. I need to go.”

As you went to stand, you felt something grip your chest, holding you in place. When you tried to get up again, it was like you were maid of lead and you couldn't move. Everything felt heavy and you moved your head as best as you could until Sans was in your line of sight.

He still wasn't looking at you, but there was a missing eyelight, and his other one was lit up blue and yellow, small waves of magic leaking from the sides. Magic. The prick was using magic on you to keep you in place. Was he joking?

“it's not that i hate humans. i hate mages, and i hate humans who try and suck up to my brother.”

Oh. Oh shit. He was worried you were going to corrupt his brother or something? That was laughable. Papyrus was such a cinnamon roll...at least in public. Some of the best dirty jokes you heard came from the Mascot of the monsters.

But you weren't about to tell his brother of all people that.

“Suck up to your brother? When the fuck did I ever give off–”

“shut up.”

You clamped your lips shut and dug your nails into the metal of the bench. Is he serious right now? You bit back the urge to sass off to him, instead willing to hear him out. You know, since he had you pinned to your spot anyway. You wondered if you would crumble to the ground if you tried to stand up?

“i know what you are,” he continued. “and i don't like you or your brother hanging around paps. in fact, i'd prefer if you'd stop. but knowing you...” He glanced at you now, head tilted back slightly as he regarded you. “you won't. so take this as your only warning; if he gets hurt because of you or yours, you're in for **a bad time**.”

With that, the pressure on your chest squeezed a little and you let out a small gasp. It wasn't painful, but something about it felt intimate and you could feel a rush of arousal settle in your womb. You ignored it, instead glaring at him. There was an icy chill around you, despite the warmth that had been there moments ago and you ground your teeth together.

“Nothing is going to happen,” you finally snapped. “Now if you could let me go, that would be fucking _great_.”

He finally did release you from his magic, and you almost dropped from the shock. You kept yourself up as you picked up your empty cup, leaving without another word. You weren't going to dignify with him with anymore of your time, and you needed to get stuff done today.

He could shove a cactus up his coccyx for all you cared. So much for befriending him.

By the time you made it home to change, you sighed. You didn't feel defeated, but you definitely felt the weight settling in your bones. You didn't even know what you did. With a huff, you changed clothes, heading into your living room to play some zombies with your brother.

**

You didn't know what you did to deserve this.

You were only trying to help Papyrus with training. Him and Undyne offered to let you sit in, and you were curious how their magic worked. You were curious about monsters in general, and this was no different. You had only been sitting by, watching when a spear almost pierced right through your skull.

You almost hadn't dodged in time. Your only saving grace had been Sans himself, cursing as he moved you from one place to another, teleporting you to safety. He grumbled about stupid humans putting themselves in danger and you had...well, you snapped.

You had put up with his crap for far too long, and you were growing tired of just taking it with a smile on your face. You had snapped hard, even after thanking him for saving you. And while he was stunned, you stormed from the room, leaving Undyne and Papyrus to both get on his case, too.

You had almost made it to the front of the Embassy, ready to slam those doors open and just leave for a couple of days to cool off. That was, until the skeleton you had blown up on showed up in front of you, his smile tight and his magic flaring in his right eye socket. You barely had a chance to open your mouth before he snagged you by the arm and the world shifted around you.

When everything came to, he was up against you, growling low in his throat as his magic flared brighter. Your head hit the wall and you gasped, trying to get out of his grasp. You barely realized you were in the lab Alphys and him worked in. You guessed you were in his private office or whatever it was.

“Let me go, you stupid prick!” you snapped.

“what's so special about him?”

You paused, looking at him. He was only a little shorter than you, and he was looking up at you with a mixture of anger and befuddlement written on his features. You didn't let your guard down, your anger still at its peak as you spoke through clenched teeth.

“What are you talking about?”

“i know my bro is cool and all,” he said slowly, like I was some kind of idiot. “but what's so special about him? his height? his magic?”

“Sans, I don't even know what you're talking about!”

“_why do you like him more than me?_”

You weren't sure what shut you up faster. The hand that slammed against the wall you were pinned against by your head, or the question that tumbled from his teeth. There was sweat beading on his skull again, like it usually did when he was in your presence. You took in his blue hoodie and the white shirt that had a science pun that went over your head. His basketball shorts were a little crooked and his slippers were damn near falling off of his feet.

You finally manage to gather yourself, blinking slowly as you took in his question. “You mean Papyrus? As in, your amazingly cool, ever the best brother?”

“yes,” he grated out, his sockets narrowing.

“Maybe it's because he doesn't treat me like I'm a bitch. And he doesn't act like a dick,” you mocked him, your anger flaring again. “Just because I'm a mage or whatever. Stars, I'm not even that! I can't even tap into the magic!”

He was silent as he regarded you, but you kept going.

“Not to mention he's a goddamn gentleman,” you snap. “Did you know he asked me on a date yesterday?”

That seemed to get his attention, his glowing magic flaring just the slightest bit. Could it be that Sans was jealous of his own brother? Oh, now you felt the _need_ to poke the bear.

“When he and I took my brother and Frisk out to go shopping. He asked me if I would go out with him tonight–”

“i suggest you stop.”

“–and he and I would go do something special. Maybe go to a nice dinner; I always loved a good steak myself–”

“i mean it, y/n.”

Oh, he's mad.

“–and we'll probably go to the park afterwards. I told him about feeding some of the ducks there, and you know how he is. He just got so excited. So I think we'll go there so he can get a chance to feed th–mmph?!”

During your speech, he had wormed his hand behind your head and brought your head down the little bit he needed to, sealing your lips with his teeth. The bones were warm underneath you, and you felt your heart hammering in your ears as he kissed you into silence. The white of the office left you as you slowly closed your eyes.

He yanked away, panting as his magic flickered. You drew away from him as far as you could, anger lighting your features. But it didn't quite reach your facial features as you tried to figure out what just happened.

“Sans, what in the world–”

He didn't let you get anything else out as he swooped in again, bringing your head down for another kiss. Or would it be a pseudo kiss since he doesn't even have a mouth? You didn't know, but you closed your eyes for the kiss anyway.

Something wet prodded your bottom lip and you opened for him. To your surprise, there was a glow you could see behind your closed lids before that something slid into your mouth. A tongue. It was a tongue that was tangling with yours, and you sighed through your nose.

When he finally pulled away, he spoke while you gathered your thoughts.

“i want it to be me,” he finally managed to grate out. “i want it to be me you go out with, to be seen with you. i know monster and human relationships aren't...looked at very fondly, but goddamnit, i wanted it to be _me_ you looked at!”

“Are you...jealous of your brother?” you finally asked.

He was silent a moment, his magic flickering a little before fading away. “i hate saying it, 'cause my bro is the coolest, but yeah, i am.” He blew out a breath. “after you came up to us with no real fear or side agenda, i wanted to get to know you more. but...i couldn't. paps was so excited to have a new human friend. and i let my worries get the best of me, and i scared ya off.”

“What about that day in the park a month ago?”

“i...i had given up,” he admitted. “paps talked about you nonstop and i wasn't going to stand in his way. hell, i was the one to suggest the date in the first place. i...i just wanted a small chance with you, but you're always with my bro, or talking about him. fucking infatuated.”

“Then why are acting like this?” you seethed now. “I was willing to give you a chance and you keep throwing it in my face!”

“i know, okay?” he snapped back. “i know i fucked up and i'm trying to fix it, but stars, woman, you're so fucking _difficult_!”

Yeah, you were the one being difficult.

Anger pulsed through you as you shoved at him, grunting with the effort, even as he wasn't moving. His grin eased into something amused as you hit against him and kept pushing at his shoulders. Christ, he was nothing but bones! How hard was it to move a skeleton, for fuck's sake!

After a few minutes, you were panting with the exertion and he took this time to speak again while you gathered yourself.

“i've been trying, but i'm not the best with this stuff. i just wanted a chance, but you never give me the time of day.”

“That's cause you're always a dick to me,” you snipped.  
“i know, trust me,” he grumbled. “paps got on my case about it, and so did undyne, alphys...hell, even the kid got onto me about it. that day at the park, i wanted to try and clear the air.”

“But...?”

“but, you seemed lost in thought, and it pissed me off it wasn't me you were thinking about.”

“So you use gravity magic to keep me in place and threaten me?”

“i'm not the best at this type of stuff.”

“I...” You sighed, leaning your head back. You stared at the ceiling as you continued. “If it makes you feel better, I was thinking about you. Trying to figure out a way to befriend you. I got tired of you avoiding me and making me feel like I did something wrong.”

“you did do something wrong.”

The way his voice lowered an octave or two had you clenching your thighs. Holy shit, what was that?

“you weren't thinking of _being_ with me,” he chuckled. He leaned impossibly closer, his rib cage pressing into your chest. “i don't want you as just a friend. so what do you say? can we start over?”

“It's going to take a while for me to trust you,” you ground out, moving your head to look down at him. “We have a lot of shit to talk about with your stupid behavior.”

“i'm willing to wait.”

He regrettably moved away from you and held a hand out, his hand void of the whoopee cushion he was so fond of. You tentatively took his hand and stared at his sockets as his shoulders eased into relaxation.

“name's sans. sans the skeleton,” he said with much less caution than he did when he first met you.

“Y/n,” you replied softly, almost laughing at the situation. “Pleasure to meet you, Sans.”

The rattle in his bones and the soft growl was the only warning you got before he was pinning you to the wall again, your head dragged down the little distance and his teeth on your mouth. You let out a little surprised squeal and you pulled away after a moment.

“Sans, this isn't how first meetings go,” you panted as his hands traveled up your sides.

“they are when you've been the only thing on my mind,” he rasped softly.

“Sans...”

“we can stop,” he murmured, a glowing blue tongue poking from between his teeth and licking along the side of your throat. “just say the word, and i won't go any further.”

You really needed to say no. He had literally threatened you, used his magic on you, and made you feel less than you already are. You wanted to continue, but at the same time, you wanted to try and start from scratch. And you weren't easy.

But the way his hands felt against your skin, the way his tongue laved against your throat. You knew you would be putty in his hands, and you let the desire building in you talk rather than common sense. There would be time to talk about things later. Right now...

“Don't stop.”

He moved then, capturing your lips in a kiss and his hands moving around your back to cup your ass. You groaned a little, trying to keep it down in case Alphys was in the lab today. You were being lifted, and you let your legs settle on the arches of his pelvic bone. You were a little more level, and you felt him moving, walking toward something.

You felt one of his hands leave you and twenty seconds later, there were a series of crashes that sounded before you placed on a smooth surface. Pulling away, you looked to find all his stuff on his desk and papers on the floor. You didn't get a chance to ask about it as he let his hands roam up your shirt.

His bones on skin made your head tilt back, closing your eyes as you reveled in the feeling. He was still close to you, peppering kisses along your neck and jaw as his hands skimmed over the bra you wore. There was a fire starting inside of you, lurching and clawing its way through your body. The only thing in your mind was how bad you wanted to move that bra.

And he did, moving them down. He lifted your shirt, almost yanking it off your head and tossing it to the other side of the room. He wasted no time, bending down and laved his tongue over your perked nipple. You clung to shoulder bones, your fingers curled as you gasped and arced into him, pushing your breast further into his mouth.

His rumble of appreciation rolled through your body and you chewed on your bottom lip. His hand moved around your back, unhooking your bra and tossing it somewhere in the room. Neither of you cared as his hand came back around, cupping your other tit in his hand and squeezing the nipple between two fingers.

If you arced anymore, you were going to break your spine, but fucking stars above, it felt so good. His other hand skimmed over your skin almost reverently, and found the button to your pants almost right away. He undid the button, pulled down the zipper and ran his fingers over the curvature of your belly.

“Sans...”

He let go of your nipple with a little pop – which you weren't sure how he did that without a mouth – he looked up at you with lidded sockets and fuzzy lights. Your hands came up to caress his skull and his sockets closed, a small purr coming from him as you explored him.

He dipped down to the other nipple and your hands gripped his cervical vertebrae in shock as he bit down. A low groan rumbled from his ribs and his hand went down to dig his phalanges into your hips. You moaned and leaned forward, your other hand wrapping around his skull to keep him there as he sucked on your nipple, your hands stroking along his vertebrae.

He pulled away, moving up to capture your lips again. Your hand let go and you moved to cup his cheekbone your hand even as he leaned you back, his teeth eventually parting from you. You were panting, even as the ceiling above greeted you. Your heart raced and your hands shook as he moved to slip your jeans off. There was a rustling of clothes as he took off his hoodie, and you watched the white of his shirt move over his head.

When you moved to look up, leaning on your elbows, he was naked from pelvis up, and you took a moment to admire it. His ribs were thicker than a regular humans, and it looked like there was another pair that normally wasn't, all fused to his sternum. Your pants, socks and shoes were gone, and you were laying there in nothing but your panties, laying on top of his work desk.

He locked gazes with you, and with deliberate movements, he moved your panties, sliding them slowly down your legs until they fell from your feet. With a look down, he made a small keening noise and his tongue licked over his teeth. You could see there were two canines there that were normally hidden behind his usual lazy smile.

“stars, look at you,” he groaned. He stepped closer, the cold air hitting against your core. A distal phalange came up, skirting around the outer lips and you fell back against the desk with a hard thump, moaning. “so fucking wet.”

You heard more shuffling, but you cried in pleasure and shock as his tongue brushed against your slit. The magic tingled, sending pleasant vibrations through you as he took another lap from the bottom up. You pushed your fist in your mouth as the tip of his tongue played with the little bundle of nerves at the top and you made a small whine in the back of your throat.

That coil was growing and you were ready to burst. He needed to add just a little more pressure. Just a little more, and you would completely come undone under him.

Instead of that, he speared his tongue inside of you, and you came around it. Your body arced and convulsed, your teeth biting into your knuckles so hard you tasted blood. You didn't care as colors swarmed your vision and you could feel him milk your orgasm for all it was worth.

When your high finally came down, he chuckled, leaving you. You heard more shuffling and you were suddenly yanked forward. Sans gave you a languid kiss and you could taste yourself on his tongue, his teeth as he kissed you. Before you could gather what was happening, he flipped you over, using his knee to move your legs apart.

“you're so fucking perfect.”

With that, he thrust inside, hitting your cervix at the first go. You cried out, forgetting where you were as you bucked against him. You could feel him throbbing inside of you, could feel yourself pulsing around him. Your forehead smacked against the desk and you could feel yourself adjusting.

“god, you're so fucking _tight_.”

His voice sounded strained, like he was holding himself back. You could only groan back in response and you felt him move, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back inside of you. The force of the thrust sent you forward, your breasts pressing harshly against the sides of the desk, the wind knocked out of you.

That didn't stop you from meeting him with each thrust, crying out around the fist you had stuffed back in your mouth. You felt full, more so than with any human you had ever encountered.

“Fuck, Sans~!”

Your voice cried out his name, and you felt a slap on your ass. You moaned in delight, feeling yourself tighten around him just the tiniest bit. He growled and leaned over you, his ribs against your back.

“asgore's beard, you feel so fucking good,” he rumbled against you. “you're so fucking wet, tight. i could fuck your little cunt all day.”

“God, fuck, please!”

His chuckle was broken as he fucked you with fervor, his entire demeanor changing as he picked up the pace.

You were close again, and you were ready to blow. Judging by how his body shook, and the way he swelled inside of you, you were sure he was close, too. You groaned, moving the fist from your mouth as you cried out his name in tandem.

You came around him when his finger reached around and brushed against your clit. You spasmed, your legs lifting ever so slightly and you heard him muttering curses, praising your name as he emptied himself into you.

You both stayed like that for however long, and you groaned when he tried to move. With a hoarse chuckle, you felt his magic leave you, and his cum dripped out of you. It hit the floor with a disgustingly wet smack and you almost fell had he not been there to gather you to him.

“I thought you were supposed to be the lazy brother,” you finally managed, chuckling.

He barked out a laugh. “only most of the time, kid.”

He let you sit on the couch that was on the other end of the room as he moved around and started picking things up and gathering clothes. He paused, though, his head tilted toward the door. His face scrunched, and there was a small laugh that came from him that left you confused.

“Sans?”

“c'mon, princess. let's go get cleaned up and we'll talk about how much of a _dick_ i am.”

“You're impossible.”

With a laugh, the two of you disappeared from the half destroyed office.

**

Papyrus was grinning ear to ear as he and Undyne met up with Alphys in the lab. What they hadn't been expecting though, was a red faced lizard monster standing in the hallway, her tail twitching.

“Alph?”

“WHAT IS WRONG?”

“I-I wouldn't go i-in there if I were y-you,” she stammered. There was a crash and a loud moan was heard not long after. “Se-seems Sans didn't want to wait t-to talk it out.”

Papyrus was laughing. “NYEH HEH HEH. THAT'S BECAUSE UNDYNE AND I GOADED HIM!”

“Yeah. Girl blew up on him pretty hard. He looked after like he was fucking lost and then wham, Papyrus yelled at him to chase her. When Sans tried to tell him it wasn't a big deal, Papyrus called him out for a being a dick to her,” Undyne chuckled. “Of course we all knew Sans was jealous of him–”

“IT'S JUST BECAUSE I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“–so we got him to go after her and...well, now I guess they're fucking their feelings out.”

It was quiet after a time and the three looked at each other shaking their heads. After talking some more and laughing about Sans finally growing a pair to get to you, they all left the lab, talking about where they wanted to get food or whatever and leave the two to themselves.

Papyrus took one last look at the office over his shoulder, though he knew they weren't there anymore. He had felt his brother's magic and his grin was content.

“You're The Coolest, Sans. You Deserve Her.”

“Yo, NERD. Let's go!”

“COMING!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Follow my Tumblr! (:
> 
> See y'all for day three. c;


	3. Day Three: The Overprotective Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and you fought and now he's at your work.  
What does he need to say to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three! I'm doing good so far, methinks.
> 
> I tried with the gentle side, but I don't usually do gentle...I'm a weird bitch and enjoy the rough side of life. 'w' So I'm sorry if I did bad with this, but I don't even care today. I need a nap. xD
> 
> Enjoy day three!

“What are you doing here?”

You were about to set down a bottle of honey in front of the tall, lanky skeleton as he blew out a flume of smoke. Muffet usually didn't allow smokers in the bar, but it was an awfully chilly day outside, and the wind wasn't making things any better.

Personally, you were a little wary. The last time you saw Papyrus, he was getting downright nasty with you for talking to his brother. Not to mention the kiss you and Sans had shared. He had lashed out at you, snarling and barking like a dog while you cowered in the corner, not used to being on this end of his ire. You had run from the house, tears silently on your cheeks.

It had been a month and you rarely saw either skeleton, even while you were working the greedy spider monster. You'd seen Sans once or twice, but you had run for cover as soon as you did. You didn't want to deal with Papyrus after all of the shit he said to you.

“just here for the honey, kiddo,” he said, his voice nonchalant.

You rolled your eyes and slammed the bottle down instead. He jerked a little, looking up at you with a brow bone raised. You didn't meet his look as you tucked your tray under your arm, heading back toward the bar where Muffet looked equally confused at the sight of her usual regular customer.

“Haven't seen him here in a while,” she commented to you as you came around the back. “Did something happen?”

You glanced at him, glaring as you told the spider woman, “I kissed his brother and now I'm public enemy number one.”

She laughed now, covering her fanged mouth with two of her hands. “Ahuhuhu~! Sounds like him,” she said, shaking her head and she moved bottles and cups around. “I'm sure he's here to apologize.”

“How do you know?”

“Darling, I was Underground with him for _decades_! Plus, he's a regular of mine. He doesn't show up for almost a month and now he's here? Not to mention the way he's glancing at his phone.” She winked at you with three eyes. “Bet anything that Sans laid into him more than once.”

You grinned despite not wanting to. She was probably right. Sans may act like a babybones, but he was an adult all the same. In fact, he was the older sibling, even if Papyrus tended to look and sound it. You had found at that fact one night when they had invited you over for dinner after first meeting them.

You'll never look at glitter and glue the same way again.

“Well,” you huffed, “I don't want to talk to him. After the shit he said, I'm glad I've been keeping away from them.”

Muffet shook her head. “I understand how you must feel; Papyrus can get a little out of hand. But you should give him a chance and hear him out. Plus, you're off the clock soon, aren't you?”

Your eyes widened and you glanced over at Muffet, shaking your head slowly. “I can stay for another couple of hours!”

“Nonsense! Then I'll be overstaffed and I'll have to pay you more,” she chuckled. “You're off in ten minutes.”

“Fuck,” you mumbled, getting everything ready to wipe down before someone took your spot.

Ten minutes passed by quickly, sadly. You were wishing in the back of your mind that you'd had more time. You weren't ready to face him, and you didn't want to. You mumbled to yourself as you gathered your things and put on your coat, zipping it up and snagging the hat and gloves Sans had so lovingly gotten for you.

He had been so excited to get a matching pair with you, and seeing them made your heart constrict. You really did miss the little ball of energy. You missed the way he used to be able to make you laugh even when you didn't want to, and you missed how he would greet you when you walked into the house.

Admittedly, for a while, you had put interest in little Sans because Papyrus was emotionally uninvolved. He made it known he wasn't interested in humans, or anyone for that matter. He was happy just being by himself, but that hadn't stopped you from developing a crush on the younger brother.

There had been nights you couldn't sleep and the two of you would read and talk quietly in the living room. You would go on shopping sprees together, and you remember the day at the park you had with just the two of you. You smiled and traced the ring on your pointer finger you never took off, the memory of the beach trip you two took still one of your favorites.

But you knew he'd never be available to you. So you had done your damnedest to demolish that crush. Instead, you found yourself spending more time with Sans, even sleeping over and cuddling with the adorable older brother. You had gone on a couple of dates with him, and you were always so sure you were over your emotions with Papyrus...

At least, until he would show up or come along for a shopping trip.

Then it had happened. You and Sans had shared a small kiss, and you had been over the moon about it. But Papyrus had seen, and his entire demeanor had changed. He'd become hostile, cruel even. You had been taken aback, even as Sans came to your defense.

_“you can go from brother to brother, huh? just like that without any care in the world? nothing but a whore like all the other human girls out there. fucking pathetic.”_

Your heart had shattered and you could feel your soul break in your chest as you stood and ran from the house. You heard Sans calling for you, could feel Papyrus's burning gaze on your back. You had kept your head down as you ran, quiet sobs leaving your mouth as you ran all the way home.

You didn't stop until you hit your bed, and then you let it all out for hours on end.

You huffed, closing the locker and moving to head over to leave. After making sure the lights were off, you went out the back entrance. You peeked a look around before moving all the way out, closing the door behind you with a soft click before blowing out a breath.

You really weren't ready to see him.

“kid?”

Well, never mind that.

You turned over to see Papyrus leaning against the wall next to you, a cigarette in his hand. You felt the hair on the back of your neck stand on end and you gripped your bag tighter.

“Hi...”

He straightened away from the wall and motioned with his head for you to follow him. You sighed, resigned to your fate at you made your way out of the alley and followed him down the street. Neither of you spoke, and you noticed he lit another cigarette as he tossed the old one away. He must be stressed about something. Instead of dwelling on it, you looked around you.

The city was quiet, and it was nice at this time in the day. The sun had fallen behind the horizon. You could already see the moon, and you felt a small smile grace your lips. You always did love the moon; the night was your favorite part of the day.

You followed him, almost pausing as you came to the park you two used to frequent often before you began pulling away from him. He didn't stop as he went over to the bench by a small pond, leaning back and blowing orange colored smoke from his teeth. You sat as far away from him as you could, staring at the moon's reflection on the water in the background of the setting sun.

“ya still with me?”

“What do you want, Papyrus?”

He chuckled hollowly and hummed. “guess i had that comin'.” He flicked the cigarette away from him and brought out his pack, pulling out another one. You had to bite your tongue and not tell him he needed to slow down.

After he lit it, he sighed. “i just...i wanted to say i'm sorry, honey.”

Back to that old pet name. You felt yourself bristle again, but you didn't say anything, instead staring out into the water. Sorry, huh? For what, calling you a whore with no remorse whatsoever on his face and thinking you would just fall back into the same patterns if he apologized.

Even though you didn't speak, he still continued on. “i may have overreacted when i saw ya with my brother. and sans misses you.”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you called me a whore,” you snapped lowly.

He at least had the grace to wince, one of his usual lowered lids almost closing as he took another inhale of his cigarette. The smell of honey and smoke wafted over you on the next breeze and you shivered, tugging your coat tighter around you.

“look, all i can say is that i'm sorry,” he finally sighed, leaning forward. He rested his elbows on his patellas, gazing out at the pond. “i know you don't need to forgive me, but i thought after everything you and i went through together, it would still be right to apologize for how i reacted.”

“You didn't even have a right to react like that,” you replied, wringing your gloved hands together. “You had no interest in me, and Sans and I were taking things slow.”

“i know that, okay?” He stopped, sighing and tossed down his cigarette. To your surprise, he didn't go for another one when he turned to look at you. “look, i'm sorry, okay? but before i go, i'm letting you know you're wrong.”

He went to stand and your hand shot out before you could help it. You cursed your reflexes in your head as he stopped, looking down at you with a raised brow bone. You pulled your hand back quickly, placing them in your lap. Despite the cold, you took your glove off just to play with the ring on your finger.

Papyrus's gaze went to the ring and you caught the subtle widening of his sockets. You turned the ring around in circles, trying to curb your anxiety. You took in a breath of crisp air before speaking.

“I...what do you mean I was wrong? You're not going to just disappear on me like you always seem to,” you grunted. “I'm tired of it.”

He sighed now, running a hand over his face. The sound of bone on bone grated your ears and you winced, but you kept your focus on the ring and trying to control your anxiety. Didn't he know you couldn't just say shit like that and leave? Rude.

He sat back down, heavily leaning back into the bench and closing his eyes. He didn't even look at you as he spoke his piece.

“it's not that i wasn't emotionally invested; i was _too_ invested. you've told me more than once i'm constipated emotionally, whatever that word means. i just didn't want to get hurt, so i tried to keep my feelings under wraps.” He let out a hollow chuckle. “didn't do shit in the end. even though i did everything i could to keep those feelings to myself, you _got under my skin_ and stuck in my head.”

“Papyrus...”

He held up a hand and continued. “then you started to pull away, and i didn't know what to do with myself. so i kept to myself and watched as you got closer with sans and when i saw you kiss him i just...i lost myself.”

“Lost yourself?” you seethed quietly. “You called me a whore and accused me of jumping between the two of you! I would never do that to either of you!”

“i know.”

“Then...why?”

“because i genuinely liked you, y/n. and i was hurt and i ended up hurting the both of us.”

You were taken aback, and you blinked slowly as you stared down at the ring on your pointer finger. It brought back many memories of a time when you and him had such an easy friendship. It had been a day out for the two of you, since Sans had practically locked you out of the house. You had gone to the beach, and he had gotten this for you behind your back.

The memory made you giggle a little.

You sobered and finally looked over to him. He had drawn his hood over his head and his skull was leaned almost all the way off the back of the bench. His hands were shoved into the single pocket of his pull over. You finally noticed it was the one you got him for Christmas, a black and orange one you had spotted in the mall and almost ripped off the rack to give to him.

He had been wearing it almost every day since, not including the days his brother stole it so he could wash it.

Just like how you never took the ring off unless you were showering or doing dishes.

“And now you tell me?” you whispered, the fight leaving you in one fell swoop. “You had all that time and you had to know I was interested.”

“i wasn't sure how to approach it,” he mumbled, his voice sleepy.

Old habits kicked in and you scowled, leaning over to tap his cheekbone. He could really fall asleep anywhere, even in the middle of an important conversation. But before you could tap his cheek, his hand shot out from his pocket and captured your wrist.

You gasped, trying to pull away from reflex. He was grinning lazily, and you could see his eyelights looking down at you from underneath his hood. You glared at him, but you couldn't stop the smile that lurked on your face.

“Let me go,” you laughed now after failing to get your wrist back.

“nah. you want it back, i want somethin' in return.”

You narrowed your eyes, trying again to yank it back. But as usual, his strength surpassed yours by huge amounts. You rolled your eyes, sighing.

“And what could you possibly want?”

“a kiss.”

You froze, blinking and trying to think if you heard him right. Neither of you moved, but your gazes locked as you came to realize he wasn't joking. He was being serious, and he really did want you to kiss him. To forgive him. And while you couldn't do that, those feelings for him surged to the front of your mind again.

It was like old times, sitting out in the open and joking around. The memories came flooding through and you felt tears threaten to fall. You had really missed them. You had missed both boys so much. But you knew you missed being around Papyrus so much more. He was the first real crush you'd had in so long, and feelings for him hadn't ever faded.

You and him had gravitated toward each other and with a swift yank on your wrist, you were against his ribs, and you grabbed a fistful of hoodie as he swooped down, capturing your lips with his teeth in a kiss.

Your soul hummed inside of you, and you felt yourself relax. He sat up straighter, bringing you with him and bringing you closer, wrapping an arm around your shoulder, keeping you close and in place. You didn't even complain as your other hand slid to his cheek.

You gasped, pulling away as you pulled your hand back. Orange tears dripped from your fingertips and you looked up at him. There were wet, orange streaks rolling down his cheekbones and he chuckled at you.

“i'm sorry, honey,” he murmured, his voice rough. “i really am sorry.”

“I won't forgive you yet,” you sighed quietly. “But maybe someday, I will. For now...”

You placed you hand on his cheek and brought him down, the kiss slow and tentative. It was sweet, honey and smoke on your tongue as your breaths mingled. Part of your mind was mad at you for giving in so easily over a kiss. But this was something you needed and you had missed the absolute fuck out of this lazy asshole.

You were being moved again, the world shifting around you and you felt the hard surface of the bench move in place of the bed in the room that smelled like him. You didn't break the kiss, even as his tongue prodded your bottom lip, demanding entrance. You gave in, even as he moved you so you were on your back and he was leaning above you.

His tongue tangled with yours, heightening the flavor of smokey honey. You weren't complaining as you looped your arms around his neck, bringing him a little closer to you.

When you finally did part, you were both panting, out of breath. You knew he didn't need to breathe, really, but he and Sans had picked up on the habit from being around you so much. His eyelights were fuzzy as they looked around your face and you felt your hand moving up to move the hood off of his skull, tracing the bone under your touch.

He purred against the touch, nuzzling against your hand and you smiled.

“We have a lot to discuss,” you murmured. “Quite a bit.”

“we do.”

“We should do that now.”

“we should.”

Instead, he kissed you again, slowly and lovingly. As your tongues danced together, his magic hummed against you, tingling against you. It was like electricity zapping you and you let out a tiny little moan against him.

He pulled back the slightest bit and chuckled, his breath hitting you in the face. “sh, honey. don't wanna wake up sans, do ya?”

Bastard. Curse Sans and his early fucking bedtimes.

“Still need to do that talking.”

“later,” he rumbled, nuzzling against your throat now. “i've been dyin' to get you here for the last month. lemme have this.”

You were about to laugh at his grumpiness before his tongue laved against the side of your throat. You gasped, one of your hands flying up to cover your mouth. The magic tingled against your skin and you bit back another moan as he did it again. His teeth nipped at you and you sighed.

His curious and slow exploration was halted with a thump in the next room. Both of you froze, waiting with held breath as the thumping continued and then settled. After a moment, the two of you shared a relieved giggle and he moved back, partially kneeling, partially sitting on your thighs.

“stars, you're so beautiful,” he murmured.

His hands traveled up under your shirt, his bones warm against your skin. The shirt moved with his movement and you arced a little bit so the back part would go up with the front. You sighed as you felt the tips of his phalanges skim under the bottom of your bra, closing your eyes as he moved the shirt up farther. You both managed to get the shirt off and he threw it somewhere in the room. You felt the chill in the air as his eyes roamed over you.

“fuck.”

His groan sent your own arousal spiking as he leaned you up, his teeth meeting your lips in a kiss that stole your breath away. His fingers made quick work of getting your bra off, and you him gently nudge you back as he pulled the bra.

When that item was discarded, he hissed, sucking in a breath between his teeth. You felt a little self conscious...you weren't the most well endowed in this department and you went to cover yourself. His hands shot out, and you looked up at him as he pinned your hands to the bed. His eyes were gazing at the two small sacs of fat on your chest like he was a pirate that had found the treasure he'd been searching for all his life.

Without a word he dipped his head and drew his long, orange tongue across your nipple, causing you to arc into him with a silent gasp. You felt yourself growing damp as he continued, one of his hands leaving your wrist to move and play with the other one. You rolled your hips against him, panting, quiet in your desperation to feel more.

He sat up again, taking off his hoodie to reveal the black tank top you always loved seeing him in. He even took that off, throwing it somewhere across the room. Probably got lost in the mess of his room.

You reached up to grip his ribs and you felt yourself smirking as the gasp that left his mouth. He bent down, biting your nipple gently between his teeth and you used your other hand once more to stifle the moan that surfaced.

He chuckled, giving a tiny thrust of his hips into your belly. The bulge there felt long, thick. Your brain damn near short circuited as you thought about it actually inside of you, and your desperation was growing.

“Papyrus,” you whispered, “please.”

With deft fingers, he undid your pants and yanked those and your panties down. You helped him with his belt on his cargo shorts. He got off the bed and shucked those, and without wearing boxers, you saw his member spring free. Holy shit.

Holy shit.

He was huge.

He wasn't too thick, but he was definitely long. He scrambled back on top of you, letting the warm cock slip between your folds. You moaned, bringing him down for a kiss.

“we'll do this the right way later,” he murmured against your lips. “i need to feel you now.”

He slid the tip inside of you and you could have come undone right there. There was a slight burn from him, but it felt so delicious as he continued to slow thrust himself inside until he was fully hilted. And it was the most amazing feeling.

He started to move, slow, deep thrusts as he kissed you, murmuring praises against you. You closed your eyes as you could feel yourself tighten around him, the coil in your womb slowly getting tighter. You threw your head back, sighing as his tongue brushed against your throat tenderly.

This wasn't what you had imagined your first time with Papyrus to be like. This wasn't some kind of animalistic fucking you had been expecting, but it was something more special. This was the two of you, expressing your feelings. The feelings the two of you had hidden away from each other and were now getting out in open. The things neither of you could say but wanted to.

It was wonderful.

The coil tighened until, with one quick, deep stroke, you were coming undone underneath him, gnawing on your bottom lip and arcing your back off the bed. He chuckled, kissing at your cheeks and lips.

“that's my girl,” he murmured. “you're so damn amazing, so beautiful. you're so fucking perfect, honey.”

He continued his thrusting, helping you through your orgasm. When you finally settled and you opened your eyes, you watched as his smile turned into a smirk and he looked absolutely devious. You swallowed thickly as he leaned up on his ulna on both arm, giving you a lazy wink.

“remember to keep it down.”

He drew almost all the way out before hitting into again. You stifled a scream behind your hand as he didn't stop, chasing his own high as he pounded into you. The tip of his cock was hitting against your cervix, almost threatening to pierce right through it and you grit your teeth as little whimpers and whines escaped you.

You felt yourself flushing and a second orgasm was rearing itself, ready to go. You heard him chuckling as he grabbed you by your calves, moving them so they were resting on his shoulders. You grabbed a pillow and let out a silent scream. You bit into the pillow as he ran his tongue over the skin of your calf.

“do you...hng...understand now, y/n?” he ground out. “how fucking..._shit_...long i've been wanting you like this? flushed and underneath me?”

“Yes,” you whined, muffled by the pillow.

“good,” he grunted. “then fucking cum for me again, you little brat.”

Something about the command ripped your orgasm through you, and you tore a hole in the pillow as you bit and yanked, trying to find a way to muffle your cries as he grunted before a warmth filled you.

He collapsed against you, gathering you to him as you both panted for air. He moved the pillow away from you, his phalanges brushing along your flushed, sweaty face. You smiled as he moved pieces of your hair away from your face.

“We're still having that talk, Paps.”

“well, fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Follow my Tumblr! Give me some requests! I have an extra day open and am willing to hear y'all out. (:
> 
> See y'all tomorrow.


	4. Chapter Four: The Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've met all of Sans's "cousins" at this point.  
So when this mystery skeleton comes to your work to pick you up, where does it lead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And day four! I had this done early, but I don't post things that early.
> 
> Almost done with day five, too. Heh.
> 
> Remember, I don't do that gentle, loving shit. So if that's what you're looking for, you're in the wrong Kinktober fanfiction. I make this shit hardcore as fuck. x~x'
> 
> Without further ado, read away, sinners!

You knew he was going to be trouble the second you laid eyes on him.

You were working that night, happily humming to yourself as you went over to serve the dogs at Grillby's bar. They were at their usual table, playing cards and watching around to make sure no one was causing any kind of mischief. You smiled as they engaged you in small talk, asking how everything was going.

You had a soft spot for them. They were always looking out for you, and you knew they meant well, even if they did tend to chase your dates away. But you chalked it up to them knowing better than you about people and their...auras, you wanted to say.

So when the tall skeleton monster with cracks on his face walked through the door, everyone ceased to make any kind of noise as they regarded this new skeleton.

There had been a huge quake not too long ago, and your friend Sans had then introduced you to more skeletons, and all of them had been versions of himself or his brother! But this skeleton had kept himself hidden away while it happened. Sans had mentioned he was glad for that, but never mentioned why.

His other doppelganger, a Sans that went by Blue but had the personality of Papyrus, had informed you that this version of Sans was odd, and there was something weird about him. His brother had told him to hush and told the energizer bunny to go play. When you asked Stretch what he meant, he only shrugged his shoulders, but he seemed tense.

They all seemed tense. At least, the Sans's did. The others didn't seem to have a problem, but they never mentioned him ever coming around for dinner, and you never saw him when you went over to Sans's house to hang out with his housemates.

Everything about him screamed “bad boy” to you. Cropped leather riding jacket that had fur on the hood. Black jeans and suspenders that hung lamely at his sides. Combat boots and he wore a cream colored turtleneck. When he looked at you, his yellow eyelights ran over your form approvingly before turning back and saying something to Grillby.

You sighed, smiling at the dogs and making your way over to the bar as the din picked back up again. You were grateful for it as you slid behind the bar and patted the fire elemental on the back as you passed by him. He crackled at you, and you chuckled. He had a hard time communicating still, but you had learned in the year you'd been working here to learn what he was “saying” through how his flames reacted to you.

Or how his face flushes a cute yellow color when he got flustered. It was the most adorable thing, even if he was a man made of literal fire.

You placed the tray on the table and headed into the back to the kitchen, calling out to the kitchen to see if your food was ready. You gathered the plates they gave you, blowing them all kisses as you left. The octopus monsters grinned and cat called as you left, leaving you laughing as you moved around Grillby and went to the table you needed to.

The rest of the night, you could feel the stare of Sans's counterpart. You didn't even know what to call him. Cracks? Holes? You know, since there were two random holes in his palms. You shook it off and made your way around Grillby again after you had clocked out and gathered your things.

“See ya later, bartinder!” you called.

His crackle was a mix of something between an unamused sigh and a chuckle. You grinned as you made your way outside. The warm summer air hit you and you sighed, looking around before frowning.

Usually Sans or Red were here to walk you home. They hated you being alone at night with the crime rate skyrocketing in the city. You went to grab your phone from your pocket when a flash of yellow caught your peripheral vision.

You squeaked, almost dropping your phone as the skeleton you hadn't met comes sauntering around the alleyway, chuckling and tossing a cigarette butt on the ground.

“sorry, angel,” he said, holding his hands up, palms out. “sans sent me.”

You took in the holes on his hands for a minute before relaxing your stance, tucking your phone cautiously in your back pocket. “You must be the skeleton I haven't met yet since you always avoid me,” you said, holding your hand out. “I'm Y/n.”

He took your hand and instead of shaking it, he brought it to his smile, giving it a pseudo kiss on the back. “go by g.”

You were taken aback, stuttering for a minute before he gave you your hand back and you cleared your throat. You could feel your face heating up and you blew out a breath. You were able to talk in features a little better and you noticed he was...definitely taller than the other Sans's. He was slimmer, and his face had those two cracks. His grin was more like a smile, but it was still all teeth. Not to mention the holes in his palms.

You pursed your lips. “Well, it's nice to meet you.” You turned toward the direction of your apartment. “Coming?”

You thought you heard him say “not yet”, but you ignored it, thinking maybe you were just imagining things. You two made small talk, and you finally got to know this mysterious skeleton. You learned he came from a universe where he was the only monster, and when the kid fell, it most definitely wasn't a kid.

You frowned as you entered the building. “Must have been pretty lonely, being the only monster after the accident.”

He shrugged, following you inside. “it was, but you get used to the quiet really fast. plus, i didn't have to pay for any of the whiskey i drank.”

You crinkled your nose, leading you both up the stairs. “Gross. You really are a Sans.”

He chuckled, but it sounded half empty. “partially right.”

You frowned. “I'm sorry. That was rather rude, wasn't it?”

You had reached your door, and you turned to face him. He was unbelievably close and you tried to take a step back out of instinct, but the door blocked your way. He was gazing down at you with half lidded sockets as he leaned forward and placed a hand next to your head on the door.

“you could gimme a kiss to make up for it.”

The way his voice lowered sent chills running down your spine, and your sex drive kicked into overdrive. God, it'd been so long since you got laid last. Wait, could skeletons even..._bone_? You snickered in your head; you'd have to tell Sans that one. You were so clever.

“so. what's it goin' to be, angel?” he asked, his voice sultry. He raised his other hand and tucked a stray strand of hair out of your face and you shivered under his touch. His grin grew wider as he leaned down close. “kiss or should i go?”

He was giving you an out. You didn't have to do this. You could say no, and go your separate ways and call it a night. See him another time at the skeleton's home. You wouldn't have a one night stand with a skeleton who not only didn't belong in your timeline, but you also just met tonight.

You know what? To hell with it. Bad boy was always your type anyway.

You grabbed him by the front of his sweater in both hands and closed the distance. His growl of approval rumbled through his ribs and into your chest as he pressed you up against the door with a thud. You let out a quiet groan as your grip tightened and his arms pinned you to the door.

At some point, you pulled away, panting, scrambling to get your keys from your pocket. It took you three tries to get the door opened, but when you did, you grabbed the skeleton by his sweater again, dragging him in behind you. You closed the door and with an impressive swing around, he brought you close again, pinning you to the wall and his teeth on your mouth.

Arousal was thick in the air, and you moaned against his teeth as his tongue tangled with yours, demanding your submission, your breaths nothing but short pants as you quickly shoved off the hoodie you were wearing. Christ, it was too hot in here.

His hands left the wall beside you. Not breaking the kiss, you could feel him shrugging out of his own jacket and letting it fall to the floor before he came closer to you.

He finally parted from you, and you drew in a deep breath, your lungs screaming for air. He nuzzled against your throat, his teeth nipping and tongue licking. His teeth snagged your earlobe and you nearly crumbled to the ground. It really had been too long if this is what was getting you so worked up.

“god, i'm gonna have so much fun with you,” he grunted against you. His hips jerked forward into you, and you gasped, your eyes almost rolling into the back of your head. “bet'cha got a tight little pussy, don'tcha, angel?”

“Why don't you find out for yourself?” you asked breathlessly.

He chuckled and tugged on your earlobe with his teeth. “oh, i'm going to. _after_ i thoroughly enjoy you, first.”

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

Rest in peace to your panties.

His hand had creeped into your hair and gave a sharp tug, moving your head back against the wall a little as he moved down your neck again, laving the skin and gently biting your jugular. You felt your chest rising and falling. The position was slightly uncomfortable, but you didn't care so long as he kept. Fucking. Going.

He moved away from you and almost tore the fabric of your shirt in a desperate attempt to get it off of you. The next thing he did was almost tear your bra from your shoulders, freeing your breasts to the cold air of the room. Thank fuck for front clasping bras.

He stared at them for a minute before he groaned and leaned down, almost having to kneel as he took a pebbled nipple in his mouth, his teeth biting down as he sucked it hard. You arced your back, your head thumping against the wall as you let out a breathy whine. You felt his body shake in silent laughter as his tongue curled around your nipple.

He moved to the next, a trail of golden saliva still connecting him to the first one. He treated this nipple the same as the first, and you could have buckled right then and there. Fuck, it felt so good. Is that really damn near ready to sob at how great it feels?

Yes, yes it is.

You felt him move back up and capture your lips again. His hips thrust into you again, and you could definitely feel the bulge sitting there. You almost died right there as he squeezed his phalanges into your hips. Wow, was he big. You were more than ready for him.

He moved you away from the wall and brought you over to the couch, pushing you back onto the cushions. You landed with an unladylike grunt. With quick fingers and a satisfied smirk on his face, he undid his belt and the buckle and suspenders clinked together as his pants and boxers fell to the floor.

You took in the yellow cock in front of you, your eyes going wide as you unconsciously licked your lips. You glanced up at him as he wrapped a hand around it; his own fingers didn't even reach all the way around! You wiggled a little on the couch and kept your gaze locked with G's as he came closer.

“suck me,” he murmured, pressing the head of his cock against your lips.

Always the natural submissive, you obeyed without question. You opened your mouth and let your tongue touch the tip of his member. He tasted musky, with a hint of something tangy. It was heady and only encouraged you further as your wrapped your mouth around him.

His answering groan was music to your ears and you hollowed your cheeks, drawing your tongue languidly from base to tip as you bobbed your head. Your hand came up to wrap around his dick while you sucked, stroking the same way you were bobbing your head. You looked up at him, his eyelights gazing down at you with lowered sockets.

You gave one good suck and he cursed, his hands making their way into your hair. He gave a forceful tug, holding you in place as he thrust his hips inside of your mouth. When he hit the back of your throat, you felt yourself gag, breathing through your nose as much as you could as you felt tears pricking at the corners of your eyes.

“yeah, bet'cha like when your throat gets fucked, don't you, pretty girl?” he rumbled down at you, giving another hard thrust. As you gagged around his cock in answer, he chuckled darkly. “that's what i thought.”

He chased his own high for a while, and you felt the sticky mess of yourself coating your underwear and you were sure it was staining your pants now. You let out a garbled whimper, grazing your teeth teasingly over his member.

“oh, you little slut,” he snarled, his eyelights flaring.

He took himself from your mouth. You sucked in a desperate breath before you were pinned against the couch, his fingers making deft movements. Within seconds, shoes, socks, pants and panties were gone, tossed somewhere in the mess. He moved and pinned her knees by your tits, but before you could say anything, his tongue was laving over your slit.

You cried out, unable to bend your back due to your position. You felt yourself clench, hearing the obscene sounds his tongue and your wetness were creating. He groaned against you before his tongue flicked against your clit.

If you'd been able to, you'd have bowed off the couch.

The engorged nub throbbed painfully over the little teasing licks he gave you. You could feel yourself shaking, your thighs quaking as he made quick of you. When he gently bit down on your little bundle of nerves, you cried out, feeling a little spurt of something come from you as your orgasm tore through you.

You could feel him working you through it, lapping your juices up like a man starved. He chuckled before his tongue entered you, your walls clenching around him as your cries got louder. You called his name repeatedly, almost sobbing at how overstimulated you felt. Christ, if this was your punishment, you'd have to do this more often with guys.

He tore out a second orgasm from you fairly quickly, giving you a moment's rest as he moved away from you. You gasped, arcing your back a little and a whine leaving you as you silently begged him to come back to you.

“little bitch squirted on me,” he laughed, his golden tongue poking out and licking along his mandible. “if that wasn't the fuckin' hottest thing...”

He moved to pull you up, letting you taste yourself on him as he kissed you. You were being moved for a third time before you were torn from him, your front now pressing against the cool mirror in front of you. The cold contrasted against the heat coming off of him in waves. You whimpered at the contrasting feelings, and you could feel your arousal spiking as need tore through your body like a riptide.

Something pressed between your thighs and the tingle of his magic shot through you like the sweetest drug. You groaned again, moving your ass back and helping him coat himself in your juices. God, you just wanted...

“you ready, angel?” he asked softly in your ear, licking your throat.

“Fuck, please–”

Your words cut off on a silent scream as he rammed into you in one thrust. You could hear him curse over your incoherent babbling and your nails scraped against the window trying to find purchase on something as he let you adjust to his size.

“so fuckin' _tight_,” he hissed. “so goddamn wet. ya feel so good, angel.”

“God, you're so big,” you moaned. “Fucking hell.”

He moved impossibly closer. “good. now fuckin' _take it_.”

He punctured his statement by drawing out of you and ramming back in. You cried out as the your head smacked against the window, but it was the farthest thought from your mind as you moved against it with each thrust. He set a break neck speed, his distal phalanges digging into the flesh of your hips.

Your legs trembled under you as condensation built on the window from your breath, fogging it up. You could see the people below, but no paid any mind to the pair of naked tits, or the rampant fucking a few stories up. The thought of someone looking up and seeing you sent another wave of slickness into your core and you felt him moan.

“god, you're fucking amazing,” he grunted.

“G~!”

Your voice wailed out and you could feel your third orgasm threatening as he continued the brutal pace. Your ass continued to meet his thrusts and you knew it would be bruised, but you didn't even care.

You came again as he pushed against your cervix, his member piercing the entrance ever so slightly. You screamed his name as you came and you felt him swell inside of you seconds before feeling a warmth spreading inside of you.

You slid to the floor, cushioned against the skeleton as he held you close to him. You laughed weakly, trying to push him away as he kissed the tip of your nose.

“Oh, that was great,” you mumbled mostly to yourself. “But if Sans finds out, he's gonna be mad.”

“he will,” G hummed. “he'll smell you on me. and then i'll get the third degree. but you made that totally worth it.”

You chuckled, moving to wrap a hand around the hand that rested against your cheek. “Want some food?”

“hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow my Tumblr! I still have yet to figure out how to make it an actual clickable link, but I'll figure it one day, I'm sure. So for now, there's that.
> 
> See y'all for day five! (;


	5. Chapter Five: The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Blackberry go on an...interesting date, and you get a gift.  
So what happens? Where did you go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr! If you have requests, I'll take them or let you know if I already have something planned for them! I love hearing from you guys, and you are all amazing.
> 
> **Trigger Warning:** I do reference self harm a little bit, but I never actually describe it.
> 
> So if you don't want to read those paragraphs, I don't blame you; they were actually really hard for me write about, but I did because it actually explains why Black is his way with her.
> 
> Enjoy!

You fidgeted with the hem of your dress for the hundredth time since you put it on. You don't know why you were so nervous. The red and black ensemble was something you knew Sans would like. With him and all of his malevolent glory, he sure did get weak patellaed when you wore something like this.

It's not like it was racy or anything. In fact, it covered a good portion of your body, minus the open back and the slit that went up to the middle of your thigh. He had wanted you to wear something nice, and you had spent three days looking for the perfect dress. Obviously with Papyrus's help; gods know you have no sense of fashion.

Before you could knock, the door was pulled open slowly and the sight of Papyrus greeted you before the smell of hickory and weed greeted you. You chuckled and waved the smell away from your face before you entered the house, your heels clicking a little on the wood.

“lookin' good, brat,” he called over his shoulder. “m'lord should be down in a moment.”

“Alright.”

“come sit for a bit. those heels look fuckin' god awful.”

You chuckled and easily made your way over to the couch, careful not plop down beside Papyrus like you usually would. You smoothed out your dress and sat down, putting one leg over your knee as you waited for the commanding little tyrant you'd come to love.

You had run into Sans and Papyrus by accident. The night you ran into them, you had been running away from something else. The city of Ebott was a filthy cesspool of cretins and beggars, all which have no problem going after a woman on her own. You had been running home after work, just wanting to go home when a group of drunken workers had crossed your path.

You had held them off as long as you could. After all, you didn't make it in a city like this without learning how to defend yourself. You had fought hard, and you managed to get a couple of them on their knees before one of them snuck up on you.

You had struggled like the best of them biting and gnashing your teeth as best as you could, clawing and drawing blood. At least, until you had felt some kind of static in the air and then there were suddenly bones encased in magic flying toward your assailants. You had known monsters were around; this was one of your favorite neighborhoods to be.

But you knew you had never seen the two skeletons who were standing in the alleyway's entrance, looking all bad ass and shit. The tallest had magic flaring to life in his left eye socket, a rich amber color that reflected along the brick walls of the building beside him. The shorter one beside him had his magic leaking from his right eye socket, a beautiful baby blue that partially blinded you.

And they both were wearing maniacal grins as they summoned more bones surrounded in their magics.

After the miscreants had been dealt with, the taller of the two had come and scooped you up. You had struggled against his hold, adrenaline keeping you going strong. You had nearly clocked him in the face with your fist when he chuckled and turned to say something to his comrade. His brother, you learned, as they spoke about you like you weren't even there.

You had learned that their names were Papyrus and Sans. From there, you had done your best to avoid them; you were doing just fine without their help, after all. But you always noticed Papyrus – or Mutt, like his brother liked to call him – somewhere nearby, his eyelights on you. His brother, who was actually part of the Royal Guard that was tasked with working on the police force, was usually rolling around your neighborhood.

When bad luck found you again, you had been able to fend for yourself, but working a twelve hour shift at the hospital had really put a damper on your energy. In that moment, you were grateful when Papyrus had come from the shadows and dealt with the people who were messing with you.

Papyrus looked at you now, his gold tooth glinting the light and he looked down at your wrist. His brow bones lifted a little as he took in your lack of cuffs. You always wore them, hiding the scars from your troubled past, and you wrapped a hand around your wrist to hide the fact you left the house without them.

“don't,” he said simply. “m'lord will be happy.”

“PAPY! IS SHE HERE?”

Sans's voice called down from the stairs and the smile that graced your lips couldn't be stopped. Papyrus chuckled, standing and winking at you.

“have fun tonight, brat.”

He left toward the stairs as Sans came down, straightening out one of his sleeves of his suit, muttering to himself. When Papyrus passed by, he whispered something to him and Sans's eyelights shot up to you.

You stood as he studied you, those baby blue eyelights roaming over your dress, the jewelry, the hair. His look landed on your lack of wrist cuffs and you heard his breath catch. You knew he didn't even need to breathe, but he did for the most part anyway around you. You gave him an unsure smile, rubbing your wrist in your hand.

“Evenin', Sans,” you murmured.

“On Toriel's Name, You Look Divine,” he murmured, stepping closer. He came close to you, taking your wrist from your hand and dipped his head down, pressing a kiss to the scars on your wrist. “You're More Than Fit To Be My Queen.”

You smiled and leaned down the little bit you needed to so you could give your skeletal boyfriend a kiss. His hand curled around your wrist as you moved back, a smirk on his teeth. You giggled a little.

“I'm Pleased To See You Are Not Wearing Those Horrendous Cuffs, My Queen,” he whispered to you. “I've Told You Once, I'll Tell You Many More Times If I Must; Your Battle Scars Are Perfect.”

You remember when he first saw those scarred slices in your wrist. You had thought you were going to lose him; that he would be disgusted with you and would cast you away just like anyone else in your life did to you. But he had surprised you.

Instead of throwing your hand away from him, he had brushed his teeth along your wrists, a line of baby blue tears rolling down his cheeks as he murmured about your “battle scars”. You had tried to tell him they weren't that. They were nothing like what they went through in the Underground. Your scars were gross, hideous. They were a reflection of what you felt.

But he had held you close, peppering your face in kisses on his soft bed, telling you may not be as strong a warrior as he in physical strength, but your mental battles were nothing to scoff at. He told you the rest of the night how happy he was to have found you, to have you. To have his perfect queen by his side. That you didn't die before he could meet you.

You had never cried as much as you did that night, held in the arms of your lover.

You still wore the cuffs, much to his displeasure. So you not wearing them on the night of your anniversary was a big deal to you. Probably to him to. The way his eyelights shone up at you made you think it was all worth it.

He took your hands, calling out to Papyrus to behave himself and no smoke in the house. He guided you out into the chilly weather outside, taking you over to the car Papyrus usually drove. You guessed, thinking about it, maybe riding his motorcycle wouldn't be such a good idea in the dress you wore.

He helped you into the car, making sure your dress was all the way inside before he shut the door. He went around to the drivers side, getting in and getting the car started. On the way to wherever it was he was taking you, his hand never once left your thigh or knee, his thumb running along the fabric.

You smiled, your hand wrapping around his as he pulled into the district of nicer areas. Restaurants and parks rolled by you and you watched as he moved the car to park at a building you had been eyeing for some time now. Your smile turned shy as you moved to unbuckle yourself. He got out, coming around to your side quickly to open your door for you.

Once you both were out of the car and it was locked, you took in the building in front of you. It was a huge building, cascading on for many floors. But you knew this wasn't just some regular building, and it made you look sideways at your boyfriend.

After a few months together, you had come to learn you had quite the submissive streak, and he was...well, he definitely had a reason to be as cocky as he was. You had fallen prey to his smile one night and the next thing you knew, you were being tied to the headboard of his bed and whipped, your mewls ringing through the air at Papyrus sat there, his grin lecherous.

He wasn't particularly a sadist, but if anyone were to call him that, you weren't going to tell them they were wrong. The dynamic you had with the brothers was interesting, and you felt your face heating up just thinking about it. He was your master, and you and Papyrus switched given the day and if Sans let you. But you tamped down your feelings as Sans led you into the building, your hand on his outstretched arm.

The building's ceilings vaulted, and you gazed around in wonder at the marble columns and granite tiles as your heels clicked. You and Sans had never talked about being collared, but you still followed him willingly, even as the gathered girls around you looked at your boyfriend with questions and interest, and the men took in your form with curiosity and lust.

“Keep To My Side, Love,” he said lowly, his eyes casting at the men in the room. “You Are Not Collared, And They Will Try And Swoop In. I Know A Few Of Them Have Taken Pets And Submissives Rather...Forcefully.”

You clung to his arm a little tighter, nodding a little as the two of you made your way to a booth on the far side of the room. You smiled at a few people, nodding in respect to a few of the Masters and Dominants around the room. They made you nervous, though; something about them made your skin just...crawl.

He sat you down, sliding in next to you and capturing your hand in his. His gloved phalanges were quick to entwine themselves with yours. You gave him a small smile.

The two of you talked over drinks, and you did your usual people watching. There were girls of all body sizes around you, big and small, tall and short. Some with pale skin, and some as skin dark as chocolate. You smiled as some of them padded after their Masters, their gleeful giggles and flushes faces mirroring the way their Master took care of them.

Another thing you noticed was that most of them were naked, even their shoes were gone. Some of them still wore heels or flats, but the majority of them did not. And they all had collars around their throats. Thick, thin, small, big. You weren't going to lie, you were a little envious.

“Love?”

Your eyes snapped to Sans and you let your grin fall in place, hoping it didn't come off as strained as you thought it did. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I Have Something For You,” he chuckled, moving to reach into his pocket. He fished out a long box, a bow neatly wrapped on top. “Mutt And I Found This After Looking For Months, And We Thought It Suited You And Your Soul Perfectly.”

Confused, you took the box, opening it and finding a collar nestled in a velvet cushion. It was thick, black leather and had purple lace moving around it. It was the same shade as her soul; she chuckled. There were two tags at the bottom, and she took the collar out of the box to read them. “PROPERTY OF SANS” and “MUTT'S MISTRESS” were engraved on one each. The first tag was a light blue and the other was a darker shade of orange.

“Sa – Master...”

Your voice switched and you changed his name, trying to remember where you were as stared down at the collar in your hands. You knew the two of you had talked about, and you mentioned something with black and purple. It wasn't just your favorite color, but it was the color of your soul. Perseverance. You had gone through so much, and you kept fighting through no matter how tough it got. You wanted to survive, even after the pain of your past took over your mind.

“We Wanted You To Have Something That Was You, But Us, As Well,” Sans said, using his finger to motion for you to turn around. You did as instructed, letting him take the collar from you before he clasped it around your throat, his phalanges skimming across the back of your neck. The tags were cold against your skin, sending goosebumps across your chest.

You turned back to him, smiling. “Thank you.”

He raised a brow bone, his eyelights flashing a warning. You bit your tongue to automatically correct yourself, the feeling of playfulness ripe in the air. When you didn't say anything, his entire demeanor changed and his hand shot forward, hooking into the ring of the collar to yank you forward. You gasped, your face flushing.

“You Think I Won't Bend You Over And Remind You _Exactly_ How Correct That Tag Is?” he murmured into your ear, chuckling darkly. “Remember, Papy Isn't Here, Which Means You Have No Reason To Switch On Me, _Girl_.”

Ah, shit. Here we go. Your arousal was almost instantaneous. You swallowed thickly, but your eyes were trained on the people around you. Some of them had glanced your way, brows raised and knowing grins in place. There were a few girls and a couple of guys off to the side, all with collars, who were giggling and encouraging you with thumbs up signs.

“Sorry,” you grumbled, half sarcastic. You knew you were pushing the buttons, but you were out to have fun. Why not push the buttons a little bit?

His grip moved from the collar to your throat, tight enough to give pressure, but not enough to restrict any kind of air flow. You sucked in a breath through your nose, gnawing on your bottom lip as he moved back. His eyelights were now glowing brightly, the right more than the left. His other hand came up, giving a soft smack against your cheek and bit back a small whimper that threatened to leave your lips.

“Now You're Just Playing With Fire, Love,” he said, tutting. “Looks Like I'll Have To Remind You What Happens When You Pull This. Shame.”

The last word was a total lie, and you both knew it. He let go of your throat and dragged you from the booth, letting a waitress know you'd both be back before heading into the back of the club. There were so many rooms, some had windows, and others didn't. Sans chose one with a window, and he turned and closed the door, locking it so no one else could come in.

He then dragged you to the bed and threw you down. You landed on the soft plush with a loud yelp, you hair clip coming loose. Curls of your hair cascaded around your face as he looked down on you, undoing the buttons on the sleeve of his jacket. With that tossed aside, he loosened the blood red bow tie he wore and, with a grin of nothing but sharp fang, ripped it from beneath the collar.

The smirk he sent you had another wave of want running through your body and settling in your womb. You clenched your thighs as he shrugged his jacket off and undid the first few buttons of his collared shirt, letting his clavicles show as he moved his sleeves up to his elbows.

“You Know, I Was Willing To Wait Until We Got Home, So Mutt Could Even Enjoy The Toy He Bought For You,” he said, making his way over to you. His footfalls were quiet against the carpet in the room. “But Now It Seems I Need To Remind You Who The Master Is Between You And I.”

The fear you felt was brief, but it must have showed on your face even for that second because his grin was downright lascivious. He knelt on the bed with one knee, beckoning you with a single finger.

“Come Here. Now.”

You finally let the whimper you'd held back slip through your lips and slowly crawled your way over to him, careful of your dress. When you were just within reach, he pulled the clip from you hair, carefully setting it on the stand beside him before he turned back and grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked.

You groaned and yelped at the same time, being dragged the rest of the way to him. Your shoes had fallen off, laying on the bed forgotten as he pulled you up by your hair. Your scalp was screaming, but at the same time, you could feel your thong flooding with your need.

He knew this, his grin set knowingly as his grip tightened just a little more. You gnawed on your bottom lip, watching as his other hand came around your back. You heard the zipper of your dress moving down, the chill in the room raising the hair on your body. Or maybe it was that look. You weren't sure at this point.

“We Don't Wanna Ruin The New Dress,” he murmured, his voice gone dark and low. You shivered under his touch as the zipper stopped. “So Take It Off.”

You did as he said, slowly moving the arms down and baring yourself to him. The only thing you had now was the thong, and that seemed to please him to no end as he took in the red lace that sat at the apex of your thighs. He shoved you back, chuckling as he climbed on top of you.

From your peripheral, you could see people gathering at the window, eyes wide and excited. You could hear them talking and tittering about, but your focus was slowly on the skeleton above you, who was tracing your throat.

“Who Am I?” he asked quietly.

“Master,” you whimpered.

“Who Are You?”

“Your little slut,” you practically whispered.

“What's Your Safe Word?”

“Blackberry.”

“Good girl.”

His hand tangled in your hair again and pulled back, exposing your throat to run his tongue over the mark he had embedded in your skin a month ago. You moaned, your hands fisting in the sheets below you. His tongue ran along your throat and around your collarbones as his free hand wandered down your side, pinching and smacking here and there. The sound of the slaps filled the room and you gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot on your hip.

He moved down, his tongue laving over every inch of skin he could. His baby blue tongue was the brightest light in the room and you took in a deep breath through your nose as he nuzzled the valley between your breasts. Without preamble he moved to a nipple, wrapping his tongue around it before biting down on it, almost piercing the skin as you arced off the bed.

“Master!”

He only chuckled, his low voice causing you to clench as another flood of arousal flooded you. You couldn't do more than whimper that name, the tags of your collar clinking together. Those tags and your breathy voice were the only noises in the room.

You felt him snap the strap of the thong you wore; you knew you were going to be bruised after this, and it would be totally worth it. You could feel the sweet tightening in your abdomen, the tingle in your lower spine as his fingers found your core through the thong you wore.

“Mwahaha, You Filthy Little Human Girl,” he chided, grazing his fangs over the swell of your breast. “You Fucking Enjoy This Too Much.”

“Master, please...”

“No Cumming.”

Your eyes snapped open as a desperate whine pulled from your chest. He only tutted as his finger grazed over your engorged nub, and you felt yourself lurch off the bed. You tried to hold back the orgasm that threatened from him just barely touching you. Your teeth were grit and you tried your best to think of something else, anything else.

But his attention to your body was something you never ignore. He always pulled you back in, even when denied you something you so desperately needed. He must be really ready for this; he hadn't done denial in months, and you were regretting not answering him in the first place.

Okay, maybe not. But still.

It was like he knew your mind had been drifting as you felt his hand come down – hard – on your core. The loud, wet _thwap_ that echoed in the room had you crying out, choking back a sob as you fought back your orgasm once more.

His teeth grazed down your body, his tongue slowly moving over the skin as he nipped here and there. Your belly quivered under his ministrations as he gently tugged on the belly ring you had, the little charm tinkling before he continued his way down.

Your eyes widened in realization, your hands panicking as they tried to help you lean up. But his magic encompassed your wrists and kept you on the bed on your back, even as you felt him slice away the fabric at the apex of your thighs with a single claw. You let out a loud, pleading whimper now, knowing you wouldn't be able to hold back if he did this.

“Remember What I Told You.”

That was your only warning before his tongue pressed against your clit. You let out a sob mixed with a moan. You could feel your body trembling, demanding its release as he let his teeth “accidentally” graze against the bundle of nerves. You let out a screeching whine, feeling your impending doom if he didn't stop right there.

He speared his tongue into you, and you clenched around him as you felt one of his distal phalanges move under you, the tip grazing over the tight ring of your ass. Christ on a cracker, he really was going to make you fight to keep yourself together.

He gave you a momentary pause as he knelt up, slowly undoing the rest of the buttons of his shirt as he watched you writhe under him. His tongue was still poking out, and you could see a mixture of his colorful saliva mixing with your juices and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing you saw.

He went for his belt next, slowly letting it fall away and his fingers makes quick work of his pants as well. You could see the telltale glow of his cock as he moved his pants down. You licked your lips, panting and your body quaking.

But when he made the motion for you to flip on your stomach, you could feel yourself clench once more. He wasn't aiming to fill your cunt tonight after all. He was going for something else, and as you obeyed him with a whimpered “yes master”, you blew through your nose.

“Are You Still With Me?” he asked, his hands roaming over your skin till they hit your hips, bringing you up.

You bowed your back from habit. “Yes, master,” you practically sobbed. You really needed that release.

“Repeat, What Is Your Safe Word?” His cock had been pulled from his boxers and brushed against your pussy. You could have cum from the contact alone as he lubed up his dick with your juices.

“Blackberry, Master,” you whined. “Please, I'm sorry. Please...”

You felt him press your ass, the tip soaked from precum and your own arousal. You moaned as he slowly pressed forward. You tensed initially until he reached down and his clawed phalanges brushed over your clit.

You could hear Papyrus's voice in your head telling you to relax, crooning to you. You heard Sans above you hissing as his thick cock pushed further into your tighter hole. You let out a mild screech, forcing your body to relax and allow him in.

“Color, Love.”

“G-green,” you choked out.

“There's My Good Little Girl,” he crooned, his other hand coming to stroke through your sweat soaked hair. “Where Have You Been At Tonight?”

You didn't answer as he shoved another two inches into you. Your back threatened to break as you bowed it, letting out a whine. The pain and burn were always a bitch to get past, and you dug your nails into the sheets as he finally hilted himself into you. You feel the warmth of his pelvic bone pressing against you and you let out a sigh.

“Color.”

“Green, Master,” you replied breathily.

“Good.”

He started slow, and you knew why. You had only been doing this anal thing for a month now, and he used it mostly as punishment until “you got used to it”. Truthfully, you didn't think you'd ever get used to it, but that didn't make it feel any less good as he stroked into you.

You moaned as the pain and pleasure began to mix, your body's trembling once more kicking up. You cursed yourself in your head and let out a gasp as he began to pick up speed. Within seconds, you were a sopping mess, your juices slapping against his bone, drool dribbling from your mouth as he rutted your ass into the bed; quite literally.

_Heh. Note to tell that to Papyrus later._

His panting above you was driving you insane. You let out a whine as he brushed his claw against your slit. You sputtered, spittle flying from your lips as you tried your best to come up with a way to let you cum. You could feel yourself tightening, and you had to stave it off once more as you tried to think of something.

A loud crack across your ass cheek had you whining again, then another. And another. You were whimpering, clawing, letting out piteous noises that resembled begging and pleading. He chuckled, even if he sounded strained himself. His voice had dropped and you knew from his voice alone you would come undone if he wasn't careful.

“What's Wrong, Slut?” he asked, his hand coming down again.

“I'm sorry!” you cried. “Please! Let me cum, please! Please, please, _pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!”_

“Have You Learned Your Lesson?” he demanded with an extra hard thrust that had you feeling like he just shoved his dick down your throat.

“Yes!”

“Then Cum, Whore.”

He gave an aggressive thrust of his hips, bones rattling as he hit into you. You did as he commanded, finally being able to unleash. You felt yourself squirting, embarrassingly enough. You didn't even think about it as you saw stars and you could hear colors. You felt yourself babbling, thanking him over and over as he cursed, emptying himself into you.

You collapsed on the bed, panting. “M-Master...”

“Color.”

“Yellow.”

His member disappeared and you sighed, feeling him reach for you and you were curled into his arms, talking quietly to you and tapping on your cheeks every now and then. You kept your eyes on his eyelights as he smiled down at you.

“Color, Love.”

“Green.”

“Would You Like To Go Home?”

“Food?”

“We'll Get Food, My Queen. Of Course. Let's Get Tidied Up And I'll Take You Home. I'm Sure Mutt Can Wait Another Day.”

“I love you, Sans.”

“I Love You, Y/n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was almost eight pages long. Oof.
> 
> Already got the next chapter up. I wanna see if anyone can guess it. ^~^
> 
> See ya all tomorrow. :*


	6. Day Six: The Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're having a rough go, and you had a bad day at work.  
Maybe your buddy Ink has a solution?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And daaaaaay six! Woo! So far, so good!
> 
> And then tomorrow, I update this and the other two fanfictions. Oof.
> 
> I have no regrets. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Your artistic talent was something you treasured. You loved writing and drawing and you loved to revel in the world of fanfictions. So when a familiar skeleton with an ink stain on his left cheek appeared to you during your lapse in motivation, you could have died happy right there.

Your first interaction with the artist version of Sans the Skeleton, Ink as he liked to be called, wasn't exactly the way you had wanted to picture it as. You had been so started by the sudden appearance in your little apartment you had throw your laptop at him from reflex.

You were lucky he caught it in his shock. His laugh made you smile as he handed you back the laptop. Without much else, he sat on your bed, introduced himself to you, and the two of you talked through the night. He had been so...active as he talked, his half gloved hands animated as he spoke to you and answered your questions about the different universes.

You were enthralled. You could feel your face flushing in your excitement as he watched you jotting things down, your pencil flying over the page. You even asked him about himself and Error, to which he mostly deflected things about himself. You wondered why; he usually came off as the most cocky and uncaring since he didn't have a soul.

You had asked that question, once. Why he didn't have a soul. He didn't really answer you, just saying that was just the way he himself was created. He didn't mind it, pointing to the paint vials on his sash. You had noticed there was every color in the rainbow, and then some. He had told you these helped him give the emotions we wanted to feel.

When you had asked what they all had, he only chuckled and said he'd show you another day. You shrugged it off.

One day he came to you and you were laying in your bed, staring at your ceiling after a grueling day at work. Too many customers had been in a fit that day from a sale your store was running, and the amount of yelling you had endured had been too much.

“Go away,” you grunted, turning on your side and burying your face in your pillow. “I'm not up for company today, Ink.”

He made a sad sound and came over to you anyway. His phalanges had skimmed over your hip, where a fresh bruise was forming from running into the corner of the counter one too many times that day. You didn't shrug off the affection and just buried yourself further into your pillows, sniffling.

“what's wrong, little flower?” he asked as he sat behind you. His touch never wavered.

“Just a bad day at work,” you admitted, your voice muffled more by the pillow. “Kept getting yelled at and I'm tired. I wanna nap and cry.”

There was a pause and he made a small, excited gasp. “come with me!”

You glanced over your shoulder at him, brow furrowed. “What?”

He had hopped off the bed and was bouncing excitedly in his spot. The brush on his back, which he had lovingly named Broomie, was leaning against the wall.

“come with me! i wanna show you something! i was going to do this another day, but you need a pick me up and i wanna see your smile!”

You groaned. “Alright, alright. Lemme shower and change out of these clothes first. I smell like work.”

After you had finished up you found him eagerly waiting for you to come back. You couldn't help the giggle that escaped as he bounced on the balls of his feet, his excitement thick in the air. The smell of peppermint was permeating through that, and you blinked. You hadn't smelled that before. Where was that coming from?

“are you ready?” he asked.

His changing eyelights were always one of your favorite things about him. They were always so expressive, and watching as they changed into a blue exclamation point and a purple flower made you smile. It was like the day you had was slowly beginning to feel like it never happened.

“Yeah, I'm all set.” You went over to him as he picked up the giant paintbrush.

“remember how you said you wanted to try a shortcut just once?” he asked, making a thick black streak across the carpet. He held out his hand to you, a grin on his face.

“Oh my stars, really?” you squealed.

At his nod, you took his hand, letting him bring you in and wrap you up against his rib cage. Your face flushed and you could feel his excitement pouring into you like a tidal wave. You got to take a shortcut! Lord, you were about die from happiness. That was a thing, wasn't it?

“hold on tight, little flower,” he murmured into your temple.

So you did as he seemed to jump with you into the inky hole...

And darkness.

It lasted a mere second, but in that second, you could feel yourself floating and nothing but that blackness swallowed you whole. You could see figures in the distance, all the people the void had swallowed. Their melted features stared back at you before the word reappeared around you once more. You were released and you felt your jaw drop.

The Doodlesphere. Ink had taken you to his precious Doodlesphere.

Thousands of papers floated around the area, moving pictures of all kinds. The area around you was like parchment paper from scrolls, a nice tanned color that smelled of candle wax and ink. You were grinning widely as you took in everything, your shoes making no noise as you moved and reached up to touch a paper.

The universe of Dancetale appeared before you, and you watched as that universe's Frisk danced the tango with Papyrus. In the shadows of the trees, you could see Sans, with his hood pulled up as he watched the kid try and befriend his brother.

“Ink...”

“what'cha think, little flower?”

“This is absolutely amazing!” you cried, moving away from the paper to turn to face him. There was a bright rainbow blush on his cheeks as he scratched his cheekbone, the sound of bone on bone not bothering you in the slightest anymore. You ran over and gave him a hug, your arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“Thank you!” you squealed. “This is so cool!”

“heh, i'm glad ya like it, tulip.”

You grinned, turning back to face the papers. There were just so many of them, and you could see as another paper was slowly forming, coming to life. You watched as it began to move, the pictures blurry since it was so far above your head. You were bouncing in place and you couldn't contain your excitement.

You heard him chuckle as he came up behind you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder. You were both about the same height; he maybe had a few centimeters on you at most. You smiled and rested your hands atop his.

He had been getting extra touchy lately, and you found it odd from a skeleton with no soul. Monsters were made up with love and compassion and magic, though, so you didn't really think much of it. At least, until you turned your head and saw the little bit of magenta paint on his teeth.

“Ink? What's with the pink stuff?”

His face was flushed, and he nuzzled against you, purring a little. You squeaked a little as one of his hands moved down to graze against your hipbone. Your face was starting to turn red and you knew it, his purring low and rumbling against your back.

“think of it as something close to...affection,” he murmured. You let out a little yelp as something wet and cool slid along the skin to your throat. “where you just feel the driving need to _bone _someone.”

“Ink. Are you talking about...lust?” you asked, not sure how else to ask it. The topic was a weird one, and you tried to turn and see what he was doing. His grip tightened around you. “Ink?”

“hm, i think that's what you humans call it, huh?” he answered with a hum. He nuzzled your neck with a purr. “then yes, that. i want you, y/n. but i couldn't ever work up the need i needed for you.”

“I-Ink–”

You let what you were going to say drop away on a little moan as his teeth opened, grazing against your pulse. Neither of you said anything as the smell of peppermint swirled through the air. You finally clicked that it was Ink, his scent wrapping around you like a whirlwind of color. One his hands moved away from where he held, skirting down and slipping below the line of your sweatpants and underwear.

You gasped, one of your hands moving to grip at his carpals and the other gripping his ulna. He didn't pause, his fingers grazing over the mound between your thighs. You felt a sigh leave your lips and you leaned back against him more heavily, your strength leaving you.

His teeth nibbled on your ear before he said, “something you like?” He punctured his statement by dipping a single digit into your heat, where your arousal was quickly going.

You weren't going to lie; you had gotten a little crush on the skeleton currently teasing you. But you hadn't ever really thought about doing this with him. You remember when you asked about Underlust, and his stuttering and cute little rainbow blush had nearly made you die on the spot. You knew he wasn't adverse to those types of universes, but you knew he wasn't able to feel anything anyway. So why would he get all blushy?

You only answered him with a stuttered groan and felt his other hand move, removing your grip on his ulna. You felt it move up your shirt and wrap around your breast, where he seemed to weigh in his in hand before chuckling, roughly plucking your hardened nipple with two fingers.

“Ink,” you groaned.

“gonna have to tell me how this feels, little flower,” he hummed in your ear, switching sides to nip at the flesh there. “promise not to hurt you...too much.”

The dark promise in his voice had a tremor wracking your body, sending a flood of want through to your core. He hummed in appreciation as he removed his finger. You could feel your own slickness moving up with his finger to coat your lips. When he brought out his hand, he held his finger to your lips.

It was glistening with physical proof of your need for the skeleton. You didn't think about it as you opened your lips and watching as he placed his finger in your mouth. Your closed your mouth around the digit, your tongue wrapping around it as you sucked your own juices off of him. His answering groan was all the satisfaction you could ever want.

“good girl,” he groaned.

He whirled you around, keeping his hand under your shirt. He reclaimed his hand from your mouth and dug it into your hair, holding you in place as he leaned down to kiss you.

The scent of peppermint grew into a taste as his tongue tangled with yours and you whimpered as his fingers twisted your nipple now, almost sending you to your knees. He chortled as he he pulled away, a trail of rainbow saliva still between the two of you. His heterochromic eyes had changed into a blue teardrop and a green circle. Those eyes always did fascinate you, even now as they stared down at you half lidded.

“i've watched you, you know,” he commented as he pulled your shirt over your head. He tossed it somewhere, and slowly brought you to your knees with him, his tongue licking over a collarbone. “i've watched you with that one guy you were seeing, before i met you.”

“Voyeur?” you gasped as he nipped the swell of your breast with his teeth.

He hummed his agreement. “gotta say, you're pretty vanilla, aren't you, little flower?”

“I-I...um...”

“it's okay,” he laughed. His eyelights flicked up to you and you could see the mischief in that gaze. “we can change that.”

His teeth finally caught your nipple and you groaned happily, your hands flying to catch onto his ribs for purchase. He moaned against you, vibrations moving through your body. You felt yourself slipping as you arced your back, thrusting your chest up further for him.

He moved the both of you so you were sitting and in his lap. He tugged down the waistband of your pants, his fingers tracing around the sides of them. His teasing was causing your body to tremble. You knew you were soaked, and you were mentally begging him to do something to you. Let you feel him inside of you. His fingers, his tongue, his cock, anything.

One of his phalanges moved over your clit lightly and you bucked into him, whimpering and whining a string of pleads and curses.

“i've also noticed he isn't a very well endowed guy,” Ink said as he watched you come undone under his touch. “and we can change the way you feel about that, too, little flower.”

“Ink, please, _oh god_.”

He had slid your underwear off to the side and drove one of his digits into you. Then he added another that had you crying out his name. You felt him push you onto your back as his other hand worked to move your bottoms from you, moving to get them off of you. The sound of your arousal slapping against bone had you moaning. God that was embarrassing.

He leaned over you, his grin lascivious as he watched your chest and face become red. Your arousal permeated the air and you cried out as his fingers curled, hitting your g-spot just right. The coil you didn't even know you had exploded, and you felt yourself coat his fingers.

You worked you through your orgasm, murmuring to you, petting your hair. He leaned down to kiss you again, swallowing any cries you had as your overstimulated pussy clenched around him and another coil began to build and build. He practically tore himself from you and before you could ask, there was the sound of rustling before something else was pressing against you.

“ready, little flower?”

He didn't give you any time to say yes or no as he shoved himself inside of you, smacking right into your cervix. You screamed out his name, your second orgasm rolling through your body. He was thick and long, and you could feel a familiar burning sensation that reminded you of applying IcyHot to a sore muscle.

“fucking stars, little flower,” he grated out. “you're so. fucking. _tight_.”

With punctuated each word with a thrust. He wasn't letting you adjust, but the burn faded into something more pleasurable, something that had you calling out his name. You threw back your head as he purred, his rainbow tongue poking out so he could brush it over one of your perked nipples. You watched the moving pictures above and around you, crying out.

“that's it, my little flower,” he crooned above you. “sing for me! let the others know _who you belong to_.”

“I-Ink!”

His name came out on a wail as he struck against your cervix again at his brutal pace, the tip splitting you open at the womb. You let out a cry, looking down with wide eyes. You could _see_ him moving in you and gods above it only made your slit wetter. He could feel you clench around him and groaned, as you watched the rainbow cock move in and out of you at a fast pace.

“you like watching that, don'tcha,” he grunted, eliciting another cry from you. “god, who knew the vanilla little flower could be such a voyeur herself?”

He gave a wicked slap to the side of your hip, your back bowing off the ground as you came a third time around him. With a roar, he emptied himself into you, growling out praises and petting your hair even as he twitched above you. You panted below him, whining as his magic disappeared.

You felt his seed pour from you and you groaned, laying there and trying to lift your arms to adjust your shirt.

“What the hell, Ink?” you half groaned, half laughed. “I thought we were trying to cheer me up, not fuck me into a coma?”

“i just succeeded at both,” he chirped happily. His teeth grazed your nipple again. “and we're not going to stop until i show you all the fun things you've missed by being with that guy.”

“You sound jealous as hell, for someone with no soul.”

“who knows, maybe i do and just haven't gotten it yet.”

You laughed as he pulled you closer, swallowing your sounds with his mouth as he kissed you, his hand running down your back and giving a playful swat on your ass. In the back of your mind, you knew there was nowhere else you'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Follow my Tumblr! Have a request, make it! (:


	7. Day Seven: The Dominant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry hasn't talked to you, and you're worried something is wrong.  
So when you see the note on the door, you can't help but think the poor thing is sick.  
Shit...when did his voice turn so deep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels rushed, so if it feels like that with you guys, I'm sorry. My friends were giving me way too many problems and I was trying to write and they kept dragging me away from it. >~>
> 
> They're assholes.
> 
> Still love em, though.
> 
> Enjoy!

When you had first met Sans, he had seemed so childlike, you had thought he _was_ a child. You had thought to yourself, asking why a child would be picking up a child from school and why would they let one into the Royal Guard? You had been so curious, even as your charge, Chara, had told you that he was actually the oldest of two brothers. He was just excitable and had no volume control. Plus, he loved his bandanna.

You had found Sans stopping by more and more. More than his brother did, even. Usually, Papyrus was the one who came to pick up their little human friend. But Sans seemed to have taken that role over and you didn't mind. Sans was fun to talk to, once you got past the boisterous volume.

Chara had one day found you in the library as you went over papers and grading. You were a high school teacher and Chara was in one of your classes. She was a bright girl, but her red eyes often unnerved you. And you were certain there was another girl around her sometimes, especially when the former of the two would lash out in anger.

Not everyone was monster friendly, but Chara was trying her best as the Ambassador to rectify that. You commended the teenager for juggling responsibilities. You knew if it had been you, there was no way you could. You had a hard time grading papers on time, for God's sake.

So when Papyrus came up with her, you were shocked to hear him offer you to come by his and Sans's place for dinner. You were unsure at first, not wanting to intrude since you were the kid's teacher. But he insisted, said it would make his bro happy. And if it was one thing you had learned about the brothers, they were thick as thieves and Papyrus, while younger, often looked out for his brother.

So you conceded. He had nodded, handing you the address with his and Sans's numbers on there before the two of them left you alone, heading off to the children's book section. You had heard something about “Fluffy Bunny” before you went back to grading.

That night, you had texted both, and while Papyrus had sent you a smiley face, Sans had been so excited he sent exactly thirteen messages in a row before they stopped and he apologized. He even texted in all caps, like he was shouting as he typed! It was so cute, you didn't know if you could handle it.

The night of the dinner, you had been subjected to something he liked to call “friendship” tacos. You loved Mexican food, and the smell that wafted out to you was amazing. You had sat down and saw everything set out for it. Then you saw the glitter in the meat and you almost began to regret coming when Chara pulled you aside and let you know, in frantic sign language, that it was edible.

I guess she had learned the hard way that he loved his crafting supplies, and had helped him realize humans can't ingest that. You thanked the heavens above that she had been there to teach this innocent soul something.

Dinner had been wonderful, and you were surprised to figure out that Papyrus wrote books for a living, under a pen name. You had tried to get him to tell you what he wrote, but you weren't able to break him. You had huffed as Chara laughed, her rosy cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. You smiled, thinking it was a look that suited her.

Sans was excited to tell you more about the puzzles that he did, both Underground and on the surface. You enjoyed watching his eyelights turn into stars anytime you even showed the slightest interest in them. You heard Chara muttering to Papyrus about something, earning them a quiet “nyeh heh” of laughter.

That night, a horrible storm had come through the town, and you weren't even able to leave the house. Rain had pounded through, winds whipping up to over eighty miles an hour. So, you had agreed with the boys you should stay. Chara even stuck around, calling their adoptive mother to let them know. And that's where you found yourself, settled between Sans and Chara, Papyrus in front of you as you all took turns playing some kind of fighting game on the boys' game console.

That night, you had been unable to sleep. Papyrus had ended up coming down after having a particularly bad nightmare and you two had sat there and talked. It was then he had told you while his brother liked you, he wasn't fond of it himself. You gave him an understanding smile.

“Of course not,” you had told him. “He's your brother; I'm the same way with both of mine, and they're older than me by a few years each.”

You and Papyrus had started to bond after that, and it was clear that while he had no romantic interest in you, he was testing you. Making sure you really were good enough for his brother.

That's why when Sans had asked you to be his girlfriend after the fifth date, you had nearly fallen from your chair. In the back of your mind, you had a feeling the only reason he did was because Papyrus told him he didn't care. You knew if you had Sans, Papyrus was part of the deal. And you were actually okay with that.

Even if he was _bad to the bone_.

You sunk further into your bath, sighing. You were bored. Sans hadn't actually talked to you in a couple of days which was highly unheard of. Even Papyrus had been oddly silent. You had sent them numerous texts, and now the doubts were starting to creep in.

You had only been Sans for half a year, and you weren't sure what you could have done for him to ghost you like this. Even Papyrus! And that lazy bones skeleton barely had the motivation to block numbers he didn't to contact him again from his weird flings. You sighed, running your hands over the bubbles in the bath before deciding you would just go over and see what was going on.

Getting out of the bath, you dried off, getting dressed again and getting into the car. You drove over to the boys' house, trying to think of a reason why they wouldn't just talk to you. There must be something happening. In fact, now that you noticed it, there were a few monsters you hadn't heard from or seen in a few days. Alphys and Undyne had gone on a surprise vacation, and you knew Papyrus was on tour for a book. The King and Queen had sent Chara to live with one of the other monsters for a while.

You pursed your lips as you pulled up to the house. You got out of the car, jogging up to the door. The sight of a paper greeted you, and noticed it was in Papyrus's handwriting. You also noticed the mail had piled up, and you stared at it in shock. No way would Sans let this happen. Maybe he was sick? Did monsters get sick?

You looked back to the note.

h_ey, honey._

_ sans and i need some time right now. ya didn't do anything wrong, we're just having an annual thing most boss monsters like us go through. tends to get pretty bad. so if you stop by and read this, i would just turn around and go back home. sans is fine, but i wouldn't suggest going into the house. just gotta trust me on this._

_ see ya when i get back from tour, shortstack._

_ -papy._

Annual thing? None of them mentioned anything, and you were sure they would have told you if something was going to happen. You huffed, crossing your arms as you debated what to do.

On one hand, Paps actually took time from his lazy ways to write you this note, so it was obviously something important. You shouldn't ignore it and go home, wait for them to come to you when they were home or ready to talk. He even reassured you that Sans was fine.

On the other hand, you were a bit put off. They didn't tell you anything was coming up. So what if Sans was sick. Papyrus was away for tour, and there wasn't anyone around to take care of him. It was your job as a girlfriend to take care of him after all.

You groaned and leaned over, grabbing the key from under the mat and unlocking the door. You put it back, opening the door and stepped inside.

The first thing you noticed was how hot it was in the house. It was like three industrial ovens had been left on for days. You went to check the thermostat, which was set for sixty-five degrees, but it read that it was almost a hundred degrees. Christ, why was it so high? It was only seventy outside right now.

You glanced around. The lights were off and you went through and ran your fingers over everything. There wasn't a speck of dust, so Sans must have been cleaning as much as he usually did. And he was doing this while he was sick? You really did admire your precious boyfriend.

“Y/n?”

You whirled around to see Sans standing at the top of the stairs. You took a moment to take him in. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes, instead seeming to be trying to wear as little as possible. He was wearing shorts you didn't even know he owned, and the shirt he was wearing was sticking to his ribs in sweat soaked masses. His usually bright cyan eyelights were dimmed, watching you with a look you hadn't seen from him before.

Not to mention he didn't even use his usual voice. He had an inside voice? Since when?

“Hey, baby,” you said. “I came by since you and Paps haven't been talking to me lately.” You paused, hearing a rumbling noise before furrowing your brows. “Sans? Are you...are you _growling_?”

It stopped as soon as you asked, and you could see him fidget where he was standing. There were beads of sweat dripping from his skull and your eye widened as you took a step for the stairs. But before you could take another step, he had backed up, letting out a low snarl.

This was unlike him. He wasn't usually like this, and you weren't sure what was causing him to act out like this. He usually rushed for you, wrapping your body in a hug. As you tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together, the smell of pine and blueberries filled the air. You took in a deep breath and felt yourself humming in slight happiness.

“D-Don't Come Any Closer!”

You didn't even realize you were moving until you heard him speak. Not only that, but he stuttered! You'd never heard that before. You had placed one foot on the bottom step, your hand on the railing. He was looking down at you widen sockets, and you could hear his bones rattling from down the stairs.

“Sans, you're sick,” you soothed. “I came by and I figured you might need help.”

There was a desperate whine in the air, and you kept your eyes on him as he closed his sockets, the shivering getting worse. You could now see he wasn't even wearing his gloves or bandanna, and it was the weirdest sight for you to see. His hands were curled into little fists in front of him and you started climbing the stairs.

His eye sockets snapped open, the lights there no more than little pinpricks. “I Told You To Not Come Closer.”

You paused, eyes wide again as a shiver went down your back. _Holy shit_, what was that voice? It wasn't the sound of your Sans. It had carnal, primal and ready to leap at any given notice. It made you think of a lion who was ready to pounce on his prey and you thought back to the note on the door.

Sans wouldn't hurt you. There was no way. He cried when you stubbed your toe into the coffee table the one day.

You looked up at him, catching his gaze. “Sans, I'm trying to help.”

“You Need To Leave.”

You frowned, a pang of hurt rolling through you. Well, that's not going to happen. You came here on a mission, and you weren't going to leave until it was taken care of.

“Sans–”

“Last. Chance.”

The octaves his voice dropped almost made you moan. Commanding. He was commanding and exuding a dominance he usually never does. He was your innocent boyfriend; who the hell was there and where did they take Sans?

“Would you–_shit_!”

He had leaned down and grabbed your wrist, hauling your ass up the stairs the rest of the way. You were pinned against the wall, his hand wrapped around your throat as he brought you down to his eye level. His eyelights were flared, catching your gaze leering at you.

“I Told You To Stay Away,” he said lowly, his eyelights flcikering. “When Your Sir Says You Do Something, You Follow Through.”

You gasped as his grip on your throat tightened, but it never cut off air flow. You went to reach up to grab his hand, but his free one came and snagged your wrist, pinning it to the wall with a loud _thump_. You didn't feel scare, but now you could feel how hot his bones were. He felt he was practically on fire!

“Sans, you're burning up–”

Again, his grip tightened a little more. You ended your words on a small choke.

“That's 'Sir' To You, Little Girl,” he practically snarled.

“I'm sorry!”

“You're Sorry What?”

“I'm sorry, sir,” you whispered, your throat constricting.

He smiled and purred nuzzling into your cheek with his nasal ridge. Your face broke out in a mild sweat from the heat coming from him, and you nearly moaned as the scent of blueberries wrapped around you, fogging up your mind. You could feel yourself leaning toward him, and you nearly crumpled to the ground as he chuckled darkly.

“Such A Good Girl,” he mumbled. “You Know, You Really Shouldn't Have Come Here. I Know Papy Left A Note On The Door.”

“I just...I thought maybe you were sick and I wanted to help.”

He laughed loudly now, showing you that your adorable skeleton was still there somewhere. When he finally stopped, he leaned away from you, moving his hands from your neck to caress your cheek. You nuzzled your cheek against it, sighing softly.

“Oh, You Can Help Me, Alright,” he said. “In Fact, I'm Glad You Ignored The Note On The Door.”

“You are?”

“You See, My Love, I'm In Heat,” he said. “That's Why Papy and I Haven't Talked To You Lately. He's Off Getting His Dick Sucked Off By Who Knows Who And I Have My Own Little Plaything Right Here.”

You whimpered as his hand traveled down your side, bunching your shirt in his fist. With a violent yank, he tore the shirt off of you, letting the tatters fall to the ground. You watched as he flexed his hand, smiling to himself as he looked back at you.

“And I Have Been Waiting For You For Three Days. Three Days, Little Girl.” He tutted, his claws gently traveling up your torso and cupping a breast in his hand. “You're Gonna Feel So Good Submitting To Me.”

“I...Sans, I don't think–”

He didn't let you finish as he dragged you back down, his teeth crashing against yours in a heated kiss. You felt his tongue tangling with yours, demanding your submission, commanding you to surrender to him. And without a second thought, you did.

His smell was intoxicating as he moved you away from the wall, backing up and walking with you into his room. It wrapped around you as he moved you around, switching the two of you around until he shoved away from him roughly. You gasped as you landed on the bed, bouncing a little. The patterns of rocket ships and stars surrounded you for only seconds before he was on top of you again.

His teeth crashed into your lips again, his hands pinning yours to the bed. You bowed your back off the bed, your hips thrusting up into his. He let out a growl, his grip on your wrists tighter. They left your wrists, moving over you arms slowly, moving to run his phalanges over your nipples. You moaned loudly as he skimmed them over the pert pebbles before leaning away from your mouth and bending down, laving his tongue over one of them. You cried out, and there was a satisfied purr that rumbled from his ribs.

“You Sound So Wonderful,” he murmured. “My Love; My Angel; All Fucking Mine.”

When he did start cursing? He hates that usually. You groaned again as he thrust his hips, a bulge between the two of you rubbing against your clothed core. You wished for everything in that moment for him to rip it off of you. You felt like you never wanted anything more in that moment.

You moaned as he moved to give the other nipple the same attention. You felt his hands leave you, and you heard rustling coming from above you. Something silky wrapped itself around your wrists before you opened your eyes and tilted your head up.

When did you even close your eyes?

You hands were tied with a ribbon, twinning around your wrists and ending in a neat little bow. When you tried moving them, you couldn't get it to come loose, nor could you take either hand out. You glanced down at Sans, who was licking along your body, his glowing tongue lighting up the room around you.

Then you noticed it. There were ropes and whips, ball gags and handcuffs. There were even ankle cuffs and blindfolds! You looked at Sans wide eyed and he only smirked at you. He didn't say anything has his hands came down and you watched as he moved the waistband of your pants down. His glowing blue tongue poked from between his teeth, running the flat of it over the newly exposed skin.

You whimpered as he purred. You could feel yourself growing wet, sticking your panties to yourself. You whined as he pulled it down a little further and licked the skin there as he exposed it. You didn't try talking; you knew you would forget to call him what he wanted to be called and it would be game over for you.

“Now, Usually I Would Drag This Out, Torment You Until You Couldn't Take Anymore,” he mumbled. “But I Need You Now.”

He tore your pants clean off, your panties going with. The shreds that were left over were tossed from him as his other hand brought out a blue, glowing cock. You swallowed thickly and you tried to get up, but his look pinned you to the bed.

“Later,” he crooned, leaning back over you to stroke your cheek. “Later, Your Throat Will Be Fucked. But First...I'm Claiming What's _Mine_.”

He spread your legs, his phalanges digging into your flesh before he thrust forward, spearing into you in one go. You cried out as you arced off the bed, feeling your legs straining as they tried going farther. You sputtered as he set a breakneck pace, not giving you time to adjust to his girth. He rammed into you, panting above you.

“Such A Good Girl,” he groaned. “So Perfect. So Wonderful. So Fucking _Mine_.”

His words were snarled, punctuated on each thrust he took into you. You could feel yourself clenching, you orgasm coming quick as you cried out his name, screaming at the top of your lungs. He cooed at you, ran his hands down your body reverently.

Without leaving you, he gathered you to him, gathering you to his lap. Your hands were still tied and they were behind you, curled into useless fists as he continued fucking into you, watching as you bounced from the force of his thrusts.

You came around him, screaming his name as your juices covered both of you and the sheets below. He fucked you through his, his face in your neck, licking along your sweat soaked throat and biting you harshly.

Within seconds he snarled, throwing both of you to the ground. Your back was hefted into the air and he thrust himself back inside of you. You could feel your hands trying to scramble to grab something, clenching and releasing as you felt your second orgasm coming close.

His panting above you was loud as your cheek scraped along the carper of his room. You could hear your arousal slapping against his femurs. You screamed out, practically crying as his hand came down on your ass.

“Cum For Me Again, Little Girl,” he snarled above you. “Now.”

You did as you were told, your second orgasm met with his own. He roared above you, his grip on your hips punishing as he slammed home once more before his magic spilled into you. You were almost sobbing, thanking him and asking for more.

“Oh, Don't You Worry, My Little Mate,” he chuckled above you. “I'll Give You Plenty More. But First...”

You felt him leave you and you rolled onto your side. His seed spilled from you and you watched as he went over to the whips, picking one up. He looked over you, eyelights flashing and his grin widening.

“First, You Didn't Call Me Sir.”

You gulped.

“Safe Word Is Blueberry, My Little Mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come and follow my Tumblr? (":


	8. Day Eight: The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus disobeyed orders.  
But turns the tables, nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, sadly. I try with these, but I've been horribly distracted lately. Thinking once Kinktober is over, I'll take some time off take some me time.
> 
> Also, can I just say how fucking bad I **fangirled** when I saw that SansFangirl4life not only liked my garbage smut, but even commented? Like, you guys don't understand how much I love me my Lost/Mercury. I fucking threw my phone so far and scared my cat. xD
> 
> With that tidbit, enjoy!(:

“Paps? I'm home!”

You looked around the house for your husband, scowling. You didn't smell anything to do with pine and snow, so Sans hadn't been here to get him for anything. You didn't hear any noises in the kitchen. You huffed, putting your stuff off to the side and taking your shoes off. You looked around each of the rooms, even checking the bathroom. When you didn't find him, you pursed your lips.

You didn't think it was time for his heat to start; he would have gotten more cuddly and whiny every time you left the house. The first few days you had to take off work because you just couldn't leave his side.

You looked around upstairs, glancing into the library and not seeing anything there either. As you exited the room, the sound of his groan filled your ear. You paused, sneaking your way over to the door to the bedroom you shared with him, making sure avoid that pesky creaking floorboard. Another groan greeted you, followed by your name.

So he thought he could disobey orders when you're not home, huh?

You snuck your way into the bedroom. It wasn't hard; he was so focused on himself that he didn't hear nor see you come in, heading toward the closet and slipping through the small crack you always left there. You looked over at your husband, who was panting away on the bed, facing away from you.

You know you could sometimes be mean to the poor little thing, but he always said it was fine with him. So every time you edged him before you left for work or to go shopping, it was always a bad time for both of you. You watched him now, stroking his glowing orange cock, his teeth grit as his lowered voice ran over your body.

Your name kept slipping from his teeth and you could see he wasn't even wearing his gloves. It came a shock to you, but you let out a silent chuckle. He loved those things so much. It was one of the reasons you loved him. He even wore them at the wedding!

It was still one of the best days of your life, and your wedding ring flashed in the light coming from the window. You smiled and looked down at it, the stone from the caves of Waterfall one of your favorite sights.

You could hear him choke on his groaning, and you felt a smile grace your face. Guess it was time to show yourself.

“Paps?”

A loud, startled whimper was your answer as you came from the closet, pushing it open all the way. Your hand on your hip, you watched as his hand paused its ministrations. There was a small bit of pride with your husband as you noticed the ring still sitting as the base of his cock.

“What are you doing, baby?” you asked softly, coming further into the room.

“I-I Was Just Cleaning The Room And Making Sure It Was Tidy!” he answered, his inside voice sending thrills up your spine. “And...And...”

“And you disobeyed my orders, Papyrus,” you interrupted, tutting. “I told you, _no cumming until later tonight_. And I come home to see you like this?” You smiled, shaking your head. “Come on, baby.”

“The Great Papyrus Knows Wh-What He's Doing!” he stammered out. “I'm Sorry!”

You went over to him, watching as orange tinted sweat rolled down his skull. Those white eyelights focused on you, but the glow of his cock never faded, even as you sat on the bed beside him. Your fingers reached out to graze against his shaft, and he let out a whining cry, his hips bucking into your hands.

You gave a little smile as you ran the tips of your fingers from tip to base, circling it around the ring there before moving back up. You could hear the faint rattling of bones as he shook under your touch. When you peeked over at him, you could almost felt bad. Almost.

There was a line of drool hanging from his mouth and his sweat was dripping from his skull. He was whimpering, silently pleading you to please, please finish him off. He had been edging for three days now, you thought to yourself as you gave his shaft a light tap.

His body seized up and you blinked rapidly as orange tinted cum shot from him, his whining and whimpering turning into full on shouting. You watched it, thick heavy streams coming from him. You glanced over him to see him panting on the bed. He looked like he was about to cry.

As soft as you could, you asked him, “Did I say you could cum?”

His body froze and the only things that moved were his eyelights, now staring at you in horror as he realized what had just happened. There was no real fear on his face as you turned, letting one of your legs dangle off the side of the bed as you tucked the other under you. Which was good. He definitely trusted you more than he did a few months ago, which was something you had been aiming for.

“Come here.”

“Mistress–”

Oh, there it was. You hid the shiver that rolled through your body as you lifted a finger, crooking it toward yourself a couple of times. He complied, a little whimper coming from him as he sat up. He immediately went to nuzzle you, muttering apologizes and sighing against you as your hand found his lower rib, giving it a hard tug. He gasped, his mandible closing with a click as you cooed at him.

“You poor baby,” you crooned to him, your other hand stroking the back of his skull. “You've been doing so well. And now you've gone and slipped up.”

“I'm Sorry!”

You shushed him, stroking his rib gently, your grip firm. He trembled in your arms, his bones clacking together as you continued. You could hear him panting, almost hear his thoughts as he begged for his release again. You really loved having this soul bond with him. You could feel everything, and you could almost read into his thoughts.

You brought his face around, letting your lips meet his teeth. His desperation took over almost immediately, his hands wrapped around you. You felt a tug on your hair and you almost smiled, moving away as he panted against you, whimpering.

“What's wrong, baby?” you murmured.

“I Need You, Mistress,” he moaned. “Please.”

Even in the bedroom, he was always polite as fuck.

You shoved him on his back, taking off your shirt and ditching the rest of your clothes on the side of the bed. Honestly, you needed him, too. It had been three days, and your sex drive was the only thing on your mind.

You climbed up him, slowly, licking around his bones that were so familiar to you. The first night you had done this, it had been weird. You weren't used to seeing his bones displayed, and you had asked questions about almost each one. He had bones you didn't even think humans had, and they were mostly fused together by his magic.

You stopped at his cock, your hands removing the ring. He nearly cried out as your flesh connected with his magic. Usually you would take your time. You wanted to take your time, reminding him just exactly why you were the one in charge. But you didn't and you stroked his cock with the ring for a minute, doing your best to keep your hands off of the orange magic.

“I told you not to cum, Papyrus,” you said quietly, letting the warm metal, slightly covered in his seed, move slowly up and down your husband's cock. “I told you no.”

“I'm Sorry, Mistress!” he gasped. “I Couldn't...I Found A Pair Of Your Panties And I Just...I Couldn't Help It And My Magic Was Hurting And–HNG.”

He lost his inside voice as you leaned down, running your tongue up his shaft slowly. He bucked against you, gasping and moaning. You smiled as you licked over the tip, sticking your tongue in it just the slightest bit. He almost came again; you could feel his magic swelling around the ring. You continued that torment, rolling your tongue over his heated magic while jerking him off with the metal ring.

His panting filled the room and you finally stuck the tip in your mouth, giving it a sharp suck. His hips bucked off the bed. You moved off long enough to get rid of the ring and you tossed it away from the bed. Your hands went to grab onto his pelvic bone, keeping him still long enough to take his dick in your mouth.

Your husband was a long one. You only ever got halfway down before you couldn't take anymore, and even then you used your hands for the rest of it. He was always going to be your perfect little sub, but the second you would sink onto him, he turned into something else entirely, and it was hottest thing you could imagine.

His hands gripped the sheets of your bed, his bared hands showing off his own wedding band in the light of the sun streaming through your window. You smiled around his dick, the love you felt for him growing thick in your chest. You hollowed your cheeks, adding a little extra oomph to your suction as you bobbed on his cock.

His cries filled the empty house, and you felt one of his hands in your hair. The bones of his hands felt almost foreign, and you groaned at the contact. He let out a moan himself, tangling his fingers in his hair as you continued, the tip of his cock hitting your throat.

He let out a small cry before pulling you off of him, bringing you up and desperately kissing you. You didn't say anything, instead, adjusting yourself as you lined yourself up with him. You sank down on him slowly, both of you letting out long moans of appreciation.

While he wasn't too thick, he still filled you up so right. It was like you had been made for this silly skeleton, and you bounced on him, grabbing onto his ribs for support.

He let out a long, quiet “Nyeh” of happiness, his eyelights almost rolling back into his skull and his hands finding purchase on your hips. His hands dug into the skin and you let out a breathy gasp, your back arcing into the air. He didn't say anything, but you could feel his eyelights on you now as you moved above him.

Suddenly, the two of you were flipped, and you felt the switch in the air before your back even hit the bed. He pinned you down by your waist, his hands grip turning rough as he pistoned into you. You let out a loud cry, your back bowing off of the bed.

“You Let Me Not Cum For Three Days,” he whispered, leaning over you. You felt yourself clench around him, your body trembling. “Now, It's Your Turn, _Baby_.”

His harsh whisper on your nickname for him sent fire through your body. You widened your eyes and tried shaking your head. It only made his chuckle as he gave one harsh thrust, sending you further up on the bed.

“Baby, please, I–”

“I'm Not Changing My Mind, Y/n,” he murmured. He slowed his thrusts for a moment as he regarded you. “We Had An Agreement. No Longer Than Two Days. Now, It's Your Turn. Don't. Fucking. Cum.”

The curse coming from his mouth sent another shot of fire through you. He picked up his pace again, hammering into you. You screamed, covering your mouth with your hand as he hit your cervix. Within two more thrusts, he had speared through that. Your moaning was loud, and you knew at this rate the neighbors might complain again. But you didn't care as your mind blanked and the pleasure rolled through you.

You knew you were babbling. But you didn't care even as you apologized for going against your agreement with him. He didn't acknowledge you, chasing his own high as his eyelights flashed their warning at you.

You could feel yourself clenching, begged your body to obey you, even as you looked down, watching the glow of his cock appear and disappear inside of you. Watching as he speared into you and you could see him within you, a bulge the shape of his cock moving just below your belly.

You could feel your eyes rolled back into your head and a warmth came flooding from his hands. You cried out as his magic flowed into like a drug, running through your veins and setting every nerve ending you had on fire. God, he felt so good and you were just here to be his little plaything.

But the same could be set about him. Both of you were switches. You more often than not were the dominant though, and he was your willing submissive. That's why there more toys and items for him than there were for you.

You were right there, you had been since he speared inside of your womb. But you still held yourself back, moaning and crying out his name anytime his hips met yours with loud slaps from your juices.

“Are You Ready, My Little Mate?” he whispered to you now.

“Paps, please!”

“As You Wish, _Mistress_.

With a grunt, you felt the warmth of his seed inside of you. You cried out, arcing off the bed as he panted above you, holding you down firmly by your forearms. His orange tongue poked from between his teeth, and you felt yourself groaning even as his ran his tongue from your collarbone to the valley between your breasts.

After a moment, he pulled out. His magic dissipated, making you groan at the loss as some excess spilled from you.

He laid next to you, curling you against him, kissing the top of your head and running his hand through your hair.

“I'm Sorry,” he whispered. “I Don't Know What Came Over Me.”

“It's okay,” you panted, chuckling. “Think maybe we'll get a little one this time?”

“I'd Be Surprised If We Didn't!” he chuckled. “But...I Guess We'll Just Have To Wait And See, Won't We.”

“I hate waiting.”

**

It was two months before the first signs showed. Papyrus and you had been cooking dinner, laughing with Sans and Frisk. The kid loved calling you her auntie, and you always hugged her close and squealed when she did. It was the cutest thing, even if they were almost towering over her.

You had been laughing and joking and went to respond to one of Sans's terrible puns when a wave of nausea had hit you. You had run from the room to the bathroom, dry heaving into the toilet for almost two hours. Papyrus had come to help you, leaving Frisk and Sans to take care of dinner while he held your hair back.

A quick call to Toriel later, she clapped her hands excitedly. Frisk was confused as she asked when your last cycle had been. You pursed your lips, scratching your head. Now that you had thought about it, it had been a couple of months. But you didn't see what that had to do with anything. You'd never really had to worry about those very much.

“I'm pleased to say that you're with child!” she finally exploded, a little bleat of excitement leaving her muzzle. “You're carrying the first monster human hybrid!”

Your eyed widened when you looked over at Papyrus. He looked over the moon, his gloved hands on his cheeks like he wasn't able to fathom that. He looked down at you, gathering you close to him and nuzzling into your cheek.

“WE DID IT, MY LOVE!” he cried, his orange tears dripping onto your head. “WE DID IT! WE HAVE A CHILD!”

“It's going to be a bumpy road,” Toriel warned. “You need to make sure you're ready for the press and attention you're going to get when this does get out.”

Your hands wrapped around one of Papyrus's, your laughter dying down as you watched the goat woman.

“I'll be ready,” you affirmed. “With Paps by my side, I'll always be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me?(:


	9. Day Nine: The Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Sans at a time in your life where it's needed.  
Not to mention, seems like you being pregnant really gets his gears going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by CupcakeAngel!
> 
> If this turns out bad, I'm so sorry! I tried to think of the best possible thing for this, but I feel like I epically failed at this and for that, I'm sorry. n~n
> 
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless, beautiful!

_"Sans x older pregnant reader (who’s in her 30s)_

_Sans met the sweetest and motherly human he ever met who isn’t racist. He fell for her. But when he learn she is pregnant and single. He wants her more._

_So yes pregnant sex. Hope it’s ok."_

* * *

You couldn't believe it.

You watched as he gathered his things, muttering to himself as you curled up on the chair in the room you used to share with him. Your heart was torn in two, and you could feel yourself shaking. The morning sickness had yet to wear off, and you placed a hand on your belly to give it a loving stroke. Your gaze moved down as he came to stand in front of you.

“Baby, please. Think about this.”

“You should have thought about what this could do,” you snapped, your eyes watering. “You wanted to sleep with that bitch and knock her up, too, so fine. Go with her. I don't want a cheating bastard in my child's life.”

More cursing as he grabbed the last of his things and left the house, slamming the door on his way out. You finally sagged, sobs wracking your body as you bent over, trying to not get sick in your own room. You tried, you tried so hard. You didn't want to think it was true, but when the pregnancy test came back from your now ex's mistress, it was more than you could take. And you had felt sick even looking at him.

You rubbed a hand over your still tiny belly as you sobbed.

“We'll be just fine,” you managed to get out in between sobs. “We got this. We can do this, you and me.”

You stood from the floor shakily, wiping your eyes with the sleeve of your sweater. You were determined to do the best you could for this child, and no one would stop you. And maybe if he cleaned up his act, your ex could be in his or her life. Who knew what the future could hold?

**

“Christ, child, you're making things too difficult now.”

You grumbled as you tried to bend over and grab something on the bottom shelf of the store. It was something said child craved, and your short arms couldn't get to it without sitting on the floor. Three months in and you were starting to feel the strain of being a single mother. Your ex hadn't bothered coming back around for appointments or anything to do with the kid.

You guessed it was kind of your fault after pushing him away how you did. But you weren't going to let that stop you. You were determined to make it. That's why you were struggling to get the one thing you needed right then and there.

“need a hand?”

You gasped, shooting up and holding a hand to your heart. A skeleton stood before you, lazy grin and pink slippers familiar to you. You didn't know how, but it felt like you'd seen him before. It didn't explain the way your heart raced at his deep baritone voice or how his eyelights roamed over you. There was a pleasant shiver than raced through you before you gave him a nice smile.

“I'm alright,” you said, laughing a little before redoubling your efforts.

“shouldn't your partner be helpin' you or somethin'?” he asked now, his voice gruff as his eyelights looked around you both.

“He's not in the picture anymore,” you said, your voice coming out harsher than you intended.

You didn't see the way his grin dominated his face before he came over to you, his hands leaving his pockets and bending down to help you get what you needed. You paused as you straightened, taking it when he offered to you.

“Thank you,” you huffed. “My name is Y/n.”

He grinned, eyelights flashing. “name's sans. sans the skeleton.”

You gasped. “You're the one I usually see with the Ambassador! Christ chugging a pixie stick, I thought I recognized you!”

He laughed now, like a full belly laugh. You took in the blue hoodie and the basketball shorts. Even the pink, fuzzy slippers that adorned his feet. The socks he wore with them, weirdly enough, were scrunched down to his ankle bones. You shook yourself as he blew out a breath from his nasal cavity.

“the one and only,” he chuckled. “need any help?”

You smiled. “I would usually say no, but if you're offering...”

“let's get your stuff, buddy.”

That was the start of a friendship. Hell, it was the start of many friendships. With his brother and their friends. Even the kid who freed them all and the king and queen. You felt lucky. When they found out what happened, Toriel gladly took over helping you with your baby appointments, stating that humans took advantage of pregnant women too often.

You would usually catch the way Sans stared at you. Like you were the only one in the room. It made your heart throb in your chest and you would blush and look away like a school girl. You were in your thirties, for christ's sake! You muttered to yourself often about it just being hormones.

But you knew, with each conversation you had with the skeleton, you were falling in love. And from the way he acted, bringing you flowers and chocolates, staying up late to make sure you were okay, you knew he felt the same. He all but admitted it the one night when you were having a sleepover with the kid.

“somethin' about you just calls to my soul,” he said, shrugging and looking away. “you're special, y/n. and...i would love it if you would be mine?”

Five months pregnant and you were sobbing like someone kicked your dog. He had been frantic as the kid woke up from their slumber, silently asking why you were crying. It had ended up waking the entire house and you had to calm everyone down, letting them know you were okay. After they had went to bed, you curled up next to him, muttering your answer before sleep took you away.

Now, you were living with the two skeleton boys. They could be overbearing, but it was sometimes nice to be able to get off your feet. You didn't have to worry when you left your job for maternity leave, either; they both made plenty of money and both had said on more than one occasion they were helping you. Despite the protests and fights, they both held their ground. You ended up giving in about a week after moving in.

You hummed to yourself as you moved around the kitchen, gathering the stuff you needed for dinner. Your feet hurt, your ankles were swollen, and the kid was pressing on your bladder for the third day in a row. You felt miserable, but you still hummed a tune to them, running a hand over your swelling belly.

A pair of arms came around your waist, and you nearly purred as Sans pressed himself closer to you. One of his hands was on your belly as he nuzzled into your hair, inhaling your scent. You rolled your eyes, tapping his hands with yours.

“Hands off the pregnant woman,” you said, laughing as he whined. “I mean it!”

“c'mon, babe! you're killin' me here!”

You scoffed. Here we go again. You shook your head as you went back to the fridge to look for something.

“like, do you even understand how goddamn sexy you are?”

You paused, hand on the handle and about to bend over as much as you could. That was new. He never went that far to say anything like that. He usually didn't like to talk about how you got pregnant, calling the kid his even if it wasn't going to be a monster human hybrid. You scowled a little as you straightened, hand on your lower back before shutting the fridge and turning to him.

He had walked up on you when you weren't paying attention. You gasp was swallowed by his kiss, slow and even as his hands grabbed at your sides. They gripped the already strained fabric, the sounds of tears filling the air around you.

“Sans–”

“walkin' around here like this,” he grumbled. “god, your ass looks so fucking good. and your tits are just wonderful. and the smell you put off is so. goddamn. hard to ignore.”

“The smell?” Now you were really curious. He had never spoken like this before with you. You knew he liked seeing you like this, had admitted it before. But he never went into detail about it, and watching him lick that glowing blue tongue along his hidden canines was hormone inducing.

“fucking smellin' like peaches and flowers,” he mumbled happily. “smellin' like summer or something.”

You opened your mouth to reply, but didn't get the chance to. His teeth were on your mouth in a heartbeat, one of his hands worming its way behind you and digging into your scalp. You practically melted at the touch, moving your hands to grab onto his hoodie. He purred at your touch, grabbing onto your hair and giving a gentle yank.

It was so nice. He pinned you up against the fridge, the cold seeping into your clothes and contrasting with the heat he was giving off at your front. You felt his other hand move between the two of you, running his hand over your swollen belly lovingly.

But then he moved his hand farther down, snapping the waistband of your sweatpants before ducking his hand in them and your panties, skimming over your pubic hair. You really wanted to shave, but you could barely reach it without cutting yourself numerous times.

You gasped as nearly bowed off of the fridge. He held you in place, though, swallowing the little noises you made as his fingers brushed across your little bundle of nerves. You could feel your nerve endings coming to life, lighting on fire as he lazily brushed over it, humming as he pulled away from you.

“S-Sans...the food–”

“sh,” he silenced you, leaning down and nuzzling your neck. “just please, lemme take care of you.”

There was a bit of a hum in the air as you heard the click of the burners being turned off. You gasped again as he pressed harder, moving in slow circles. You whimpered underneath him and he chuckled against you.

“i've been waiting to do this with you for months,” he breathed, your skin hot where he spoke against it. “you're so hot when you're swollen like this. you have no idea what you do to a skeleton.”

He pressed you further into the fridge, careful of your belly as his slowly circles became a tad quicker. You moaned against him, your head falling back and hitting the freezer door. Need pooled low within you, soaking your panties and slicking his fingers as he dipped his fingers lower. You heard him groan, his ribs vibrating against you as he pressed his distal phalange prod into you.

“stars, princess, you're so fuckin' wet,” he grunted.

“Sans,” you moaned.

“don't worry, baby. lemme take care of you, yeah?”

You didn't have time to answer as he ran his tongue along your throat, pausing by your jugular to give a tiny nibble. You groaned, breathing heavily through your nose as his fingers left your slit, going back to circle your clit. His hand moved from your hair to travel down your side and bunch your shirt in his fist. He moved it up, over your belly and managed to get your breasts freed from it.

He growled as his head dipped, his tongue brushing over one of the pert nipples. You arced into him, cursing quietly as you tried listening in to make sure Papyrus wasn't coming home or about to enter the room. You felt one of your hands move to grip his skull with shaming fingers. You moaned as he latched onto it with his teeth, giving it a gentle tug.

Your knees nearly buckled until he picked you up and wrapped your legs around his pelvic bone, carefully making sure you were balanced between him and the fridge. You could feel his bulge pressing against your core as he removed his hand, causing you to let out an aggravated moan. One thrust from him had you gripping onto his shirt again.

His hands, one of which was coated in your juices, splayed over your stretched belly, purring softly as he leaned down to nuzzle it. You gasped as his teeth scraped against the sensitive flesh. You sighed as he leaned in and kissed you slowly.

“when you have our first little one, once you're all healed up, i'm knockin' ya up with another little soul,” he murmured against your lips. “you might be swollen now, but you're gonna have a nice little clutch to look after when i'm done with you.”

His words had you clenching, your knees trying to close around his body. You murmured something back as you ground yourself against him. He let out a low growl and let you down before turning you both. You were suddenly facing the counter, looking out the window into his brother's garden you helped him with when you could.

You felt your pants being slowly moved off of your hips. You gasped, trying to reach back and shoo him away from you. He chuckle told you how well that was working. His hands smoothed over your ass, giving it a decent pinch, causing you to yelp out. With you distracted, you felt something warm and wet travel over your folds.

You moaned loudly, your back arcing to accommodate him and your belly easier. He spread your legs a little more, his hands digging into the thickness of your thighs. You felt his teeth nip at your clit and you choked on a gasp. You could feel the coil settling in your womb, the tingling in your lower spine getting more pronounced.

“Sans, please,” you panted. You felt hot. You hadn't been able to get off in a while, and with your belly getting bigger, it was only going to get worse.

“don't worry, princess, daddy's gotcha,” he purred before his tongue entered you.

You could have collapsed right there as you felt him move inside of you. Pressing against your walls and wiggling his appendage. You could feel yourself losing yourself, slowly blanking on everything but the feeling of his tongue inside of you.

When his finger brushed over your clit again, you felt yourself spasm before something shot out of you, soaking your pants below you and you heard Sans whistle, his moan of happiness filling your ears as your spasms lessened.

“fuck, you're a squirter, too? stars above, i love you.”

You paused, eyes wide as you looked at his reflection in the window. He was staring down at you with so much emotion and you felt your own hormones taking over. He was such a great skeleton, the best next to his brother. You knew you loved him, but God help him if he didn't fuck you against this goddamn counter right now.

He chuckled, seeming to know what you were thinking. He stroked his finger over your sopping folds and you heard rustling behind you. When you felt the tingle of his magic against your slit, you could have died happy right there.

“hope you're ready, princess,” he murmured, his rib cage pressing into your back as he leaned over you. “i won't go easy just because my kid's in there.”

Without waiting for a response, he shoved himself inside of you. You choked on a cry as he hilted himself in one thrust, groaning as your walls clenched around him. You tried to accommodate, tried to look past the stars that swam in your vision before he pulled out and rammed into again.

He set a fast pace. Never did you once think your first time with the lazy skeleton would be bent over the kitchen counter while you were five months pregnant. You would have thought he would have waited for the baby to be born before he tried anything.

His hands wrapped around you as he thrust, going to splay across your belly again. You moaned as you felt a tingle in your spine again, your back arcing as best as it could given your swollen state. You cried out when his cock punctured your cervix a little, eye wide before they rolled back in your skull.

He murmured to you, little sweet nothings that had your heart racing as you came closer and closer to the edge. You cried out his name as he hit into you over and over, biting into your arm so you didn't disturb the neighbors.

“cum for me, princess,” he begged, peppering your shoulder blades in kisses. “cum for me.”

And you did. On command, you felt yourself tightening as he entered into you over and over, grunting and chasing his own high as he fucked you through the orgasm. You screamed his name as you felt him enter through your womb before his own release spilled into you.

You both were panting, and he helped lower you to the floor before his magic left, leaving you sweaty and hot. You panted against him, your hands fisting into your sides and you looked over at him. He leaned down, purring and peppering your face in kisses.

“i meant what i said, princess,” he murmured. “you have my soul, you have my entire being. you're one of the few humans i've met that didn't scream and run from me on sight.you may not be carrying my child yet–” He ran his hands over your belly with a soft hum. “–but I'm willing to have you both. because i love you.”

You felt your breath catch as you looked at him, your eyes watering. Motherfucker had the balls to rock your world like that and then make you cry from a case of the feelies. You could have smacked him and laughed for that. But you didn't. Instead you raised your arms, motioning him closer to you and kissing his skull. He purred into your breasts.

“I love you, too, Sans. We'll have you so long as you'll have us,” you murmured. “No more fucking in the kitchen.”

“I AGREE!”

You and Sans froze before turning to look at a very orange faced Papyrus, who was also hiding the eyes of the Ambassador. They were trying to pull his gloved hands from their face while the two of you flushed.

“uh...”

“GO!”

“on it.”

“Sorry, Paps!”

Once upstairs and laying in bed, he chuckled. “i'm totally not sorry.”

You rolled your eyes before turning and snuggling up to him. You were just content with those three little words he told you, and you loved him all the more when he placed his hands on your belly, talking to your child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr? (:  
While you're at it, maybe read my other works! (:
> 
> _sidenote: i totally say "christ chugging a pixie stick at least three times a day._


	10. Day Ten: The Food Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to work on an off day.  
Looks like you caught Papyrus stealing some food.  
But that's not the only thing he's gonna take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So. This is a thing, I guess? xD
> 
> I have no regrets.
> 
> I'm exhausted. I think I'm getting sick. Ohio has been experiencing some bullshit from mother nature that has my allergies and my body heading in a bad direction.
> 
> So with that, enjoy! (:

You loved food.

That wasn't to say you didn't love anything else, just...there was something about working with food that could put your mind at ease. You loved baking, cooking, decorating...you loved it all. It's what brought you to open your own restaurant when you had been able to get the money to do it. You had worked long and hard, bled and sweat and cried your way through it.

And now you were standing in the back, taking in inventory. You mumbled to yourself, counting numbers in your head and adding and subtracting before jotting down the final count. You usually had one of the others do it, but it was a holiday and no one was here. You had been bored at home since you didn't celebrate any holidays ever since your parents passed.

So what did you do? Come to work. Count, make sure everything was spotless.

You sighed, lowering the clipboard for a moment. Your friends had invited you out to a small party, but you didn't want to be a third wheel. You were the only one who didn't have anyone to spend time with. You were pouring all your time into managing the bar and grill that you just didn't think you had time for dating.

Sure you'd gone on _some_ dates, but they always ended bad, and you didn't have time to deal with men who only sought to use you as a piggy bank and a piece of arm candy. The thought alone sickened you and you huffed, snapping your thoughts back to your counting.

There was a clatter that came from another room and you scowled. There was no way anyone else was here. You had made sure of that. Setting aside your clipboard and pen, you made your way out of the stock room and into the kitchen. You looked around, pursing your lips as you then made your way out to the front.

Only to see one of your workers attempting to leave with a bunch of vegetables in his arms. You shook your head.

“Papyrus.”

The skeleton monster froze, his gloved hand on the door handle. He didn't turn to face you, but you could see the way his already hunched shoulders drooped. You did feel bad; after all, these monsters were still getting used to the fact they could get food just about anywhere up here. They had been starving down below. At least, until one girl brought them all forth.

In fact, you knew it was the one that Papyrus called his sister in law. She had fallen years prior, and she was the mate of his brother. Together, they had managed to find the last of the souls they needed. And now, there were deformed and starved monsters above ground.

“What are you doing with my stock?”

He didn't answer, instead turning to look at you with shivering eyelights. He had freaked you out a little at first. The guy was well over eight feet! But he was the sweetest thing you could have met, and you loved his cooking. He was a manager and head chef here, sure. But that didn't excuse him from taking what he wanted.

“I...I AM SORRY!”

His loud voice didn't even phase you as he came over, dropping his load onto the counter top. Cucumbers, zucchinis, tomatoes, apples, oranges. There was an assortment of fruits and vegetables that fell onto the table closest to him. You sighed, rubbing your temples.

“Papyrus, why are you taking food from here? You work here, sure. But that doesn't mean you can just take what you want,” you said as gently as you could.

You had yelled at him once on a really bad day. It had turned into you comforting the poor skeleton and nearly crying yourself because you thought his brother would hear about it. The next thing you know, you would be dead. Sans is protective of his brother.

But he hadn't told his brother anything. You were often careful of him, careful to make sure you didn't raise your voice to him often. He never really got on your bad side, though.

He was a diligent worker, dedicated to making sure that each dish that went out was his best work. Despite his height, he moved around lithely, picking things up with ease that most of the other human cooks have trouble with. He was amazing, and you often made sure he went home with some stuff for him and his brother and his brother's mate.

So it made no sense why he had come into the restaurant during a holiday to steal from you. If anything, It hurt, and you crossed your arms over your chest, the heel of your hand absently rubbing over your sternum. You wished you knew why it hurt_ so much_.

“MISS Y/N? IS YOUR SOUL OKAY?”

He sounded worried, and you watched as he came over to you. When he got closer, he stopped, sucking in a breath through his busted teeth. His eyelights had stopped shaking and had shrunk in his skull. You watched as he seemed to straighten his spine.

“Paps?”

**“M I N E.”**

Within seconds he was in front of you, gathering you in his arms and hoisting you on top of the bar. You squealed, eyes wide, the tiniest bit of fear going through you as he bent his head. He nuzzled his face into the juncture between your shoulder and throat. Something seemed to soothe in your chest as he squeezed you to him, your legs spreading wide to accommodate the giant in between them.

“Papyrus, what are you–”

“Mate,” he whispered, sounding shocked as he nuzzled into you. “You're My Mate, Y/n. Your Soul Was Hurting Because I Was Stealing From You.”

“I still don't understand,” you groaned, moving to shove his shoulders. “Why were you even stealing in the first place?”

“Kitten Like Your Fruits and Vegetables The Best,” he muttered. “I Wanted To Do Something Nice For Her Since I'm Still Living With Her And Sans. Said She Wanted To Make Us The Best Dish With Them.”

“Stealing isn't okay, Papyrus,” you admonished. But the effect was lost when you gasped against his clavicle.

He had run a glowing orange tongue across your jugular, the points of his messed up teeth scraping along the pulsing point. You were shivering in your spot on the bar and his arms moved to tighten around you. You hit his shoulders a couple of times, but the way he cocked his head, you knew he was listening to you as he explored the skin you had exposed in your shirt.

“Papyrus, this is a big deal,” you tried to get out.

“I Know,” he murmured. “Lemme Make It Up To You. Please, Y/n.”

“There's–_oh_!”

His gloved hands had moved to bunch your shirt up around your sides. His gloves felt kind of worn through, rough as the moved along your sides. Then, of course, your stomach had to let out its complaint that you hadn't eaten since that morning.

He paused, his face moving back to look at you. “HOW LONG HAD IT BEEN SINCE YOU'VE EATEN, LITTLE MATE?”

Little Mate? You could get used to that.

“I guess I had breakfast. Skipped lunch for a nap.” You shrugged. “And I've been here for a few hours, so I didn't think of dinner.”

“Y/N, YOU REALLY SHOULD REMEMBER THAT YOU NEED TO EAT AT LEAST THREE TIMES A DAY,” he chided you. “COME, LET'S MAKE YOU DINNER.”

“Wait, what? Now?” You panicked as he brought you off the bar. “Papyrus, I just cleaned everything and–”

He held a digit up to your lips, silencing you. Your face heated as he looked over you before he went and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back a moment later carrying a knife, moving around you so he could grab the cucumber. With practiced and quick movements, he began chopping them, humming to himself.

You watched him curiously as he then moved into the back again, going to the fridge and pulling out one of the bottles of ranch you kept hidden in there for your lunches at work. You raised a brow at him as he came back. He only rolled his eyelights around in his skull as he grabbed one of the small bowls under the bar.

“PLEASE GIVE ME MORE CREDIT,” he chuckled. “I SEE YOU SNEAK THIS IN WHENEVER YOU RUN OUT.”

You felt your face flush and you cleared your throat as he moved to empty the ranch into the bowl. Once that was done, he went to put it away, coming back and picking up a cucumber slice, dipping it in slightly before moving to hand it to you.

Or you thought. When you went to lift your hand to take it, he moved his hand back slightly. When you looked up at him, he shook his head and held it closer to your lips. You frowned, but was soon giggling as he thrust the ranch covered cucumber against your lips.

Your took it between your teeth, the flavor bursting on your tongue as he watched you for a moment. You should have figured he'd be upset because you haven't eaten. After all, he was starving Underground. You were sure he was going to take every moment he could to make sure you ate, and ate well.

After the fifth bite of cucumber, little whimpers could be heard. As you chewed, you looked at him. His eyelights were trained on your lips and it looked like his broken teeth were clenching together. You smiled at him, tilting your head a little to the side, watching as he dipped another in the ranch and held it out to you.

You took it, but before you could chew he was on you, groaning as his teeth met your lips in a kiss. You squeaked in surprise, nearly jolting out of your skin as he bent you backwards the tiniest bit. He his arms were wrapped around your waist and he back the two of you up until you hit the counter. You didn't pull away, the taste of Papyrus mixing with the taste of cucumber and ranch.

He moved you so you were placed on the bar again and only then did he release you, his arms moving so they were on either side of you rather than around you. You looked up at him with wide eyes as he moved and picked up another piece, holding it to your lips. You took it, your eyes locked on his. It took you three more slices before you felt something poking your inner thigh. You didn't look down though, only keeping your eyes on his.

“Paps...”

“I'm Sorry,” he ground out. “Stars Above, You're So Damn Cute.”

You let out a snort of laughter, covering your mouth to hide the noise. Holy shit, he cursed. This adorable little bean just cursed. Granted it wasn't as bad as saying, let's say, “fuck”. But it was so weird hearing it come from his mouth.

He kissed you again, careful that his teeth didn't puncture a hole in your lip as he leaned you back. You could feel him sliding your shirt up and you pulled away gasping, looking around the restaurant.

“Papyrus, what are you–”

“I Need You,” he said, his voice a low keening whine that sent shivers up your spine. “Please, Y/n.”

You were going to say no when you saw him bring his hand up to his face, taking the glove there between his teeth and pulling it off with a harsh tug. Your eyes widened and you lost all your words as you saw his phalanges. They were whittled into claws and you watched as they moved down again. They scraped against your side as he did the same with the other glove.

They pushed your shirt up, revealing you braless to him. He groaned and without a word, bent down to take one in his teeth. Again, he was careful that he didn't puncture your skin as he sucked, your back arcing into the air and moving your breast closer to his face.

“Paps,” you gasped.

He groaned against you, his phalanges making quick work of his own pants. You felt him release himself and there was an orange glow on the ceiling. You moved to look down, your hands grasping his skull as he moved to your other nipple.

He was fucking long. His free hand had moved to his cock, giving it a few strokes that had you bucking into it without thinking about it. His gasp was hot air against your breast. You knew this was wrong, and anyone could walk in at any time and find you two like this. But you didn't think twice about it as you thought, “fuck it”, throwing all care out the window.

This was your restaurant, after all.

You moved him back a little. Moving so you could grasp his cock in your hand. Your hand was small in comparison. Your fingers were even touching! You moved your hand up and down, feeling the magic tingle against your skin as the smell of tangerines and dust filled your senses. He moaned against you, moving up to lave his tongue against your throat again.

“Your Hand Feels So Good, Little Mate,” he sighed. “You Smell So Extravagant.”

You felt your face heat up as you stroked up, turning it into him thrusting into your hand. He panted against your skin before he tore himself away from you. He made quick work of the yoga pants you wore, ripping them and your panties off of you. He moved the both you so you were still on the counter, your cunt facing away from him as he lined his cock up with your mouth.

You drew your tongue over the tip, licking up the slit and grabbing the bit of precum there. He buried his hands in your hair as you took him in your mouth. You wrapped both hands around him as you sucked, hollowing your cheeks and redoubling your efforts as you felt his hips begin to thrust in tandem with you.

One of his hands left your hair, slowly moving down your back before his claws dug in just enough and drug themselves back up. You gasped, your back bowing and lifting your ass farther into the air. His grunt of satisfaction was quickly turned into a moan of need as you gave one promising suck.

You felt his hand moving again as you kept your back arced. His hand smoothed over your ass cheek, giving it a firm smack. You moaned, thrusting your hips back ever so slightly as he continued his journey. When his fingers grazed over your slit, you let out a breathy groan, your throat vibrating against him.

“You're So Wet, Little Mate,” he sighed above you. “Stars, You're So Perfect.”

You could feel your cheeks flushing as he moved away from you. It was another few moments until you felt something prodding at your entrance. You paused for a minute, eyes wide as you glanced up at him. He was looking down at you now, orange tinted sweat dotting his skull as he held something by you.

“Are You Okay?” he asked, coating the object in your juices.

It was a vegetable, you knew that much. Was he really about to fuck you with this dick like thing while you sucked him off? Something about that really made you want to find out what it was like. You weren't the kinkiest person, by default, but something about being with him like this made you nod, giving him a firm suck.

“You Little Minx,” he chuckled, his voice dark as he began to press the object into you.

You moaned around him as the vegetable made its way inside of you. His panting and your moans filled the air around you as he moved it in and out of you, slowly at first. You moved off of his cock with a “pop”, gasping for air as it hit against the perfect spot.

“Faster!” you whimpered, thrusting your hips back against it. “Fuck, Paps, please!”

He didn't say anything as he did as you asked, moving the vegetable faster into your sopping wetness. The sounds you were making filled the restaurant and you felt yourself clenching as you came around it, coating it, yourself and his hand in your juices.

He roughly pulled it from you, moving you both so he had a hold of you. Your legs settled across his pelvic arches perfectly, and he sank you down onto his shaft in one thrust.

You screamed his name. You thought the vegetable had been enough, but you felt him prod against your cervix and one look down showed you that he wasn't even all the way in you. His hands on your hips, he bounced you.

He continually hit your cervix and you cried out, our hands finding purchase on his shoulders as he buried his face in your neck again. He mumbled to you. Such a good girl, such a good little mate. You were perfect and amazing. You felt so good around his cock and you cried out as he nudged his cock into the opening of your cervix.

You were drooling, damn near breaking apart against him as you repeated his name like a mantra. He fucked into you, relentless as he chased his release. You groaned and felt yourself clenching around him.

“Paps, please.”

The next thrust he entered into your cervix. You cried out, your back bowing in his hold as you came around him. Your head thrown back and your eyes rolling into the back of your head as he yelled your name, his own release spurting into you.

You both stayed like that for only a moment before his magic disappeared. He held you close to him, murmuring that he was sorry and he took it too far. You only shook your head. While you stayed in his arms, you felt him groan and heard a chuckle from a different part of the restaurant.

You turned to look. A single red eyelight was looking right at the two of you. Sans stepped out, grinning as he leaned against one of the tables.

“SANS! DID YOU REALLY JUST WATCH US?”

“guilty, little bro. was wonderin' what took ya so long.” That eyelight rolled in his skull before looking at you. “see ya got a little..._hungry_.”

You snorted, covering your mouth while Papyrus yelled at his brother.

After you were able to get dressed again, you looked at Papyrus as he helped clean up around the bar with a lot of disinfectant.

“How didn't you know I was your mate before?” you asked. “We've been working together for a year now.”

He shrugs, looking over at you. “SOMETIMES THEY TAKE TIME TO FORM. SOME SOULMATES ARE ONLY FORMED THROUGH BONDS.”

You nodded and went over to him, wrapping yourself around him. “Well, I would rather have you for a soulmate than anyone else.”

His happy “NYEH HEH” greeted you before he wrapped his own arms around you, hugging you to him before the two of you left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr? I'll be posting updates about life and shit there when I get enough followers going. ^~^;


	11. Day Eleven: The Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster strippers?  
Awh, hell yeah.  
Looks like two of them have their eyelights on you, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> I have no words.
> 
> I literally just wrote this in the last hour and a half so if it sucks, I give you all rights to throw stones at me for being a bad author. It was a bad day and I've been very temperamental today. I finally got the want to write at one in the morning.
> 
> My Dom set my bedtime at two.
> 
> She's not gonna be mad though. We're both writer's, so she'll understand.
> 
> ANYWAY.  
Come on, it's Kinktober; y'all knew this was coming. Who _doesn't_ have the Lust bros in their Kinktober?
> 
> Enjoy!

When the monsters emerged, there were a million different ways you thought it could go. They could have been friendly, and try to mingle into society the easy way. Or they could have brutally come into their homes and lives, killing and marking the city as their own and spread their hatred to those cities around them.

Instead, when monsters came up...they were on such a sexual overdrive they were quarantined for almost a year before deeming safe enough to let into society. You had read any material you could about them, wondering why how they were kept in such a state of heat.

They had eventually all found jobs. The king and queen were in charge of the Embassy with the eighteen year old who freed them, and the other monsters seemed to fan out. There was a new strip club that opened up not far from where you lived, so you decided one night, why not?

Many humans were intrigued by the monsters that came down the mountain with a teenager leading them. You went into the strip club thinking it would be just as boring as the rest of them that'd you been to. Of course you were wrong.

Monsters as strippers? Sign you right the fuck up.

Your first time in there had been eventful enough. You were not only hit on by all the workers and patrons, but even the bartender, whom you termed the “bartinder”. He had told you with a crooked grin you would get along well with one of his workers, and a good friend of his.

You had come at that point just to talk and flirt with Grillby. The two of you struck up a friendship, and you confided in him all the things you had done. He would just roll his eyes, but you were determined to find something that would make him do a double take or even act remotely surprised.

When you met Sans and his brother, Papyrus, it had been after your meeting with Grillby. Sans had sidled up beside you, leaning an arm on the counter with some lame pickup line that had both his brother and Grillby groaning like they were in physical pain. You had only laughed and fired back at him with something of your own.

The four of you were definitely close knit, and you watched Sans twirl around on the pole in the center of Grillby's. You took a sip of your drink, humming as Grillby moved up next to you.

“Something the matter, sweetness?” Grillby asked, his name for you as casual as asking about the weather.

You huffed. “Another failed date,” you replied, waving a hand. “Nothing too bad. Dude was not only against monsters, but he was a chauvinistic pig.”

“Oh, Big Words, I See.”

You smiled as Papyrus came up next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. His pink eyelights were flashing at you with adoration, and you smiled when you elbowed him in the pink magic he had constantly formed as a pseudo belly, enjoying the firm feel of it.

“I know how to use them,” you admonished. “I just don't.”

“Excuses,” Grillby chuckled, handing you another drink as you drained the one in your hand.

As one of the few humans in the bar, they often kept around you to avoid having an incident. Well, another. One monster had thought you worked there and tried to pay for you. He didn't listen when you told him that you didn't work there and the disgusting squid monster had pitched a fit, demanding Grillby control the new whore he hired.

It was ideal to say Jerry was no longer welcome.

You lightly shoved Papyrus, rolling your eyes as you swiveled back around in your seat. There was never a bad time with these guys and you glanced around to see Sans moving around again on the pole, his leg hooked over it as he spiraled down, his head facing the ground. His purple eyelights caught your gaze and winked at you.

Admittedly, you had grown fond of the two brothers. Grillby was more like your protector that you could see yourself fucking every now and then. But he didn't really get your gears going like these two. It was like they already knew how to get you a hot, stuttering mess without even trying.

The one time Sans had found out you had slept with more than one guy, he'd jumped on the chance to offer himself for a night. Free of charge, he'd said. You scoffed at him and laughed, but you had considered it at one point. Especially on those nights where you just didn't feel anything. You had a hard time with emotions, but something about the way having sex made you feel...great. Fantastic. Empowered. You felt like a goddamn goddess, especially when these two slipped into the wet dreams you often had.

You shook your head as you looked away from Sans, your face heating in a bright red blush. You glared at the two boys with you as they chuckled at you before taking another long drink of the alcohol placed in front of you. You felt a wave of dizziness hit when you set it back down before sighing and rubbing your temples.

“well, hello, candy.”

You rolled your eyes. “Sans, stop calling me that.”

His chuckle was smooth as he left himself next to you. You hadn't even heard his boots hitting the hardwood floor when he approached. Papyrus slid into the seat on your other side as you looked over at Sans. Violet eyelights shaped into hollow hearts looked at you and you smiled.

“Having fun at work?” you asked.

“He Was Being Extra Lazy Tonight,” Papyrus noted. “Which I'm Unsure How That Works, With All The Extra Magic He's Burned Off.”

Sans only shrugged and glanced at his brother from the corner of his socket. “i have my lights set on someone else other than my usuals.”

You scoffed. “And who's the lucky girl?”

Papyrus chuckled. “You're Gonna Regret Asking That, Darling.”

Without warning, Sans pulled you close, moving you from your seat to on his lap. He had swiveled when Papyrus spoke and now had his hands locked behind the small of your back. Your eyes were wide as you looked at him, blinking at just how fast he had moved.

“been tryin' for you, candy,” he said, nuzzling into your cheek. “but ya keep turnin' me down. breakin' my nonexistent heart over here.”

You wanted to shake your head and call him silly. That he was just making it up to get you flustered and red faced again. But you could hear it in his voice, and see it on his face. He wasn't kidding with you like you thought he had been. He was being honest and he really wanted you.

You nearly yelped in shock when you felt another pair of hands on your shoulders, slowly moving forward and wrapping around your front, covering your mouth as Papyrus moved in to stand behind you. He must have been bending over if he was leaning down to nuzzle your opposite cheek. You knew your face must look as red as a tomato at this point.

Grillby had wandered off to the other end of the bar, and you didn't know what to say. You opened your mouth only to close it like a fish out of water. What were you supposed to say? Take you home and tie you up and have their way with you?

Well, that didn't sound so bad.

You were ripped from your thoughts as Sans leaned closer to your ear.

“you can stop this, candy,” he whispered, his breath hot on your ear. It sent a pleasurable shiver down your spine. “you can have him, you can have me. or both. or neither. it's all up to you.”

“All You Need To Do Is Say Stop,” Papyrus continued in your other ear, his hand moving to caress your throat. “If And When You Do, We Will Oblige.”

You thought about it. You could literally get your wet dreams out of the way. You could have one night with these two, and you could be satisfied with that. You did wonder, for a moment, how they even had the proper...equipment to work with if they were skeletons. You turned your head so you could see both of them.

They both wore serious expressions, which for Sans was nearly unheard of. You blinked and looked around you. Not one person was paying you any mind, except some of the skeletons' personal favorites that you usually saw them off with. You could feel excitement begin to boil beneath your skin as you swallowed thickly.

“Don't.”

“don't what, candy?” Sans asked, his voice tight. You could feel his arms tighten around you. “be specific.”

“Don't stop. Neither of you.”

The grin that Sans sent you and the quiet groan from Papyrus in your ear nearly had you drowning your panties in want. Papyrus moved back, taking you with him as he hoisted you into his arms, carrying you bridal style as Sans slid from his stool. They led you through the strip club after giving the fire elemental a wave.

He only sent you a wink and mouthed, “Have fun.”

God, what did you get yourself into?

You found out there was a second floor to Grillby's as the boys made their way up there. There was excitement thick in the air between the two of you. You watched as Sans moved off and damn near kicked open a door with those boots of his, turning to face you and his brother as he back into the room.

Papyrus set you down on your feet as Sans crooked his finger at you, a playful smile on his face. You followed him into the room, not surprised to see the pink and purple theme they had going. You weren't even shocked to see that the giant bed behind Sans was a giant heart covered in red silk. If anything, you were just excited to be able to do this with your favorite monsters.

While you were looking around, Papyrus had followed you, closing the door and locking it. Sans pounced on you, grabbing your arms and swirling the two of you around so you landed on your back on the bed. You let out a small “oof” as you went to right yourself.

Both boys were staring at you from the side of the bed, their eyelights flaring and their magic flickering in their sockets. You swallowed and you watched as they both took off their boots before they descended on you.

Papyrus kissed you first, his hands roaming through your hair as Sans licked along your neck. You groaned as Papyrus moved his hand under your shirt, the leather of his gloves cool against your heated skin. You had only been kissed by one and you could already feel your nerve endings light on fire as his tongue fought yours for dominance.

When he had won out you were broken away from him and met with the grinning pair of teeth against your lips, violet magic flickering against your closed lids as you moaned against him. His half gloved hand had come up under the other side of your shirt, both boys moving your top up and over your breasts.

Papyrus breathed out next to you before moving the cup of your bra away, pushing it under your breast before you felt something wet lave across the peaked pebble. Your eyes shot open and you broke away from Sans as you gasped. Sans did the same to the other side, and you watched as pink and violet magic swirled around your peaked nipples.

The feeling was indescribable. You arced your back, one hand on each of their skulls. You heard one chuckle, but couldn't tell who as Papyrus moved, his hand sliding along your back. With a quick flick of the wrist, he unhooked your bra. They both sat you up and discarded you of your shirt and your bra, throwing them somewhere in the room before the pushed you back down.

Sans watched as his brother sucked one peak into his mouth and you writhed against him, silently begging for more. You locked eyes with him as he grinned down at you, his usual lazy grin gone in place for this more...feral like one. You felt a shiver run through you as Papyrus's hand came up and held in front of Sans.

Sans removed it with ease and did the same with the other when offered to him. Papyrus's hands came back, one wrapping around the other breast as he tugged your nipple between his thumb and index digits. You could have died happy right there and then.

“stars, you look amazin',” Sans muttered, almost to himself.

His hand moved, traveling over your abdomen and to the hem of the skirt you wore on the date. It had been a smart on, going down to your knees, but it was tight on your body. When he found the zipper on the side, he tugged on it, and you could hear it going down over the panting moans you were forcing yourself to hide behind your hand.

You heard Sans groan, like he was about to dust right there. Papyrus moved back and his eyelights flashed at you again before his grin turned into a full smirk. You hadn't worn any panties with the skirt since you knew with how tight it was, it would leave panty lines. And you really hated those, and you didn't have any thongs that were clean.

“By Toriel, It's Like You Knew,” Papyrus murmured before leaning down to kiss you again.

You moved your bottom off the bed as Sans moved off the bed. He tugged the skirt off with little effort, throwing them somewhere, too. You heard rustling of clothes, and you knew he was shedding himself of his clothes. Papyrus's hands switched from doing the same and running them through your hair.

When you felt a finger nudge against your swollen clit, you felt yourself lurching from the bed. You could feel your juices coating the inside of your thighs and you nearly moaned as Sans moved slow circles with the little bundle of nerves.

When Papyrus pulled away, a trail of pink saliva followed with you and panted as the younger brother looked down between your legs. You followed his gaze to see Sans there, leaning against your leg with one arm and a grin on his face. When you locked eyelights with him, he stuck out his violet tongue and winked before he leaned forward and gave a long, slow lick.

You cried out, moving to cover your mouth. But you didn't get very far as Papyrus pinned you to the bed. You could see a pink erection formed between the taller of the two and you felt your eyes widen. Magic. Of course it was magic. You shouldn't have thought anything different.

Your thoughts short circuited again as Sans nipped at your clit. You cry was louder, your back bowing off the bed as both brothers hummed.

“I Think She Likes Being Pinned,” Papyrus said mostly to his brother.

“judging by how quick her little pussy flooded when you did that, i would say so, too, paps,” Sans hummed.

He punctured his statement by running that violet tongue up your folds again and you moaned his name, your hands clenching into fists as you struggled against his younger brother. Papyrus chuckled, throwing a leg over your chest. You gasped as his cock bobbed in front of you. It was long and looked a lot like a human's penis, but you didn't have time to think about it as he set his patellas on your upper arms, keeping you pinned down.

He used his hand to stroke himself for a minute.. “I Take You Like It, Darling?”

You groaned. When you opened your mouth to say something, he put the tip of it in. You blew out a breath through your nose as the taste of chocolate and strawberries overtook your senses. You could hear Sans chuckling down below you, but he didn't say anything before he bent down and licked you over. And over.

You moaned around Papyrus, feeling as he adjusted himself so he could fuck his cock into your mouth. You felt yourself close, a telltale tingling in your lower spine as you lifted your legs and planted them over Sans's shoulders. Papyrus smiled down at you before giving a hard thrust forward, gagging you as his dick hit the back of your throat. There was a line of drool going down the side of your face, but you could care less.

“she's takin' it like a good little slut, ain't she, paps?” Sans chuckled before shoving two digits inside of you, hilting to the metacarpals.

You cried out around him as the sound of your arousal and his bones filled the air. Papyrus's eyelights shimmered for a moment before moving back slightly. When you thought he would leave your mouth, he shoved himself inside again, his hands moving to grip the back of your head.

“I Think She Likes That Talk, Brother,” Papyrus cooed. His hands tightened into your hair, holding you immobile. “Isn't That Right, You Filthy Little Bitch?”

You felt yourself clench around Sans's phalanges with the roughness of his hold and the way he spoke to you. You only felt yourself nod as they both chuckled now. Sans's tongue was on your clit, and his fingers leaving you...

Coating your asshole in your juices as your eyes widened.

You had done stuff there before, sure. But it always ended bad and ended up hurting more than feeling good. But you relaxed as Sans only stuck the tip of his finger in. He didn't try and rudely shove his way inside and he was gentle as went in further.

“she's so tight, bro.”

“Good.”

Your orgasm came crashing around you as Sans bit your clit and slid his finger inside of your ass. You arced, almost dislodging Papyrus from you as you cried out around his cock. Sans helped you ride through it before he moved away from you. You felt empty and you could feel yourself whimpering as Papyrus pulled himself from your mouth. A line of drool went from your tongue to his cock, glistening in the light of the room.

You gasped for air as you were moved. You were leaned against Papyrus's rib cage, which you could feel digging into your back as Sans crawled up the side of the bed and kneeled in front of you. The violet cock in front of you wasn't as long as Papyrus's, but it made up for it in girth. Papyrus's hands moved so he was cupping your breasts in his hands, your nipples between his phalanges.

Sans moved over you, leaning down to kiss you. You could taste yourself on his tongue, even as the magic sparked against your own tongue. You kissed him with fervor, feeling yourself panting against the brothers.

“ya doin' alright, candy?” Sans panted, moving away from you a little.

“Perfect,” you breathed out, your head moving back against Papyrus's clavicle.

“then buckle up, candy; it's about to get rough.”

You didn't have time to ask before Sans lined himself up and hilted himself inside of you. Your scream was swallowed by Papyrus, whose tongue tangled with yours. You felt your chest heaving as he continued playing with your breasts and you could feel Sans moving slowly until you lurched forward, your hips meeting his in need.

He took your silent request and started going faster, harder. You could hear the slap of bone on skin and you panted against Papyrus's teeth and tongue. He swallowed the sounds, moaning himself as you felt him throb below you. One of his hands left you to move further down.

You felt him prodding against your back entrance and you felt yourself tense up. Sans slowed, moving so you were separated from Papyrus long enough for you to look at him. He was smiling at you reassuringly, even if you could hear the rattle in his bones from him holding himself back.

“you'll be alright, candy,” he murmured, peppering your mouth with small kisses. “don't you worry about a thing. we'll go nice and slow, and it won't hurt. but you need to relax, yeah?”

You did as he said as he kissed you, his thumb on your clit as you felt his brother line himself up slowly push the tip in. You whimpered, your hand reaching out to grab onto Sans's rib cage. He moaned as he kissed you, thrusting in tiny bits as his brother pushed his way inside of you.

The pain was burning. You could feel their dicks rubbing together through the thin wall that separated them, and you shook between them as he finally, thankfully, hilted himself inside of your ass. You felt so full and you could feel your nerve endings lighting on fire.

They started moving slow. There was a line of purple saliva between you and Sans as he moved away, moving in a pattern with his brother. You gasped against the two of them and you could feel your control slipping.

By the time they had picked up the pace, you were drooling, blabbering and begging. They thrust inside of you, simultaneously panting as they repeated your name and their nicknames for you. You held onto a rib from each of them as they pounded inside of you, hitting just the right spots for you to cum a second time.

This time, you watched as you unleashed a small wave of juices from yourself, coating both of their legs and Sans's pelvic bone. You heard them groan and curse in unison as they followed suit, filling up both ends as they met their own release.

Sans collapsed on top of you. All three of you panting heavily and you absently patted their skulls as you leaned your head back, giving Papyrus's mandible a kiss. Their magic vanished, and you could feel their fluids leaking from you. You scrunched your face and they laughed.

“that was totally worth the wait,” Sans breathed, moving to get off of you.

“I Would Have To Agree,” Papyrus said, nodding.

“Ten out of ten would do again,” you laughed weakly.

You felt Papyrus's arms tighten around you as Sans grinned down at you, his teeth set deviously. You swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in your throat.

“go start the bath, paps,” Sans said, slipping into his clothes. “i'm gonna go tell grillbz that his favorite human is done for the night.”

“Oh fuck.”

“You Got That Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just take a moment to realize I just busted out six pages in an hour and a half without being distracted? I'm impressed with myself right now.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr? (:


	12. Day Twelve: The Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fell.  
But it's so quiet and empty...  
...  
Or so you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words for this. I wrote it, and I'm not entirely satisfied with it. I like painting this skeleboy in a different light, but this is his version of the Underground, so...this is it.
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm sorry this is a thing. T~T

You had no idea how you ended up in these types of situations.

You always did have the shittiest luck. You had only wanted to look down the hole to see why people kept disappearing into the mountain. Maybe there was something down there keeping everyone locked away, or maybe there were dead bodies. You didn't know, and truth be told you weren't that curious. But you still leaned over the hole. You still leaned over a little too far.

You still got knocked into Mount Ebott and now you were paying the price. You were now staring up at the hole from which you fell and coughing, waving the dust away from your face as you sit up in a bed of wilted flowers. You glanced around, but there was nothing moving except the dust particles in the air.

You called out; maybe if someone heard you, they'd come to help you.

…

But nobody came.

You sat there for what seemed like hours rather than minutes and you finally got up and looked around before heading into a direction. You didn't know where you were going, and you only prayed you got out of here in one piece.

It was silent in the area around you. Dust flew up from wherever your feet landed and you looked around as you walked. Everything looked so decrepit. Everything was falling apart and you could see where the stone had been worn away by weather. But how did this even come to be?

Your confusion was almost palpable as you moved through the area. It was like someone...no. It was like there were a lot of someones living down here. Like there had been a civilization down here for so long, and you were walking through their ruins.

You came upon a little house with a dead black tree in front of it. It looked like it had housed a family at one point and you went inside, knocking on the door carefully.

“Hello?” you called, poking your head around corners.

There was literally no one here, and you felt something crawling up your back. It felt strange and you looked around a little longer, unaware of the floating head that was trailing behind you, their red eyes watching your movements carefully. They shook their head at you as you moved down to the basement before his own twisted grin graced their teeth and they disappeared, leaving you completely unaware of what was going on.

You traveled through what looked to be a basement. When you stumbled upon a door, you let out a breath and made your way over to it, giving it a nudge. But it wasn't moving, and you frowned, feeling the cold air waft in through the cracks at the bottom. You took in a deep breath and opened it, pushing on it with whatever strength you had.

Luckily for you, it swung open slowly with a loud creak. You winced and you groaned to yourself. Snow. How was it this place was covered in snow?! And how were there freaking trees growing down here? These were the real questions you asked yourself as you stepped foot into the cold. You were definitely _not_ dressed for this.

You were so focused on the cold weather you didn't notice the pair heterochromic eyes staring at you from the treeline. Nor the sick grin the owner of those eyes wore as they stared at you, zeroing in on your shivering form.

You did, however, cough as more dust got into your lungs. You looked around, noticing that some of the snow wasn't even white..it was gray. You shivered again, wrapping the hoodie you always wore around you a little tighter as you trudged your way through the snow, fer now creeping into your veins.

There was a whole civilization that had lived down here. But if it was here, then...where was everyone else?

You passed by a conveniently human shaped lamp, and a few wooden stand things. You noticed there was dust everywhere, sticking to your skin like it was trying to see the light of day again. You didn't want to think about that as you made your way into what looked to be a little town.

It proclaimed itself to be Snowdin, but you didn't see anyone around. There were lights flickering on and off around you, and there was even houses and stores that were around. You didn't see anything else as you made your way into all of the buildings. You were starting to get worried, and maybe just a little more scared than you had been when you first fell.

You stumbled upon a two story house, the Christmas lights that adorned the balcony flickering and the wreath there seeming to almost disintegrate under your touch. You pushed open the door, the squeaking announcing your presence. But you were greeted with darkness and dead silence.

You were beginning to miss the sounds of city noise.

You explored the house, ignoring the dust that filtered up. Just how long had this place been uninhabited? There was a thick layer of dust over everything and you frowned as you wiped your finger over the surface of the banister near the stairs. You shook your head; you didn't want to think about what could have happened.

Instead, you went upstairs. Hopefully, you could find a bed and fall asleep. Maybe this was all just a sick dream and you were going to wake up when you fell asleep in the dream. You'd had those types of dreams before.

“Here's hoping,” you muttered.

You pushed open the door that had a bunch of stickers and caution tape on it with a giant stop sign. When you entered, everything looked clean, minus the dust that had gathered. You sighed. You were going to smell musty, and you felt grimy, but exhaustion overtook you. Just how long had you been wandering around anyway?

You got into the race car bed, snuggling under the covers that smelled musty. Like they hadn't been used in a long time. You shook off the feeling of dread that wracked through your body and closed your eyes, missing the sound of the door opening as you drifted into sleep.

**

“rise and shine, ya little fuck.”

You screamed, feeling a cold hand wrapping around your ankle and giving a harsh tug. You struggled against them for a minute, your mind racing as you tried to piece together what was happening. You were still half asleep, you fell into a mountain. You were so tired, you wanted more sleep.

The hand gave another harsh tug on your ankle and you felt something pop. You screamed again, tears rolling down your cheeks in fat waves as you tried to kick and lash out at the thing that was hurting you. You felt terror gripping your heart as you thrashed against the force holding you in place.

There was a flash of lavender and you felt something grip the center of your chest. You cried out in pain as you froze, unable to move as the light showed you a pair of heterochromic eyes that stared at you, highlighting a skeletal face and a sharp grin that bordered on manic.

“good, you're up.” He gave another sharp tug on your dislocated ankle and you stifled the scream with your hand. “honestly, was gonna kill ya in you're sleep. but ya looked so peaceful, paps told me not to disturb you. so let's cut to the chase, yeah?”

He let go of your ankle and the pressure eased from your chest. You tried to scramble back away from him, hitting the head of the bed as you watched him place both of his knees on the bed in front of you. With a wave of lavender in his hand and a flare in his eye, a bone appeared, sharpened and whittled to a point. You whimpered, moving to cover yourself.

“what're ya doin' here?” he snarled, his grin twisting into a sneer. “don't you humans know what this place is?”

“I-I...”

“you what? ya wanted to end your life so you jumped down a hole? ya wanted to see what goodies could be down here?” He laughed, his chuckles turning into absolute manic chaos as he stared at you. “unfortunately for ya, the only thing down here _**i s m e**_.”

His voice deepened and you swallowed another cry as you felt tears spring to your eyes. So this was how you died, huh? Alone, under a mountain, with a skeleton..._thing_ standing here and threatening you. You could have sobbed and begged him to spare you and let you live so you could go home but...you didn't even know where the exit was, and if you could even get out.

There was a sudden rush of fluid between your legs and your eyes widened. For a moment, you really thought you pissed yourself. Then your eyes widened as you heard him take a sniff. The air around you tensed and you watched a wisp of a floating red...something came into view.

_“Brother, I Think She's In Heat,”_ you heard something whisper.

“i can smell it,” he said, his grin twitching. “oh, i can definitely tell.”

Oh, of all the times to start your period, why now? You felt your heart hammering in your ears as you frantically shook your head. You were mentally begging that this person...creature...whatever the hell he was, would listen as you stammered out.

“N-no! I-I started my p-period!” you said, your voice boarding on desperate. “P-please, just l-let me go h-home.”

_“Sans, What Are You Going To Do?”_

You gasped, your hands fluttering to your mouth as a floating head came into view. It moved around this...Sans person, two disembodied hands wringing themselves together as they both watched you. You were trembling, trying to curl your body in on itself as another rush of fluids escaped your body. You let out a pathetic whine as Sans took in another deep breath.

“i think we're gonna keep her, paps,” he said, tilting his head. “i think she'll make for a good breeding mule; not to mention, she's stuck here anyway.”

“S-stuck?” you whispered. “I c-can't be! I have a-a life, and f-friends and family–”

“shut up.”

Your teeth clicked with how fast you shut your mouth. He was watching you, that lavender eyelight looking at you as he studied you. You moved to cover yourself as best as you could, a little sob leaving your throat as you looked away from him, your hair covering your face.

It was the wrong move.

He pounced on you when you weren't looking, snagging both of your legs this time and pulling you down. You yelled out, turning to swing at him without thinking about it. He caught your hand, his grip tight as he pinned it to the bed next to your head. You struggled, trying your best to buck him off of you.

You felt something grip your chest again, and it got harder to breathe as you lay uselessly on the bed below him. He moved to straddle you, his legs on each side of your hips as his hands began to move down your body. He hummed as he got to the chunkier parts of you, the parts you hated the most. The parts you didn't want anymore.

“perfect,” he murmured, throwing you for a loop. “you're goddamn perfection.”

Where did the scary part of him go? You shivered as his voice dropped a few octaves and you squeaked when his cold hands moved under your shirt, humming while poking and prodding at your skin. You heard him muttering to whoever this Paps was, and you felt yourself sighing and relaxing into his touch.

“that's it,” he murmured above you, leaning down over you to whisper in your ear. “i'll take good care of ya, lilac.”

His pet name caught you off guard and you almost questioned before you felt his teeth clamp down on your earlobe. You bucked into him a little, a little moan coming from you. You knew that your period was just messing with you; you always wanted laid when you were on it. Fucking hormones and being a woman all sucked.

You heard a tear before cold air greeted your skin. Little goosebumps raised on your skin as he moved and you saw that your shirt had been torn clean in half. You gasped and went to cover yourself, but you forgot there was something holding you down. You couldn't do anything more than arc into him above you.

He chuckled as he leaned down, licking the sweat forming on your skin. You mumbled something, but it was incoherent to you as he tore your bra too, nudging it off to the side and laving a purple tongue over your nipple. You cried out, eyes wide, as something seemed to spark against your skin.

“H-How–”

“magic.”

That was all you got as he did again, those tingles sending shock waves through your system. You felt him moving to your pants, growling as he fumbled with it. You heard a chuckle and saw the way the head was floating around you two.

_ “Having Issues, Brother?”_

He snarled out a response before the head moved, the hand disappearing from sight as you felt your pants being undone, yanked off your legs. You felt your face flush in a red blush; you knew it probably looked like a murder scene down there and you could cry with how embarrassed you were in that moment.

Scratch that, you were still kind of crying because you didn't even know what the hell was happening. Why your body was reacting the way it was, and why you weren't fighting it off. Well, you knew that answer. You had given up. All the perseverance in you, all that determination had left the second he said you couldn't get home anyway.

You would be damned if you were used as a “breeding mule” though. You were still a virgin, for gods sake! You went to tell him that before you felt a ghost of a touch on your clit. You let out a little mewl and Sans above you stopped sucking at your nipple to look up at you in wonder.

“ya felt that?” he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

“Y-yeah?”

His grin could have cracked his skull. “good. paps, keep goin'.”

You felt the pressure on your clit again and you cried out as the touch moved in circles. You whined as you felt Sans shifting above you. You breathed out heavily, trying to form coherent sentences, tell them you hadn't even had sex before. But you couldn't even get out more than a whimper, a silent plea.

You felt the coil beginning to tighten, that familiar tingle in your spine as your mouth open in a silent gasp. Sans had moved down, placing little kisses along your flesh. You barely registered that your panties had been moved off to the side and you felt a finger being thrust into you.

While you were mildly disgusted, you would have lurched of the bed and cried out as they touched a part of you that you hadn't even explored. There was a pause before Paps spoke.

_“Sans. She's A Virgin.”_

Sans froze above you, and part of you wondered if he would stop and just kill you now. But judging by the way he shivered and it sounded like bones rattled, you knew you weren't so lucky. Of course you weren't. You always had the shittiest luck.

“you're a goddamn angel,” he groaned as the finger removed itself. “fuckin' christ, i wouldn't have done this before, but i'm not lettin' ya off so easy. we'll do it right when your little cunt isn't a bloody fuckin' mess.”

You weren't sure what he meant when you felt something nudge against your opening. Your eyes widened as the magic in your chest faded. You went to struggle until that floating head came around and those disembodied hands pinned yours down to the bed. You squeezed your eyes shut before you felt him spear into you, hilting in one thrust.

You could feel the snap, and the pain was excruciating. You screamed out, but you could hear his moan over it. He didn't even pause to let you adjust or let the pain subside, and you felt him thrust into you like a wild animal.

You bucked against him, feeling the pain slowly ebbing away. It hurt so much, but you were filled with a new sense of determination just to get this over with. You could feel him hitting that precious little button inside of you, feel him hitting your cervix. It was the greatest feeling you had felt in so long.

You cried out as you came around him, your walls clenching him and milking him for all he was worth. Which was apparently a lot as he came with a roar, a lavender blush coating his cheekbones as collapsed on top of you.

You were panting and when you looked up, the head wasn't there anymore. You shook it off and moved to shove the heavy skeleton off of you. How did he even have the dick to fuck you with? What the hell was that all about? You shook your head and sat up, wincing in pain. It felt like you had gotten run over by semi truck.

“don'tcha worry, lilac,” he murmured. “we'll do better next time. i'll show ya the right way how to do this. and we're gonna have so many beautiful babybones.”

You winced. Part of you was terrified of that, but another part of you was looking forward to it? What kind of sick freak were you?

You were filled with a new sense of determination to _get the fuck outta here_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr? (:


	13. Day Thirteen: The Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a bad day at work.  
Maybe you can make it better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So.
> 
> Author may be totally drunk, or may totally not be. Let's go with that Lolli is, and I apologize if this comes out like shit because of it. xD
> 
> This weekend just hasn't been the best. If anything, it sucked. It why I drank so much to begin with. xD
> 
> I finished writing this in forty minutes. Hell yeah!
> 
> Enjoy. <3

The day you met Sans, you knew you were in for a wild ride.

The surface was teeming with monsters of all shapes and sizes. They seemed to have a weird theme of black, red and yellow. The king and queen were goat monsters, and the child they lovingly adopted was some brat who thought giving and showing MERCY was better than fighting. And while you usually agreed, you knew there were still instances where you would have to fight.

Like when you first met Sans. The fucker thought he could get handsy with you after one too many bottles of mustard and vodka, and you had yoinked him off of his bar stool at Grillby's and into the floor. Grillby had only laughed, hooting about how he'd had it coming for a long time now. Said something about an unpaid tab that had been pissing him off.

That was the first night he'd met you, and that was the first night you knew you were in for it. You knew he was a special kind of monster. Him and his brother were the only skeleton monsters known, though you got the feeling Red knew something most, if not all, monsters didn't. But you weren't interested in learning more about the sharp toothed grinning skeleton. If anything, now you were trying to keep him away from you!

After that night, he had followed you. You seemed to conveniently find him wherever you were, like he just seemed to pop into existence. You were growing tired of it, and you were tired of having to beat the fucker off of you with a bat. He always seemed to have the upper hand and it was driving you insane as you tried to even do the more mundane things.

Going to work was a giant pain, and you couldn't even go grocery shopping without him coming up behind you to spook you. The one time he had done it, he had earned himself a can of corn lodged in his eye socket. Even while he was trying to get it out as you stormed away, he was laughing his coccyx off.

At some point, it had turned into a game for you. He learned you were quick to throw things and scream at him when he got you. You loved to call him out when he thought he was hidden well enough in the shadows. You knew he loved playing whatever kind of cat and mouse game this was with the two of you.

The one day you had been at a park, wandering the woods. You loved being out in nature and exploring the world around you. You had noticed the mountain the monsters came from, but you were never brave enough to go traversing it. You had to wonder what a kid like Frisk was running from to go the mountain in the first place.

You had thought you heard someone walking behind you, but when you looked behind you, there was no one there. You hadn't thought anything about it before you continued, moving around branches and jumping over a little river that was randomly in the woods. Then you caught sight of something gold flashing in the sun overhead, and you had turned to see...

Nothing.

You scowled, shaking your head and moving to head back to the path. It wasn't even close to dark, but you were getting hungry. Then you heard the chuckle and something within you spiked into overdrive. You froze in your tracks as the familiarity of that chuckle filled your mind.

You were being followed by Sans, but you couldn't see him. How was he hiding so well from you? You looked around when you finally left the woods, saw him leaning against a tree, digging one of his clawed phalanges between those shark teeth of his, cleaning them. When he caught you looking, his grinned so wide, the gold of his tooth shimmered in the light.

You had tore into him then, telling him he needed to stop stalking you wherever you went. It was getting annoying and uncomfortable and you just wanted to stop looking over your shoulder just to make sure you could pee in peace. He had taken the hint, and vanished, his usual grin turned down in a frown.

It was a few days later when you saw him, waiting for you after work. Before you could say anything, he had jerked his head in direction of the coffee shop you frequented. You had followed, wondering what he was doing.

After getting the coffee and stuff you wanted, paid for by him, he had apologized to him. He was used to people giving in and just going with the flow with him. When you had flipped on his back, he had found someone he really wanted to get to know. But instead of acting a normal person, he had tried to gain your attention by following you everywhere and punning at you.

You started over with him. Things had gone well, and you found yourself falling head over heels for this stupid, silly skeleton. He was always so protective of you, and walked you to and from work. You loved when he was around, and somehow managed to miss him when he was gone, even if you had spent the entire day with him.

You even had a soft spot for his brother. While loud and often degrading of anyone except himself and Mettaton, he was good company to be around and even had some good advice when it came to his brother. You loved seeing him smiling, even if he thought you never caught it.

You laid in bed, going over the last year and a half of being with Sans. The two of you had really hit it off. And it was amazing considering those first few months he decided to be creepy as hell. It made you chuckle now, only spark a tiny bit of irritation.

When the door opened, you looked over to see Sans coming into the room, grumbling about something to do with Papyrus. You sat up, tightening the ponytail you had before swinging your legs over the bed. He came over to stand in front of you, his hands coming to cup your cheeks and kissing you lightly.

“Hey, you,” you murmured when he pulled away.

“mind all day cuddles?” he asked gruffly. “been a bad day at work an' i jus' wanna shower an' not deal with boss's bitchin'.”

“Go shower and I'll be right here for ya,” you said, smiling at him.

After another kiss, he gathered his clothes and hoodie before making his way out of the room and to the bathroom. You didn't mind living with them, but sometimes you wished Papyrus would lay off of him. He was doing his best, and sure, he was definitely lazy. But the constant yelling and degrading was getting old.

Maybe you'd have a talk with him about that.

As he showered, you got up from the bed. He apparently needed something to cheer him up so you giggled to yourself, adorning his favorite pair of thigh high socks, the leather garters with the hearts that you attached them to. You put on his favorite skirt and took off your bra before putting on the off the shoulder loose sweater he always drooled over.

And of course, you were never complete without the collar he got you six months ago for your one year anniversary.

When he came back in to see you on the bed with your hair mussed and the bedroom eyes, he groaned and came over to you, pushing you back on the bed, climbing on top of you.

“fuckin' christ, y/n,” he grunted. “ya really wanna play with me t'day?”

“I always wanna play with you,” you said, grinning before you leaned up and whispered next to his skull, “Daddy.”

His growl filled the room as he attacked your lips in a kiss. You opened for him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he hooked a claw into the loop of the collar, holding you in place as your tongue battled his, easily submitting to him.

He pulled away, leaving little licks and nips along your skin, moving off to the bared shoulder and licking it, satisfied as he laved his tongue over the mark he'd left there the same day you got the collar. You had learned somewhere, you were his soulmate, which is the main reason he followed you around so much.

It made sense, really, when you thought about it.

You could feel your soul jumping in your chest as he pressed a kiss to your sternum, moving down and lifting your shirt at the same time. You let him remove it from you, groaning as he latched onto a nipple. He tongue flicked it, his teeth were pricking it, and it felt so good you bowed off the bed a little to get further into his mouth.

He gave no objections as he ran one hand over your stomach and the other one moved down, flicking up under the skirt and growling deeply as he came across your already bare cunt. He shoved a finger inside of you roughly, causing you to shriek and call out his name on a gasp. You slapped a hand over your mouth, trying to listen for Papyrus in case he was home.

Sans chuckled over you, moving off of your nipple and moving to the other one. “don'tcha worry, sweetheart. it's just you and daddy fer a few hours.”

You moaned as he called himself daddy, feeling your fingers clenching around him as your core grew even more wet with arousal. Sans curled his finger, the tip of his claw hitting that sweet little button that made your thighs tremble and your breath come in desperate gasps and moans. You chanted his name, even as he moved away from your breasts.

When you felt yourself close, he stopped. You could have sobbed, but you tried your best to try and suck it up. You were doing this for him, and he was gonna get what he wanted, even if you suffered for it. You would do a lot for him, and this was one of them.

“no cumming jus' yet, baby,” he chuckled, moving his finger from you. You could _feel_ the trail of your juices from your cunt to his finger as he moved his away. “now c'mere.”

He plopped next to you on the bed and you moved to the floor, crawling your way over to him so you were between his legs. He reached out to stroke a hand over your hair for a minute before he grabbed a fistful, using the other hand to bring down the waistband of his shorts. His glowing, red cock sprung free, and you would have dove for it were it not for the hand in your hair.

“ya look so greedy right now,” he sighed. “so fuckin' needy.”

“Daddy, please,” you whimpered. “Can I taste?”

“always, for my princess.”

He drug you forward by your hair and you groaned as you took his cock in your mouth instantly. You hollowed your cheeks and, spurred on by the approving moan above you, bobbed up and down. You flicked your tongue over the underside of his cock, running the flat of it over the rings that were at the bottom of his dick.

He began to buck into your mouth, his other hand coming up to grab another handful of your hair. You were grateful he wasn't long, but he was thick, and stretched out the sides of your mouth almost uncomfortably. You didn't mind it, though. No pain, no gain, right?

Your drool was falling down the sides of your mouth and over your chin. You could hear land on the floor below or feel it sticking to your tits that he so adored. You could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat and you moaned, thankful that you didn't have a gag reflex. So when you could feel his pelvic bone against your nose, you let your tongue slither out from your mouth and trail on the underside of his cock before you curled the tip around the bone.

He always mentioned you were a well hung lesbian. It always made you laugh, even when his dick was shoved in your mouth the day he said it.

“that's m' good girl,” he moaned. “god, you're fuckin' mouth 's heavenly. a skeleton could die happy from yer mouth, baby.”

You would smile, or snort in response, but you didn't have the capability as he started to fuck your throat. Hard. You felt yourself gagging a little bit, but you managed to hold it back as he used the hair he held in his grip to hold you in place.

Judging by the cursing and panting above you, you knew he was close. So you decided to cheat and look up at him. He was glaring down at you and you heard him groan out a curse as he expanded in your mouth and you could feel the sticky substance of his magic coating your throat.

You swallowed greedily, moaning yourself as you milked his cock for every last drop. He was panting and drew you away from him. He let go of your hair and helped you stand. After tapping on the sides of your knees to make sure you could still feel them, you let out a cry as he tossed you on the bed, face down.

He lifted your ass up, and you moaned as you felt him position himself against your pussy. You were sopping wet, and you felt it coating your thighs as he moved his member back and forth over your opening.

With one thrust, his hilted into you, sending you forward ever so slightly and causing you to scream in pleasure as his cock hit your cervix.

He leaned over you, whispering, “my turn, baby.”

As he set his pace, all you could say was:

“Fuck me, Daddy, please!”

…

The neighbors called the cops the next day. You felt proud of yourself, even as Papyrus sat there and berated both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr? uwu


	14. Day Fourteen: The Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is a pain in your ass.  
Too bad he has his own tricks up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter, but this is all I could come up for him. I didn't want to like, be all "oh, fuck that haphephobia! sudden cure is here!" And my brain is running on E from going over the other fanfictions today to make sure they were edited. This is the time in life where I think I could use a beta. xD
> 
> Plus, writing him like I do has given me a headache, so I think its an early bedtime for me tongiht. TnT'
> 
> Enjoy!

When you first met him, you weren't sure what to think of him. He was glitchy, irritable, and honestly just wanted you to die. He had stated many times how much he wanted to end your miserable life and even told you how many ways he could do it.

Error was one of the few things you actually feared. The strings from his eyes often sent you into a panic and you couldn't even look at regular blue thread without having an anxiety attack. It had gotten to the point you kept away from any crafts stores and even avoided the crafting section in a lot of the other stores you frequented.

He always popped up when you were least expecting it. There was always the smell of ozone whenever he came and went, and there were times you could smell it in your apartment when you came home from work. You would look around, worried he had done something to your cat or maybe your artwork or something. But everything was always left untouched.

You really started to notice the disappearance of your socks, though. Mainly your knee highs that you loved oh, so much. You were sad, but you thought that maybe you just lost them in the wash or something. Wouldn't be the first time you lost something to the dryer in the basement of your building.

One day, while you were working on something for a friend, the smell of ozone filled your nose. You froze, your pencil pausing in your hands as the static in the air grew thick before dissipating. Your heart hammered in your ears as you heard Error himself shuffle into your art room. Those mismatched eyes landed on you, and his yellow teeth pulled into a sadistic grin as he winked.

“h3-ey, pi-1xel,” he said, his voice glitching. “1 think w3 n3-eed t0-o t4lk.”

You let out a yelp as you were violently ripped out of your seat, those blue threads binding you into the air above your station as he came further into the room. Your arms were on either side of you, pulled taut enough to be uncomfortable and your ankles were next, holding you spread eagle in the air as Error approached you. But, as usual, he didn't touch you.

You knew he had haphephobia and you had found that out on accident when you went to shove him away from you. The second you touched him, he had glitched out so hard you heard something akin to a computer shutting down. Then you heard some kind of weird dial up noises that gave you horrible flashback like nightmares from the nineties.

When he had finally come back around, he had been _livid_. It was the first time you experienced being strung by your ankles to your ceiling with his threads. It was the first time you saw your soul as his strings yanked it from you, curling around it and giving it a test squeeze.

You had cried out, your body spasming. But it wasn't with the pain you thought you would feel. A wave of pleasure had gone through your body and you feel the arousal soaking your panties. Error must have known from the way he seemed utterly disgusted and fascinated by your reaction. He had called you a sick freak before doing it again, squeezing just a little harder that had you bowing your back in the air and gasping for breath.

He never touched your soul again, but often liked to remind you how much you were a sick freak.

“What do you want?” you snapped, trying to pull uselessly at the restraints. “You need to stop coming around when I'm doing things, dude.”

He shrugged before snagging your chocolate bar from your desk and tearing it open. He took a piece and chewed it, staring you with those strange eyelights of his. He was an odd skeleton to begin with. Instead of white bones, his were mostly black. Except for his leg bones which were red. His eye sockets were pitch black, but rather a wine red, and inside of those were his eyelights. While one was a solid yellow, his other one was blue ringed in yellow.

He also wore slippers and basketball shorts, and even had on a hoodie over a red shirt. And covered in a lot of error messages. He was an all around odd skeleton.

“i'll d0-o wh4-atever-r 1-i want,” he said, his voice growling lowly. “bu-uti w4-anna kno-0w somethin', pixel.”

His strings brought you down closer to him, even as you tried to lift your leg to kick him. If you touched him, you could have a few minutes to get away from him. But he had you tied tight, and you thrashed in the hold before, with a shaky hand, he grabbed your chin.

You watched as the error messages around up grew wild, and a few more appearing. You were shocked into staying still as he made your gaze meet his. Holy shit, he was willingly touching you. Even if he did look like he was about to crash again, and he was shaking so bad you could hear the faint sounds of bones rattling. He hated this, but he was still doing it.

A sharp pain in your cheeks brought you back from your thoughts and your eyes zeroed in on the skeleton in front of you.

“What do you wanna know then?” you growled out, your words coming out sounding mushed.

“why c4n't i st0-op th1-inki-1n' 4-about y0u?”

That threw you for a loop.

You blinked wide eyed at the skeleton in front you, unable to speak from the bombshell he just dropped on your head. How the hell were you able to come up with an answer to that when you were too busy questioning why he just didn't kill you already?

You didn't want to die, but you were so done with life that if something happened, you wouldn't be upset. You were honestly waiting for him to do it at anytime, given that he always tells you that your AU needs to be gotten rid of.

You had no clue what that meant, but you went with it, usually.

You finally found your voice. “I-I don't–”

“1-i think y0u d0-o.” Error's ripped himself away with you with a grunt and you watched as he breathed through his nasal cavity before some of his error messages went away. He turned back to you, eating another piece of your beloved chocolate bar. “i th1nk yo-0u kno-ow exa-4ctly why 1 ca-4n't. y0u pu-ut 4 sp3-ell 0-on m3, d1-idn't yo-0u, yo-ou 5tupi-1id abo0-om1n4-ati0n?”

Stupid abomination? That was a new one.

“I didn't do anything to you!” you groaned. “Look, if you're gonna kill me, then do it already, alright? Chop, chop, dude.”

A few more threads came from nowhere and wrapped around your throat. You choked on your next breath as you felt them tighten. He came closer to you again, tossing the rest of the chocolate on your desk. He had his hands behind his back and you glared down at him.

“3v3-er si-1nce i c4-alled 0ut yo-0ur s-5oul, 4nd 1 fig-9ured 0ut yo-o0u w3re 9ettin9-g 0ff from the pain, i-1've b33n un4-able to-o s-5top thi-i1nkin9 ab-bout y-y0ur 5-stupid bul-llsh-hit fo-or months. t3ll me-e w-why.”

You just kept silently glaring at him until he squeezed his strings tighter around your throat. You gasped, your arms jerking in the binds from reflex to move the offending shit from your neck so you could breathe.

After a couple of minutes of waving about uselessly in the air, you felt it loosen and you took in a huge gulp of air.

**“t3-ell m3, h-hum4-aan.”**

His voice was growly, glitchier than before. He was getting mad, and you wondered just how far you could push the skeleton before he just gave up and left. That's what he usually did when you gave him the silent treatment during these things. But now you were determined to either have him finally fulfill his threat, or send him packing.

So you stayed quiet. He squeezed your throat again, hard enough you could feel yourself gasping for breath and still trying to free your hands so you could claw at those stupid threads. You wanted to kick him or something. You wanted to get away from him.

You wanted to do a lot to him. There was a fight or flight instinct when it came to humans, and flight was always on the fore front of your mind.

But your embarrassment was never ending with this one. You could feel your juices coating your panties, leaking to coat your thighs. You knew you were a freak, but this was too much even for you. You squeezed your eyes shut before you heard him stop moving around and sniffing the air. He made the same sound he did before when he had your soul in front of you.

“a-4re you-u fu-uck1n9 ki-iddi-1ng me-e?” he sputtered out. “th-his 15-s t-th3 fuck-k1ng r34son-n, i-isn-n't i-1t? y-y0u're 4-a 9-godd-4amn who-0ore f-f0-or sk3-elet-tons.”

You let out a whimper as the threads tightened once more. You wanted to shake your head and refute it, but you couldn't even get another whimper out. You could see the black fading into your vision, and you felt yourself jerking against the bonds to try and get the threads off of you.

You could him laugh as the strings went lax. You sucked in a huge gulp of air, but you didn't miss the way you could feel your juices damn near dripping over your thighs. You thanks the stars above that you wore the baggiest sweatpants you could find, otherwise you were sure your pants would be stained, too.

You didn't get a chance to say anything to his comment before he had your pants pulled off, and your soul was torn from your chest. The color was bright, lighting the entire room around you. Even with the blue strands wrapped around it, it still shook and shuddered violently as it was squeezed.

You let out a wanton moan, a string of drool dripping from your lower lip as you panted. Error was looking at you curiously, if not with a little disgust. You could feel your tongue lolling out of your mouth as he reached his hand up, tilting his head to the side just a little bit. It almost wasn't noticeable, but yo couldn't help but watch him as he ghosted the pad of a yellow distal phalange over the little cartoon like heart.

You jerked in your holds, letting out a stuttering scream of shock. Your binds were straining, and you felt your chest heaving. Even over the scream, you heard him laughing. It sounded glitched out, like a video that kept starting and stopping over and over.

You didn't hear anything he said. You watched with wide eyes, slowly shaking your head as his hand reached out and he grabbed on to your soul, squeezing onto it. You almost broke your spine, you were sure, as you bowed your back out, some of your binds breaking and snapping from the force of your pull. You heard him mutter something else before he laughed to himself.

You hated him.

You were drooling all over your floor and your shirt, watching as it dripped from your bottom lip. Your eyes were lidded and your chest heaved, trying to take in as many breaths as it could before the next feeling of need and pleasure rolled from your soul to your body. The fucker didn't even have to touch you and you were a dripping mess.

He was looking down and you remembered he had torn off your pants the same time he had pulled out your soul. You were shaking as you watched a pair of strings pull down the front of your panties exposing you to him. The cold that washed over your heated skin sent a shiver crawling over you.

“lo-0ok a-at you-u,” he cackled. “f-fuck-i1ng wr3-ecked, a-4and 1 h-hav3n't 3v3n a-actua-4lly _**t 0 u c h 3 d**_ yo-0ou. y-you'r3 fuc-ckin9 di5gus-5ting.”

He pressed the pad of his thumb phalange into your soul and you heard more of your binding snapping as you pulled. Trying to curl in on yourself, trying to get out of his hold. Anything to make it stop. You didn't want this, this wasn't okay. This was torment. This was pleasure. This was pain. This felt so good.

But why did it have to be from him?

Suddenly, you landed with a thud on the ground. You let out a grunt, feeling the blood returning to your limbs as you tried to get up on shaky arms and legs. But you didn't get very far as you felt another shock of fireworks crawling under your skin, causing you to cry out his name.

That didn't go unnoticed.

“fu-uck-1ing fr34k.”

He sounded like he was enjoying this, and a sick part of you was, too. It wouldn't be the first time you fantasized about the skeleton in front of you. Part of you wanted to befriend him and remind him not all humans were bad. If that's what he was after. But after that night where he had touched your soul the first time, it had done nothing to stop the wet dreams.

They got worse.

Your panting was the only noise in the room as his black slippers came into view. You glared up at him, drool dripping from the corner of your mouth as he quirked his head at you. His grin was bordering on manic as he stared down at you, your soul floating above his hand now.

“Fuck you,” you snarled in between breathing. “Fuck you, and your strings, and your bullshit, Error.”

“9l4-adly.”

You watched, in stunned horror as he brought your soul to his teeth. A black tongue, tapered to a point with its own error messages flashing around it, poked out. His eyes locked with yours, you watched as he ran his tongue over it, leaving behind a trail of black drool.

Your body spasmed again, and you could feel a coil springing free as you came. The fucker hadn't even touched you, and you were crying out his name like a curse on your lips as he licked over your soul again, sending you into another orgasm before your first one had fully finished. You were barely able to breathe now, and you could feel yourself fading from consciousness.

His chuckle filled the room and before you totally blacked out, you heard him say, “i-1'll b-be b4c-ck, p-pix3l. do-0n't yo-0ou w-wor-rry abo-0ut th-h4t.”

You would be ready next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr? (:


	15. Day Fifteen: The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You keep running.  
But he's always there for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long, bullshit day. I hope you enjoy this.<3

You were running again.

You knew this dream like the back of your hand. Or could you call it a dream? Ir was more like your worst nightmare come to life. You started having this nightmare years ago, but lately it had been getting worse and progressed further. Sometimes, you would be alone and hear nothing for miles in the stone walls of wherever you were.

Other times, you could see flashes of black and teal, hear a chuckle in the background of the area you ran. It only fueled you to run more. You push yourself until you were panting and collapsed, oftentimes waking up from that. But if you didn't wake up, then you saw him.

The King.

*** your King.**

Nightmare.

*** your Night.**

You didn't know it at first, but you had somehow found his palace in your dreams. He had felt your presence the first, second and third time. After the fourth, he was curious what was coming through the dimensions to run through his kingdom halls.

And he had found you.

*** he always does.**

And you wished he hadn't.

*** you really did.**

He loved the chase, and you knew it. You didn't want to give it to him, but whenever you were here, you were no longer a lucid dreamer. You were his puppet do to with as he pleased, and you were ready to throw in the towel after meeting him face to face the sixth time. You were terrified of him. And he loved watching you suffer.

He really was your Nightmare.

This time, you could see flashes of him as you ran. You could even see flashes of others around you. They were all grinning and laughing at you, taunting you as you tried to escape the hell you found yourself in. You didn't know any of their names, and they were all skeleton monsters, just like Nightmare himself. But you knew they were a danger, and you knew they would do you harm just like their precious fucking king wanted to.

You didn't stop as you skidded around a corner, pumping your arms and trying to breathe evenly. No matter how far you got in this dream, it was never ending and you just wanted it to stop. You wanted to wake up and get out of it.

You didn't see the leg sticking out of one of the hallways until it was too late and you went stumbling over. You cried out over the laughter of one of the other skeletons as you smacked your head into the wall. You heard a crack, and something warm spread over the back of your head and dripped down your neck. You were gasping for breath, fighting to right your vision before you froze, eyes wide.

This wasn't a normal nightmare. You never got hurt in any of them, no matter how many times you fell or ran into things.

You weren't dreaming, and you turned to see a few of those monsters come up to you. This was your reality, and you were now scrambling to get away from them as you tried to get your vision straight.

“axe, how 'bout you stop advancin' on her?” you heard one mutter. “she's bleedin' an' we all know how much you love your meat.”

*** you feel like you recognize that name.**

There was a low chuckle. “i don't wanna hear it from you, dust,” another voice said. “you might murder her when she finally passes out.”

*** you feel like you know that voice.**

There was a glint of silver. “i say we just kill them, honestly. why does nightmare need a pet anyway?”

*** you feel like that's been said before.**

“because he said so,” a gruff voice snarled out. “lets just get her to the room nightmare wants her in. axe said something about getting back to his bitch when he was done here.”

*** you feel like you wanted to berate him again for his choice of words.**

You heard a growl and you guessed it was this “Axe” person before you finally passed out. You didn't have time to process those thoughts before the blackness swallowed you whole.

**

When you awoke next, you were immediately on edge. You sat up in the bed you were in and looked around you, panic already gripping your throat and choking you. The bed you sat on was huge, and the room you were had stone walls and floor with some rugs placed throughout it. There was a wooden dresser over in the corner and you could see another door leading to a bathroom.

It looked familiar, somehow. Like you'd been here before. Like you had met those skeletons before. There was something in the back of your mind telling you that you would be safe, and you just needed to stay here and wait for _him_.

But you didn't want that.

You wanted to get out, and you looked around until you spotted the door you wanted. You scrambled to get out of bed and almost fell on your face. You went for the door and tried the knob, but of course it was locked. Your hands were shaking as you screamed, hitting the door with the sides of your fists.

When your voice finally cut off, it was released on a sob as you slid down the wooden door. There were so many thoughts going through your head, and your first question was how did you even end up here? This was supposed to be nothing but a dream! This wasn't a real place, just something you had made up!

But you didn't dream up those other skeletons. From the sounds of it, they all had lives they wanted to get back to. Which means this wasn't just a dream you conjured up. This was an actual place, and you had no idea how you managed to get here. When did it even turn from a dream into your reality?

You were unsure, but you managed to get up from the floor, gasping for breath after your heaving sobs and made your way into the bathroom. You sniffled a little as you ran cold water in the sink and splashed it on your face. You glanced over at the shower.

What could it hurt? You were stuck here, anyway.

You stripped before turning on the shower, getting it as hot as you could stand before getting under the spray. You needed to think of a way home. You had friends and family, and you had your life to get back to.

“and what's this?”

You screamed, throwing the bottle of lavender body wash at the door to the shower stall. Through the glass, you could see a familiar black shape. You could see the tentacles behind him moving on their own and you shivered as you heard some of the black goop that covered him fall to the tile.

“little pet trying to get all clean?”

You whimpered, trying to move to hide yourself under the spray of water. You screamed when the door was torn off, and he stood there, twirling a gold circlet around one of his phalanges. The other hand was tucked into his pocket. The door was held up by one of the tentacles.

His grin was wide, and his left eye was glowing a teal color and pinned right on you as he set the door carelessly on the ground before coming further toward you.

“No!”

You picked up another bottle of something and threw it at him, but it didn't help as he easily swatted it away. You kept going anyway, watching as the tentacles on his back continued to bat them away from him before the could even get close. You didn't see one of them shoot down, wrapping around your ankle and giving you a gentle tug.

You let out a small yelp as you fell on your ass, your chest rising and falling as he chuckled. You felt the others wrapped around your limbs before you were lifted into the air and brought closer to him.

Up close, you noticed he radiated heat. The gold circlet had been stopped in his spinning as that teal eyelight looked down at you, his grin looking a little sad as he looked over your face. Something about this situation niggled in the back of your mind, but you ignored it, trying to focus on your breathing before he leaned down and...

Nuzzled your cheek?

“don't worry, my little pet, this circlet will help you,” he murmured against your chin. He smelled like gasoline and something weirdly fruity. “let's get you back in the bed.”

You wanted to struggle, but those tentacles held you in place long enough for him to carry you, naked, from the bathroom and into the room. You wanted to struggle, but there was something familiar about being carried like this. You didn't have to think about what it could be before he deposited you on the bed.

He didn't do it roughly, like you thought he would. He sat you down, keeping two tentacles on you, one on each wrist as he came closer. The other two slithered away. He gripped the circlet in both hands and you could see there was a crescent moon on it, before he placed it snuggly around your head.

“remember...”

It hit you like a train. You could see the first time you ran through here, scared and trying to find the way out. Nightmare was there, trying to coax you to him like a scared rabbit. You didn't want to go near him; you were so scared.

Another memory popped up when you were running again, but you were running to him, and flew into his open arms. There was laughter in your voice and you were just filled with an insurmountable joy being there with him. Even the positive feelings you gave off weren't affecting him as bad, and you could see him trying to work past it for you.

Anything for you. That's how it was when you opened up to him. And you got to know the others that would occasionally hang around the palace you would come and visit. Axe, Cross, Dusty, Error and Killer. You always had fun mocking them and exchanging cannibal jokes with Axe.

You didn't remember when it had happened, but you had cared for the King of Nightmares, so deeply. But something had happened, and you were gone. You could see his despair from the memories, sitting on his throne alone in that room, a single circlet sitting on the smaller throne beside him.

You were suddenly yanked out of the memories with a loud gasp, sucking as much as you could as his hand came up to cup your cheeks. You little sob was swallowed as he kissed you, and you let him feed off of the sorrow you felt, the despair you felt for forgetting him. You didn't even know why you forgot him. For some reason, he was wiped clean from your mind.

When he pulled back, he leaned his goopy forehead on yours, whispering, “my queen...”

“What happened?” you finally asked. “Why did I...forget?”

“dream,” he snarled quietly. “he thought i forced you to stay here, so he took you away from me, made you forget...until you came running through dimensions again.”

“Like that's what I was meant to do all along,” you whispered, a little smile on your mouth.

He didn't say anything else, just kissed you again and moved you back. You were on your back, with him straddling your hips as he moved his hands over you. Warmth encompassed you and you sighed into his touch. You hand reach for one of the tentacles, grazing your fingers over the sensitive appendage with a feather light touch.

He groaned against you, thrusting against your core. You let out a startled little more before you felt your wrists being released, only to feel your legs being pulled apart. His hands left your face as he moved down, trailing them down your sides. One of the appendages was pushing against your lips and it slipped past them, your groan vibrating it. You felt yourself sucking on it as he licked and nipped at your skin, feeling every inch of you that he could.

“stars above, i've missed you,” he whispered. “tonight, you'll sit with me on the throne. wear your own crown. remind those imbeciles who they bow down to.”

Your face was flushing. You couldn't respond to him with the tentacle in your mouth, and you were going to move it when you felt something wet and hot flatten itself against your pussy and move up. Your eyes widened as you jerked, your legs trying to close as he kept them apart. You back bowed off the bed as he did it again.

“you've always tasted the sweetest after you were scared for your life,” he chuckled, his breath puffing against your folds.

His tongue flicked against your clit and you could feel him slip two fingers inside of you. You groaned, feeling it stretch and feeling your walls tighten around him. His answering moan sent pleasure straight to your cunt and you felt yourself spasm a little around his fingers.

You could feel drool and that black goop he was covered in moving down the sides of your mouth and over your cheeks, landing on the blanket below you. The sounds you were making, both above and below, were obscene even to your ears. You panted against the tentacle in your mouth and cried out around it as he curled his phalanges just right.

With one bite to your clit you felt a rush of euphoria, crying out his name around the tentacle in your mouth as you came. He kept your legs spread for him, even when you kept trying to close them. You were feeling overstimulated as he licked you through the orgasm and pulled his fingers from you. You panted around the appendage before you felt the head of his cock nudging your opening, and you keened in need.

“does my little pet want me?” he cooed.

You only nodded frantically, attempting babble something around his extra appendage as he teased you with the tip. He nudged just the tip in and you could feel your eyes threaten to roll into the back of your skull. His hands were gripping the thickness of your thighs, looked down at you as his last available tentacle wrapped around your throat, squeezing a little as he thrust inside of you.

You cried out, arcing off the bed. Your eyes most definitely rolled into the back of your skull this time, and you felt him pull you further off the bed to rut into you. His grunts and groans filled the air, almost drowning out your choked moans and whimpers. With one final squeeze, the tentacle left your mouth and you gasped, watching as a couple of strings of black substance still attached you to it. Your tongue lolled out of the side of your mouth as you let out a loud moan.

When the tapered point of his tentacle wiggled against your clit, you let out a gasp, your thighs quivering as it slowly slid further down before poking between your opening and his cock. You weren't even sure it was going to fit!

Without warning, it shot forward and you let out a scream, crying his name as you came around him and the tentacle. It wiggled inside of you, moving until it hit your cervix. You felt it prod inside for a moment.

“Fuck, please, Nightmare, just – _oh god_.”

Your groans and begging were drowned out as he fucked into you mercilessly. He rutted you into the bed, his teeth raised in a slight snarl as that teal eyelight took you in like you were going to be his last meal.

“god, look at you take my cock, little pet,” he moaned. “fuck, and my tentacle at the same time. stars, you were just _made _for me.”

You couldn't tell if you agreed or not as me moved himself and that damn tentacle inside of you. You were drooling, you could hear your juices combined with his black goop, the noise filling the room up.

You were in fucking heaven. But you were definitely going to have to talk to Dream whenever he got here.

With a cry, you felt yourself coming again, the feeling of being so full heightened as you tightened around both tentacle and cock. You cried his name, repeating it like a mantra, as he let him cum inside of you, roaring your name.

When the two of you were done, he pulled himself out of you, pulling you close to him. You could feel his seed and his magic dripping from your core as he moved you to the bathroom. Once he set the both of you in the shower and turned it on, you smiled as you got a brief glimpse of the prince he was before.

You placed his circlet back on his head, reaching up to kiss his skull.

“I love you, Nightmare. I'm sorry I forgot you.”

“you can make it up to me for the next few years.”

“Fuck that.”

“exactly.”

“Night, no.”

He chuckled, bringing out one other circlet and showing it to you. There was a star cut out of the gold and he placed it on your head. It was the perfect fit and you smiled as he leaned down to kiss.

“night, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr. (:


	16. Day Sixteen: The Sadist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't do as Edge told you to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm not good at sadism.**
> 
> I did my best with this, and honestly? It's been a lot of drama these past five days. Like, I've tried putting in so much effort for you guys, cause you guys always make me smile and shit. But, like, the last five days have been nothing but drama and I'm over it.
> 
> I'm going to bed after this gets posted. I hope you all enjoy your chapter. Ya girl is outtie. <3

Meeting Papyrus in the BDSM club had been one of the most embarrassing times of your life. You hadn't expected him to be there, let along having his brother trailing behind him on a leash, but they were there. You nearly had a heart attack when you saw Sans looking at you, a distinctive, devious grin on his skull as he got his younger brother's attention.

You were outted, and you were ready to run for the hills. Or, you would have had Sans not pinned you to the spot with his gravity magic. When they for close enough, you didn't even bother trying to run and you huffed as Papyrus grabbed your arm, telling his older brother to guard the room he took you to before he slammed the door shut and whirled on you.

You hadn't time to think of an excuse before he hauled you up, settling your legs on his pelvic bone and he was kissing you, his teeth on your lips and a blood orange tongue formed with his magic to tangle with yours. You remember the magic tingling against your skin, against your entire being as he marched the two of you over to the bed and damn near threw you down on it.

It was the first of many nights you would spend wrapped in his hold. The first of many nights you'd feel his sharpened teeth digging into your neck, your shoulder blades, your breasts, your thighs. You would feel his whip, or be handcuffed to the bed. Tied with rope or even gagged with your own panties. Feel the sting of the slap of his hand on your face.

It was exhilarating.

You never knew you had a masochist streak in you, but you knew he had his own sadist streak. He didn't make it known, but you could tell from a mile away how much he loved to cause pain. How much he enjoyed getting off on watching someone else damn near fly out of their body from the experience alone.

There were a few times Sans had joined you, but he wasn't a common occurrence. Only when Papyrus felt the need to really give you some punishing blows. That was usually after you mouthed off to him all day, though. You never had any regrets from it, even if you couldn't sit down a couple of days afterward.

You had only wanted to experiment at first. You didn't think you'd like it as much as you did. You could almost say you craved it, and even mouthed off more than you thought you should. But if Papyrus caught on to it, he never mentioned it. Instead, he gave you what you so greedily craved. This was worse than your addiction to chocolate, for stars sake.

You were happily munching on some of said chocolate now, your legs thrown over Sans's as you watched him shoot down another player in his game. His red eyelights were focused on the game, but he opened his maw wide when you held out a piece of chocolate to him.

“NEITHER OF YOU BETTER BE FILLNIG UP ON THAT DISGUSTING SHIT,” Papyrus called from the kitchen. “I WILL TAKE THE REST OF IT AND HIDE IT IF I HAVE TO.”

You gasped audibly, causing Sans to chuckle next to you before he cackled loudly, shooting down another player. You peeked over the top of the couch to see your boyfriend and lover at the stove, carefully crafting homemade lasagna. You licked your lips while you looked at him, watching the way he moved in those leather pants he favored.

“yer droolin', sweetheart,” Sans said, ducking for cover under the water in his game.

“OF COURSE SHE IS,” Papyrus huffed in the kitchen. “SHE PROBABLY SEES ME MAKING MY FOOD AND CAN ALREADY SMELL IT!”

“sure, boss. i'm positive that's what it is,” Sans chuckled. He nudged you, and you looked over to see he had left his game and has brought up zombies. “play wit' me.”

“DON'T SOUND LIKE A WHINY CHILD, SANS,” the younger brother griped. “AND DON'T TELL MY DATEMATE TO 'PLAY WITH YOU'. THE ONLY ONE SHE'LL BE PLAYING WITH IS ME.”

You stopped the comment coming forth, but just barely. Instead, a small squeak escaped your lips before you took the offered controller, turning it on and signing into your account. Once you were all set up, you and Sans went to work killing as many zombies as you could.

Though you both agreed the first couple of rounds were always the warm up rounds. There was no way either of you were paying that much attention to the other zombies while there was a crawler moving around. Then again, maybe you were the only person in the world that would tea bag it.

You didn't really know.

The third round in, there was more communication and shouting. Laughter filled the air between the two of you as you made your way around the little area of Nuketown. You loved this version of zombies the best. It was a smaller area, plus, you and Sans always had the best trains going by the higher levels.

Papyrus had hollered at you both more than once to keep it down while he cooked, but neither of you paid him any mind as you both hooted and screeched with joy. Not to mention the itchy trigger finger you always had when you panic shot at something other than the zombie.

The only thing you hated was that the perks dropped from the fire tornado in the sky, and you always had to run around to guess where they were if you didn't look up in time to see where they could have landed. Or, you know, when there was the one that always landed in the stupid garage of the green house. You muttered a curse as one of them dropped in there. You quickly went over to see which one it was.

“Oh, fucking balls,” you snarled. “It's fucking speedy! Of course it's the last one I freaking need!”

“hurry up an' get it then,” Sans said, running up to you. “but make it quick. round is starting.”

You did your best to get through it fast enough. Luckily, he still had some monkey grenades left and you sighed silently as your character crawled back out of the garage and ran with him right as it exploded.

You two were doing far better this time around. Your highest round was forty-two, and that was only because Papyrus came and unplugged it the one day when you weren't giving him attention. You had called him a petty little brat. He had picked you up, tucked you under his arm, and went into the basement where your little playroom was.

Sans had laughed the entire time.

You saw a shadow pass you and your eyes widened in horror before you yelled, “Don't you dare, Paps! We have gotten this far!”

“TURN IT OFF. IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!”

“Fuck off!” you snapped, a grin on your face as you blasted as many rounds as you could in the oncoming horde. “One more round!”

“yeah, boss, c'mon!” Sans joined in, grunting as he panic shot and dipped around you. “fuckin' shit.”

“FINE. ONE MORE.”

The two of you went for at least three more, beating your old record of forty-two for a good round going of forty-five. After dinner and a joint, you knew you'd be ready to try and make it to round fifty. You and Sans laughed, getting off the couch and high fiving each other as you made your way into the kitchen.

“Y/n. Come Here.”

You froze, your eyes wide as you looked over your shoulder. There was a grin on Papyrus's teeth and Sans whistled low in his throat, heading over for the food without looking back. You swallowed harshly while anticipation grew thick in your veins. You slowly approached him, keeping your head down and your eyes averted to the ground, to his shoes. Anywhere but his face.

He grabbed your arm wordlessly and half dragged you toward the basement. Once down there he forced you down on the bed and peered down at you. You didn't have to look up to know that; you could always feel the intensity of his stare from miles away. You nearly jumped when he cleared his nonexistent throat.

“Look Up At Me, Slave.”

You shivered, but you did as told. There was a fire in his eyelights, which flashed at you once before he shoved you on your back. You let out a startled gasp, confused as he took off your pants and underwear. He always waited until after you had a meal to do anything, saying you need the energy. Which wasn't wrong.

But he didn't do anything, moving across the room to dig through the dresser he kept down here. He pulled something out of it, coming back over to you. You couldn't see what he was holding, but you saw it once he knelt down and began putting on the pair of vibrating panties he had bought just for you when you went to work.

You groaned. This was going to be the worst dinner.

“You're Already Wet,” he chuckled, his dark voice silken as he moved over to tap your hip. You lifted your ass off the bed so he could secure it to you, making sure the device was lined up perfectly with your clit. “You're Just An Eager Little Slut, Aren't You?”

“Yes, Master,” you whispered, swallowing as he got up.

“You Disobeyed Me,” he said, standing up and heading over to the dresser again. “I Told You One More Round, You Did Three. I Told You To Stop Shouting, You Continued. You Told Me To 'Fuck Off' When I Went To Force You Off So You Could Eat. Have You Not Learned?”

There was a little black remote in his hands and with a silent click of the a button, the little vibrator whirred to life. You yelped, mouth going agape as you groaned. Right as you hit the precipice, he stopped it. Smirking at you, you glared right back at him.

“Get Dressed And Come Upstairs For Dinner, Slave,” he said before turning on his heel and going up. The little remote was still in his hands.

You knew this was going to be the longest dinner of your life.

**

You were wrong. It wasn't just the longest dinner, but the longest two days of your life. He made you change out the panties twice when you showered, and each time, made sure to test it to make sure it was working properly.

By the end of the second day, you were so on edge that even Sans stayed away from you. He laughed at your misery nonetheless, but he did find his own enjoyment in watching you suffer. You groaned and complained, just wanting to get off and knowing that just one touch would send you over the edge.

But you couldn't do it. You hadn't had a direct order from Papyrus and it was driving you absolutely insane. You just. Wanted. To. Cum.

That night, when you followed him downstairs, you went to the bed as per the usual. Instead of going to find another pair, you squealed as he pushed you flat on the bed, climbing up on you and taking one of your wrists in his hands.

“You've Been So Good For Me,” he crooned. “My Little Slave Has Done So Well.”

Something soft and cool wrapped around your wrists. You looked up to see one of the many cuffs being attached to wrist. When he was done with that one, he moved to the next one, fastening that one to your other wrist while he was talking to you as softly as he could.

His voice always lulled you into a state of comfort and familiarity. Even before he found you in that club, it had. You two spent a lot of time together before and after. When you announced the two of you dating to the others, no one had been shocked. There had even been bets over it.

When you felt his phalanges, now without his signature gloves, trail over your skin, you could feel goosebumps rising along your skin. A soft sigh escaped your lips as he moved his digits through your hair, muttering something before he pulled back, there was a light slap on your cheek. The restraints jangled above you as you jerked a little, eyes opening and landing on him. When did you even close them?

You didn't think too hard on it as you saw his grin. It wasn't even a full grin, but a smirk as he moved around you, his steps slow and even as he circled you like a shark waiting for the right time to strike its prey.

“Have You Learned Your Lesson?”

This was your chance. Just be the good little slave you were, ignore all of the little devils crowding around you. Just say that you learned your lesson, appease to your Master, and all would be good. You could finally get that release you craved.

Instead, you felt your mouth moving, “No, Master,” in the snarkiest tone you could manage while strapped to a bed.

He chuckled. “I Was Hoping You Would Say That, Slave.”

You didn't have time to brace for the slap that came to your face. It stung and you gasped, feeling a familiar need growing in the pit of your belly. He didn't stop as he smacked your other cheek with as much force, sending your head to the side. You lightly prodded the inside of your cheek with your tongue as Papyrus kept circling around you.

It didn't stop there. In fact, he went over to his favorite little toy chest, bringing out the riding crop. He tapped it against his leather clad legs as he came back over to you. You were shivering, but never in fear. The anticipation was too much, and you already knew you were leaking juices all over the panties and your pants. Your chest was heaving.

He also got out his favorite blindfold, a scrap of cloth that came from one of the shirts he had torn from you within the first few months. When he came back over to you, you lifted up your head a little bit. He moved the cloth around your head and made sure it was snug over your eyes. The world went dark and you felt his hands move through your hair as he tied it securely in place. When he moved back, you could hear your blood running through your veins.

You were ready for whatever he could dish out...or at least, you hoped.

When the cool leather of the crop touched you, you jerked a little in shock. You felt yourself flinch and your body tighten in anticipation. You felt it trail along your waist, over the curve of your hip. Before it reached the swell of your thigh, he gave it a sharp hit. You sucked in a sharp breath as the sting settled into you.

Over the course of the next twenty minutes, this was how it went. He hit your hips, your thighs, your breasts. At one point, he had worked your pants down over your ankles, taking the now ruined panties with it before he spread your legs and gave one warning.

“Don't You Dare Cum.”

With that, he gave a loud thwap against your cunt, and you had to fight off the orgasm that threatened to knock you over the edge. You jerked, trying to yank your arms free of the restraints before you were able to calm down enough.

Sweat slicked your skin and you panted, the only thing you could really hear. The leather of the crop was cold and felt good against your heated skin. Your tongue poked your bottom lip, like an invitation for him to take what he wants.

You didn't know when he discarded it, and you didn't know what he was doing until he returned and you felt him pressing the head of his cock inside of you. Slowly. So fucking slow. You writhed against him, gasping. You wanted to say something, anything. You wanted to beg and plead him to let you cum. You were so close to the edge.

“God, Master, please,” you panted. “You're so fucking big, just please...!”

When he finally hilted, he stayed there. But you could feel his magic pulsing inside of you, sliding on the walls that gripped him to you. He was leaning over you; you could feel the bed denting on either side of you shoulders. You could hear his bones rattling. You knew he was trying to hold himself back.

You were going to pay for this later. Maybe next time he'd use the wax.

You wanted to reach out, the rattling of the chains was enough to stop you. Instead, you wrapped your hands around the metal and thrust upward, moving his cock inside of you like it was one of your old toys.

He let out a low snarl and his hand shot from the bed and onto your chest, where he held you as he pulled out and thrust back inside.

He rutted you into the bed, all the while screaming his name. Your grip on the chains tightened, trying to keep yourself somewhat grounded as he whispered into your ear. How perfect. How great. How tight. How wet.

You didn't need that reminder; you could hear your juices slapping against bone with little issues. He rutted into you over and over, his hands tangling in your hair as he lifted your hips with each thrust. You voice went hoarse and you were fighting so hard not to cum. But it was all you wanted to do. You were left panting, drooling, begging to cum as your body decided it was almost time to come undone on its own.

“Cum For Me, Slave,” he snarled in your ear.

And that did it.

The dam opened and he stuffed a pillow over your face to cover the scream that tore from your throat. Two days of pent up frustration, and your body felt the release of tension and joy on itself. You were thanking him, almost crying as he continued to fuck into you, relentless in his endeavor.

His cock swelled inside of you, before he released his seed inside of you, the thick magic plugging you up as he twitched against you.

You were still crying a little, your pussy overstimulated and well used. You could feel the tears on your cheeks as he kissed them, nuzzling your cheek and whispering to him. You felt his magic vanish as he undid the restraints.

Once that was done, he gathered you to him, getting rid of the blindfold. You blinked against the sudden intrusion of light and buried your head into his rib cage. With a chuckle, he moved from the bed and you could hear the sounds of the bath going.

“Good Job, Baby,” he murmured. “Let's Get You Cleaned Up And Fed.”

“Thanks, Paps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr? (:
> 
> I'd love to hear from you! <3


	17. Day Seventeen: The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt's heat has started.  
What's he doing at the cabin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed there weren't a lot of **consensual** pred/prey of on here. So here, have another one of mine that is. I have another fic where it's a consensual thing, my Mafiafell one. (:
> 
> Thanks for reading this far. I don't know why this has so many hits or kudos. You're all amazing but why? xD
> 
> Enjoy your chapter! <3

The monsters that came from Mount Ebott were all sorts of strange. Colorful, big eyed. Almost all of them, though, were fucking bat shit crazy. You didn't judge though; you would have felt the same way had you been locked under a mountain for centuries.

That still didn't stop you from grabbing your little brother from the arms of a skeleton monster. Chara had been missing for months, and to find out he was the one who freed the monsters from under the mountain? That had put you on a lot of different lists. Good and bad.

Your neighbors hated them. And in turn, hated you. You were evicted from your home without a second thought, and the queen gladly took the two of you under her wing. Even if you were nineteen, she still treated you much like a child.

Now that you lived in the Embassy with the king and queen of the monsters, you allowed Chara to spend more time with them. You, however, were still wary. You let him introduce you to the others, even the crazy fish scientist that eyed you like you were her next experiment. Then there was the lizard or dinosaur monster that looked like she could bench press at least fifty of you. She had a scar over one eye, which was covered by an eye patch. You were careful to keep your distance.

What got you the most were the skeletons that were walking around. The shortest of the two eyed you with disdain. Often asked how you could allow your sibling out of your sight when he was so young. He often tried to bring you down and remind you that, somehow, you were worth no more than the ground he walked on.

His brother, you noticed, never said much. He was more often than not around the oldest brother. His amber eyelights were always watching you. His sharp teeth and the single gold tooth reminded you that he could bite into you easily. He was always smoking, too. But it wasn't cigarettes. It was always a dog treat that emitted a purple smoke.

That one monster unnerved you the most out of all of them. While his brother often shouted everything he said, his brother maybe mumbled two or three words. You did often try to avoid him, but he always seemed to find you.

He had gotten into the habit of following you, and Chara had only shrugged it off, happy he got to spend time with this one, who was called Papyrus. His brother, Sans, didn't usually let him out of his sight unless it was to hunt.

A shiver crawled down your spine at that.

Two years later, you were seated next to Toriel as the two of you went over some laws they could hopefully pass. While your brother was the official Monster Ambassador, you often helped in the background to make sure he was doing okay. Undyne, the crazy fish scientist, had told you that because your brother was so young, they were worried they'd make too many mistakes that could hurt rather than help. Alphys, the beefy dinosaur, had agreed, all but proposing you to work in the background.

Sans still didn't like you very much, and you didn't care. After you two had gotten into a fight where you screamed at him to shut up, he had gained an iota of respect for you. You would work with him if need be, but otherwise kept your distance.

His brother, however...

Papyrus loved to see how high he could get you to jump. How loud you could scream when you were scared. Chara always enjoyed the dog like skeleton's presence, and you began to wonder if the name “mutt” from his brother was actually on point.

After a while, he had found you outside one night. You had been so stressed, upset. You were crying on the veranda when he found you. He didn't try and scare you. Instead, he had sat next to you, all chains and smoke, and offered you a hit from his dog treat. Silly you took it, and the next thing you know, you're higher than a kite.

It was the best feeling.

You had explained your issues in a soft voice. Your worry for how this will shape Chara's future. How you were scared you were failing as a sister. How you wanted him to grow up doing what he loves. But it was hard with the other kids always fucking with him how they did. Sans had to hold you back more than once when you threatened to pile drive a thirteen year old into the pavement.

Mutt had just listened, nodding and making noises when you paused. When it was all said and done, he had plucked you off your chair and brought you to sit in front of him, tucking you inside the hoodie he wore. And like that, seeking the comfort you didn't know you needed, and smoking a dog treat of all things, the two of you spoke quietly and watched the sun rise.

It became a thing between the two of you. Once night fell and Sans and Chara were both asleep, the two of you would go out onto the veranda outside of your room and just talk and smoke. It was something you never knew you needed. Chara and Alphys, damn the dinosaur, had been shipping the two of you together for a while now.

At least...until the first true heat hit.

It hit bad. You and Chara had been sent away the day before it was truly there, and the two of you were worried about if everyone would be okay. You knew what the heat entailed, but you didn't know want to have that talk with Chara just yet. He already knew about puberty and stuff, but you told Asgore he could have that talk with him.

The goat king had been diligently reading up on human puberty and the like since he'd asked and you agreed. It was so precious to see, really.

But you hadn't been alone. When you made it to one of the cabins the queen had acquired for the two of you, you had noticed a presence in the bushes. You managed to get Chara inside before Papyrus made himself know. But you knew better to know than when he was in his right frame of mind. You had quickly shut the door, herding the boy up to his room after locking the door.

That night, you had gone outside for something you left in the car. You had thought Papyrus had left. Maybe he had just wanted to make sure you two got there safely before he went back home. You didn't know, and you didn't care. Something about his demeanor had really rubbed you wrong...

“y/n.”

The way his voice slid over you, and the sing song in his tone had made you freeze. You whirled, but found no one. You had gathered your stuff and ran back inside, but not before you thought you heard his chuckle off in the distance.

Now, you were sitting by the fire with Chara, reading him a story. Something about a fluffy bunny that Sans had suggested before the two of you left. Chara was passed out by the time you finished and you hauled him into your arms, carrying him up the stairs and into his room.

When you came back down after tucking him in, you noticed the door was wide open. You scowled, trying to remember if you had propped it open or not. You went to close it, locking it once more before looking around and sighing. You had grown so used to the hustle and bustle of the Embassy.

So instead of thinking about that, you went around the cabin and tidied up. You weren't tired just yet; always staying up until the early hours of the morning with Rus – as Papyrus wanted you to call him – had really done a number on your sleep schedule. You didn't mind, though. You were happy to get to know him as well as you did.

You hummed to yourself as you picked up some of the blankets and stuff you left on the floor, folding them and putting them away. You jumped as something hit the window, your eyes darting in that direction. You looked outside, but didn't see anything. You shivered, but made your way back to the couch, keeping an ear out for anything.

As you went into the kitchen, you heard a throaty chuckle, one you recognized very well. When you turned around, your eyes looked all over, but found no one. Your hands were shaking when you left the kitchen and looked around. Still nothing.

The power failed and you took in a deep breath, holding it. Waiting for the power to come back on. But it didn't. You blew out the breath and grabbed your phone from the counter, turning on the flashlight and looking around. You knew the fuse box was down in the basement, but you didn't want to go down there. You'd watched enough horror movies to know what happened to those dumb bimbos.

You squared your shoulders and said fuck it, heading for the door and opening it. With a deep breath, you raced down the stairs and went to the fuse box. You flipped the main switch, making sure everything was coming back on before you darted around and went back up the stairs again.

You slammed the door shut, heart hammering in your ears as you turned the flashlight on your phone off. You looked around, and noticed the door was wide open again. But you felt the ice in your veins as you took in the amber eyelights that were watching you from the doorway.

“R-Rus? What are you doing here?” you stammered. “Shouldn't you be back at the Embassy with the others?”

“hm. should i be?”

Wow. His voice was deep. Velvety. You found yourself taking a step forward before you could stop yourself and you could almost hear him take in a breath. You could smell him. Hickory and barbecue sauce. But it was heightened. More potent in the air as he took a couple of steps in the house. But there was something wrong with it.

He didn't look at you like he usually did. Like you were such a fragile little thing and that you would break like glass, even though you assured him that you wouldn't. Now? Now he was looking at you like you were the next thing on the menu.

He was in heat, and this wasn't how you were envisioning your vacation with your brother. Your eyes snapped to the stairs, just to make sure he wasn't coming down.

Bad move.

Seconds and he was in front of you. You gasped, moving around him and facing him as you backed away. He slowly turned on his booted feet. You could see the way he was panting, the collar he usually wore wasn't on him anymore, but it was in his hands. He had it clenched in a tight fist.

The gold of his tooth glinted as he grinned at you.

“somethin' wrong, baby?”

Baby? He usually called you a pain in the ass or a brat. You didn't even think that word was in his vocabulary. He was watching you with a tilt to his head, and you didn't keep your eyes from him for a second while you moved around the couch to put something between you two.

“Nothing wrong,” you said, your voice cracking with your nerves. His grin told you he knew what was going on. “Just wondering why you're not at the Embassy with the others.”

“just wanted to come say hi,” he said, shrugging. “i've missed ya over there. it's borin' starin' at the sunrise by m'self. m'lord won't do it with me.”

“Sans hasn't ever been one for that,” you grunted.

You felt yourself jump when he took a step toward you. You tensed, ready to run when you needed to. You knew he could teleport, but he didn't look like he was about to do that. Something really was off with him. Must be the way his heat works. You didn't want to know.

“I think you need to leave,” you said.

He only chuckled before he zeroed in on you. You gasped, moving back, turning on your heel, and running. There was a loud laugh before it went quiet. You heard the door to the cabin close before it went quiet again.

You went into the forest head first, panting as you took in your surroundings. You should have known this would be how he acts during his heat. He was like the predator honing in on their catch of the day. Sadly, that catch of the day would be you. And you didn't know if you could handle Rus during his heat.

You two had talked about sex before, sure. But you had never had it with each other. You two just shared stories and made fun of the other for some of the dumb choices. Like Rus's choice to fuck one of the old cheerleaders who you used to go to high school with. She had gotten mad because you hugged Rus. Then Rus looked offended when she thought they were more than a one night fling.

It was also the first time you had seen Sans come to your defense.

You heard a twig snap behind you and you yelped. You could hear the blood pumping in your ears, feel your breathing becoming labored. You kept going though, feeling your feet pound against the woods floor. You turned around once, and only saw a flash of amber before squeaking and redoubling your efforts.

It was pointless though as you were slammed into a tree. You felt the air leave you as you were turned to face Rus. His face was so close, and you could feel the heat radiating off of his bones. You were positive you were starting to sweat just from that alone.

You saw his arms raise before something was pressed against your throat. You were too stunned to notice he was wrapping his collar around your throat until the tag hit your collar bone, still warm from his hold.

He leaned down to nuzzle against you, the juncture between your neck and shoulder...before his maw opened with an audible click and bit down.

His hand shot up to cover the scream of shock and painful pleasure that rolled through you. His bite didn't pierce skin, but it was there as he pulled back. His tongue, formed from his magic licked across his teeth as he moved back.

“caught you,” he whispered.

You didn't know how to feel until he wrapped his arms around your waist and the world around you disappeared. It was disorienting, and you felt sick until you could feel solid ground under your feet again.

He didn't give you time to recuperate as he kissed you, slamming your back into a wall. You could feel the wind knocked out of you as you managed to kiss him back, your world righting itself. His groan rumbled against your throat as you felt him remove the hoodie he wore, moving only slightly to place it somewhere.

He moved away from you and rolled your shirt up off of your body. You hadn't worn a bra since you were just running around and doing cleaning all day with Chara. His eyes took in your breasts, his panting heavy as he leaned down you kiss you again, his tongue tangling with yours for dominance.

You felt his hand creeping up your side before his phalanges brushed over one of your peaked nipples. You gasped against him, arcing your back so your breast would go further into his hand. His chuckled vibrated against you before he moved back, bringing you with him.

You noticed you were in another cabin, and there was a nest made in front of the fireplace, which already had a raging fire going. You could feel the warmth of it heating up your chilled skin and you yelped as you were pushed back onto it. It was so fluffy and comfy you didn't even feel the floor under you.

Your eyes were on Rus as he took off his sweater. Your eyes drank him in, and you were wondering when you found bones so sexy. But here you were, ogling him like he was the buffest man in the world. It made your mouth water as you locked gazes with him.

“i'm givin' ya one chance to back out of this,” he said, his voice raspy. “i'm not gonna force ya, and i'm givin' ya the choice to leave.”

You thought it over. You weren't against having sex with him, but you couldn't help but wonder how you would to begin with. Your question must have been written on your face because he let out a little chuckle.

“only one way to find out, baby,” he said, moving to kneel on knee. “whaddaya say?”

“I'm good with it,” you breathed out, grabbing one of his ribs and giving it a rough stroke before pulling him down to you.

He moaned against you, his legs moving to stay on either side of you. His body was vibrating and you gasped against him as your nipples were brushing against his rib cage. His hands were all over you, poking and prodding at you like he had those first nights you had snuggled against him in his hoodie with him.

He moved his head down, leaving little nips and licks along your skin until his teeth latched onto a nipple. You gasped out, back bowing off the fluff of the nest he had made. His hands made quick work of your pants and shucked them off of you. He grunted again in approval to find no panties.

You didn't want to explain you hated wearing them to bed. Always made you itchy and feel uncomfortable. He didn't seem to care. Instead, his hand cupped you and you groaned when one digit curled up to circle your clit.

That bite he had done had really done you in, and you were soaked already. You moaned against him as he moved to the other nipple and bit into that one, drawing blood that he greedily licked up. You watched as he did it, eyes wide. When he caught you staring, he only winked before pressing harder on your clit.

“Fuck!”

He seemed to adore your reactions, his hands leaving you to undo the belt that kept his pants up on his pelvic bone. When he got rid of those, you noticed he was...big. He wasn't as thick as you'd expected, but he was long, and you noticed there was a bump toward the end of his shaft that had your eyes going round as dinner plates.

Was that a fucking knot?!

You weren't sure as he moved, grabbing his hoodie and sitting you up. As he helped you into it, he mumbled, “always imagined fuckin' ya in this. stars, ya look good in my clothes.”

It was warm and you fought the urge to snuggle into it as his hands moved through your hair. When he kissed you again, it wasn't as dominating as the other times you had kissed him. But when he pulled back and you opened your eyes, he had adjusted so his cock was in front of your face.

“open wide, baby,” he groaned.

You did as told and he shoved himself inside. You gagged, your hands flying to his femurs as he pulled back. But he did it again, and you could already feel the drool going down the corners of your mouth and dribbling off of your lower lip. You could feel yourself getting even more wet as he continued to fuck your mouth, your hands wrapped around his femurs.

You tried stopping him at one point, whimpering and he snarled down at you, his hands tightening in your hair.

“bad move, brat,” he snarled.

He fucked your throat harder, watching you as your eyes rolled into the back of your skull and your drool dribbled onto your breasts and the nest below. Your nose hit his knot several times and you couldn't help but wonder if he expected that to go inside of you. Would he try?

Part of you kind of hoped he did.

You felt him swell inside of your mouth and came with a jerk of hips, shooting hot magic down your throat. You swallowed greedily, the tang of his cum mixing with his usual smell of barbecue sauce. It was a strange mix, but you didn't find yourself minding it too much.

When he left your mouth with a _pop_, you took in a huge breath of air as you were turned over suddenly. You were on your hands and knees for only a second before his hand shoved your front half down, ass raised high in the air as you felt something prodding your pussy.

“ya think you're ready, baby?” he mumbled, leaning down so his rib cage was against your back.

“Please,” you moaned, wiggling your ass a little. “Fuck, please.”

“with fuckin' pleasure.”

He thrust inside of you with one jerk of his hips. You moaned loudly, already drooling at how full you felt from him. You could feel something against the entrance of your cunt and you wondered once more if he would try and fit that inside of you. But you didn't have to wonder long as you felt something stretching you out to your limits and more.

“Oh, stars,” you groaned. “Fuck that hurts, but it feel so good.”

“then. fuckin'. take. it.”

You screeched and came around him as he managed to somehow squeeze his knot inside of you. Holy shit, you felt so full, and you could feel the tip of his cock had pierced right through your cervix. You bucked against him as he then began to rut you into the floor.

You knew if your knees were on the actually floor, you'd get rug burn. You could feel yourself moving forward with every powerful thrust and you could feel the way his cock went in and out of your cervix little by little. You could feel the next orgasm coming through and knew you would be done for.

“such a good little brat,” he crooned to you. “takin' my knot like a fuckin' champ. that's my good girl.”

Usually, you would hit someone for talking to you that way. But coming from him in that deep, sexy voice of his...it only made your walls clench around him painfully as you came a second time, crying out his name.

His phalanges dug into the thickness of your hips as he plowed into you, before growling out and you felt him expand. You could feel his knot thicken right before he came.

“_fuck_!”

You groaned as you tried to pull away, but yelped when you realized you were really stuck. Holy hell, you really were stuck.

“Rus.”

“yeah?” Back to that lazy drawl of his.

“Are we stuck together?”

“for at least ten minutes, yeah.”

“...you better have a dog treat nearby.”

“one step ahead of you, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr? (:


	18. Day Eighteen: The Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Sans doesn't wanna wait till you're home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from undertows!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and I know it didn't come out as well as I was hoping to either!
> 
> <strike>It's hard to find motivation when your own mother tells you your writing sucks and you should give up.</strike>
> 
> I'm going to bed, though. xD It's three in the morning.
> 
> Enjoy. <3

At first, when they appeared, they were strange. They were monsters, so that was already a given. But what was even stranger was when it came to light that they had some Godfather type shit going on, and there had been a syndicate underneath your feet the entire time!

When the monsters came out of the mountain, it had shook the world around you. You were quickly thrown into classes with other humans about the workings of a monster, and how to keep your nose out of their business. A lot of the old neighborhoods were evacuated and given to them.

To you, personally, you didn't think that was fair. At least, not to the monsters. As a real estate agent, you had agreed to handle the monsters and their new found homes. You had spoken to the Ambassador, the one under the Don's protection. The kid had confided in you that watching the humans have to leave their homes had been soul shattering.

It had renewed your vigor to talk to the Ebott Council, to try and get the humans to live there peacefully with monsters. Of course, they didn't go for it, and you refused to leave your own home. You had only moved a few months prior, and didn't even have the money to move again. But that didn't bother you as you were acquainted with other monsters that were now your neighbors.

The one you loved hanging out with the most was Papyrus. He was a happy go lucky skeleton monster who loved his pasta and Italian dishes. He and his brother had moved in across the street from you, but you never got to meet his brother.

At least, until a few months later.

You had been at the bar going over some details with the bunny monster, trying to make it easier on her so she could still take care of paying for the house and taking care of her kids. More humans got curious about the monsters that had come to the surface and now dotted the bar around you. It was sparse, but it seemed to brighten up the monsters a bit to be able to talk to them.

You had noticed him sitting at the bar, a small glass of something dark in front of him. And when you locked gazes with him, he sent you a smirk with lowered sockets. You had only glared at him before going back to your business.

Once it was taken care of, you went to talk to Grillby, who was the owner of the bar and using one of the buildings you had leased to him, he had stopped you with some stupid pickup line.

“did it hurt when you fell?”

You paused, your head turning to face him. Grillby sighed, shaking his head and with the best, dead tone you could muster, you said, “No, but I broke my nail clawing my way out of hell.”

He had stared at you for a minute with his little dots of light watching you before he laughed loudly. If he had a belly, it would have been heaving with how hard he was laughing. You left him to it as you went around to the back and spoke your business with Grillby.

He had also given you a warning. Sans may not look like much, and he may be lazy, but there was something about him that wasn't quite right. Grillby loved the guy like his own son, and often had his own issues making sure he didn't fall asleep in the bar, but there was something about him. Like a sleeping beast waiting to be woken up.

You brushed him off, thanking him for the advice before leaving for the night.

Three nights later, you were on your way to see your fuck buddy. The two of you had been friends for a long time and you two had an agreement years ago that while neither of you were ready to date, you wouldn't mind a roll in the sack every once in a while.

Sans had caught you by your car, coming to give you something Papyrus had borrowed. You watched as his eyes shifted to the collar around your neck and seemed to take it in before a grin split his face. He didn't say anything other than a goodbye as he left you wondering what the hell was so funny.

Several days passed before you found him again, sitting outside on his porch, a flume of blue smoke rolling up into the sky above. He was watching you as went to get your mail. He became a more frequent sight to you, and at one point – even though you're not sure when – he had started coming over with his brother to hang out with the two of you.

He had even offered his protection over you, as well.

_“if ya ever need, just call. you're soul will ping out and send a distress signal that i can track from there, kiddo. just shout my name like you would if we were in bed.”_

You had laughed and asked how that even worked. He just shrugged, wiggled his fingers at you and said it was magic.

The night you got close, however, had been a bad one. You had gone to see your fuck buddy, but something had been off about him. You weren't expecting anything to happen; after all, the two of you still hung out even when it wasn't anything sexual. He was your Dom, and you trusted him.

Or maybe you had made a mistake.

Something had happened – you think something in his day set him off – and he had tackled you to the ground. You were instantly scared, screaming at him to get off. You were terrified as he ripped your shirt off of you. He was talking, but he wasn't making sense as he snarled that you were his. That any monster that touched you would get dusted.

That's when you screamed for Sans, his words ringing in your head. Your eyes and cheeks were wet with tears, and you had tried kicking your friend off of you. You fought and fought, tried with all your might.

Then Sans had appeared behind the guy, his left eye raging a bright cyan blue and a sunlight yellow as your friend was thrown from you. He had slid off his jacket after taking one look at you, helping you up and wrapping it around you. He had shifted so you were covered before looking over at the guy.

When he brought you home, it wasn't home. It was Papyrus's house, judging by the sounds of his brother in the kitchen. When the lovable giant came into the room, he had panicked and demanded to know what happened.

You hadn't said anything, and Sans was reduced to telling his side of the story. But you knew the two of them gathered their own conclusion to what happened.

The next three weeks, they tended to you. They made sure you were okay, even after you went home. Sans often kept his distance, unsure if saying or doing something would set off a panic attack. But...it never did. You trusted him and his brother than you did most humans.

You cut off contact with your friend. You even went as far as to drop all the outfits he had gotten you and the collar on his doorstep. You even did a fun trick and set them on fire before calmly walking away. You ignored his screaming at you to get back to him. You wiped yourself clean of him.

Sans and you, after that? You were thick as thieves. The two of you were around each other constantly. Unless he was on his jobs. You enjoyed your time with the lazy skeleton, and you loved being around him.

All in all, you were falling for him, excited to finally find someone – human or not – that would understand no meant no. He never touched you unless you initiated it, and he always made sure it was okay to sit near you. While he was lazy as hell, he was also the perfect gentleman.

Until one night, he wasn't.

And it wasn't bad. The two of you had been drinking, and you had a buzz going. You were still aware of your surroundings and you still knew what was going on around you. You two had been playing truth or dare like a bunch of five year olds, giggling over the dumbest things.

Over those months, you had grown to have such a horrible crush on the lazy skeleton. You were head over heels for the fucker, and you think he knew it, but you weren't sure. Then he had asked the one question you didn't want when you picked truth.

“do ya really like me, y/n?”

His stare was piercing right through you and you swallowed the lump in your throat. You took another drink of the echo wine that you had in front of you. You could lie to him, brush it off and tell him it was nothing. But...you weren't ever one to lie, even in the most trying of circumstances.

“Yes. Truth or dare?”

“truth.”

“Why did you even want to know?”

“i needed to know if the feelings were mutual or not.”

Your breath caught in your throat and you couldn't breathe as he asked truth or dare. You went for dare, wondering what he would do to try and break the tension this time.

“come here.”

When you did, he launched himself at you, wrapping both arms around you and attacking your lips with his teeth. You had melted into the touch immediately, feeling his hand creeping up your back to tangle in your hair. With a rough yank, he had pulled your head back and purred at your gasp.

It was the first night you fucked him. And it wasn't going to be the last time.

You groaned as you finally got to sit on a bench. You were in some grand park with the Don and Madame and the others. There had been a celebration tonight for their release. You had been invited by the two leaders themselves, knowing the big role you played in helping them settle into society. Plus, you were now Sans' girlfriend.

It had been two years since that first night, and it had been a year and a half since you had been folded into the life of being in the syndicate. You were kept out of most things, and you were able to open your own real estate company without worrying about them laundering their money through it or some weird shit. You had some of the best monsters working for you, and it was the best feeling.

The collar around your neck clinked against the other necklace you wore and you felt a smile come to your lips. It had taken you a while to even want to wear it, let alone being his submissive. There were times the roles were reversed, but his collar was left at home in the play bin. You chuckled and traced the bone dog tag that graced the D ring.

“there ya are.”

You felt a shiver crawl up your spine and you looked over your shoulder, smiling as Sans came up to you, hands in his pockets. He sat beside you, leaning forward. He had shed his jacket, showing off the holster he always wore. His gun was safely tucked away into it. You knew they needed those only because most of their magic was still illegal to use, even if they did it anyway. But if human cops or something were nearby, they used those so they didn't get hauled off to jail for using their magic.

“Party get too boring?” you teased.

“nah, just coming out to make sure you didn't run off on me,” he chuckled, his hand on your knee.

“Yeah, like I would get very far,” you said sarcastically. “Maybe I should try anyway, just to see what would happen.”

His eyelights seemed to flicker between a bright blue and their usual white as you spoke. You didn't stop though, raising an eyebrow at him in challenge. It was met as he whirled on you so fast. He was straddling you, even in your dress as his hand came up to your throat. You gasped, eyes wide as you looked around, trying to make sure no one was watching.

If you got caught, you were _positive_ Toriel would have both of your asses.

“Sans–”

“nah ah,” he murmured, in your ear, giving your throat a warning squeeze. “ya wanted to see what would happen, and i'm going to show you, little bunny.”

“We're outside!”

“new experience.”

“Toriel will have our heads!”

“if she can catch us.”

You weren't allowed to protest much more as he kissed you, sealing your protests quiet. You were kissing him back from reflex, you hands coming up to grip the front of his white shirt. He had you pinned against the bench, your bare back pressing painfully against the wood. You took in a shuddering breath as he moved away from you, his blue tongue poking out from between his teeth to lick along them.

His canines were prominent now, and you whimpered as his other hand went to where had marked your, on your shoulder, pressing into the mark. You let a hand fly to your mouth to stifle the moan that threatened to tear from your lips.

You watched as he moved, flipping the both of you so he was sitting and you were on your knees in the grass. You dress had been pulled up to rest on your thighs so you didn't get grass stains on it, and you watched as he hurriedly unbuckled his belt and his glowing cock sprung free from the confines of his clothes.

“suck me, bitch,” he snarled lowly at you.

You whimpered a “Yes, sir,” before leaning over and licking along the underside of his dick before you took the head in your mouth. Your eyes weren't focused on him, though, and you were looking around to make sure you weren't going to be caught.

“focus on me, little bunny,” he warned. “leave the watch out to me.”

You did as he said, fear for the repercussions as you bobbed up and down on him. His groans were quiet and filled the silent night air around you. You were growing wet, your breathing coming out uneven as you tried to fight off the urge to look around you again.

He always tasted so good. The smell of pine and freshly fallen snow surrounded you as you trembled underneath him. His hands moved through your hair as he crooned at you about being such a good girl. You whimpered at him, your hands on his femurs as you sucked him off in the more quiet part of the garden.

This was something neither of you had done before. You hadn't ever thought about having sex out in the open, let alone sucking him off as he groaned and moaned above you, thrusting his cock into your mouth as best as he could with hit position.

When you were finally pulled off of him by your hair, he ran a hand over your jaw, ignoring the string of saliva that went from your lips to his cock. He crooned to you as he hoisted you into his lap, moving the hair from your face and adjusting you in his lap before his finger moved under the gown and traced the edge of your panties.

He chuckled. “you're so damn wet, little bunny,” he murmured. “didn't know ya wanted to fuck outside like this.”

“W-well...”

He moved your panties aside and speared into you in one go. One of his hands came up, to fingers entering your mouth and pressing down on your tongue as you released a long moan. He may not have been very long, but god he was thick. And he was bouncing you, partially using his strength and partially using his magic. You groaned.

You could feel your end coming, and with the way he was swelling inside of you, you knew he was close too. Something out fucking in the open like this, and obeying him in role was something else entirely. And it wasn't a bad something. Even as you heard the one thing you didn't want to.

“SANS? Y/N! WHERE ARE YOU?”

Oh, stars. Papyrus. You should have known he would come looking for the two of you.

“better hurry, slut,” he chuckled, his fingers pressing harder on your tongue. “don't wanna leave your sir with _blue ball_, do ya?”

You could have fucking smacked him for that.

You bounced harder with his help, your whimpers covered and his own groans turning into grunts that could barely be heard. You could hear Papyrus getting closer to where the two of you were, and panic was settling in your core as you felt your eyes rolling back into your head.

He came with a hiss, his seed filling you as your walls clenched around him. You heaved in one breath after the other, trying to keep yourself quiet as he removed his fingers.

Papyrus came into view and he took one look at the two of you before he groaned, covering his eyes.

“YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!”

“Don't tell Tori,” you panted, laughing a little. “He started it.”

“excuse you, little bunny?”

Oh. Shit. He was still in his mindset. You were in for it now.

“COME BACK TO THE PARTY AND DO THAT GROSS STUFF LATER!” he admonished. “MADAME TORIEL HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR HER!”

When you got back inside, Toriel took one look at the two of you before she sighed, shaking her head. You blushed furiously as Sans slapped your ass in front of everyone. You felt a little bit of his seed fall down your leg from the move and you glared at him.

“totally worth it,” he muttered, hooking a finger into your collar and bringing you down for a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr?(:


	19. Day Nineteen: The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt & Stretch had another reason for wanting to go camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so. Mutt & Stretch are my two favorite Papyri and I'm not ashamed to admit this was a horrible self insert and I'm still not ashamed.
> 
> Fun fact, I had this chapter planned out for a while. Talked to my Baby Cakes about it, and she agreed. Y'all just need to understand how much I love her and how thankful I am for her. And that I'm so happy she's there for me when I need advice on these fanfictions and shit. xD 
> 
> Enjoy your chapter!

When you met Sans, you didn't expect for things to go sideways so quickly.

They had been on the surface for a few years at that point. He and you had gotten to know each other rather quickly, attending the same college and classes. You were partnered for a project and that's when the friendship started among the two of you.

You enjoyed hanging out with him and Papyrus. The more exuberant skeleton often hung out with you on days where his brother had to work, and you and him would clean and listen to music and hang out. When he didn't work and neither of you had classes, they were filled with lazy days and naps that lasted for hours. It was nice for you.

Until Sans fucked up.

Next thing you know, you're looking at various versions of both of both of your skeletons. They came in two sizes, short and tall. Except two of them seemed shorter than the shortest ones. The two that caught your attention, though, were two Papyrus lookalikes, but had the personality of Sans.

Stretch, as he decided to go by, was a little more like Sans. He was also wary around you, usually with a cigarette in his mouth. And if it wasn't the cancer stick, it was a sucker of some kind. His eyelights were white as snow, and he often kept a plethora of sweets somewhere on his person, especially in his cargo shorts.

The other one, Mutt, was just as laid back and easy going, but he looked more like the edgy, emo version of Sans. He reminded you more of the other skeleton that looked like Sans, Red, with the hoodie with a fur lined hood. There was a dog collar that sat over the neck of his turtleneck sweater. He wore faded black jeans and untied boots. He had a golden tooth and there was usually a dog treat hanging from his teeth, purple and red smoke drifting lazily around his face.

It came to light, through conversation with Mutt, that you were his soulmate. But not just his, Stretch's, too. But the latter didn't seem too excited about that. He had been muttering about how he was going to have to share and how it was only going to be a limited time before they were ripped back into their own universes.

While you and Mutt steadily grew closer, you drifted farther from Stretch. It seemed like no matter what you did, you were never good enough for the orange clad skeleton. It all blew up one day when you had been horsing around with Blueberry, Stretch's brother and a Sans. The two of you had been cooking, and you ended up slipping on oil that had fallen on the ground and you reached out to grab onto something.

That something being Blue's ribs.

That had set Stretch off and he ended up dumping cold tea on you in his fury. You had wanted to scream and cry at how unfair he was being. His brother was furious, his screaming at Stretch bringing in the others of the house you all had stayed in.

You, instead, began to cry, thick tears rolling down your face as you ran from the house, leaving your phone and other things there while you went to stay with your sister.

The Ambassador, Frisk, had come over three weeks later, begging you to go back. They hadn't heard from you and got worried. When they went to the house, it was filled with tension and anger. You had declined, curling up on your side in the guest bedroom where you were staying.

Until your sister came in and dragged you from the bed. Literally. She had grabbed your ankle and yoinked you from the bed with the strength of a body builder. She had told you to go, go take care of your soulmates and listen to them.

So you did. With an aching heart, you took a shower and you followed Frisk as you made the trek back to the house.

When you entered, Mutt was already knocking you to the floor, kissing you breathless while the others gathered and most cried when they realized you were okay and alive. A few of them thought you had really died and they would have never known.

When you finally managed to get Mutt from you, your eyes locked onto Stretch and you felt the pain of that day all over again. But you squared your shoulders, filled with Determination as you marched over to him, grabbing him by his hoodie and dragging him up to his room.

Three hours. It was an on going fight for three hours as the two of you went head to head. You explained yourself multiple times as he just shrugged you off and didn't seem to give a fuck. He would holler right back about spending more time with one of the mates than the other. You screamed you tried. He refuted with you should have tried harder.

In the end, you had broken down and asked why he hated you so much. You didn't know what you did wrong, and you just wanted to understand why he treated you like crap. It was then he admitted he'd been at fault the entire time. He was scared to lose you, and he didn't want to get attached only to have you torn away from him.

From there, the two of you tried. You took a few days to hang out with him, and the others for Mutt. Slowly, so very slowly, the three of you finally got a pattern down, and you finally got a rhythm going that worked perfect for the three of you.

This weekend, was your camping trip. You and both boys were going out for the weekend away from the others to make sure the three of you could have some real alone time. You didn't mind being around the other skeletons, but they always seemed to intrude on your time with your mates. Especially their brothers.

You were now sitting in front of a fire, talking lowly with Stretch as he moved around a couple of hot dogs in a pan. You smiled as you watched him. And to think, only a few months ago you thought he truly hated you.

Mutt came back with a couple of cups and bottle of monster alcohol. You crinkled your nose, remembering your last encounter with the stuff and refused, grabbing the bottle of Coke sitting next to you. They both laughed as they lit up their different preferences and blew the smoke away from you.

“It's a wonder that, of course, I was the one who had to be stuck with smokers,” you grumbled sarcastically. “That shit stinks.”

“it does not,” Stretch said. “these aren't even human cigarettes.”

“Gross.”

“'m not even smokin' a cigarette,” Mutt pointed out.

“Nasty.”

“honey–”

“Bleck.”

“stop bein' a brat.”

“Nah.”

You didn't notice the way both boys shared a look over your head as you drank your Coke.

The three of you ate, and while eating, you told them more stories of your childhood. They always seemed to love hearing about when you were a kid. Before the times when you met them. Even the hard stuff, like when your parents divorced. They held you when some parts got tough, and they cooed at you when you were embarrassed.

In turn, they told you about their times Underground. And while they seemed similar, they were vastly different. While Stretch's world was more like this world – Sans had told you about the Underground, and Frisk's role in it – Mutt's was truly a “kill or be killed” world. He had told you how his brother got his scars. About the other scars that adorned not just his body, but his soul, too. Even Stretch had to agree he had a few on his, too.

There wasn't a time where any of you were quiet. The two of them enjoyed making camping puns on top of everything else, and you groaned.

“almost forgot the tent, but i did bring cereal boxes,” Mutt commented. “coulda made a tent outta that. woulda called it my 'snap, crackle and pop-up' tent.

You snorted, almost choking on your food. You hit your chest a couple of times. The food hurt going down and you turned to slap Mutt's arm for that.

“i had planned to show a friend of mine the inside of my camping set up,” Stretch chuckled. “in the end, though, he only saw the outside. he was pretty disappointed. told him that wasn't my in-tent.”

You definitely choked this time, Mutt and Stretch both giving your back hearty smacks until you could properly swallow your food. They were both laughing as you sucked in a huge breath of air, giving up on eating.

“Christ, you two, let me eat in peace!” you whined, shoving them both.

“nah.”

“eh.”

Both responses had you grumbling. The three of you talked for a moment longer before falling silent. You looked up and were so excited you could see the stars. The other two were as well, but you didn't see the way they didn't even look up when you pointed out Orion. They were staring at you, wondering how they got someone just like you.

You didn't even have a moment to process as Stretch grabbed you, bringing your face to his while both hands cupped your cheeks. You felt your cup being moved from your hand and a moment later another body was pressed up behind you. You gasped into Stretch's kiss, your mouth now invaded with the warm tingling that accompanied his tongue.

Your tongue tangled with his and you groaned as you felt Mutt's hands sliding up your shirt. It wasn't too cold where you were, but there was a sudden breeze that had you shivering under his hold. You arms were out of your shirt and you felt him unclasp your bra...

With his teeth?!

You didn't have time to question it as you were released from Stretch only to be whirled around and your mouth on Mutt's. His sigh against you tasted like monster booze and hickory, and you sighed into the kiss yourself. He moved back only to move your shirt off of your shoulders, bringing you in again as Stretch removed your bra from your shoulders. It was set aside somewhere and you thought you caught Stretch snickering.

Before you could move back and ask, you felt his bony hands on your body, moving up and cupping your breasts. You gasped, breaking the kiss with Mutt and leaning against the orange clad skeleton before the edgier looking one brought your legs up to place them on his femurs. Your hands covered your belly; you were always self conscious about the rolls there.

Mutt moved your hands, his amber eyelights flashing at you and stared you down as Stretch leaned into your neck. He didn't even need to say anything. You were panting as Mutt leaned over and undid ties that held your pajama bottoms up.

It struck you what they were doing and your eyes widened at the thought. You didn't know how to feel about it. Sure, you'd slept with both of them, just never together! Your mind raced and panicked as you thought if you would be good enough for both of them like this before Stretch hummed against your neck, his fingers playing with your nipples and tugging them.

As your back arced, Mutt growled in appreciation. His hands snuck down the front of your sweatpants and you groaned as he brushed his distal phalange against your clit. Your legs seemed to spread further on their own as your head lolled back on to Stretch's shoulder.

“don't think too hard on it, honey,” Stretch murmured. “you already know if you tell us to stop, we will.”

“always.”

“Don't you dare stop,” you moaned as he plucked your nipples again the same time Mutt flicked your clit.

Your pants were moved and you were laying there in your panties against two fully clothed skeletons. You didn't even care; you could feel the euphoria rising in your bloodstream as they continued to lovingly move against you.

You felt a familiar bulge pressing into your back as you looked down to Mutt, his eyelights trained on your face to gauge your reaction. Whatever he saw made him grin as he sat up, removing his hoodie and his sweater, tossing them somewhere away from the fire before being back down. You loved his bones in the firelight. You loved watching the flames flickering in the ivory like look of his bones.

Stretch was moving behind you, removing his clothes as well. When the hoodie was tucked against the stump the three of you were on, you knew something was going on. Had they planned this.

A sharp pinch to your nipples had you bowing your back and moaning loudly, your voice echoing a little in the silent night. There was no one else around for miles and you were thankful as Mutt moved your panties to the side, revealing your slick cunt to him.

His tongue laved over your clit and you cried out his name. Stretch mumbled something into your neck and you were being moved. Mutt was now laying on the ground and you were straddling his face. Your face heated up as he winked at you lazily before you saw the amber of his magic tongue moving against your clit.

Stretch chuckled as you jerked in his hold, making sure to keep you upright and his head dipped. His own orange tongue laved over your nipple, tingling against your skin. Mutt's claws were digging into the thickness of your thighs before you felt his tongue joust into you. You moaned loudly, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as Stretch dug his own slightly dulled claws down your back.

Your body was on overdrive, and you couldn't focus on either feeling for more than a little bit at a time. Even as Stretch moved to your other nipple and Mutt moved one of his hands to toy with the little bundle of nerves at your apex. Your body was trembling, each one murmuring at you with silly little praises.

Mutt's tongue found just right button and your felt your body lock up, clenching around his magical appendage as you came. You cry of pleasure was swallowed by Stretch as he kissed you, his hand tangled in your hair and Mutt keeping you in place as he helped ride it out.

Mutt slid out from under you and you were bent over between the two of them. With the combined sounds of their buckles coming undone you watched as Stretch's own orange cock came into view, a drop of precum sitting at the head and tempting you.

You licked it off before squeaking and gasping as something pressed against your entrance. You heard Mutt moan behind you as Stretch took handfuls of your hair and shoved his cock into your mouth. You jolted from the force, the painful pleasure mixing in your blood like alcohol. Your eyes rolled back for only a moment before you felt Mutt stretching out your pussy, muttering an almost silent curse.

“we have been waiting to get you like this for..._hng_...so long,” Stretch groaned as he hit the back of your throat.

“then ya go and suggest this campin' trip for just us three?” Mutt said behind you, panting. “do ya realize the – _fuck_ – opportunity you just handed to us on a silver platter, duchess?”

Mutt didn't go the rest of the way slowly, thrusting his hips forward and hilting inside of you in one go. You cried out around Stretch's cock, your throat constricting around it and you heard him groan your name above you.

Before he tightened his hold on your hair, pulled back, and thrust in again. You were bounced between the two of them, their gutteral moans and groans mixing with your own in the night. You could feel the drool running down your chin as you felt the pebbles and rocks in your knees.

Stretch moved quickly, using his magic to bring over his hoodie. Mutt liffted you, still pounding into you at a rapid pace. He lifted and spread your legs, spearing into a new spot that had you seeing stars. When you were set down, he didn't leave that spot, and you noted Stretch's hoodie was padding you knees from the forest's floor.

You could feel yourself coming close again, your pussy clenching around Mutt and your whining reaching Stretch's metaphorical ears. You felt them picking up their paces, crooning and cooing to you as they fucked into you.

Mutt suddenly pierced into your cervix, causing you to scream around Stretch's cock and that had him nearly cum in your mouth. You could feel him expanding, much like how you could feel Mutt moving inside of you. You knew if you'd been able to, you'd had seen the outline of his cock entering into your womb.

The thought in itself was hot.

When you came, it was with a shout that filled the forest around you, and you felt yourself trembling as they fucked you through it. Stretch came not long after, and you greedily swallowed his cum. It always tasted sweet, like the honey he was always drinking. It was your second favorite taste.

You were moved from him as his magic disappeared and Mutt brought you up, your back against his ribs as he continued to chase his own end. Stretch didn't leave, moving to press your fronts together. You could feel your nipples scraping along his ribs and moaned as both boys leaned in. One on either side of your neck.

“do you trust us?” Stretch asked lowly.

“Y-yes!” you cried out as Mutt hit that sweet spot.

“do you love us?” Mutt asked now, his voice husky.

“Always!”

Neither said anything else. You heard audible clicks before they each bit into you, their teeth splitting skin. You cried out, a third orgasm crashing through you as you felt Mutt swell inside of you before grunting, twitching as he emptied himself into you.

Both boys stayed like that, all three of you panting before they pulled away. Each had blood on their teeth as they wiped it away with Stretch's black tank top. The used it to wipe the droplets of blood falling down your body.

When you were finally able to move back to the stump, they had lit up their smoke and dog treats. Hell, you were tempted to join them as you looked around your clothes. Your eyes landed on the fire and you growled, looking at Stretch.

“Stretch.”

“yeah?”

“Where did you throw my bra?”

“...dunno.”

Mutt snickered as he caught on, hiding his face as you glared at the skeleton in front of you.

“Stretch! My bra is on _fire_!” you cried out.

“...oh no...”

“Goddamnit, Stretch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr? (:


	20. Day Twenty: The Murderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axe and Killer catch you walking where you shouldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking to my Baby Cakes as we speak and she got little snippets and sneak peaks at this chapter. xD She's my motivator and my girl, so that's not shocking.
> 
> Took three hours for this chapter, but it's not as long as the others.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. <3

You never know how you end up in these situations.

You had just wanted to go for a walk. Sans had given you the okay, and him and the others had mentioned you shouldn't go anywhere near the deepest parts of the woods. They usually didn't care, though, and you figured it may have had to do with their heats controlling their hormones.

So you disobeyed. You went into the woods, moving through the trees with your toes curling into the grass and leaves under your feet. It was summer, and the leaves were so green! How you couldn't resist the temptation was beyond you. You had to walked through it, that's what Sans and the others didn't understand.

When you got further into the woods, you noticed it seemed to get a little darker. The foliage looked well taken care of, and you could still see the sun overhead, but it was like there was a dark cloud that loomed over where you were. You felt like there was something off with it, but you shrugged it off as you continued on your way with your walk.

At least, until you heard growling in the distance, maybe a few feet ahead of you. You paused, looking up. But you didn't see anything. You squinted, but it was like everything just continued to get darker around you. You ignored it, thinking maybe it was a frightened dog that got loose.

You tripped over a root, landing with a grunt on the ground. You groaned, flipping over onto your back and screaming in fear as you saw Sans above you.

But it wasn't Sans. This version of him had a huge, gaping hole in his skull. One eyelight was missing, and the other was a blood red that was watching you. There was a manic grin on his face as he hefted his ax above his head, the shiny metal glinting off of the light.

“one headdog,** c o m i n' u p**!”

You screamed again, barely managing to roll out of the way in time to avoid the downswing. You scrambled to your feet as the Sans lookalike that you hadn't met before laughed maniacally behind you. You took off into the woods, where you heard another bout of laughter from somewhere off to your right.

You didn't even glance in that direction, trying to find your way back to the house. But, sadly for you, you had a terrible sense of direction. And in your fear, you had managed to get even more lost in the woods. You pulled your phone out of your pocket with shaking hands.

Before you could unlock it and call one of the boys, it was slapped out of your hands. You were going to grab for it before a hand wrapped around your throat and pushed your back into a tree. The bark scratched your back as you stared into the empty sockets of another Sans lookalike.

This one was more terrifying than the last. There were no eyelights, and what looked like black goo raining from them across his cheekbones. Your hands shook as you took in the blue hood, the black turtleneck and white shorts with black stripes. What got you, though, was the red target showing in front of him, looking like it was a design on his shirt. But from the way it glowed and pulsed, you knew that it wasn't just a normal disguise.

“Who–”

He only laughed, before a flash of silver caught your eyes. You looked down in his hands and opened your mouth on a gasp. There was a fucking knife in his hands! Who the hell were these two and why weren't you warned about them? Sans could have told you why you shouldn't go out this far. But now you were more understanding on the why.

In fact, you were scared.

“oh, don't worry, buddy,” the Sans in front of you chuckled. “'m sure axe and i can help ya understand.”

“I...I– ”

“you know who we are, really,” he continued. “i mean, you _reek_ of them. but maybe it would help if you really understood why we're not at the house with the others.”

With that, he moved you off the tree, moving his hand from your throat to your arm and dragging you with him. You tried tugging away from him, but there was something so off about him. Red was stronger than the classic Sans, and Blackberry and Mutt were, too. But there was a different kind of strength to him. His grip hurt, and his claws were poking into your skin painfully.

You came upon a cabin. It looked well kept and when he opened the door, you were unceremoniously thrown inside. You landed with an “oof” and groaned as you sat up, rubbing your elbow before glaring over at the door.

And screaming for a third time.

Both of those Sans lookalikes were now standing in the doorway, standing side by side. They looked terrifying, and you could feel yourself tremble as you tried to scramble away from the two of them. They came into the door, the one with the single glowing eyelight kicking the door shut behind him.

If the boys at the house were in heat, did that mean they were, too?

Neither made another move for you, but you watched as one put their ax down, but his friend kept the knife in his hands. Your eyes never strayed from that blade, afraid he would slit your throat without a second thought. And the boys wouldn't even know.

“coulda been more gentle with her, killer,” the one said gruffly. He came over to you, snagging your ankle with one foot before dragging you a little closer to him. “she's fuckin' scuffed up.”

He shrugged. “it was scuff her up, or kill her, axe. you choose.”

“C-can I go home?” you whispered.

Their gazes locked on you, and you felt a shiver crawl up your spine. The fight or flight instinct was strong and you had to use all your will power to not run. Axe moved over to your arm, grabbing it and moving your arm so he could see you elbow.

Just when you thought the day couldn't get any weirder, he leaned down, and a tongue the color of lapis lazuli coming from behind his maw and licking blood from your elbow. You shivered as the magic from his tongue tingled against you. You yanked your arm away with a frightened whimper, but he didn't seem to mind. He only grinned, licking his teeth.

“Let me go home,” you whispered.

“ya mean back to the pussy ass version of us?” Killer said, his head tilting. God, it was so much creepier without the eyelights. “nah, i think you'll do better here.”

You groaned and moved your hands to rub at your eyes. “God, what the fuck is even going on?” you sighed. “I should be fucking terrified right now, yet here I sit not even trying to get back to the others.”

“tell ya what, pumpkin,” Killer said, coming closer. You tried moving away, but Axe's grip on your ankle held you in place as he kneeled in front of you. “help us with our heats, and we'll let ya go.”

“if ya even wanna go after that,” Axe cackled.

A shiver of fear crawled down your spine, but there was something about you that wondered what they'd be like in bed. It wasn't like it'd be the first time you'd had sex with a skeleton; in fact, Blackberry and Mutt had been your firsts. But there something in their gazes that told you that told you Black and Mutt were tame compared to these two.

What would the harm be? Just help these two out, like you did with the others, and then you could go home. There was nothing wrong with that, and you knew it was the easiest way to get back there and never come back out here.

So, you said, “Alright.”

They both chuckled before you were teleported into a new room with Axe. It looked like a bedroom, and smelled of iron and pine trees. Almost similar to Sans. They were both watching you and you rubbed your elbow.

You didn't have to hesitate much longer before you were being kissed, your vision filled a single eyelight and ivory bone. Your eyes shut as you kissed him back. You heard humming from in the distance and felt the bed dip off to your right. You didn't have a chance to stop it as something cold pressed against your jugular.

Your breath hitched and you felt it move away, not deep enough to cut, but just enough to leave a little pink line as he traced the blade down to your collarbone. You didn't realize your hands were moving on their own until you felt a cool feeling that told you there was magic being used on you. Your hands were pinned to your lap.

Axe moved back, a little, winking at you with his broken socket before Killer moved the blade and Axe tackled you down, moving your stuck hands, surrounded in Axe's magic, above your head. He kissed you once more, his tongue escaping from his now open maw as it tangled with yours. You felt a little whimper leave you, feeling a little dampness between your legs.

“stars, ya smell fucking great,” Killer growled.

You felt the blade nick your collarbone and you gasped, your eyes shooting up as you looked down around Axe's skull. There was a droplet of blood there, moving down to absorb into your shirt. You took in a deep breath as Axe took in a breath before his eyelight rolled in his skull to look at the blood.

His tongue snaked out, lapping at the red, sticky substance. You groaned, feeling your legs clench. What was going on? Were you seriously being turned on with this?

You felt two hands on your shirt and your eyes widened as it was torn clean in half, moving off of you and baring you to the two gazes. Well, you weren't sure if you could call it a gaze with Killer, but you felt like that's what it was.

Your chest heaved as your nipples pebbled in the chilly air of the room. Axe leaned down and lapped at one, his magic sending electric shocks through your body. Killer had his head tilted, his grin still on his face as you felt the cool metal of the blade back on your body.

You could feel it moving from where it nicked you, down over the swell of your breast. You didn't move, didn't want to breath, as it came close to your nipple. Axe was still laving against the one and you groaned when he bit down.

Until he bit down harder.

You cried out, arcing and the blade almost sliced into your skin again with the jolt. You could feel the warmth of blood moving down from where he had pierced the skin and you moaned when you felt his tongue moving over your skin to lap it up. Yeah, there was a definite dampness at the apex of your thighs, and you were sure you were throbbing at this point.

“such a receptive little bitch,” Killer murmured, the knife moving once more. “who knew you'd like a blade against your soft skin, hm?”

“bet she's fuckin' wetter than the ocean,” Axe mumbled against your flesh. He licked up the last of the blood from your skin and nuzzled the valley between your breasts. “she fuckin' smells like it.”

Pfft. There was no way that was possible. You gasped when you felt a sharp slap to the inside of your thigh. But you noticed that the cold affected you there, and you knew you were probably just as wet as he said you were. You cursed your body and its weird taste of fetishes. Who in their right mind even has a knife fetish!?

Keywords: _right mind._

You shivered as Axe trailed lower, and you saw Killer place his knife down carefully before moving over you, his hand coming up to grip your chin. Your eyes went to that empty stare before he was kissing you too, your vision of Axe blocked at the other pried your lips apart with his tongue. Yours tangled with his, and you were a panting mess right before you felt your pants being tugged on.

You had only worn your joggers since you were going for a walk, but before you could shake Axe off of you, Killers hand moved, and you felt the metal of the blade against your throat, his other hand still gripping your chin. You mostly froze, Killer swallowing the kiss as he pressed a little harder against it. Still wasn't enough to draw blood, but there was something in the way he was doing it that reminded you he could kill you without a second thought.

You gasped when you felt your pants yanked off of you, your panties tearing with the force of the pull. You could feel the cold air hitting your cunt as Axe moved you, spreading your legs. There was a loud moan and you felt something press against your clit.

You jumped, careful not to move your upper half as Killer moved away, both of you panting and a string of saliva connecting you still. You swallowed thickly, trying to avoid the knife as you did. You looked down in time to see Axe send you a wink before he bent in front of your pussy and his tongue gave a long, slow lick.

Your head fell back with a loud groan and you could feel Killer staring at you, moving the knife down once more. You yelped, eyes wide when you looked back up to see his knife had pricked you again. A little pool of blood was sitting between your breasts and as Axe dove his tongue inside of you, Killer leaned down, the admiral blue of his tongue lapping against the blood greedily.

The feeling of the two of them, licking different areas at the same time, blood off of your tit and the juices from your cunt, made you clench around Axe's tongue. He hummed against your clit, nudging your little bundle of nerves with his nasal ridge.

You bucked into him, moaning their names.

“greedy little whore, ain't ya?” Axe grumbled, licking your dripping juices from his teeth. “maybe killer wants a taste.”

“'course i do.”

They seemed to trade places and you yipped when Killer immediately bit down on your clit. You bucked against him as you felt something thick against your entrance and you looked down. Before you could see what it was, knowing it wasn't his magic, Axe was blocking your view. He straddled your chest, his hands moving to his shorts. When he pulled out his cock, you took in a deep breath and opened your mouth to say something before he shoved his cock into your open lips.

You let out an unladylike grunt as he gripped your hair and thrust into your throat. Whatever Killer had put inside of you had been hilted as he bit down on your clit once more, causing you to scream around Axe's cock. His groan of appreciation was enough for you.

“such a good little bitch,” Killer muttered. “such a dirty little slut, though. sleepin' with two strange skeletons, one with his cock in your mouth and your pussy clenching around the knife handle. and you're only getting wetter.”

The knife handle was inside of you!?

When you tried moving your thighs, claws dug into them, piercing the skin. You could feel more blood welling to the surface before slowly rolling down your thighs as Axe continued to throat fuck you. When he hit the back of your throat, you felt Killer move the knife handle in and out of you slowly.

You felt yourself clenching around the handle and moaning, your face red in your embarrassment, and you felt close to your orgasm. It was only with a sharp tug to your hair and a hard thrust of the knife that you came undone, crying out around Axe's cock.

They both groaned as your scent grew thicker in the air, and you felt the tingling magic of Killer's tongue on your thigh, lapping at the blood there. You were on some kind of cloud nine and you were coming down slowly as Axe removed himself from your mouth. Killer had shucked his shorts, and Axe got rid of his. They were about the same length as any of the Sans's and you swallowed when you saw them staring at your cunt as Killer yanked the knife out.

Your pussy weeped at the loss of connection, and you screamed out as Killer filled you instead. You felt so full and you head fell back as he leaned in close, laving against your neck with his tongue. You could see Axe from the corner of your eye, his single eyelight on the two of you as he stroked himself.

You felt the knife against your throat again, and you swallowed carefully. Without warning, he drew out and slammed back into you, causing you to cry out as he did it again. He rutted you into the bed, and you could barely feel the knife moving over your skin carefully, applying pressure in different areas. At one point, there was too much pressure in one area and you could feel the blood welling before Axe leaned over and licked it, slurping it like it was his favorite drink in the world.

He pistoned into you, using the knife in a steady hand to trace random patterns into your skin. You moaned and arced into him, purposefully nicking yourself and watched Axe lean over again to lick up.

Killer chuckled, “filthy bitch.”

You were being moved, Killer's blade abandoned as he lifted you and had you straddle him instead. You felt the bed dipping behind you before you felt something prodding at your ass. You gasped, struggling only for a moment before there was a hand on your shoulder blade and you were shoved into Killer's chest. He took advantage, his hands tangling in your hair as he kissed you. Your tongue tangled with his as your body gradually relaxed.

You felt Axe pushing the head of his cock in and you could feel yourself tensing again. Killer hummed against your mouth.

“relax, pumpkin,” he murmured. “while we get off on the pain you're getting, this won't work if you don't relax.”

“It hurts,” you whispered, shaking in their hold.

“it won't for long, bunny,” Axe murmured behind you.

You were kissing Killer again and he rubbed your back, his claws digging into your skin every few seconds as you felt your ass being stretched to its limits. Killer swallowed your little sounds and you shook under his hold as you felt Axe finally hilted inside of you, groaning your name and laying against your back.

Seconds after you gave him your nod that you were okay, they rut into you. You screamed their names to the heavens above as you could feel them moving inside of you. Stars, you felt so full. You could feel them moving together in the thin membrane that separated them. Your moans and cries were quickly followed by their curses and grunts.

You came again, and you bowed your back. Both boys renewed their efforts, drawing it out as long as they could before they both groaned together. And you could feel them filling you up with their seed.

Though there was so much from both it was leaking out.

Axe pressed himself impossibly further against your back, purring contentedly. Killer panted below you, and you opened your mouth.

“Look,” you murmured softly. “It's a _sans_wich.”

They both chuckled lightly as you drifted off to sleep, right as Sans's name popped up on Axe's phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> come follow me on Tumblr?(:
> 
> _sidenote: don't use knives like he did. that's a no no, folks._


	21. Day Twenty-One: The Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tango has something he wants to discuss with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. Not my best, and I'm sorry. Seems like these last couple of weeks have been really getting to me and I'm sorry. I'll do my best to get better, but I have no guarantees. 
> 
> Only ten days left in Kinktober, so chances are I'll take a small break after its over. 
> 
> Enjoy.

You loved to dance.

You had been dancing for years. The monsters in your community were always helpful and willing to teach and even learn new things. You noticed though they all had their own specific types of dancing that they each did on their own. Your friends were always showing you new moves and you always loved learning from them. Even the shy ones were always willing to teach you something.

Your best friend, Sans, and his brother, Papyrus, were your best mentors, though. Through Papyrus, you had found your love for the Latin dancing style. You loved the outfits you got to wear when dancing with youngest brother.

You had grown fond of the tango, and it was hands down your favorite dance. It was always fun dancing with Papyrus, and you always enjoyed wearing the beautiful gowns when you went dancing at dinners and stuff. You always came prepared to dance with your number one favorite monster. You loved hearing your heels tapping on the floor, the dress swishing around your legs. It was a fantastic feeling.

Tonight, the King and Queen of monsters decided they were going to throw a big bash. There would be a lot of important people attending, and you were on one of the top lists thanks to you knowing who they all were. When you came through the door of the Embassy, Papyrus was already waiting for you.

His grin was infectious as you gave him a tight hug, having to stand on your tip toes even with your heels one to wrap around your arms around his shoulder. He guided you into the ballroom, where there were already couples spinning and turning elegantly. You could feel excitement coursing through you, even as Sans came up to you, holding out a hand with his half gloved hand.

You danced with him first, laughing when he tried to pop a few of his own moves in there. You could feel Queen Toriel's glare on him, even as he grinned and winked at you, twirling you around and spinning you out. You caught the Queen's glare and sent her a wink, which earned you a smile.

You were caught in the arms of the King next, who wasn't as active as Sans was. Even though Sans had recently started dancing more lately. According to Frisk, the Ambassador and the monster royalty's adopted child, he had refused to dance with her for any reason or another. Papyrus had told her he had just...stopped one day. They never explained why, and you never asked Sans about it.

The King was elegant in his own dancing, moving the two of you around the dance floor easily. You happily chatted with him while you danced, and you learned that there was a competition later that night for the dancers. You were excited, and immediately thought to asking Papyrus if they could compete.

You hadn't been very good a couple of years ago, but the two of you practiced at least three times a week since the two of you met. If you weren't with Papyrus, you were learning from Sans. The feeling was exhilarating.

When the song came to an end and you curtsied with the King's bow, you scrambled off, your heels clicking against the waxed floor as you made your way through the crowded halls and rooms. When you spotted Papyrus, you almost jumped on his back in your excitement.

“Paps!”

“GOODNESS, Y/N. WHAT ARE YOU SO EXCITED FOR?”

“Did you know there was a competition? Asgore and I were just discussing it, and I thought you and I would do wonderful!” you gushed, your words coming out near vomit style.

Papyrus's laugh sent your heart aflutter. Your smile reached your eyes as you took him in. The white ruffled shirt suited him well, and the red ascot was a good addition. The way his pants hugged his legs was even attractive; you didn't even question why you thought that.

You had always been attracted to the taller of the skeleton brothers. Sure, Sans was a great guy, but there was something about Papyrus that was always so motivated and kind. When you had first met them, Sans hadn't exactly been the kindest. He always made backhanded comments and short replies. It wasn't until Papyrus stepped in when he finally stopped and actually got to know you.

“OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO!” Papyrus announced. “YOU'VE BEEN DOING WELL WITH THE TANGO, SO I THOUGHT WE COULD SHOW THEM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF! OF COURSE, NONE OF THEM WOULD BE AS GREAT AS I!”

“Never as great as you,” you agreed, smiling.

The night wore on, and you were in a room all alone with him as you practiced. The first time, you fumbled a little, your nerves on edge. You were never one to preform in front of a crowd, but this idea sounded good at the time. Papyrus seemed to pick up on your nervousness and tugged you close to him in a hug.

“DO NOT FRET, DEAR,” he said. His voice lowered as he continued, “We Will Do Fantastic. The Great Papyrus And Y/n Will Show Them How's It's Done!”

The thought sounded pleasant enough to you, and the next few go arounds were flawless.

When it was your turn, you were stopped by Papyrus as he broke off the stem to the rose he usually kept in his breast pocket. He managed to put it in your hair, somewhere behind your ear and tuck a few loose strands around it. It went well with the red dress you wore, with its own ruffles and a slit up the side of the leg.

The two of you were announced and you gladly went into the ballroom, hand in hand. You could see Sans near the front of the crowd and gave a small wave, which he gave his own smile in return. The dance floor was empty as you both stopped and stood beside each other.

The two of you turned to each other and you place a hand in his, one hand going to his spine while his other rested on your lower back. You both waited a beat as the music popped up and it was like muscle memory as the two of you went around the floor.

Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow. Your steps mirrored each other and you could feel yourself getting into the feeling. The way Papyrus had told you was that doing the tango was like dancing to a story of finding love.

The two of you fell in love, but you could be together. You always seemed to know each other's movements, but there was always something holding you back. The two of you moved smoothly over the floor, even adding your own flourishes with spins and dips. Dancing with Papyrus was always freeing, and you had never felt more free than in this one moment.

All eyes were riveted to the two of you as you danced. When the song ended, your heels made one final click on the floor as you were spun in to meet Papyrus and you were bent backwards into a dip, with him following. Your arm went out in a weird final move, and you felt your chest heaving with your breaths as you panted.

His grin was all you needed in that moment as a round of applause and cheers went up around the room. He stared at you for a beat or two before moving and bringing you up. The two of you bowed and curtsied before leaving the floor.

You leaned against one of the walls of the nearby room as he handed you a water bottle. You took it, chugging its contents greedily as your mind played over what you two had done. Adrenaline pulsed through your veins as you glanced up at him.

“YOU DID WONDERFUL!” he finally said, his eyelights moving over your face. “HOW DO YOU FEEL?”

“Like I could run a marathon.”

“SHOULD WE TEST THIS THEORY?” he queried.

“I'm in heels; I literally have to make a conscious effort to walk. You think I'm going to be running in these? You've lost you're mind.”

The two of you talked for a little longer before he seemed to be lost in thought. You glanced up at him, tilting your head to the side. He seemed to be contemplating something, but you didn't comment as you were called for the announcement of the winner. Before you could move, his hand shot out, landing on your shoulder.

You looked over at him. “Paps? You alright?”

“I Would...Like A Word With You After,” he said softly. “Please.”

“Of course,” you said, nodding. “Now let's go see if we actually won.”

The two of you made your way out to the dance floor, standing with the other ten competing dancers. When it was announced you and Papyrus won first place, you squealed, jumping on your feet and turning and jumping into Papyrus's arms. Your soul seemed to hum in happiness as it was closer to one thing you wanted the most.

Later that night, you were talking with Mettaton and Alphys before Papyrus found you, pulling you away from your conversation. But you got worried when he didn't just stop in a corner. Instead, he pulled you into the room the two of you had practiced in. You watched as he closed the door and sighed softly, before turning to face you.

“Paps? What's wrong?”

“I Fear I Have Something I Must Confess,” he said, his voice quiet.

You felt your own fear prick into your skin like sharp needles. Oh stars above, was he about to tell you that you've been too clingy? He doesn't wanna dance with you anymore? That he found a different partner? All of them and more swirled in your head and you chewed on your bottom lip as he seemed to piece himself together.

“Y/n, I Like You,” he said. His next words came out rushed as you opened your mouth. “More Than A Friend. And I Know I Shouldn't Because, Well, I Am A Monster, And You're A Human. Humans Are Not Attracted To Monsters, And I Know You'll Want To Leave Me Alone After This...”

“Paps?”

His head snapped up to you as moved closer, your arms reaching up to wrap him in a hug. He had to bend slightly to help you, but you pressed yourself close to him, hooding your eyes a little with your lids before you spoke.

“I like you, too,” you whispered.

His response was almost instantaneous. He was kissing you, his arms around your middle as he pulled you impossibly closer to him. You took in a deep breath through your nose as the two of you moved back and you tripped over your shoes, landing on the bed in a heap with him.

It never broke the kiss and you could feel his hands moving, going around your back. You bowed your back a little bit to allow him to pull down the zipper of the dress before moving back to your front.

Your hands were working on the buttons on his shirt, your fingers trembling as you worked them. Your dress was carefully moved off of your shoulders and you felt the cool air around you hit your skin as your dress was moved further down. He moved back, panting and looked down, a purr vibrating his ribs as he took in the strapless bra you had worn with the dress. You smiled as he sat you up with him, slowly taking it off and letting your breasts free.

“Wowie...” he murmured before bending and taking one between his teeth.

You gasped, your hand flying to his skull. You gripped him to you as he bounced between the two, giving little nips and licks. His tongue sent tingles through your body and up your spine. You could feel yourself growing damp from the stimulation, and you yelped his name.

Your hand flew up to cover the moans as he laid you back down, laving his tongue over your nipples once more each and in the valley between them as he moved down further. Your dress went with him as he took time to nip and lick at each part of you he exposed. You lifted your ass off the bed as he pulled it off and it fell to the floor in a satin heap at your feet.

His intake of breath at your thong made him groan. You smiled before you squealed, covering your mouth. He was taking your thong off with his teeth?!

When he moved back up, he gave you a lewd wink and you sat up, laughing, as you went to undo the belt that held his pants up. The belt came off easily in your hands and you took it out, placing it next to you as you helped him out of his shirt and he took off his pants with one clean motion, taking his underwear with it.

The tangerine looking magic was glowing brightly, and the it coalesced into a cock by his pelvis. And he was a big man, not thick, but long enough you knew your cervix was going to be abused and you didn't even care. In fact, you were excited over it.

He pushed you down, the head of his cock prodding against your entrance. Before you could suggest more foreplay, he shoved himself inside of you. You brought your arm up with the quickness to bite into the flesh, muting your cry as much as you could.

He was so big, and you felt so full. A glance down showed you he wasn't even all the way inside of you. You groaned as he moved slowly, letting you adjust to his size.

“Faster, Papy, please!” you gasped.

“Finally,” he growled.

He picked up the pace tenfold and you felt yourself bouncing further onto the bed with each thrust. You cried out his name and begged him quietly for more. He growled against you, his head moving down and he slammed his teeth into your lips, his tongue tangling with yours.

“I've Always Imagined This,” he ground out between kisses and thrusts. “You, Lying Under Me. Begging For Me, Calling My. Fucking. Name.”

The language coming from him made it all the more delicious. You cried out with excitement before you felt his cock pierce through your cervix. You had to grab a pillow to smother the scream of pleasure that ripped from your throat. It was so hard to keep your voice down, especially when you looked down and watched as the bulge of his cock moved in and out of your womb.

It was the hottest sight, and you felt yourself coming around him as you cried out his name. You were panting in tandem, crying his name like a mantra. He kissed you again, swallowing your moans and groans he continued pummeling into you.

He came with a very un Papyrus like grunt, thrusting into you once more before emptying his seed inside of you. The magic felt warm within you, and you sighed against him, your hands on his cheekbones as you nuzzled his face.

“Next time,” you murmured, “we're doing proper foreplay. You know, so I can actually give you a blowjob or something.”

“I'm Afraid To Say You've Lost Me,” he admitted, panting above you as his magic disappeared. “I've Never Experienced One Of Those, But I Heave Heard Of Them.”

You blinked up at him before a lascivious grin lifted your lips and you kissed him.

“Oh, Papy. I have so much to show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize.


	22. Day Twenty-Two: The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby seems jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm actually dedicating his chapter to BabyCakes as well. Unlike with the first chapter, she had **no clue** about this one. I showed her the lineup before, but I fixed it and she had no idea I added Grillbae in here.
> 
> I love you, BabyCakes. Thanks for being there for me these last few months while things have seemed to have gone to shit.<3

He was hot.

You could have smacked yourself for the unintended pun numerous times after you met the fire elemental. He ran the bar in Snowdin, and became one of your favorite monsters to talk to in the Underground.

The monsters had been released a long time ago, but most of them still preferred to stay Underground rather than go face the humans above ground. You didn't blame them; you didn't like your own race more often than not. Humans were stupid beings who felt they were owed something, when they were owed nothing.

You loved talking with the ancient monster to learn about how humans and monsters had worked together back in the day before it all went to shit. You learned he had been around during the war, and you enjoyed teasing him about his age. He took it in great stride, often just shaking his head or scoffing.

One night, he had offered to walk you back to wherever you were staying. When you told him you came from the Surface just to visit him, he seemed thoughtful, but he didn't say anything else when he closed down and went with you to the River Person.

During the walk home, you had seen the moon and had gotten so excited. You stopped and ran into the park, with him slowly trailing behind you. You had pointed up to the sky, a wide grin on your face and you turned to face him. You knew your cheeks were flushed as you took in the fire elemental.

“Look at the moon!” you gushed. “It's full tonight, and it's so...”

“Beautiful.”

You had paused for a moment to look for a word. When he spoke, you looked up at him – most monsters were well over six feet tall, Grillby at least seven – and saw him watching you. You didn't know how you knew, but the way his head was angled toward you told you he was watching you closely. You felt your blush taking over your entire face and spreading down to your chest.

He'd always been able to get you flustered. You didn't mind it, and he wasn't creepy. You genuinely enjoyed his company. And you were sure he enjoyed yours. Well, at least more than he enjoyed Sans. He seemed to love Sans, but grew tired of the “put it on my tab” line.

He had stepped closer to you and you tried to say something, stammering something about heading home. But it came out more like a weak protest as he came over to you, cupping your cheek in his warm hand.

You had learned before he could control his heat. Unless he was horrendously mad at something. Like the night someone tried taking you out of the bar when you didn't want to go. He had almost set his whole building on fire and Sans had to wrap his hoodie around you so you didn't get burned by accident.

The warmth tingled through your body and you sighed into his touch as he leaned down slowly, claiming your lips in a kiss with his. It was a strange experience. You could feel his flames lick along your cheek as he tilted your head a little more, your hand coming to cup his hand on your cheek. You made no other move to push him away.

The rest of the walk home, you were a blushing mess and Grillby was smug as hell.

It continued like that. You would wait for him to close and he would walk home with you. After a week or two, you had started holding hands with him, enjoying the warmth he would bring. Especially when it started getting chillier outside.

You don't know when it happened, but during a talk one night after everyone was gone and Sans had vanished for the night, he admitted to liking you. For a while. How easygoing you were and how you could turn a bad night into a wonderful dream. He was very suave with his words, and you had to fan yourself.

He had laughed and kissed you again, bringing you to sit on his precious counter top to give you some leverage. Sans often loved making fun of the height differences; you were just under five foot, and Grillby looked like a tower standing next to you. It didn't help with your looks; you looked like you were going to forever be sixteen, and part of you hated that.

But Grillby always said he adored it, so you guess you did, too.

Tonight, you were staying with him. You two had found peace in each other's company. The one night he brought you to the second story of the store, where he stayed, and you two had an all night make out session on the couch. You always made sure to never get too drunk with him; you knew he wouldn't do anything, but you wanted him to.

The thought of fucking with the fire elemental was too much to bear. So tonight, you had let yourself really get dolled up. You left most of your makeup off, it usually came off throughout the night anyway. You wore a pair of your tighter jeans and red top that slid off of one shoulder.

You were nervous. Nothing was really going to happen. Not that you knew. Grillby always went at your pace, but you felt like there was something in the air tonight as you sat at the bar, talking to Sans and Grillby. The fire man was watching every move you made, always turned in your direction when you laughed at something the skeleton said.

After Sans left for the night, Grillby went around, getting last calls out before he was closing up shop. You waited around, your feet kicked idly on the bar stool, too short to even reach the bar under it, or the floor. You hummed as you drank your third bottle of water, curious as to why Grillby demanded you drink so much of it. It's not like you drank so much you would get drunk.

He led you up his apartment after flicking the lights off. You used his body's light to guide you up. When you got inside, you had barely managed to get your shoes off before he attacked, pushing you against the wall to his living room with a thud.

His mouth was on yours, swallowing the gasp you let out as you wrapped yourself around him. You noticed he was a little hotter than normal; it wasn't uncomfortable and you felt his magic kicking into gear, wrapping around you like a warm blanket.

His tongue tangled with yours, and it was always amazed you as you heard the soft sizzling of your saliva tangling with the fire. You loved the feeling, and you could feel your heart pounding in your ears.

You felt him lean down and his hands grabbed your ass, lifting you in the air. You wrapped your legs around him, never breaking the kiss as he adjusted the two of you. He was walking, and you knew he'd take you to the couch again, or maybe back to the kitchen, cook you both something to eat.

Instead, you were falling back, and you fell onto a bouncy, soft bed. You were only mildly confused as he looked down at you, you up at him. You watched as he undid those cuff buttons of his, and then the buttons on his vest before he quickly shed that. Your mouth was watering, ironically, before you put two and two together.

He was giving you what you wanted.

Your hands reached up and fisted in his white shirt, bringing him back down to you. He kissed you, pushing you onto your back and hooking your legs around his hips. When you felt that familiar bulge in his pants brush against your core, you moaned. Your brain almost short circuited with the reminder that it was going to inside of you tonight.

“Do you understand how much I hate seeing you with that fucking skeleton?” Grillby rumbled above you, his voice like a crackling bonfire.

“W-what?”

“Laughing with him, touching him,” he grumbled, nuzzling into the side of your neck as you worked at the buttons on his white collared shirt. “So chummy with him.”

“Grillby,” you moaned.

The two of you worked in tandem to get your clothes off of each other. Your hands shook, and you were surprised to see his were, too. He rolled your shirt up over your head, unclasping your bra and throwing the offending fabric away from him. Your hands ran through the flames of his chest and down his arms as you took off his shirt. The fire licked at your skin pleasantly, and you held back a sigh as he nipped your neck.

His hands traveled over your sides and you heard him rumble as his hands fiddled with the button to your jeans. You felt him moving down your body, gasping his name as his tongue laved over your nipple.

When he took it between his lips you were heating up, but any sweat that could have fallen was evaporated with the close proximity with the elemental. You felt your core getting damp again, and you rubbed your thighs together for some kind of friction.

Grillby growled above you and you yelped in shock as he bit down on your nipple as he shoved his knee between your thighs. You moaned his name, almost helplessly as he suckled on your breast. Your hands dug into the flames of his head, panting heavily.

“The only way you're getting off tonight,” he murmured against your skin as he moved to the other nipple, “is if it's on my cock.”

Oh, yeah. You were soaked now, you were sure of it.

You panted as he sucked on your nipple again. You missed when he got your pants undone and managed to push them down, over your ass. At least, until his finger brushed against your clit through your panties. You bucked off the bed, your nails digging into his flames while you cried out.

It sounded like he cooed at you as he moved off of you, taking the rest of your clothes off the rest of the way. You sat up, helping him with his own pants and boxers. You tugged them off of his hips, your blood racing through your veins and you nearly fainted right then and there.

He was a big one, alright. You thought Sans – who you learned has previously had a thing with Grillby way back when – was joking when he told you. But he most definitely wasn't and you wondered if that was even going to fit inside of you.

You swallowed thickly, licking your lips, the tip of your tongue flicked out just enough to brush against the head of his cock. He groaned and brought you up to him, your arms pressed to his chest as he kissed you senseless.

“Keep looking at me like that and I'll fuck you without any kind of foreplay,” he murmured against your lips.

You panted and whined against him. He chuckled before he moved, him on his back and you on top of him. He turned you so you were face to face with his monstrous cock. You hadn't had anything that big before, but damn if you weren't excited for it. You really did prefer the bigger things in life.

Before you could try for him, he had brought you back and you heard the sizzle, felt his tongue along your folds. You gasped and writhed against him, moaning his name as his tongue flicked your clit. Your hand wrapped around his cock; your whole hand didn't even reach all the way around! Your hand was so tiny, and it made you that all the more excited.

His flames sizzled along your flesh and you cried out as he speared inside of you. How he kept it so his flames didn't go out made no sense to you, but you didn't question it as he fucked you with his tongue. It was a thick appendage and it felt so damn good. You felt yourself shaking, close but not quite there. You whimpered and whined as he ate you, his thumb brushing against your clit.

When you were only seconds away from cumming around his tongue, he stopped and withdrew, pushing you down for his cock. You whined, even as he thrusted the tip against your cheek. Your body trembling, you took the head of his cock in your mouth. Or...you tried to. It was so big you could feel your mouth stretching to its limits around it and you could feel the drool already forming against your bottom lip as you tried moving further down.

God, he really was big. You couldn't fit more than a few inches as you bobbed on him. But he didn't seem to mind if his moans and grunts were anything to go by. Your hands dug into the flames of his thighs. You could feel them shiver under your hold and you redoubled your efforts, trying to get him as close as he got you.

You didn't get the chance as he pulled you back with a growl, sitting himself up and righting you at the same time. Your back to his chest, he chuckled in your ear as you panted, writhing in his hold. When the tip of his dick pressed against your folds, you felt yourself shaking and begging.

“Grillby, please,” you cried out. “Please, fuck, please!”

“You're mine, little light,” he murmured before he shoved you down on his cock.

You screamed his name, your back arcing away from his chest. He held you still, even as you panted and struggled against his hold. Fucking stars, he was huge! You felt yourself stretched to your max, but you wanted _more_. You needed _more_. There was drool falling off of your bottom lip, hitting his flames with a quiet sizzle.

When he moved you further down, you felt him pressing against your cervix. But you looked down, noting he wasn't even all the way inside of you. You bucked against him, praying for more as you silently plead with him.

With that, he brought you up again and slammed you back down. The head of his cock brushed against that sweet button inside of you as he hit your cervix again. You cried out his name. Your hands moved around behind you, wrapping around his shoulders. He leaned down, panting in your ear as he pressed kisses to your throat.

The two of you worked in tandem, with you bouncing and him thrusting in time with each other. Your body shook and once he pierced your cervix like you knew he would, you came around him, crying out his name as colors dotted your vision. It was so painful, but it felt so damn good. So big. So fucking full.

You chanted his name like a praise as he crooned to you.

“Such a good girl,” he murmured, his voice raspy as he fucked into you. “Look at you. Drooling and begging for my cock. Your little pussy was weeping earlier for it. And you have it. Stars, look at it destroy you.”

You looked down without thinking about it, your eyes wide when you saw the bulge below moving inside of you. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as the two of continued rutting into each other, moans and grunts filling the room around you.

“Cum for me, little light,” he whispered harshly in your ear, hand around your throat. “Cum on my fucking cock.”

You felt yourself exploding again, gasping and seeing stars as you bowed your back. With three more thrusts, he was over the edge with you, holding you still as he twitched inside of you. You panted against him, drooping in his hold as he pulled you off of him with a slick _pop_. You didn't move, watching as he went to a fridge in the room with the two of you.

Man, he had a great ass.

“Something on your mind?” he asked.

“I need to _ass_ you a question,” you slurred.

Man you were fucked so good, you could barely stay coherent enough. You felt like you were drunk from euphoria and you watched as he chuckled, coming over to help you. He sat you up and handed you an already open bottle of water.

“What brought that on?” you finally managed to ask. “You never seem interested in moving past that whole 'let's make out in my apartment' stretch.”

He hummed, running a hand over your hair. “Because watching you with Sans made me realize how I want you for more than just a quick fix,” he muttered. “I really do enjoy your company, and I know this is as backwards as it can get, but how about you accompany me on a date?”

You snorted, throwing a limp hand over your face. “Backwards as fuck,” you chuckled. “But, yeah, I don't see why not. Let's go on a date and see if we're good for more than just fucking, right?”

“Your speech is so crude.”

“Did you listen to the shit you said?”

“Heat of the moment.”

“...”

“If you say anything, I will bend you over and do it all over again.”

“...can I at least call you Grillbae?”

He growled at you, moving and taking you by the ankle and pulling you down the bed. You squealed as he turned you over and brought your ass up in the air, his still erect cock pressing against your entrance.

It was a long night for both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me?(:


	23. Day Twenty-Three: The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster is curious.
> 
> ...or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing wise. I'm sitting here eating out of a super value size bag of Honeycomb at...four in the morning. Don't do what I do, guys. xD
> 
> Enjoy your chapter. <3

“Doc? Can you come here for a moment?”

You turned to look at your coworker, Doctor WingDings Gaster, and smiled. His mouth lifted into a smile, which you always found strange for a skeleton. But he wasn't just a normal skeleton. He was a skeleton monster, but you didn't care.

When the monsters came, you didn't remember him coming up with the other two skeleton monsters who now fondly called him “father”. But he came around maybe a year later, as if he had been around the entire time. Sans looked so proud of it, and you didn't understand it. You had worked with Sans for a while, both of you in the field of science with Alphys.

You had grown fond of the two quickly, and you were even put on as the maid of honor for Alphys's wedding. You loved working with the two and you enjoyed being able to learn about them as people rather than just as a species.

You had found it rather odd when Sans handed you things to look over that didn't involve work, but he was a friend. So when you made sure everything was in order he had been thankful and excited as he rushed from the room. Well...shortcut.

The next morning, there had been a strange skeleton man in front of you, Sans in front of him and introducing him as his father. He was the esteemed Gaster that had put Alphys and Sans both under his wing – heh – and had helped them gain the knowledge they knew now.

You admit, you had given him a few glances. He wasn't exactly a bad looking, for a skeleton monster. He was tall, quite lithe. He usually dressed in black, which you couldn't say much considering the only coloring your wardrobe saw was the occasional grey, white or red. Maybe some blue and purple, if they were lucky.

What got you were the perfect circles in the palms of his hands, and the two cracks on his face. One went from the top of his skull down to his eye socket and the other one went from the bottom of his opposite socket to the corner of his mouth.

You wanted to ask what they were, but you never wanted to seem rude.

Working with the doctor was a blast. You got to learn things that Alphys and Sans hadn't been able to answer, and you took advantage of that. You and him often stayed at the lab after hours just talking over a cup – or eight – of coffee. You got to learn about so many different monster holidays and how life was in the Underground. He even told you he had _created_ his sons, explaining the holes in his palms.

But he treated them like they were his actual sons rather than creations. He was so good with them, even if they were fully grown. Watching him with Papyrus was beautiful, and he told you in secret the one day he was glad to see Sans had done so well with him. Your grin didn't leave that entire day.

Gaster came over to you, humming as he looked over your shoulder and peered at the paper in your hands. He had glasses taped to the side of his skull, which never failed to amuse you. He was also standing closer, and you noticed today his hand “accidentally” caressed your arm as he pointed at something that should have been fixed.

He had been doing that a lot lately. Little brushes, standing just a little closer. Always asking for a bit more of your time. You smiled, and you were always happy to oblige. You did like the man, but you were never going to be confident enough to approach him yourself.

You moved a little as he leaned down further, but never told him to stop. You would acknowledge his brush with one of your own. You always made sure your schedule was clear after work just in case he did ask you to stay.

It was a mild case of cat and mouse, you thought. Unless there was another term for it, but you wouldn't know it.

“Everything looks in order to me,” he said softly.

His speech had a slight garble behind it, and you wondered if it was almost the same at how Papyrus always seemed to be shouting, even if he was talking normally, and Sans just never seemed bothered to capitalize anything. Sans had told you once they were named after fonts. Of course, after countless puns about them, you learned quickly where his came from.

It had made you snort.

You nodded as he moved away and the two of you went back to work. Over the course of the next few hours, you and Alphys ran varied tests while Gaster and Sans wrote different things down and compared them. You were trying to find a new way to get renewable sources for things like electricity. They said it was different Underground with the CORE for them, but in millions of cities around the world, it would be difficult.

Everyone was growing frustrated.

During lunch, you sighed, sitting in the cafeteria and picked at your sandwich, trying to think of where you could be going wrong. You've been trying to figure these things out for months now, but nothing was helping. You've tried everything you could think of and more.

“what'cha thinking about so hard?”

You jumped, letting out a quiet yelp as Sans appeared in front of you with a bottle of ketchup in his hands. He leaned back in his chair as you groaned at him, trying to calm your beating heart.

“The usual,” you muttered.

“so my dad.”

You almost choked on your sandwich as he spoke. He casually sipped on his condiment as you hit your chest with the side of your fist, trying to cough up the offending food that was trying to kill you. When you finally managed to clear your airway, you grabbed your water bottle from beside you, chugging its contents while glaring at Sans.

He gave you a knowing, shit eating grin.

“I was not thinking about Gaster,” you grumbled, going back to eating.

He wait for you to finish your bite of food before he spoke again. “he likes ya, ya know.”

You blinked, scowling. “We're co workers. There's nothing beyond that,” you snorted. “Don't get shit twisted, skele.”

His eyelights rolled around in his skull. “listen,” he said, leaning forward, “the old man likes you. he's always coming home too late at night, and he always seems to direct conversation to you, or on you. i'd say, as his son, he likes ya.”

Could it be true? You didn't want to think too hard on it and get your hopes up. Heaven forbid they end up getting crushed in the end. But you shook your head, sighing.

“It's alright,” you said, shrugging. “Nothing will come of it, I'm sure.”

“don't ya like him back?”

“I do, but–”

“no buts about it, buddy,” Sans interrupted, taking another swig of that gross red shit. “just, if you're not interested, don't lead him on, got it?”

With that, he vanished again. You wanted to throw your stuff at him, but held back. Even when you saw him back in the lab and you spent another three hours trying to do other experiments.

When the day came to a close and Gaster didn't ask you to stay, you went home, changing into your nightgown and a pair of knee high socks before heading to your couch to binge watch whatever show you could think to binge watch.

After you settled, your phone went off. Without thinking about it, you grabbed it answered it without checking the ID first.

“Hello?”

“Y/n?”

You sat up a little straighter, your heart racing and your brow furrowing. “Doc? What's up?” You pulled the phone away to check the number before bringing it back to your ear. “Are you still at the lab?”

“I am,” he said, but he didn't even sound tired. In fact, he sounded like he caught his second wind. “I was wondering if you could back?”

You hummed, turning off the TV before getting off the couch. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, everything is fine,” he said, his voice soft. “Was just looking for some company while I finish this research.”

You sighed, letting him know you'd be there before throwing on a pair of jeans and a loose top before shoving your feet into your tennis shoes and heading out the door. On the way over, your heart raced in your ears and you felt your hands growing clammy.

He never called you after hours, even from the work phone. Did something happen? Was he just trying to not have you panic before you got there? It was no secret you could be a speed demon, especially when you were anxiety ridden or scared.

Sans had found that the hard way when he said he was in danger. You had been across the city, which was usually a five hour drive, within an hour. And why? Because the short little prankster got stuck in a tree and had punned so much his brother left him. You almost did, too.

The memory made you smile as you pulled into work. You flashed your ID at the guard, who waved you along with a smile. You made your way through the admittedly huge building before getting to the lab you worked at with the three monsters.

Gaster was in his little corner of the office, scribbling something down. When you made your presence known, he looked up, his smile wide on his face as he stood. You chuckled and made your way over, sitting in the chair opposite his as you leaned on it. He sat back down, going back to scribbling.

You then took notice of the notes and such around his desk. This wasn't the research you were expecting. There were papers and scanned pages of things about humans. And how their bodies worked. About their souls and certain aspects of them. Then you noticed the two pictures of the average human bodies sitting in front of him and you felt your face heat.

“Doc? What are you researching, exactly?” you asked.

He hummed before placing his pen down. He looked at you, his white eyelights looking over your face before he shoved his chair back and stood You noticed he had taken off his black jacket, leaving him in just his cream turtleneck and a pair of black slacks. He even took his shoes off!

“See, Y/n, I'm doing my best to learn about you humans,” he said, his garbled speech a little harsher. “I want to learn what it is that makes a human...what is the word? Horny.”

You would have done a spit take if you could have. Instead, you swiveled in your chair to face him. He had walked over to your desk, his fingers trailing lightly over the surface of the neatly organized desk before he turned to you.

“You see, I've been back for a few years now,” he mentioned, his phalanges tapping against the desk's surface. “And since then, I've had numerous women throw themselves at me. Almost a few quite literally. But I can't seen to understand what Sans sees in them.”

“Sans, huh?” you managed to croak.

“Hm? Are you interested in my son?” Gaster turned his head to you again.

You huffed. “Yeah, interested with hitting him in the coccyx with my boot.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “You're not the only one.”

It was quiet between the two of you before he walked over to you. You stayed where you were, frozen to your spot and Sans's words playing back in your head. You swallowed as he stood in front of you, holding out his hand for you. You took his hand and he helped you from your seat.

“I'm sure it's been told to you that I have...interests in you,” he said, his head tilted. “I know my son too well.”

“He...he may have mentioned something,” you said, your voice catching.

He chuckled and brought your hand up to his mouth. He pressed a chaste kiss to it before he murmured, “I would be honored if you help me.”

Your heart rate skyrocketed and you swallowed thickly, trying to think of something to say. He was watching you, his head tilted down and to the side as he regarded you. But you were speechless. You didn't know whether this was just a joke and you had fallen asleep on your couch, or if this was real life and he was really asking if the two of you could do..._things_.

God, what were you? Twelve?

“You don't have to if you don't want to,” he said softly. “I will not push you.”

“Okay.”

The word was out before you could stop it and he blinked down at you slowly. Owlishly. You were shaking a little, but you didn't retract what you said as he leaned down and captured your lips in a kiss.

He tasted like coffee and something minty. It made your head swim as he let go of your hand and wrapped his arms around you. Your arms automatically wrapped around his shoulders and he pulled you flush against him. Your soft sigh was swallowed by him as the bone seemed to shift to shape against your lips.

His hands wandered and you squealed a little when warm bone met skin. You felt his hand travel up your sides, hesitant and exploring as he hummed against you. You felt an influx of magic before something pressed against your lower lip. When you opened your mouth, you felt a tongue swirl with your own and you nearly gasped.

You, however, gasp when he growled against you. His hands left you, moving the two of you so your ass was against his desk. He pulled away from you, panting, and you could see him slowly coming undone. There was yellow sweat beading his skull and he leaned around you. With one, powerful sweep of his arm, he knocked _everything _off of his desk, everything clattering to the floor as he picked you up and placed you on top of it.

He rolled your shirt off of you, throwing it across the room before his eyelights landed on your chest. The cold air of the lab, plus the arousal of being manhandled like that, pebbled your nipples and he leaned down, laving a golden tongue across the little peak. You gasped, your hands clambering to hold his skull as he pulled it into his mouth.

You had a feeling had seen more than just a few pages of notes and such. This was Sans's father, and the two were quite close. You wondered if Sans had shown him porn before. He sure acted like he had seen it before.

You didn't realize he had moved you to lay back until your bare back hit the cold tabletop. You groaned against the feeling of his warmth at your front and the coolness against your back. He switched nipples, showing the other one as much love as he did the first. His fingers were fiddling with your jeans until he growled, leaving your nipples to kiss you again as he tore the button clean off your pants.

You weren't going to complain as he moved away long enough to remove his shirt. You marveled in the ivory bones, your finger tracing one before hooking into one of the middle ones. His moan filled you with courage as he stroked his, his mouth on yours as your pants were shoved off of your legs with your shoes.

You felt his fingers graze your covered pussy and you bowed off the bed, gasping his name as he came into brief contact with your clit. He did it again before moving your panties to the side and brushing against your bare bundle of nerves.

You pulled away, a string of saliva connecting your mouths as he moved down further and plunged a finger inside of you. Your legs spread on their own as you tried to find more. You wanted more. You needed to be filled and you felt yourself clench around him as he added another finger. You whimpered at the contact, his fingers scissoring you and stretching you out. You bucked your hips against his touch as he chuckled above you.

“You're so responsive,” he murmured. “I'm sure you'll have to teach me more later, but first, I need to be inside of you.”

“Please!” you cried out. “God, please!”

“Gaster, but close.”

You wanted to hit him.

But you didn't as he removed his fingers and, holding eye contact, brought those phalanges to his mouth and laved his tongue over them. Licking your juices right from his fingers. It was the hottest sight you could seen and you would died happy right then and there.

He kissed you once more, his fingers fiddling with his belt buckle and his pants before he brought out his cock. And by God, it was the biggest you'd seen and you wanted it _now_. Thick, big, and it was going to hurt. But you wanted the feeling.

Without warning, he moved your panties to the side again and shoved the tip in. You could hear his bones rattling over the joined groan the two of you shared as he slowly inched forward. You could feel yourself stretching around him, the feeling of being this full. You loved every second of it.

He finally hilted inside of you and you cried his name as he rut into you. He didn't start slow, like you thought he would. He was rough, grunting and growling your name. His hand came up and wrapped around your throat, his other hand moving and hooking your legs over his shoulders.

With the new angle, he hit that sweet spot, and it was over for you. You screamed his name as you came around him, your walls clenching him. He snarled your name, his grip on your throat tightening as he chased his own end.

The influx of magic was there again, and you could feel yourself tingling wherever his magic had touched. You cried out his name again, begging for more, begging for him to _cum inside of you_. He did as you said with a loud roar that you were sure the security guy downstairs heard. You could feel the tingle of his magic filling you, so much that dripped out of you before his magic even disappeared. You panted as he removed his hand, leaning down to press a kiss to your forehead.

“Best. Sex. Ever,” you breathed out, laughing and groaning as more of his seed fell from you.

**

The next morning, Sans strolled into the lab. Everything looked to be in place, which meant, of course, the old man hadn't listened to him.

At least, that was until he saw you walking on shaking legs, stuttering over your words like Alphys on her worst days. Gaster himself looked smug and he saw it more than once his father's hand brushing against your more private areas. Which only made your face turn redder than his ketchup bottles.

He chuckled, shaking his head. But his smile fell when he caught the sight of something yellow on his desk. When he leaned closer and took a look at it, he let out a disgusted yelp before falling backwards from his chair.

“S-Sans? What's w-wrong?” Alphys asked.

“Yeah, Sans, what seems to be the problem?” you asked, your perfect little mask of innocence missed by him as he glared at his dad.

“seriously? you couldn't be more thorough?” he snapped.

“Who says we weren't?” Gaster asked.

“that's so gross.”

“Payback is a bitch!” you called over your shoulder as you left.

“What a woman,” Gaster said, shaking his head with a smile.

“you two are gross.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> come follow me on Tumblr? (:


	24. Day Twenty-Four: The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't choose just one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this was supposed to be a "what if levy fucked both wings and red" scenario. But my mind took other turns.
> 
> Then I added in Paps. So there's that.
> 
> Trying to type this out while watching your friends playfully bickering over video chat is fucking distracting, but so fantastic. Totally told them I was going to bed, but I laid down and got ideas and was like _"I CAN'T LET IT GO."_
> 
> ...i'm not sorry. xD

In this world, you were a nobody, or you were somebody. And you, most definitely, worked hard as hell to be a nobody.

It wasn't that you didn't want to be someone. But you didn't want to catch the eye of any of the mafia families than ran this city. There were at least three of them, that you knew of. And one was far more dangerous than the other two.

The Dreemurr Syndicate was one of the most formidable families in the Ebott area. As far as you knew, though, they had kept their hands mostly clean. Obviously, there was still some dirty business if the death tolls from them going up were saying anything.

You always made sure to steer clear of anyone you even thought could be in the family. You kept your head down low and you did what you needed to. You didn't like going anywhere you didn't need to and you made sure you went home right after you did get stuff done.

You lived in the middle of all the action, so you did your best to avoid said action. You didn't want to be caught up in something you couldn't get away from.

Until one night, there was a problem, and you were in the wrong place, wrong time.

You were walking home from work, and you were almost there. You had groceries for yourself and you had bought a new book with what little money you had to spare. You were excited to go home and curl up on your couch, binging on it after dinner with a nice cup of tea. You didn't realize someone had followed you the entire way home.

At least, until you were yanked roughly into the alleyway. Your scream was cut short when you were smacked across the face. You were terrified as the person tried to tear your clothes apart and you tried struggling, getting away despite the sting in your cheek. You kicked out with your feet but he was so much stronger.

You thought you were done for until you heard the chuckle coming from the darkest parts of the alleyway.

You don't remember everything that happened when your head was smacked into the wall. You had blacked out, but you vaguely remembered being carried somewhere else. You weren't going home. You were dying.

When you awoke, you were in a new place. The room was nice and tidy, and there was someone sitting at the desk in front of you. You watched as they slowly stood and you let out a scream.

It was one of the Bone Brothers, the more dangerous of the crew in the Dreemurr family. You knew this one to be WingDings Gaster, the brains behind most of the operations. You had done your research so you knew who to avoid.

Your screaming didn't even seem to faze him as he came over and sat down beside you, only reaching beside you to hand you your cigarettes and the Zippo your dad got you for your eighteenth birthday. Your scream had cut short, but you were still shaking like a little leaf in the wind as you lit up the cigarette he proffered you.

He explained they brought you here, unaware that your apartment had been mere feet away. So they brought you here to keep an eye on you. You were in their home, and they made sure you were okay. You had gotten away with a swollen cheek and a concussion that they kept trying to wake you up from but you were shut down.

When the door opened, you let out a yelp as you took in the next Bone Brother, Sans Gaster. You took quite the long drag from your cigarette to keep from screaming again as he came into the room. You almost did anyway when you saw the blood on his white shirt.

From there, they took care of you for another day, just to make sure you were alright. But you eventually went home, and things got interesting from there. They were everywhere you went, and you saw them all over the place. When you cornered Red about it, he shrugged and drank his mustard while he sat at the bar at Grillby's.

The little fuck had been flirting nonstop with you. But you really couldn't call him little. He was a good foot over you and you often had to crane your neck to look up at him. He and Wings, as you called the eldest brother, were taking turns walking you home at night. And when they couldn't, they sent their youngest brother, Papyrus, to watch after you.

You were grateful for all three of them, but you had a taser...or you did. Until Papyrus and Sans agreed you didn't need it with them around. You watched as Sans crushed it and you growled at him, throwing him off guard as you attacked him, claws out and going full force.

It had taken both Papyrus and Wings to bring you off of him.

You weren't sure when, but you actually started to enjoy their company on the lonely and slow nights at the bar. While Sans was an incorrigible flirt, Wings was always willing to answer any questions about monsters and how they worked. You never once asked about his title, or his brothers', in the syndicate.

After a while, you were brought to their home during the way late shifts so you could stay there and then go home in the morning. You would eat dinner there and use their guest room to sleep in. Even though Sans made it plenty clear you could share a bed with him. That usually only earned him a punch in the ribs.

He at least acted like it hurt, for your benefit.

Everything escalated when Wings and Sans both asked you on dates. You were dumbfounded as they both eyed each other, somehow getting the question out at the same time. You looked between the two like a deer in the headlights before stupidly saying “yeet!” and threw yourself away from them.

You may had avoided them for a while.

You were still avoiding them, in fact. You always had the violent fire elemental deal with Sans, and when he asked, you just shrugged and went to the other end of the bar. Grillby knew something was up, but never commented on it. You couldn't face the embarrassment that you knew was coming your way from shouting a strange word at the skeletons that obviously favored you.

Hell, you favored them, too. Both of them. But...you couldn't have both. You felt yourself deflate as you sighed. You really liked both of them in their own ways. While Sans was a wild card and pervy in his own rights, Wings was quiet and calculating...though you were sure he could be just as perverted as his brother.

But though you liked both of them, they weren't going to share. You knew their personalities too well, and you knew yourself too well. You weren't that kind of girl, and you knew you could either have one or the other. But you couldn't pick either. You liked them both too much. You silently cursed yourself as you dropped your head on the bar top, startling a few patrons nearby.

“Y/n? Are you alright?”

Grillby's crackling voice made you straighten. You smiled and nodded at him. He hummed and went back into the kitchen. You moved around the bar, filling order and such until your shift ended. You noticed, with a small sad pang to your heart, that Sans had left. You shrugged it off, wishing Grillby goodnight before you left the building.

Two steps later and you saw something gold flash before your arm was grabbed and you were pulled flush against a skeleton, the world around you disappearing before you were face down on a pillow. A pillow that smelled a lot like Wings.

Ah, shit.

“ya gonna stop runnin' from us?” Sans growled above you. “fuckin' stars, babe, we jus' wanna talk t' ya.”

“I'm good with continuing to avoid you,” you said, your voice muffled from the pillow. “Can I sit up and go home?”

“At this hour?” Wings's voice pitched in, scoffing. “I think not. You can stay here and talk to me and my brother.”

You groaned as Sans got off of you. You propped yourself up on your arms, slowing coming to a sitting position and blowing the hair from your face. You glared at the two skeletons who were watching with their different colored red eyelights.

Like you were going to run again. And the thought wasn't unappealing to you right now.

“Is this because you yelled...ahem...'yeet' at my brother and I when we asked you out?” Wings asked calmly.

You sighed, taking out your purse and pulling out your smokes, lighting one up with a shaking hand. Once you blew the smoke out, you looked to the side, not wanting to meet their gaze when you spoke.

“Basically,” you mumbled.

They both broke out into a fit of laughter. Wings turned his head away to hide his and Sans was bent over, his hand hitting his knee before he regarded you. He wiped magical tears from his face before he said anything.

“sugar, ya tellin' me yous were jus' embarrassed?” he laughed. “damn, an' i thought we really had done somethin'.”

“Silly girl,” Wings chuckled. “You didn't need to embarrassed.”

You shot them both a look. “I literally stared you both in the face, yelled 'yeet' as loud as I could, and then ran,” you deadpanned.

“care t' tell us why?” Sans asked.

“Uh...”

How do you tell them you just couldn't pick between the two of them? It had nothing to do with them, just...you? This was a literal “it's not you, it's me” situation. You couldn't have them both.

“Well?”

“Because I like both of you!” you blurted. “I like both of you and I didn't wanna pick one over the other, so I panicked and..._that_ happened.”

Both stared at you with widened sockets. You were just staring at the cigarette in your hand, now stubbing it out in the ashtray next to the bed. You fiddled with your hands before you heard something shift, a rustle and the influx of magic in the room was steadily increasing.

You felt the bed behind you dip and you gasped in shock. Your head shot up to be met with the currant gaze of Wings, who was staring down at you with a lascivious gaze. His hands came up to frame your face. The bone was warm against your skin, and you could feel the outline of the circle in his palm for a moment.

“You could have just said something,” he murmured as a pair of arms wrapped around your waist. “We don't mind sharing you.”

“W-wait–”

“only if ya want though,” Sans said behind you, pressing his teeth to the side of your neck. “all ya gotta do is nod or shake your head.”

You thought about it. They're giving you an out; you didn't have to go through with _this_. You could do this right, go out with both of them individually, and go from there. You could do this one on one. And everything would be okay and you would be good to go in learning how you could do this the right way.

...but where was the fun in that.

With a subtle nod of your head, Wings knelt down to the ground, bringing his face to yours. The malleable bone beneath your shifted and shaped to your lips as he kissed you. His hands continued framing your face and Sans took this opportunity to run his hands up the front of your shirt. Your bra was unclasped and laid lax against your skin as he hands cupped your breasts.

You groaned as his claws dug into the soft flesh a little bit and you jumped as he raked one of his claws over your quickly pebbling nipple. You went to grip onto him, whether to pull them back or to keep them in place, you didn't know. But Wings's hands shot down from your face and gripped your waist, slamming them to the bed. You whimpered a little as he did the same thing with the other nipple.

“So responsive,” Wings murmured against your lips. “Sans?”

He moved and thirty milliseconds later, you were pushed onto the bed. Wings climbed atop of you, taking off the suit jacket he wore. He was left in a red button up in which he undid the cuffs before rolling up his sleeves. Sans had already taken care of his own jacket, and was now lifting your work shirt from you. Your bra came next and you were left bared to both of them, your chest rising and falling in expectations.

Sans leaned into your vision, his teeth against your mouth. Something warm and wet tingled against your bottom lip as you felt Wings's hands moving up your sides. You moaned into Sans's kiss, your hands finding purchase on his skull. He purred under your grip.

His brother's fingers flicked your pebbled nipples and you arced into them, Sans swallowing the gasp that left you. When your felt his hand moving down your body, you wondered what he was doing until you felt his hands on your pants, undoing the button and damn near destroying the zipper.

His hands snuck down the front of your pants and underwear before his claw grazed your clit. You moaned, even as Sans moved back, still slightly purring. Wings chuckled as he leaned over you, taking one of your nipples in his mouth. You jolted as his tongue laved against it before he bit down, rumbling his own purr as your body pressed against his.

Sans was circling your clit slowly, and you could feel the beginnings of your orgasm coming on. You panted their names on a soft sigh as Sans pressed against it harded, moving the single digit down and shoved his distal phalange into your opening.

You groaned with him. “fuck, yer so damn wet already.”

Wings chuckled and moved to the other nipple, giving it the same attention and treatment he gave the first one. You moaned his name as Sans left the bed. You felt your bottoms being removed and you heard as they were tossed somewhere. There was a pause before you felt him blow cold air against your overheated core.

You squealed, hands clutching Wings's skull. When Sans ran his tongue over your folds, you could feel yourself melt before gasping his name and digging your nails into the eldest's skull. The eldest only chuckled, letting go of your nipple and moving off of you. But he wasn't done with you as he undid his belt buckle and pants, shucking all of it off. You were met with a currant colored cock, glowing and large in your face.

You licked your lips and reached out a hand tentatively to stroke it. He hissed between his teeth and as you gripped it fully in your hand, you felt Sans's tongue delve inside of you. You gasped, your legs bunching to try and scoot you away from the sensation. He didn't let you, his arm already locked onto your hips and holding you in place.

You gave a hesitant pull on Wings's cock, which he groaned. You took it as encouragement and did again. You panted, your eyes looking up through your lashes as Wings glanced down at you. He wore a strained grin as you felt your end coming close. Your thighs trembled and there was a familiar tingle you got at the base of your spine as you gasped their names.

When Sans's teeth grazed your clit, you came undone. You came gasping and crying out, your back bowing off the bed as much as it could while Sans held you down. Both of the boys groaned as they watched you come undone under them, a little bit of drool dripping from the corner of your mouth.

Sans grabbed for you, pulling you up and on top of him. When he had been down below eating you like the best cake in the world, he had shorn his pants and shirt, now completely nude in front of you. You gripped his lower ribs in shock as something warm pressed against your core. You groaned and rocked against it, earning a hiss from the skeleton below you. He wasted no more time lining you up and slamming you down on him.

Your cry out was met with the pounding off feet in the house. When you tried to pause, neither of them let you, Wings behind you as he held your hips and bounced you himself on the younger brother's cock.

“Oh fuck,” you choked out. “So fucking full.”

They both chuckled, even as Papyrus slammed the door open. But he didn't get anything out as his eyelights landed on you. You tried to cover up, but neither once again let you, Wings taking your wrists and holding them behind your back. You were on full display as they both rocked you on Sans's cock. Any sense of decency you thought you could manage was thrown out the window as you moaned Sans's name.

“What is it, Papyrus?” Wings asked nonchalantly.

“I Came Up Because I Thought You Were Murdering The Poor Human,” he huffed.

You noticed he didn't make to leave, even though he had seen for a fact you weren't being murdered. Instead, he came further into the room, shutting the door before he came over and stood before you. You panted, eyes glazed over and lust clouding your mind as you took in the youngest brother.

“whaddaya want, bro?” Sans grunted, grinning up at him. “need somethin'? Or didja wanna join?”

Holy shit, is he suggesting three of them?!

In the back of your mind, your conscious was telling you no. That it was a bad idea and you shouldn't do that. But you threw it all out the window as you whimpered. Wings moved and licked the side of your neck, his tongue casting a glow of his magic in the room before he bit down. You gasped, you head lolling back onto his clavicle as Sans picked up the pace. Your walls clenched around him and you cried out his name and Wings as the oldest bit down harder.

“Only If It Is Alright With Y/n,” Papyrus answered gruffly.

You didn't think about it as you wriggled one of your hands free and you gripped the usually loud brother's tie and brought him down to you. His teeth crashed against your lips and you moaned at the contact. Sans and Wings both chuckled and groaned in amusement as Sans picked up the pace.

You could feel Papyrus tugging your hand away to work off his own clothes, his tie moving to wind around your head. Once tied in the back, you felt a shiver crawl up your back as Sans paused in his thrusting. You groaned, moving to bounce. But before you could, you were stilled, and a desperate whine escaped you.

Your body was quivering and you could feel yourself being moved around. There was another dip in the bed as you were adjusted, and you felt Sans pressing against your cervix. You gave another pathetic whimper as they all three crooned to you.

You felt something warm and wet against your back entrance and you attempted to jolt away from the feeling. But you were held in place. Darkness surrounded you, and it sounded like your moans were louder. You could feel the nicks and crevices in Sans's ribs. You could feel every pulse of his cock inside of you.

The tongue worked along the puckered ring for a moment longer, dipping inside only slightly before he moved back and you felt something pressing against your entrance. You whimpered, you arms shaking as you felt them press forward.

“You need to relax, love,” Wings murmured to your right. “It'll be slow going, but you need to relax, otherwise it'll hurt much worse.”

You did as he said. You could feel sweat beading your brow. You figured the cock was halfway inside of you by now and you whimpered, your arms shaking still. Red and Wings crooned to you, and you knew it was Papyrus behind you from the size of his hands alone.

“Paps,” you panted. “Fuck...”

“Such A Good Little Bunny,” he crooned to you, leaning over you as he hilted inside of you.

They took a moment to let you adjust and you whimpered and moaned when Sans started moving. He and Papyrus set a pace going as they thrust into you. Slowly at first until you could almost hear their control snap. Then they were rutting into you, and you threw your head back, screaming their names as loud as you could.

You felt a hand bury itself in your hair as another cock was pressed against your lips. You opened wordlessly. The blindfold was removed and you were greeted with Wings's cock begin shoved into your mouth. You gagged on it, feeling your throat constrict and your holes tighten. All three moaned your name as Wings set his own pace, both hands buried in your hair.

You were shoved between the three of them, and you gagged on his cock while the other two brothers abused your holes. Your cries and moans filled their air with the grunts and praises. You shivered under their hold, and as Sans's cock prodded against your cervix and his that sweet spot, you felt yourself coming undone. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you spasmed around the boys.

Neither stopped or slowed down. Wings continued thrusting into you, murmured that you were such a good girl. He was proud you could take his cock down your throat. Sans grunted below you, growling and rumbles vibrating your chest. And you felt Papyrus's claws digging into your hips, drawing blood you were sure.

They used and abused your body, and a loud slap filled the air. Your ass cheek stung and you cried out around the cock down your throat and whimpered as it was done again. And again. Before those claws were digging into the flesh of each cheek.

Wings came first, growling your name as you greedily swallowed his seed. Sans was next, cursing like a sailor as he stopped thrusting, twitching inside of you as he filled you. And the Papyrus, the last to chase his end as you felt him fill you up as well.

Within second, you felt to the side, gasping from pain as they slid from your holes. Each of them were there for you. Wings meandered out to go start the bath and Papyrus crooned to you, giving you a full open mouth/tooth kiss before he went off to find a good horror movie and get some snacks and drinks ready.

And Sans? He picked you up, nuzzling into your cheek as your limp body fell against him.

“ya did good, sugar,” he grunted. “told ya we didn't mind.”

“Papy, too, huh?” you murmured, your body shivering.

“sometimes. not a lot though.”

“I don't mind that.”

He chuckled darkly. “we'll do right by ya, sugar. don'tcha worry 'bout that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr? (:


	25. Day Twenty-Five: The Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Serif dance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, yeah. But truthfully, it's just another self insert, and y'all can sue me. I love Dancetale so much and I love my boi. I used to dance so much and I loved it more than life itself. Then my ex crushed that dream and, well, I can _dream_ right?

Growing up around monsters is one hell of an experience. You learn so many things about them, and you can talk to them. Play with them. Some people have relationships with them. There are so many different kinds, too!

You loved learning as much as you could. That's why when you came across a dancing skeleton, using a studio you frequented on his own, you were confused. You had never heard anyone mention anything about skeleton monsters. You may have heard whispers, but there was nothing solidified.

You came upon him on one of your bad days. You just wanted to dance the feelings away and make yourself numb to the world then collapse on the floor. But you watched this skeleton move in ways you didn't think a skeleton could move. Hips gyrating, body rolls, shoes squeaking on the waxed floor from excellent footwork. You were amazed.

But when he turned around, he froze, his eyelights shrinking in his skull as the two of you held gazes. You lifted your hand in a weak wave, moving to step inside and moved around him. He watched your movements, his body not once moving from where he was. You went into another room, giving another wave before closing the door that separated the two of you.

That's how it usually went. For three months, almost everyday. He would be there, and you would wait for him to notice you before you crept passed him and went into the next room, shutting the door. Then you would blare your own music and watch yourself in the mirror as you moved to the music.

Then he did something you never thought he would do. He actually spoke to you! You wanted to screech in happiness, but kept yourself together as the two of you spoke for the first time since your run ins began happening.

You learned his name was Sans and he had a younger brother that danced to primarily Latin related music. The tango, the rumba, the cha cha. You were excited to learn he loved his hip hop, but knew other things, as well. You were just happy you finally got to know him.

The two of you did it more often, and he eventually asked you to dance with him. He admitted, quite sheepishly, that he had watched you a few times before. You never noticed when he was there and it made you laugh at how his indigo blush seemed to cover his entire skull.

The two of you set about practicing almost everyday. In between, he would tell you what it was like in the Underground before the famous ballerina Frisk came through and set them free. When you asked how long they'd been free, your eyebrows rose in shock.

“Twenty years?” you parroted. “How old was Frisk when she was down there?”

“ten,” Sans said, shrugging. “she went on to be a real big hit.”

“I'll say,” you muttered, causing him to chuckle.

The two of you spoke about almost everything and anything. Your developing crush on him was kept a secret though, and you never once made mention of it. Sometimes, you wondered if he knew, and you always dreamed he did. He was an amazing dancer, and the two of you always seemed so in sync with your moves.

One day, you were waiting for him, idly scrolling through your phone and muttering to yourself. When the doors opened, you saw that he hadn't come alone and there was a tall skeleton monster with him. Said tall monster let out an excited yelp and came rushing at you, picking you up in his arms and twirling you around. Sans once more rubbing the back of his hooded skull, chuckling lightly and letting you know that this was his brother.

“So you're Papyrus?” you'd asked.

“YES! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM SO HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU, HUMAN! MY BROTHER SPEAKS SO HIGHLY OF YOU!” Papyrus said.

You forgot that Sans had mentioned his voice was loud as hell.

By this point, Sans's face was entirely covered in his magic as you laughed. Once the tall skeleton put you down, you asked if he could show you how to do a few dances, just to give Sans some time to cool off. With a loud “NYEH HEH HEH”, you were whisked off to the dance floor.

From there, Papyrus came once a week to join the two of you in your private sessions. Sans would watch from by the mirrors as you and his brother danced across the floor. The first few weeks were messy, and you muttered a curse for each mistake. It got so bad, Papyrus would actually bring a swear jar in there with him and make you pay a quarter each time.

You were going to be rich by the end of these lessons.

One day, you watched as Sans shuffled into the room, but he looked distant. Contemplative, almost. It was an odd look on him and you smiled as you stood, purposefully letting your shoes squeak against the floor to grab his attention. He jerked a little, looking up before giving you his classic, lazy smile.

“ready?”

“Always, bone boy.”

The two of you started up the music before he took your hand and brought you to him. And from there, it was like muscle memory took you away. Your arm wrapped around his shoulders, your hips moving slowly from side to side as he tried getting closer. Then your move away, taking your hand with you.

You were dancing across the floor, pausing to gyrate, body roll, which in the mirror you could see him mimicking. It was like lovers fighting, the girl trying to get away and the man trying to beg, plead for her to come back to him. And it seemed anytime he managed to get just close enough, she always slipped through his fingers.

You watched the strings of his hoodie moving with him, watching as deep blue sweat began to bead on his skull. Your smile never left as you moved across the floor, tapping your foot on the floor thrice before bringing it up and tapping the side.

You were caught, and you could see the story of the girl giving in, loving this man too much and knowing it was a true mistake. You were twirled into him, and you were brought chest to chest with him. He was taller than you, your nose only coming to his jaw. You looked up at him as your arms wrapped around his shoulders and you pressed yourself closer as his femur nudged between your legs.

You hid your surprise; he never did that before. You knew he got more confident when he was dancing, like that random shy layer was always shed away. You didn't complain as you swayed with him, one of his half gloved hands on your hip, the other on your cheek.

You heart raced as the song closed, and your bodies stopped moving. But neither one of you moved away from the other. You watched as his face seemed to get closer and your eyes closed as his teeth met your lips hesitantly.

The kiss was soft, seeking and tentative. His arms wrapped around your waist and you felt your heart hammering in your ears as he pressed you impossibly closer to him. You drew in a deep breath, letting out a soft sigh.

That soft sound earned you a low growl from him, which you'd heard many times when the two of you went out and someone was eye fucking you from across the room. You shivered in his hold and you felt something warm and wet prod against your lower lip.

What came together as careful tongues became a battle for dominance that you let him take control of. You gasped as his hold tightened and he brought you down hard on his femur, your core rubbing harshly against the bone. You groaned into his mouth before he pulled away.

The two of you were panting and you watched each other. His face was lightly covered in his magic and you could see the change in him, watching as he felt like he knew what he was doing to thinking he had made a mistake.

Like hell that was happening.

Your hands came around you cup his zygomatic bones, watching the color there deepen before you brought him down to you and claimed his teeth in another kiss that had your blood boiling.

His arms tightened around you, a growl erupting from his chest again as you were moved back. Even when your feet got caught and tangled in something and you both fell, the kiss never broke. Instead, you were now laying under a panting skeleton. He finally moved back, letting you take in a breath of air as he moved down your body. His hands gripped your sides and you could feel the thin fabric of your shirt being torn.

Something wet licked along your neck and you caught a flash of indigo in the mirror. You glanced over and stared with wide eyes before turning to look at Sans, whose tongue was licking along his teeth at your expression. When did skeletons get tongues?!

Oh. Right. Magic.

His head moved down and you felt his tongue lave across your neck. You squirmed beneath him, panting. Your shirt was rolled up and he moved, lifting you a little as he took it off of you and threw it behind him somewhere. You could see the discarded fabric in the mirror before you gasped.

He bit down onto your neck, growling low in his throat and his hands trailed lightly over your skin as he moved your sports bra up. You weren't exactly big in the chest area and you felt your cheeks redden as he moved back a little an took them in.

“damn perfect,” he muttered, bending down to wrap his tongue around one of your nipples.

Your hands flew to his skull, holding him and bowing your back to shove it further into his mouth. He chuckled, his breath hot as it puffed across your skin. You felt his other hand playing with the other one, tweaking it before he gave a harsh tug.

You arced your back again, crying out. Your voice echoed, and you heard him groaning against your skin as he switched sides. A trail of indigo saliva followed, tingling against your skin as he did the same with your other nipple. You cry was met with another grunt.

He moved down, his tongue flicking along your sweat soaked skin. You panted feeling him snap the waistband of your yoga pants against your waist before you felt him move your thighs apart. You squeaked he knelt in front of you. There was a glow in his pants, which were now tented and rubbing against your clothed cunt.

“Sans,” you moaned.

“i know, baby,” he sighed. “soon.”

You whimpered, growing damn as he continued to dry hump you into the floor. You could hear him panting above you, knowing he didn't even need to breathe. Your hand shot out, bringing his pants down, being met with the glow of his cock.

He was thick, and you wrapped your hand around it. You gave it a yank and you heard his bones rattle as he sucked in a breath. You grinned and did it again, twisting your wrist a little as you jerked his cock in your hand. His moans and grunts were music to your ears.

You felt his hand slip under your pants and heard him moan as he was met with no panties, just your soaked core as he moved his distal phalange against your clit in quick, jerky movements. Your heart was racing a mile a minute as you felt yourself clench, a familiar tingle in your lower spine your only warning.

He must have noticed how close you were. With one quick motion, he leaned over you, your grip lost on his cock as he moved your legs closer to your chest and drove two of his digits into your waiting cunt.

“Oh!”

You cried out as he mumbled how tight you were. You panted against him as he moved his fingers back, using his teeth to yank his glove off before letting it fall to the ground, and making his way back into your pants. When he entered again, you could feel your thighs tremble.

You came undone as he curled his fingers inside of you. Your walls clenched around him as he finger fucked you through it, the sound of his bones smacking into the slickness of your arousal intoxicating.

When you had finally come down, you were flipped over, facing the mirror as he pulled your pants down to your knees. In one quick thrust, he was hilted inside of you, his hands gripping the thickness of your ass. You cried out his name as he moved out slowly before slamming back inside, hitting your cervix in the process.

His hand was buried in your hair and yanked up. You gave a yelp, but his grip never faltered as your eyes zeroed in on what was happening in the mirror. You could see both of you. You with your shirt gone, your sports bra pulled up to your chin and your yoga pants sitting at the tops of your knees. Your legs were spread as far as they could go and you watched as you bounce.

He took his hoodie off at some point and his shirt was pulled up. He had pulled his track pants off further, and only had one of his fingerless gloves on. You cried out when he gave a particularly hard thrust.

“look at you,” he murmured. He leaned over, and you watched as he did in the mirror. “look at your taking my cock. in the middle of the day. anyone could walk in and see us on the floor, you know.”

Your face was flushed as you took in his words. His tongue trailed slowly from the middle of your back to your shoulder blades. He gave one a particularly hard bite, causing your cries to echo in the room around you.

He moved back up, picking up his pace as you clenched around him again. Your face was flushed and you could see your eye dilated in lust as he rutted into you on the dance floor. You even felt yourself bouncing back against him, helping him chase both of your ends.

“you're such a cock thirsty little slut,” he groaned. “god, your fucking cunt feels so good.”

It was all you could take; you felt yourself cumming around him, screaming his name as you felt yourself gushing. He cursed and moaned your name, the sound echoing in the room around you as he gave one final thrust, hilting himself as he spilled his seed inside of you.

You watched in the mirror, both of you panting as his eyes met yours. He grinned at you, and you gave a soft laugh as his magic dispersed. You fell to the side with a chuckle, feeling some of his seed dripping out of you.

“Well, there's that,” you groaned. “God, I'm sore.”

“not as sore as you're gonna be when I'm done with you.”

You glanced over at him in shock. “Sans?”

His grin was feral as he regarded you laying there, his seed slowly coming from your abused hole. You felt an excited shiver come over you as he slowly came closer to you. When he leaned down and kissed you, your tongue tangled with his, magic tingling through your body.

“i'm not through with you,” he mumbled against your lips. “i've been working up the courage for this for months. while i didn't expect it to be done here, i don't care. be with me, y/n. Please.”

“This is ass backwards.”

“i know. please?”

You didn't answer as you pushed him over, grinning ear to ear as you climbed on top of him. You noticed his magic had formed again and you sank down him, both of you moaning as you rode him.

“Yes,” you whispered, leaning down to kiss him. “I'll be with you. Now fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr? (:


	26. Day Twenty-Six: The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dream enjoy a day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's four thirty in the morning. I'm so going to get in trouble. >~>
> 
> Enjoy your chapter. <3

The first day you met the Star Sans's – as they called themselves – it was definitely a wild ride. You never knew monsters could exist, but you found out the hard way when Error came to destroy your world. Snarling and sounding like a broken computer, you had run head first into him when you were on your way to your shift for work.

You were scared and terrified, but you were quickly saved when a blob of purple liquid descended from the sky and splashed him. You had looked up to see three more skeletons coming down in front of you, landing swiftly on their feet.

You watched as the world around you seemed to freeze, but you were free to move and you managed to duck out of the way in time when a red, glowing sword sliced the air where you had been standing. You had been shaking uncontrollably, and you watched as another skeleton, dripping with black goo, came from the shadows.

He had grabbed you with one of four tentacles, lifting you into the air and chuckling. His single teal eyelight had watched you squirm and struggle and when you looked over you saw the different, brighter skeletons in front of you, frozen. All eyes were on you as you whimpered pathetically.

You watched one in particular, who wore a golden band around his skull with a golden cape draped around his blue and yellow clothes. He was watching you with terror and your soul thumped in your chest as you watched as he seemed to mouth something. Something that caught the other two's attention.

There was a bow drawn quickly with an arrow notched and point at the tentacle. You watched as something akin to golden light surrounded it before he shot it. You watched as it pierced through the tentacle, dropping you to the ground with and unladylike grunt. You didn't waste any time and managed to scoot away from the three that you knew meant you harm.

The other one, you noticed, was watching you with white eyelights, the red, jagged line under his socket reminding you of something skin to a scar. He held his sword ready, watching the other three as well as you.

After a few exchanged words that made no sense to you, the three bad guys disappeared in their own ways. The other three came over to you, checking you for any injuries.

And from there, a beautiful friendship was formed.

They each had their own names, but were variants of an “original”. You enjoyed hearing about their different adventures and you loved listening to them about the different alternate universes that people created and Ink was in charge of watching over. The soulless skeleton told you Dream and Blueberry were just along for the ride.

Blueberry, you learned, was a swapped version of the original. He often told you about his lazy brother and how he hoped to one day belong to the Royal Guard. His eyelights often turned into cyan colored stars that always made you giggle. You loved hearing about his world, learning that they were close to reaching the surface.

Dream, however, was a little more off with you. You really wanted to know what he told the other two when they had saved you, but neither of them said anything, stating it was for the guardian to tell you. You tried getting him alone, but he always seemed to need to be somewhere when you came close.

You got annoyed of it quick, and you latched onto him when he went to teleport. In his shock, he seemed to teleport the two of you next to a tree. It had golden apples, and there was a yellow flag on it that had a symbol of the sun. you stared at it, overcome with every positive feeling you could imagine.

But you looked off into the distance, and you could see a tree that was now barren, the banner mostly torn, but you could see a black crescent moon cut through the purple fabric. You looked over at him, and while he did look sheepish and upset, you weren't mad.

For three hours, he explained about his brother. His twin. He had been the one that had picked you up by the ankle that day. You could see the tears swimming in his sockets as he explained how much he just wanted his brother back, and how he kept trying to bring him home. But he couldn't get it through to him, and now they were constant enemies, destined to just...fight.

You were leaning on Dream, your breathing the only noise for a while. You made a snap decision to hold his hand, your fingers curling around his half gloved phalanges. Your eyes shut as you heard him suck in an unneeded breath and you smiled a little, nuzzling into his warmth for a while as you slipped in and out of sleep.

The two of you connected easier after that, and you slowly learned that he was just shy. But you knew there was something else hidden from you. Anytime they came to see you, there was always a conversation they put on pause. You finally had enough one day and told Ink and Blue to leave, telling Dream the two of you needed to talk.

And you really did. You wanted to know why your soul throbbed whenever he left, and was always more active and pumping faster like your heart whenever he was around. He fiddled with his cape for a moment before explaining that you were his soulmate.

“Those exist?”

“yes!” he said excitedly, yellow stars appearing in his sockets. “they do, and you're mine! though, i never actually expected to have one...”

You learned he was considered an “out of code” Sans, and that because of this, the chance of him actually having a soulmate was, well, basically zero. So the fact he had one shocked him, and the other two. They had been pestering him to tell you since he found out that day his brother was dangling you midair.

Now that you were aware, you knew you needed to figure something out. You didn't want to leave your world, but what did you have there? A family who never came to see you unless they wanted to bitch about something you did “wrong”. A job who would easily replace you. You didn't have anything of value. You didn't own any pets. Your apartment was shit.

As you and Dream discussed it, you decided you would just go on adventures with him. There were so many universes you could see, but there were a few he couldn't access on the account of no positive feelings. Those were usually his brother's domain.

In your off time with him, he usually took you back to that tree, the same one where he told you about Nightmare. You always had something to talk about, even though you did the same things everyday. There was always something new to learn, and you even learned your soulmate, bless his precious soul, was a virgin.

“Really?” you mused. “Can't you guys _form_ the organs to do stuff with?”

Dream spit out his drink, wiping the spittle from his chin with his hand. “stars above, sunlight, where did you hear that?”

“Sin and Lust told me.”

Dream rolled his eyes at the mention of Underlust's skeletons. He shook his head. “what are you getting at?”

“Well, couldn't one of the others have helped you?” you asked, eating a grape. “I mean, Sin was more than willing to help.”

“that's because that universe is in a constant state of heat,” he chuckled, shaking his head again. “there's no way i'm getting involved with that.”

You hummed as you leaned over and laid you head in his lap. He smiled down at you, his eyelights turning into golden hearts as he fed you another grape. You gratefully took it from his distal phalanges, licking them in the process. He narrowed his sockets down at you as you winked up at him.

“minx,” he muttered.

“Your minx,” you pointed out.

He chuckled and fed you more grapes. You took them, humming a song as you did. Those hearts never left his sockets and you felt a shiver crawl up your back. When you felt his free hand lightly moving up your thigh, you found out why you were shivering. There was never any wind in this realm, but it was a constant temperature.

Dream leaned down to kiss you, slowly, languidly. You could taste the tartness from the apples on his tongue as he formed it again. It tangled with yours and you let out a frustrated noise in the back of your throat. His breath puffed against your lips as he kissed you, his hand moving under the dress you wore.

Your breathing hitched as he traced the outline of your panties. His phalanges were feather light against your inner thighs and you could feel them trembling. He pulled back and you sucked in a breath.

“D-Dream...”

“just because i've never personally had sex,” he murmured, moving your head from his lap and laying you flat on the ground, “doesn't mean i've never seen it done.”

You swallowed as loomed over you, his golden eyelights flashing at you. His hand was still under your dress, playing with the edge of your panties as he leaned down and gave a long, slow lick along your throat. You moaned, sighing into his touch as he moved down your body and you felt his teeth grasp the top of the strapless dress, moving it down and exposing your chest.

A purr came from him as he nuzzled into the valley between your breasts and gasped as you watched his golden tongue poke from between his teeth, brushing along a perked nipple. Your hands flew up, finding purchase on his skull as you bowed your back. You felt your legs spreading further, his chuckle your only response as he nestled between them perfectly.

Then, in a move you didn't think he could do, he bit down hard and you let out a scream. His name was on the tip of your tongue as he laved it with his tongue, growling low in his throat. His hips thrust into your covered cunt and you heard him groan.

“stars, you're already wet?” he murmured. “you're so damn perfect, sunlight.”

He moved to the other nipple, giving it a slow lick before he bit down on that one as well. You cried out his name, feeling a rush of arousal rush through your body. You felt his hand leave you, but only so he could remove his gloves. He moved his hand back, moving your panties aside and his thumb finding your waiting bundle of nerves.

You groaned, throwing your head back. He smiled down at you as he moved it in slow circles, tilting his head to the side. You felt your face flush, moving to cover your chest and neck. He seemed to enjoy the way he made you feel, and you could see his curiosity burning in his gaze.

“can i try something, sunlight?” he begged softly. “please?”

“O-of course, Dream,” you panted, your thighs quivering.

He moved his hand from your clit and you couldn't stop the whine of protest. He gave a short laugh and you pouted as he moved down your body. His hands framed your sides and curves, murmuring small praises before he reached your soaked core. He flipped your dress up and stuck his head under your dress. Your eyes widened.

“Drea_aah~”_

You didn't get his whole name out as his nuzzled your clothed pussy. His nasal ridge brushed against your clit and you went to close your thighs. His hands shot out on either side, holding them open as he continued his nuzzling. He only moved one, tapping the side of your ass cheek. You lifted, feeling him moving the offending clothing and you watched your panties land somewhere in the grass.

You didn't have time to even chuckle as you cried out his name, his tongue flattening against your core. You bucked into his mouth, the tip of his tongue toying with your clit before laving up slowly again. You could feel yourself close, and your thighs shook harder the closer you got.

He stopped, moving back and unbuckling his belt before climbing back on top of you. Before he could line himself up with you, you shook your head, pushing him so you could sit up.

“My turn,” you said softly.

You moved, bending over and moving his pants out of the way. The golden cock bobbed before you, leaking an almost neon yellow precum. You licked your lips before leaning forward, flicking your tongue across the tip. He tasted like something that would warm in the sun, the tartness of his apples thick in his seed. You wrapped a hand around it, holding yourself up with the other as you took him in your mouth.

He gasped, his hands grabbing fistfuls of your hair. You moaned as he tugged, your eyes rolling up into your head as he thrusted his hips in and out of your mouth. You could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat and you whimpered, fighting back the gag reflex as best as you could. Your entire body shook as you took it for him, looking up at him through your lashes.

He was looking down at you, golden sweat dotting his forehead. When your gazes connected, he snarled, pulling you off of him and flipping you onto your stomach. Your ass was brought up into the air and he entered you in one thrust. You could hear his bones rattling over your cry. You were so full so suddenly, and his magic tingled against your walls. You fought to not move back into him.

“so damn tight,” he moaned.

His hands grabbed your hips, his phalanges digging into the skin and you felt him pull out before thrusting back in. A shocked cry was ripped from you as he hit your cervix. No guy had ever hit that before, and a rush of arousal coursed through your veins as he rutted into you.

He leaned over you, his breath puffing against your back as he fucked you into the grass in front of his tree. You moaned his name, listening to his chuckle.

“i've learned a thing or two, my sunlight,” he murmured against your back. He moved ever so slightly, and thrust into your cunt again, hitting that sweet spot that had you screaming his name. “and i'm going to spend the rest of our lives showing you.”

One of his hands moved. He yanked you up so your back was against his chest as he continued fucking into you. With a small movement of his hand, he brought out your soul. The color was bright and shining, brighter than the sun as his own soul appeared before you. You gasped and watched as he ran a finger over your souls surface.

You came hard, your body bowing and his other hand wrapped around your waist as he fucked you. The two souls danced closer together and he held your chin, whispering at you to watch as they joined. You panted hard, your body quivering as you did just that. He leaned down and nuzzled into your neck and shoulder.

Right as the two joined, both of you cried out, and you heard a click as his maw opened and you felt canines bury themselves into your shoulder. Your scream escalated and you clung to his radius, crying out his name.

The two of you came together. Your walls clenched around him as he pumped you full of his seed. You could feel your blood moving down your body as a feeling of absolute euphoria came over you. You slumped forward in his hold. You felt a little pop as your soul was put back into your body. You panted as he let his magic vanish and moved so you were now lying on the ground.

He laid beside you, brushing the sweaty hair from your face. “i love you, sunlight.”

You smiled at him, touching the fresh mark that adorned your skin. “How long do you think it'll take the other two to notice?”

“WOWZERS, GUYS!”

“damnit, blue. now they know we're here.”

You shrieked, picking up a shoe and throwing it where you heard the voices. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me? (:


	27. Day Twenty-Seven: The Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess working in a zoo has its ups in finding your soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .~.
> 
> I drank too much. I wrote this half drunk. I'm gonna go grab that salad I've been craving and then my bitch ass is going to bed.
> 
> Enjoy. <3

Working with animals was always fun for you. You loved seeing the animals you cared for on a daily basis. Its why you chose a life in zoology, and you enjoyed every waking moment of it.

But when they brought the monsters in, it was a lot harder. They were nothing more than wild beasts who attacked anything at first sight. You had been terrified when they brought in their main attraction, the skeleton brothers.

The other monsters warmed up to you no problem, though it did take a month or three for them to come around, especially the one they seemed to deem as their Alpha, or their King. His mate and their child were brought in once he had calmed down enough. There was a giant attraction now in the aquarium for a fish monster who glared at the others more often than not.

There just so many of them, and you couldn't help but wonder why these two skeleton monsters were lashing out at you.

Well, it wasn't even both of them. It was only one of them, the shorter of the two. He was always biting at you and trying to claw you. He was never far away from the tallest of the two of them, and you could hear him snarling and growling behind you when you went near what you assumed was his family. You never tried talking to them; it was something about them that always made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

So you were often quiet, maybe humming a tune. Though you did catch on then when you did hum, they were a lot more relaxed and only gave you the occasional glare rather than the full blown one you would usually receive.

One day, you were tending to the taller skeleton again, smiling at him and humming a soft tune. You didn't remember what it was, but you started singing to it. Both of them hard perked up, and you paused, thrown for a loop when ever the shorter one started inching closer to your voice. Once you stopped, he looked grumpy again.

So you did that. Everyday you would check on them, and you would sing a song. It was never the same, and you tried changing it up in terms of genre. They definitely didn't seem to like country, so you stopped that before it even started. It made you chuckle a little.

Today, however, something was wrong.

You took one look at the two skeletons, and you noticed they were whimpering. You didn't know what could be wrong and you closed the door to their enclosure. They never liked more than one person in here at a time, and they always got aggressive if it was another male that came in.

You approached them slowly, hands out like you always did. They just took one look at you and let out a whine. You paused, noticing that the shorter one wasn't even wearing his hoodie anymore. You didn't know why they wore clothes, but they did. And when you tried taking them away, you had nearly had your arm bitten off.

You didn't know what to sing that would help them, so you decided to break the “no speaking” rule you had with them.

“Hey, guys,” you spoke softly, so you didn't disturb them.

They perked up, letting out curious whimpers and whines. You gave them a smile and kneels on the ground, placing your stuff down and folding your hands in your lap.

“I wish you guys could talk,” you sighed. “You guys are acting weird.”

“no weirder than you humans.”

You squeaked, looking around to see where the voice had come from. There was no one else with you except for the two skeletons, who had stopped their whimpering for the most part. But you noticed that the shortest one was watching you with his big, white eyelights.

“I must be growing crazy,” you muttered.

“OF COURSE NOT, HUMAN! WE JUST DIDN'T WANT TO SCARE YOU!”

You shrieked now, standing and tripping over your feet. You ended up back on the ground, falling on your ass you stared at the two monsters in front of you. Now they were both looking at you, and the tall one was wagging his tail as he stared at you. You blinked and did one more look around before you pointed between the two of them.

“You talk,” you said, dumbfounded.

“you'd know that if you weren't so high and mighty and actually spoke to us,” the shorter one snarked.

You glared at him as the taller one stood on all four legs. Their little home was spacious, to accommodate their sizes. On all fours, he was only about half the room, but when he stood on two legs? It was impressive. He had to of at least been nine feet tall!

“BROTHER! BE NICE! SHE WAS PROBABLY JUST SCARED!”

Understatement of the century.

The tall one looked at you, giving off quite the impressive pose. “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS BROTHER SANS!” he said. “I APOLOGIZE WE DID NOT TRY TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOU SOONER!”

“Ah, no, it's alright...”

Christ, they could talk? You could have facepalmed yourself for how stupid you felt. They could talk to you the whole time, but they never tried. And the high and mighty comment was so far off the map, you could have strangled him.

“Well, I'm Y/n, and I'm sorry I didn't try, either,” you said sheepishly. “I was, truthfully, a little frightened of you guys. And I know you–” You glared over at Sans. “–didn't even like me. So I don't see why talking would have helped.”

“woulda gotten us familiar with you,” he said simply, shrugging his massive shoulders. His arms were crossed in front of him, and his tail swished behind him. “a lot quicker, and i wouldn't have tried to maim you right off the bat.”

You scoffed. “I can't believe I'm sitting here talking to skeletons,” you muttered. You scrubbed a hand over your face. “Okay. Since you can talk to me, can you enlighten me as to what's going on?”

“whaddaya mean?”

“The whimpering whines I heard when I first entered?”

“OH, THAT WAS MOSTLY MY BROTHER. HE FEELS HIS HEAT COMING ON AND HE'S GOT A HORRIBLE URGE TO MATE!” Papyrus enformed you, stalking over to a different part of the enclosure.

“Oh.”

What the hell were you supposed to say or do with that? As far as you were aware, there were only two skeletons in existence and they were sitting right here in front of you. You pursed your lips as you watched Papyrus making his way out of the cave that was their home within the enclosure. He turned back your way with a wide grin.

“YOU'RE ALSO HIS SOULMATE.”

Before you could do or say anything, he left with Sans getting on his all fours, his tail swishing angrily as he snarled at his brother. His brother only rolled his eyelights at the shortest brother before leaving the cave. Leaving you and a snarling Sans.

Your soulmate? You? Him? There was no way in hell. He was always so angry with you and snarly and just all around a grump when you came within three inches of him. There was no way he liked you, let alone was destined to be with you. You only shook your head, slowly standing.

His head snapped to you and you paused. His eyelights flashed a warning at you as the temperature seemed to rise within the small cavern. You swallowed thickly as a smell wafted over you. The smells of pine and freshly fallen snow seemed to take over your brain, and you didn't even notice you had taken a step in his direction until his growling grew louder.

But it wasn't like it was before. This wasn't like a warning to stay away or stop. This was a growl that seeped into your bones and you felt a shiver crawl up your spine as you regarded the skeleton in front of you. There was something that glowed blue in the shorts he wore. The shorts were torn and tattered, and your eyes snapped back to him as a pleased purr came from him now.

“Sans? Are you feeling alright?”

“not yet. but i will be.”

You didn't have time to ask questions as he was on you. He had pounced on you, knocking you onto your back. You let out a surprised scream, which he quickly covered with a kiss to your mouth, swallowing the sound and the purr he gave off vibrating his ribs.

You pushed him off of you, gasping for breath as he in turn nuzzled your neck, something warm and wet laving against the juncture of your shoulder and throat. You felt a shiver crawl up your spine, lust hazing your brain little by little.

“S-Sans, what are you doing?”

“need ya, little mate,” he muttered, quivering above you. “please.”

“You hate me.”

“not really.”

“Sans, what is everyone going to think about this if they see it?” you asked lowly. “I'm being thrown into this head first. You gotta give me something here.”

“i'm trying.”

“Not that!”

He blew out a breath from his nasal cavity, nuzzling your neck again. “look, this is all too much. just pause for a moment and listen. not with your ears, but with your soul. you know it exists now. so tell me what you hear from it.”

You sighed, closing your eyes and did as he said. And you could feel it. You weren't as in tune with your soul like monsters were; they were literally made up of magic and dust. Their souls were the only thing holding them together. So when you really listened to what it was saying, you sucked in a breath through your nose.

Looks like they were both right. But you didn't want to give him anything. Especially not with the cameras literally _right above your heads_.

“don't worry about the cameras,” he mumbled. “they're already taken care of. paps did some magic and they can't see shit.”

“Do they think you're just sleeping?” you asked, unsure.

“mhm.”

“What if they hear me?”

He chuckled, leaning close as that same warm and wet feeling slid along the shell of your ear. “don't worry, precious, they won't hear anything over the sound proofing i've done here.”

You swallowed thickly as he pulled back. Your eyes grew the size of dinner plates at the bright blue tongue lolling from his mouth. He winked at you before one of his sharpened claws hooked to the front of your shirt. You didn't stop him as he tore it right down the middle, the fabric falling to either side of you. Even your bra was torn, falling with the rest of your shirt.

He purred low in his throat as he took in his prize. He looked up at you, his bones rattling as he seemed to wait for something. You realized, five seconds later, he was asking for permission to continue. You took in a deep breath. Part of you was screaming that this could be akin to bestiality, but this was nothing like that.

Sure, he was an animal monster. But he was more monster than animal, if that made any sense to your brain. He wasn't like an actual animal. Even the documents you had read had shown you that they were nothing like the animals their bodies represented.

With a short nod, he groaned, “finally.”

He leaned down to give you a kiss, his maw opening with a small click and that tongue you saw tangling with yours. You quickly knew where you stood in the chain of command as his tail wrapped around your waist and seemed to keep you place as he moved away. A string of blue and clear saliva kept the two of you together until he ducked his head, laving that blue tongue of your pert nipple. You let out a shocked cry and whimpered as two of his sharp teeth bit down on it.

You heard more fabric torn as he quickly shed you of your pants. Your hands gripped his skull and you almost pulled away in surprise. He was burning up, and you could see the blue sweat beading on his skull. You let out a keening whine as two of his sharp phalanges found your clit through your panties.

“M-movin' kinda fast there,” you panted before you let out a cry.

He had smacked your breast. You could feel the sting of his hand – paw? – against your skin before he did it again. He moved up and smirked down at you, his hand coming up before delivering another loud slap to your tit.

“need ya now, precious,” he panted above, eyes on your flesh. “need ya prepped first.”

You didn't say anything as he delivered one final smack to both, causing your back to bow off the ground from pleasurable pain. He growled at your moan, and the center of your panties was ripped clean from you, exposing your core to the chilly night air that surrounded you. You felt goosebumps rise along your skin as his claws skimmed along your outer lips.

You sucked in a breath as he chuckled, leaning down and giving you a slow kiss. Your tongue tangled with his and you gasped as one thick, long digit entered you. Your legs spread a little further, falling to the sides and you felt him add another one. You already felt full, and your body was screaming for more while he slow slid those two fingers in and out of you. The tip of one claw brushed your g-spot and you cried out, Sans swallowing the sound as he purred against you.

Then he added a third and you felt a painful groan leave your throat. He moved away, your panting filling the cave around you moved your hips in time with his fingers. He leaned down to nuzzle your cheek with his, his zygomatic bones warm against your skin. You panted and let out a sharp sounding cry when he added a fourth digit.

“S-Sans–”

“shh, i know, precious,” he murmured. “don't you worry about a thing; my magic will help.”

You whimpered as he moved the four fingers in and out of you. There was a tingling against your cunt, and you whined loudly as it seemed to move your thighs further apart and your cunt spread just a little wider. You felt his thumb press against your entrance and you sucked in a sharp breath as he added that one as well.

Holy shit. There was a fucking fist inside of you.

You moaned in weirdly pained pleasure as he moved it. You could feel it moving against your cervix and you gasped. He purred against you, murmuring praises in his deep baritone that sent your nerve ending aflame.

“you're alright, precious. look at the way you're taking this. you're going to do so well with my cock. i can't wait to watch it destroy you.”

You could feel your juices leaking as you had the random thought you were about to get fucked. On the ground. By a skeleton beast monster. Who was your soulmate nonetheless. Who was also currently fisting you and filling you so good. He said he had to prep you, but why would he need to prep you for anything. Your cunt was stretched, and you could feel something hot twitching against your leg.

“are you ready?” he murmured, swallowing a moan with a kiss.

He pulled down the waistband of his pants and your eyes almost bugged out of your skull. It was impressive, sure. But that thing was _huge_. And there was a freaking knot in the middle of it! A fucking knot! How the hell was that supposed to fit inside of you?

He pulle his fist slowly from your cunt and you let out a soft cry. With his tail still around your waist, he flipped you over, ass in the air as he moved behind you. You were too stunned to say anything as the tip prodded your entrance. His groan filled the cavern as the tip slowly slid inside of you.

You cried out, drool already gathering in your mouth. It hurt, and you already felt so full, but stars above, it felt so good. And as he slowly added inch by inch, you clawed the ground below you, crying out his name. Gods, he was stretching you out; that fist was nothing compared to this.

You felt him hit his knot, and he growled low in throat as he pulled out and gave one hard thrust. You cried out as half of it slipped inside of you, expanding your opening painfully. But it wasn't the first thing on your mind. The only thing you felt was need, want. You needed him inside of you, you wanted him to fuck you until you were a drooling mess on the ground.

With another thrust, his knot was inside and his groan sounded in your ear as he leaned over you, giving a few shallow thrusts. You were so full, and you could feel your walls painfully clenching around him. You felt your core pulse in time with his cock, and your soul was singing in your chest.

“such a good mate,” he groaned above you. “stars, you're so fucking tight.”

Without warning, he pulled out and slammed back into you. You cried out, your breasts sliding along the ground below as he rutted into you. His tail stayed wrapped around your waist as he penetrated you, his hands clawing marks into your back. You didn't care. You threw your head back as you gasped and moaned, crying out his name like a praise.

His words only made your core flood faster.

“gods, look at the way you're taking my cock. ya look so good bouncing on me, precious. i'm gonna fill you up so good, give you so many babies. we're gonna have a big family and you're gonna be fucked into the mattress every fucking day when i'm done with you.”

You cried out when you felt him beginning to swell. His body moved, shifting and hitting just the right spot that had you seeing stars and cumming around him, screaming his name. You were drooling onto the ground, your tongue lolling out of the side of your mouth as he fucked you through it. You felt mindless, blissful as he continued fucking into you.

“good little mate,” he crooned. “takin' my knot like a good girl and cummin' around my cock. ya gonna cum for me again, precious?”

You could already feel the second one coming, and coming on quick. You panted, spittle flying from your mouth as you begged him for more. He picked up his speed, and as you felt him swell again, he pierced into your cervix, causing your back to bow and you were cumming around him again. This must have spurred his own on as he held you in place, cursing up a storm and crooning your name.

You collapsed on the ground, panting heavily and moving to get away from him until you remembered his knot was inside of you. Somehow.

“Sans?”

“hu?”

“Are we stuck?”

“...yeah.”

“...Fuck.”

He chuckled, moving you gently as he brought you to him and stroked a clawed hand through your hair. “don't worry. only for a little while.”

You chuckled weakly. “Now that's what I call a monster cock.”

He paused before letting out a guffaw. “stars, i love you already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr? (:


	28. Day Twenty-Eight: The Bones & The Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby and Sans love having a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter cause I was doing editing today for the other chapters. I haven't done it all week because, well, life gets in the way. (:

Working with monsters was an experience you never expected to have. When you came upon Grillby's establishment, you were quickly acquainted with the rush of monster business. You learned which monsters were regulars, which were just in for a quick buzz, and which just came in to cause trouble. You also learned there was an ever growing tab for one shark toothed skeleton that always made you roll your eyes at his unneeded advances.

You also learned the bartender was the owner of the establishment and a fire elemental. Who was also a stingy bastard who enjoyed grabbing as much money as he could off a person. You enjoyed his company either way. He was flirty with you, sending you little winks across the bar when you walked in and sat down besides Sans.

His pick up lines were so cheesy, you were sure that Sans was the one supplying him with them. You thought nothing of it as the two of you flirted away into the long hours of the night, Sans popping his two cents in every now and then.

The two of them always seemed to have a silent talk when you would check your phone or something. You never really thought anything of it, maybe Grillby glaring at Sans hard enough hoping he would finally pay off his tab.

It wasn't until that first night you were alone with Grillby did you realize they had been up to something. It was harmless, keeping the two of you locked in the restaurant until Sans got what he wanted from the two of you. The fucker was playing matchmaker, and you knew it. You remember sitting there with Grillby, laughing at how he was going to tear his head off his spine.

You never said much except that you knew what he was up to. The violet flames from the bartender had smoldered brighter for a moment, his attention locked on you as though trying to gauge his reaction. You only smiled.

“If you wanted to get me alone, all ya had to do was ask,” you snarked.

You had never been pulled over a bar top so fast.

Things between you and Grillby escalated quickly. There was an equal amount of pining and longing throughout the night. Sans often made jokes about it, even though he was salty that because of his little prank, he owed Grillby half of his tab right then and there.

The amount you heard made you choke on your drink.

The next few months had passed smoothly. You and Grillby even went on a couple of regular dates. But there was always something about being around the fire elemental that made your hormones flare and you had to jump on him and find a shadowed alleyway to get a quickie in.

It was like a never ending loop and neither one of you saw an end to it. Neither one of you wanted to see an end to it.

The sex was – heh – hot, to say the least. Sans often commented on how nasty it was the two of you couldn't even make it to a bed before it started. At least until Grillby called him out and you laughed while the skeleton in question blushed so hard, he looked like an actual cherry. You were intrigued to know that Sans was just as guilty of fucking anywhere and everywhere; he and Grillby had been a thing once.

That was a hot thought. It also led to one of the better experiences of your life and proved that skeleton monsters do in fact have dicks. Who knew? Magic was awesome.

Tonight, however, you fidgeted in your seat. Ever since that night, Sans had upped the ante. He was squeezing your knee, holding you in place with you could feel _something_ teasing your core from under the bar. Why did you choose today of all days to wear a skirt?

His claws dug in as Grillby passed by the two of you. You sent the fire elemental a glare, even as he smirked at you while he ducked under the bar for something. When he came back up, he chuckled. Leaning over, he gave you a chaste kiss on the cheek.

His violet flames warmed you, but never burned you unless you asked for it. Both Sans and Grillby had nearly dusted at the fact a little roughness wasn't going to scare you off. A little blood didn't make you sick and you enjoyed a little pain as much as the next broad on the street.

Sans leaned over to you, his breath smelling of mustard and smoke. “don'tcha worry, doll,” he murmured. “grillbz an' i'll make sure yer taken care of t'night.”

You took a chug of your drink as his claws dug in just a little further. Your arousal spiked and you knew any monster in this bar could smell it. You felt like there were knowing glances thrown your way, and there were if the snickers were anything to go by. Damn monsters and their high senses.

Last call was still some time away and you felt Sans pressing a chaste kiss against the side of your neck. You swallowed thickly and shut your eyes, drawing in a deep breath through your nose. You were in for it tonight, and you knew it. Probably because you'd been back sassing them all night.

“Please refrain from that behavior near my bar top,” Grillby rumbled from in front of you. “Save it for later.”

Sans chuckled, but his grip never failed, and whatever magic he was using against your cunt was still there, slowly tormenting you as you shivered against the slowly building orgasm.

Later for you came quickly. Once Grillby had all of his customers out of the bar, you were roughly pulled from your chair by Sans and thrown on top of the bar. You landed with a grunt and your vision was filled with purple before your lips were claimed in a bruising kiss. Sans chuckled from next to you as your legs were pushed apart, the tingling feeling of his magic resting on your thighs as warmth from the bar seeped into your skin.

Grillby hummed, his hand down your side and you gasped as he moved away far enough to rid you of your shirt. You noticed even his vest was gone, his shirt unbuttoned. Sans had shed his hoodie and his turtleneck, leaving him in his shorts and his collar. That was all you saw before your vision was taken away.

Your bra was moved again as your eyes closed and your leaned into the kiss. You felt Sans's claws slowly raking against your inner thigh, almost feather soft before you felt him puncture the skin. You gasped, your eyes shooting open and back bowing off of the bar top. Grillby swallowed the sound with a satisfied hum and the skeleton by your legs chuckled again.

Your skirt was pulled off of you, leaving you in nothing but your flats and panties. You shivered, even though the air in the bar was never cold. You groaned when you felt claws pressing against your core. You gasped as Grilly pulled back and Sans's digit pressed against your clit. You bucked into his hand and your head was thrown back.

You were so sensative from whatever the hell he'd been doing prior and you were riding the edge of the cliff. They both knew it, but neither took pity on you as Grillby ducked his head. Your nipple was pulled between his teeth and Sans moved slow circles around your clit. Excitement spiked in your veins.

Grillby's hand moved to play with the other one, and your back arced into his touch. You moaned as he gave a harsh twist. But cried out when there was a wet smack against your pussy. Your thigh trembled and there was a slight sting from where Sans had clawed you and sweat snaked into the open wounds.

“she's already wet as fuck,” Sans groaned, letting out a puff of laughter. “told ya i could fuck wit' her enough.”

Grillby only hummed, but that didn't deter sans from giving you another wet smack. You cried out his name. There was a warmth that flooded your breast, your nipple growing warmer as you panted under them. Your hand wrapped around Grillby's arm and you gave a small squeeze when the heat became too much. It stopped instantly.

You were suddenly turned, with your head and your legs dangling off the ends of the bar. Sans stepped around the stool you were torn from his glowing red cock dangling in front of your face as you heard the sizzling from Grillby touching your cunt. You cried out their names, almost weeping as the torment continued.

Sans took his cock in his hand, giving it a few teasing strokes from base to tip, his thumb wiping off the precum that gathered there and pressed it against your lips. Your tongue eagerly poked from between your lips and lapped it up, whimpering. His claws stroked your exposed throat, humming.

“good girl,” he murmured.

You heard Grillby chuckle. “Did you know our little slut here is a size queen? She loves them big, you know.”

You swallowed and your eyes widened when you saw Sans's smirk grow in size. How it didn't split his skull, you weren't sure. But you heard him chuckle as you cried out. Grillby had shoved three fingers inside of you in one go, almost liked he was sucked in from how wet you were.

Your back bowed and you gasped. But when you looked at Sans again, you nearly choked on your spit. Somehow, the fucker had grown his own cock at least another four inches. It bobbed in your face, and you moaned when it hit you in the face. God, you wanted it.

Your hand reached out and wrapped around the glowing magic. You gave a gentle tug to bring him closer and let your tongue test the waters. The taste of cherries burst on your taste buds and you moaned his name as you took as much of him in your mouth as you could.

It muffled the whimpers you had as Grillby happily finger fucked you into oblivion. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Sans leaned down, his tongue laving over the nipple Grillby had burnt a little, sending a little healing magic through the lasting touch before he bit down on it with his sharp teeth.

At the same time, Grillby curled his fingers into that sweet spot, and you came undone, feeling yourself falling into your orgasm with a muffled cry. They rode you through it, laughing and chuckling as they kept up their ministrations.

You were shaking, but it didn't deter either of them as you felt Grillby's hands grip your hips in a tight hold before he shoved himself inside of you in one thrust. At the same time, Sans jerked his hips down, filling your throat. Both groaned as you constricted around them at the sudden fullness.

Grillby was not only long, but thick. He filled you in one fell swoop and you knew if you looked down, he wouldn't be all the way inside. You heard the sizzling noise, and you could even see Sans wasn't all the way in your mouth.

When they moved you could hear the faint sizzle before he was shoving himself inside of you, rapidly chasing his release. Your moans and whines and cries were muffled and choked as Sans fucked your throat, using your breasts as his handles to hang on.

You bounced between the two, and you felt your legs being lifted from the bar and thrown over Grillby's shoulders. He hit a new spot, and your cry of his name was choked as Sans gave one particularly hard thrust into your throat. Your hands gripped Sans's femurs and your eyes rolled back into your skull as you felt them both swell inside of you.

You came again right before your cervix was penetrated, and you came _hard_, something gushing from you and you could hear the sizzle of the fire elemental's body as your body was holding him into you. He came two second later, deep inside of your womb as Sans cursed and grunted. You swallowed as much of his magic as you could, greedily as some even trickled out the side of your mouth.

They pulled out and you let in a strangled gasp before Sans pulled you completely off the bar top, and you were put on one of the tables on your stomach. Grillby was in front of you now, his cock still glowing brightly even as some spots were a little faint. You felt Sans's new girth prodding your entrance and you felt yourself clench.

“It's going to be such a long night for you,” Grillby said. He smiled down at you as Sans shoved himself inside of you, groaning your name. “I hope you slept well last night.”

With his hands buried in your hair, he shoved his length inside of your mouth, giving a harsh tug as your teeth grazed his shaft.

You were definitely in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me.?(:


	29. Day Twenty-Nine: The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get tired of Boss's bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I tried. But for some reason, today was just an off day for me. I woke up this morning and just started crying for no reason and just got overcome with this weird overwhelming sadness. So I tried my best and tried to keep my focus.
> 
> I'm heading to bed after this, and I'm cuddling the hell out of my cat. I hope y'all enjoy, and if it's bad, I'm so sorry.
> 
> Remember, please, how important and loved you are. You are so special in this world and so many people love you.

Joining a syndicate was always live or die moment. Either they liked you and you made it in, or you suffered the consequences and you were sent away. Usually in a body bag. After all, once you learn even two of their secrets, you're a liability.

And the families hated those.

But you, you had been useful. You were just some mousey little girl, one of the silly little humans that went head to head with the monsters and got away with your life. You were quickly brought into their fold and given such a good standing for going against the Judge, of all monsters. You had really just had a death wish.

But looks like Lady Luck struck gold with you again.

It always seemed to happen. At least until you were paired with “Boss”. He was a loud, crude skeleton monster who thought so highly of himself. He had no idea what an inside voice was and he loved making you do the dirty work for him. He often reminded you that if you didn't have the balls to against them, you would, in fact, be dead.

It always took a good pep talk from Red, Boss's older brother, to keep your temper in check. Out of everyone you worked with, or under, Red was the only one who actually knew you. He knew what your temper could be like on top of it, and he often warned people against pissing you off. Everyone seemed to be in agreement.

Except for Boss.

Your anger grew and your patience thinned as his degrading pushed you closer to the edge. Even Red was being more cautious every time the two of you came back from a job. Red, as great as he could be, couldn't save his brother for the outburst that as heading his way.

You exploded, lashing out at him after he had caught you on a particularly bad day. You ranted and raved at him for two hours, never letting him get a word in edgewise. You paced in your spot, smoked your cigarettes and snarled at him. At first he tried to interrupt, but when it was obvious you weren't going to let him, he stayed quiet, his expression giving nothing away.

You remember tossing the cigarette away from you, heading over to him and getting in his space, snarling up at him, “So fuck you.”

You had been expecting numerous reactions. Laughter, anger, seething rage, something. But what you didn't expect was his hand around your throat as he pinned you to a nearby tree, his teeth on yours as he swallowed your cries of fury in his kiss.

Nothing went further. Not that night at least. He always seemed to love to catch you when you were most pissed off. He never answered you when you asked why, but he always seemed amused by something after. You never said anything more other than asking that question, but he still continued to piss you off.

Tonight, you were waiting for him in a hotel room, staring down at the street below. There was a rat in your midst, and you and “Boss” had been told to take care of it. That's why there was a long black case near the window, and your scope was sitting right beside it.

The door behind you opened and closed before his obnoxious bullshit started.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” he snapped. “CLOSE THE GODDAMN BALCONY AND GET IN HERE!”

You only flipped him off behind you, still staring out at the street below. Maybe you could find a fuck buddy for the night.

“I MEAN IT, MOUSE,” he snapped. You winced at the name, slowly turning on your heel and facing him. Your lip curled in a sneer as you did as he said, heading for a different room to get away from him. “AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”

“Oh, fuck _off_, Papyrus,” you groaned. “I can do what I want, so long as the job gets done. Fucking stars, dude, hop off my dick.”

“YOU DO NOT HAVE ONE OF THOSE!” he snapped. There was a faint crimson blush on zygomatic bones as you were sure he was recalling how he'd know that. “BESIDES, WE NEED TO GET THAT PAPERWORK DONE BEFORE WE DO ANYTHING ELSE.”

“Have fun with that,” you uttered grumpily. “I'm going back to bed.”

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE.”

Your eye twitched. He was being extra fucking annoying today, and it was starting to piss you off. You took the fedora off of your head, throwing it at him with a snarl. He caught it, not even reacting to your tantrum as he tossed it on the table next to him.

“What the fuck crawled up your coccyx tonight?” you snapped. “I am so tired of this! And stop calling me 'mouse', ya fuckin' prick.”

His sockets narrowed in a glare as he came closer to you. You held your ground, gritting your teeth as he leaned over. You knew he loved using his height to intimidate you. You were, not going to lie, but you weren't going to let this egomaniac know it. You'd rather eat molten lava from Hotland.

“I Will Call You What I Want,” he snarled lowly, leaning toward your ear as he whispered, “_Mouse_.”

You snapped, growling as you tackled him. The two of you fell back against the floor of the room and you straddled him as you kept trying to land blows on him. He effortlessly dodged and knocked some of them away from him. You were panting and snarling, trying to land something on him.

But you gasped as you were suddenly flipped, and he was now straddling you. His hand held you down by your neck and you glared up at him, lips lifted in a sneer. His eyelights flashed at you, a dangerous red as he leaned down and kissed your mouth hard.

Something you weren't familiar with coursed through your veins and you snarled against his teeth, which only earned you a smirk a he summoned his tongue and prodded your lower lip with it. You opened on a shocked gasp and your noise was swallowed by him as his tongue ran along yours. Your responded in kind, a fire burning in your lower abdomen.

At least, until you caught him off guard and you moved the two of you, throwing him down on the floor and baring your teeth at him as you tore open the jacket he wore. You heard dull thuds as the buttons flew from the coat and his face darkened as you reached for his shirt next. He gripped your shirt and brought you back down for another bruising kiss as he switched your positions.

“So, You Think You Can Get The Upper Hand?” he snarled as he moved away. “I Don't Think So, Mouse.”

Your own suit jacket was torn from your body and you gasped as buttons flew across the room. Your shirt was torn down the middle as well, your binder getting tossed aside in the process. You were really beat up about that; you hated having tits, so you wore it unless you went undercover. No one ever figured out you were a girl until you took the damn thing off.

It was wonderful. And now you had to spend money for another one.

“Asshole!” you snapped.

You struggled underneath him as you struggled under him, calling him every name in the book and then some. You gnashed your teeth at him, which made him raise a brow bone. Without a word, he leaned down, his maw opening with an audible click. And he bit down on your shoulder.

You screamed at the pain that coursed through your body, pleasure following quickly after that as you tried to shove him off by his shoulders. You weren't doing so well with that. But you tried anyway.

He finally let go and you watched the crimson magic that formed his tongue come out to lick the blood from your teeth. You gasped as he thrusted his hips against your core, a bulge sitting at the top of your thigh. Holy shit, that felt big.

The two of you seemed to work quickly, switching positions and growling insults at each other as clothe were torn from the other. You yelped as a hand came down, bare bone on bare ass. You squirmed in his hold where his hand held you back the back of your neck, pinning you to the ground. The magic of his cock tingled against your ass cheek, long and somewhat thick as it leaked precum on you.

“Always Got Something To Fucking Say,” Papyrus snapped. “Always Have To Mouth Off And Can't Just Sit Down Like A Good Little Bitch.”

“Fuck you,” you barked back, your voice somewhat muffled by your face being stuffed into the floor.

“No,” he said lowly.

He leaned over, his ribs pressing into your back as his grip around the back of your neck tightened. You could feel something prod your entrance and you struggled ten fold, trying to buck against him.

“Fuck You.”

With that, he entered in one thrust, hilting himself and piercing your cervix before you could even blink. You clenched around him and bucked against him, crying out his name like a bitch in heat. He didn't let you accommodate his size as he set a bruising pace. Bone met flesh, and it was painful as entered and left you in quick succession.

Your cries filled the room, as your orgasm quickly built, only known by the tingling at the base of your spine. His hand left your neck and curled into your hair, yanking back roughly as you gasped aloud. You were brought up, colorful spots dotting your vision as you looked at the plain white wall in front of you. His voice was at your ear, taunting you.

“Does This Feel Good To You, Mouse?” he whispered. His gravelly voice had lowered quite a few more octaves. “Do You Like Fucking Those Higher Above You? Do You Like Having Your Little Fucked?”

You snarled something that came out strangled as he gave on particularly hard thrust inside of you. You could feel drool gathering and dribbling down the side of your mouth. You tried stuttering something you couldn't make out as he pulled out of you, right as you were about to come.

You took this time to strike, turning on weak knees and knocking him over, growling at him before you sunk back on him. He didn't even look surprised as you started bouncing on him. His satisfied grin was all you needed to know that you lost this battle, and you didn't even care right now. The only thing on your mind was how you needed release.

His hands came to grip your hips, picking up your pace and moving at a bruising pace as you sneered down at him.

“And how does it feel fucking a 'lowly human'?” you asked, panting as your orgasm came back to the edge. “That you're too fucking good for?”

“Fucking Perfect,” he snarled, shocking you into stilling.

Or you didn't; his hand kept you moving up and down his cock, and you cried out his name once more as you came around him. Your walls clenched and you heard him mutter a curse, his ribs rattling under your touch as you felt warmth spread inside of you.

Did this fucking bastard really cum in you?

You stared down at him, glaring and panting. The two of you just stared at each other as you tried to think of something to say. You moved off of him, laying on your back next to him and running a hand through your short hair as you breathed out a heavy sigh.

“Well, that was a thing.”

“I'm Sorry.”

Your brows raised as you looked over at him. He wasn't looking at you, but you couldn't help but ask what he meant. Why was he apologizing.

“Because You Didn't Want That,” he muttered.

You scoffed, getting him to finally look at you. “If I didn't want it, it wouldn't have happened. I think we're just both too pent up.”

He nodded absently. “Don't Think This Means I Like You.”

“Way to ruin a moment, boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> come follow me? (:


	30. Day Thirty: The SpicyHoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You catch Stretch and Edge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'd be so much easier writing these chapters out and putting them out on time if I didn't have friends that called constantly because they don't wanna drive alone. .-.
> 
> So. Here is this. I hope you enjoy. <3

“Guys? Anyone home?”

You entered the large house Sans had built for him and all of his and his brother's duplicates, looking around before toeing off your shoes. There was no one home, and you hummed absently as you went to check the kitchen first thing.

No one was there, and your usually loud favorite skeletons would be yelling your name in happiness that you came over. But none of them were in there. Then you checked the living room, thinking maybe Red and Stretch were busy playing video games and were too wrapped up to let you know they were there. But there was no one in there either.

You huffed, checking every room on the first and second floor you could enter. You knocked on a few doors, but you didn't get an answer. You were about to give up when you heard a slap and a lewd moan coming from the third floor, which only held three rooms.

The one you stayed in, Red's and Edge's.

You scowled, thinking maybe it was Red being home. Maybe he brought some stupid whore over to hang out or whatever. You didn't really care, but it would be nice to have some kind of warning so you didn't have to hear that. You crept up the stairs with a scowl on your face, but you paused with wide eyes when you saw it was Edge's door that was cracked open.

You furrowed your brows in confusion. But you were confused because Edge, in your eyes, was one of the more celibate skeletons. He wouldn't even let Sin or Pink touch him when their heats hit them. Your hand froze in place when you went to knock on the door to tell him and his friend to keep it down. A flash of orange caught your attention and you clapped a hand over your mouth to stop the squeak from coming from you.

Through the small crack in the door, you could see Stretch on Edge's bed, orange beads of sweat on his skull as he was thrust forward a few times. He wasn't wearing his hoodie, and his tank top he usually had on underneath was gone, too. The flash of orange you saw must have been the tongue that was lolling out the side of his mouth, or the collar that was around his cervical vertebrae. Something was attached to the collar, pulling it back.

You knew you should turn right the fuck back around and at least head downstairs and watch some TV or play some games or something. You knew you should, but you still crept closer to the door, hand still over your mouth as you peeked in and let out the tiniest squeak you'd ever uttered.

You were watching Edge thrust into Stretch, their magics coalesced into...things. You saw orange magic swirling around his pelvis and femurs. You could see an orange cock, hard and at attention with a metal cock ring at its base, and you could see Edge thrusting into his ass. There was a leash in his hands that was attached to the collar, and he was pulling on it hard. You watched as Edge's shaft was thrusting into him, red swirling with orange.

There was a thud and your eyes widened as both of them froze. Your foot had hit the door; you had been getting closer without realizing it. Right as you turned on your heel to turn tail and run, you felt yourself frozen in place, almost falling to the ground as gravity increased.

“Well, Well, Well. What Do We Have Here?”

Edge voice sounded off and you heard the bed shift before a floorboard creaked under the weight as he stepped onto the ground. The door swung open and you saw Edge standing there in all his naked, bony glory. You had to mentally tell yourself to keep your eyes on his face, which graced you with a knowing smirk.

“Edge, I...uh, I was just going–”

“To Watch Me Fuck Stretch, Right?”

Wow, talk about blunt. Your face was hot, and you knew you were probably as red as Edge's magic as he looked down at you. You held up your hands, or attempted to, as you shook your head a little side to side.

“N-no, I'm sorry, I was just seeing if anyone was home...”

You heard a faint rattling and a groan. You looked away from Edge, and that was a mistake. You could see Stretch panting on the bed, still on all fours. One of his hands was now moving up and down on his cock frantically. You could see a line of drool going down the side of his jaw as his tongue was still lolling out the side of his mouth.

You were suddenly released from the hold you were in, almost stumbling in the process. Edge's hand reached out to grab you; his hand was strange without his gloves on. You went to pull away, but sucked in a breath when his hold only tightened.

“Edge...”

“y/n?”

The quiet, breathy way Stretch said your name sent a shiver through your body. Edge caught it and chuckled, his lowered voice washing over you like honey as he pulled you gently into the room. It shocked you so much that he could be gentle that you willingly went with him. But you paused when he led you over to Stretch.

He leaned over you, his teeth by your ear. His breath was warm as he said, “Go On. Touch Him. He's A Good Little Pet. He Won't Bite Unless I Tell Him To.”

You sucked in a sharp breath as your eyes landed on the collar around Stretch's throat. You didn't realize you had been reaching for it until your fingers grazed it, and the usual lazy skele whimpered under your touch.

Edge's hand was traveling along your sides, his touch feather soft as his phalanges moved across your skin. You didn't know if you were regretting wearing a crop top, or that it was still on to begin with.

You had always had some kind of weird crush for Edge. He was always this tsundere skeleton walking around, yelling and hollering at Red. But he was gentle and soft when he wanted to be, and you felt his fingers moving under your top as they came in contact with it.

You did like Stretch, but he was always so cautious around you. Even seeing him now, like this, was a shock to your system, seeing him so bent and pent up.

Your gasp filled the almost quiet air, Edge's hand moving up under your shirt and tracing the edges of your bra. You could feel your own sheen of sweat start to break out you reacted, your hand grasping the collar and yanking on it.

Stretch moaned under you and you felt your arousal spike, your hand tightening around the leather. Edge chuckled as he leaned down a little further. A flash of red caught your vision before you felt his tongue laving across your neck. The magic tingled against your skin and you sucked in a steady breath, trying to gain composure, but you could slowly feel it slipping from between your fingers.

Edge lifted the shirt from over you, bringing it over your head and dropping it on the floor beside you. You were panting already, and he'd barely touched you. The look you were getting from Stretch was more than you could take and you felt your legs shaking as you slowly let go of his collar.

Edge reached around behind you, unclasping your bra and you could feel the weight as your breasts were released from their cloth prison. Edge's hands came back around, tracing your skin with sharp claws as he cupped them both in his hands. You let out a breathy whine, much like one Stretch had let loose moments ago.

“Stretch. Come.”

Stretch was on you in a heartbeat, orange tongue laving at one of the beaded nipples before you could blink. You gasped as the magic sent a rippling tingle over your skin, your hands reaching out to grab his shoulders. One of them slipped, hooking into his clavicle which made him growl against your skin. The noise vibrated his rib cage.

You were shuttering under their touch. One of Edge's hands was holding your breast still, keeping it up for Stretch as his other slid further south. Your yoga pants were no barrier for him as his hand slid under the elastic. You gasped when Stretch down on your nipple and Edge's distal phalange brushed against your clit. Your knees almost buckled, and you would have fallen if Edge and Stretch were holding onto you.

“So Wet Already, Huh?” Edge murmured against your ear. His finger traveled further, moving through the slick of your cunt as you bucked against them. “Just How Long Were You Watching?”

Stretch muttered something against your breast, but you didn't hear what he said. However, Edge caught it, chuckling a little as the orange skeleton moved away from you. You let out a whine, slapping a hand over your mouth. Your eyes wide you were moved to the bed, Edge right behind you the entire time as Stretch laid back down.

Despite how desperate he seemed earlier, he still looked up at you with a smirk as your body trembled. Edge lifted you, causing a little squeak as you were placed on his secret lover. Edge chuckled and you felt something wrapping around your neck, your hair moved as something was fastened there. Your hand came up and you touched cool leather.

You choked on a gasp. “What the fuck–”

Stretch moved with the quickness, bringing you down so your ass was straight up in the air. His cock brushed against your belly and you gasped. When bone met covered ass, you let out a little screech of shock. You were thrown for a loop and let out a cry as it happened again before edge leaned over you, laughing quietly.

“Do You Know How Long I've Wanted To Take Care Of That Mouth Of Yours?” he snarled lowly. “Always Mouthing Off And Sassing Me When You Get The Chance.”

“Edge–”

Another slap that had you squeaking. You could feel your pants being yanked off, your panties being ripped along with them. You were pushed forward, nose to sternum with Stretch as your legs were lifted in the air and your clothes were pulled the rest of the way off. You were carelessly let go off and you grunted as your legs were then tangled with Stretch's.

Stretch's ribs rumbled in a purr as he looked over your shoulder, probably at Stretch. He seemed to get the answer he wanted from their silent communication as you were pulled forward by the metal ring of the collar and your mouth met Stretch's teeth in a kiss. Your gasp was swallowed, and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue in your mouth.

As your tongues tangled, the magic within tingling. You felt Stretch taking your wrists and pinning them to the bed with him. When you tried getting away from them, you struggled a little harder, gasping again. Stretch's chuckle was your only warning before a single digit was prodding at your entrance.

You whimpered, your ass wiggling in the air as you tried to get away from the feeling. You went to move from Stretch, but his hold tightened on the ring around the collar, keeping you in place as the finger gently nudged you open.

Your face heated as you heard yourself; you were so wet, it was dripping down the front of your cunt at this point, coating your thighs. You shivered under Edge's touches, your walls clenching as he barely pushed in the tip of his claw.

But before he did, he let out a low whistle. Stretch moved away from you, and you sucked in a huge breath. He went to sit up, bringing you with him. Once he was settled, you were turned to face Edge, your back pressed against his rib cage. You were panting as Edge looked down at you with a wide smirk on his teeth.

His fingers were back at your cunt, claws gently running over your clit before they moved down, spearing inside of you. The sound of your juices against bone was embarrassing, but all care flew out the window as you moaned loudly. Your head fell back against Stretch's clavicle, who stroked your hair with all these ease in the world.

“You're So Tight,” Edge muttered, moving closer. His other hand came up, his fingers hooking into the ring of the collar as he brought your face closer to his. “You Feel So Great, Little Bunny.”

You whimpered your answer as he continued to finger fuck you, his phalanges curling and hitting that little button inside of you that had you gasping his name. You were rocked closer to your orgasm, close to the edge – heh – as his teeth pressed against your mouth in a kiss. His tongue swept inside, tangling with yours as Stretch's hands moved to cup your breasts.

His phalanges twisted your nipples, harsh and pulling. The pain mixed with the pleasure and you would have crumbled if you had not been sitting. Stretch's tongue laved at your neck, his purr rumbling against your back.

“you look so good like this, honey,” he murmured. “bet my master here can fuck you until you can't walk.”

Well, holy shit.

Your orgasm hit you like a train, your walls clenching around Edge's phalanges as he swallowed your scream. You back arced and Stretch whispered something in your ear that you couldn't hear. The collar was let go and you were thrown back as Stretch moved out of the way, going to kneel next to the bed. Edge moved away, his eyelights on your face as he held out his hand to Stretch. Edge's hand that was on the collar was grasping your chin now, forcing you to look over at Stretch.

With a wink, the skeleton you were watching now laved his tongue over the digits that had been buried inside you to the metacarpal. You swallowed thickly, panting. When you tried closing your eyes, Edge shook your head a little, forcing you to open them back up.

Stretch kept eye contact as his orange appendage wrapped around the digits and made sure to get every crevice that your juices could have gotten into. Your heart rate was picking up and you whimpered as his tongue went back between his teeth. He stood at Edge's motion, bringing his cock over to your face. As Edge moved away, there was only one command from the louder of the two Papyrus lookalikes.

“Suck.”

Your tongue poked from between your teeth, your head moving to run said tongue along the underside of his cock. The ring at the base was warm to the touch as your hand came up to wrap around the extra length you couldn't fit in your mouth. Edge moved from the bed; you could feel the dip disappear before you heard Stretch gasping above you.

You looked up through your lashes to see the leash back on the collar – when did it even come off? – and Edge giving a harsh yank. That weirdly bared hand was stroking one of his ribs and murmuring something into the side of Stretch's skull. His voice was almost like a croon as you hollowed your cheeks and bobbed on the orange cock in front of you.

You felt Stretch's hands running through your hair before he gripped two handfuls tightly, pulling and shoving his cock further into your throat. You gagged around him, your throat constricting as you gripped the ectoflesh gathered around his femurs.

“Good Girl,” Edge crooned above you.

Weirdly, you felt a sense of pride from the two words. What the hell was going on with you today?

Eventually you were pulled off of him, thrown back to the bed by magic and you watched as Stretch scrambled over the bed, throwing his leg over you and straddling you. He was panting, and the orange beads of sweat were dotting his skull as he leaned over you, burying his face in the crook of your neck, giving it a slow lick as his cock pressed against your entrance. You gasped as his member slid through your folds easily, the tip teasing your clit as the magic tingled against you. Edge got up on the bed behind him, running a sharp claw down his spine.

The skeleton above you whimpered before jousting into you, causing you to cry out his name as he pistoned in and out of you. Your moans and cries were swallowed by his mouth as he kissed you, tongues tangling together.

There was another dip between your legs and you felt more than heard Stretch's strangled cry as he pulled away from you. As he arced his spine, you could see under him the glowing red magic that was now swirling inside the orange. As Edge rocked into him in a quick thrust, Stretch was pushed farther into you. You cried out as Edge lifted your legs, hooking them over Stretch's spine.

It was wild, and it was crazy. You felt Stretch's cock hitting your cervix every time Edge thrust into him, rapidly fucking into the lazy skeleton that was fucking you. Your walls clenched around Stretch, and you whimpered as your end neared. Edge chuckled, moving Stretch's cock from you for a moment for roll the cock ring off of his “pet”.

You cried out as he was forcefully shoved back inside of you. You were being fucked with wild abandon as Edge fuck the skeleton between the two of you. You screamed their names, your hands scrambling to find purchase and claw into something. Edge looked down at you, grinning as Stretch groaned his name, begging for the release he'd been denied for hours.

When your orgasm hit, you were seeing stars. Your back bowed off the bed and you were being ridden still, being fucked through your end. Your clit was rubbed against part of the magic, sending you into another orgasm right as you came down from the second. You cried out their names as Stretch grunted and whined, emptying into you.

Edge groaned, muttered something and you watched as his magic filled Stretch. The red swirled and mixed with the orange and it was actually kind pretty to watch.

Stretch collapsed on you once their magic disappeared – mostly – and you grunted as he landed on top of you.

“Get off,” you groaned. “Christ, you're nothing but bones and magic. How the fuck are you this heavy?”

“dunno. like ya said, i'm just a bag of bones.”

“Edge, can you please, for the love of god, get this collar off? I don't like wearing your brother's stuff.”

“That One Is Yours.”

You froze and you looked over at Edge, who was grinning and leaning against the closet door. You could see there were three nails in there, one for Red's collar, one for Stretch's...and the final one for yours. You watched as he straightened, his head tilted.

“And I'm Quite Certain I Didn't Tell Either Of You That You Could Cum, Did I?”

Stretch froze above you next, slowly turning his head to glance at his lover. Your gulp was audible as you were stared down by the sharp skeleton.

Well. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me? (:


	31. Day Thirty-One: The Moneymaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cash, man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of Kinktober!
> 
> And Happy Halloween! We made it through, and did all thirty-one days. Somehow. I'm still not sure how, but you can thank my BabyCakes, and my BB, and my Bee, and all my other babies for helping me come through this. If it weren't for them, I would have quit, like, day eight. xD

When you first fell into the Underground, you weren't exactly expecting monsters. But when you finally got used to that thought, you weren't used to having monsters “ooh”ing and “ahh”ing over your every move. The biggest thing, though, was the skeleton monster that followed you around constantly, always seeming just an arm's length away.

They called him Cash down here, and you weren't sure why until you stumbled upon his little harem of strippers in Hotland. You had groaned at how annoying he was and left, but you were quickly followed by the one person you didn't want to be followed by.

Cash couldn't take no for an answer, and you were quickly losing the little patience you had left. You dodged him at every turn, and managed to always slip away unnoticed. Even Grillby managed to help hide you a few times, and you were ever thankful to Muffet for letting you stay with her little spider friends in their domain while he talked and demanded to know where you were.

Truthfully, you didn't even know why he was coming for you as hard as he was. Your first thought was because you were a human, and he didn't have that in his harem full of bitches. You didn't think lowly of them; they were just trying to get by down here like everyone else. You just didn't have the time – or want, really – to be involved with that.

But, like every cat and mouse game, it had to end. And end it did.

You had been cleaning Muffet's when he cornered you. Like an animal being shoved into a fight or flight instinct where your only option is to fight, you had lashed out at him, terrified. You weren't scared of him, no. He had never given you reason to be so. But you were scared of what he would do or say once he got you pinned right where he wanted you.

Which is why when he pinned your hands to the wall, you had tried to kick, but didn't get anywhere. He had you right where he wanted you, and you were going to listen to him. Even if you did act like a raging brat and puffed your cheeks out and turned your head away from him so you didn't have to look at him.

He had told you he wasn't trying to hurt you, or bring you into his harem. He was genuinely interested in what would make a human fall down here. You weren't going to share your story with him, and you weren't about to deal with his bullshit. You were ready to kick him out of your face and avoid him for the rest of your time down here.

He came back to Muffet's at least once a day. At first, you gave him the cold shoulder and ignored him even when he called you by name. You made it known to him and everyone else who came in that you weren't fond of him coming toward or acting like the two of you were friends.

But you eventually hit a slower night, and you were stuck talking to him. You hit him with one word answers and grunts. It didn't deter him. He continued asking you questions and didn't seem fazed when you only answered with said one word answers or grunts. Eventually, he just talked about himself.

And from there, you ended up giving him more gradual worded answers, and you were waving to him when he walked in. There was always something so lonely about him, and you didn't understand what it was, but you knew you wanted to try and cheer up him. Curse the kindness you had, it would be the death of you.

The two of you seemed to get along splendidly, but you were still wary around him. You didn't appreciate being stalked everywhere you went, and you weren't going to forgive him for doing so. But he didn't even seem to care, and never apologized. He just acted like he wanted to be near you all the time and it drove you crazy.

One night, he offered to take you out. You were wary, but you decided fuck it. It would be a make or break moment for you two. You reluctantly agreed and you were whisked away by teleportation to your destination. You had been thrown for a loop and you had gotten sick, but he only rubbed your back while you dry heaved.

Once you were settled you noticed you were back at the entrance of the strip club you had originally seen him at with his harem of bitches. You were about to raise high holy hell until he turned you and you saw Nabstaton's restaurant right behind you. You shook your head with a sigh and followed him inside.

The dinner was actually...nice. It was a little tense at first, but once the alcohol was brought out, you were opening up just a little more, and he in turn opened up to you. While he was still a prick, you were warming up to him slowly, and he told you about his little stripper business.

You didn't want to hear it, but you weren't about to stop him from talking. They had no affiliation with him and such and he was just acting as a boss and bodyguard. You learned he had only started it as a joke, and it wasn't supposed to be a huge thing.

The night had worn on, and you had gotten so drunk, you blacked out. Monster alcohol was something else, man.

When you woke up the next morning, you were laying next to Cash, who was smoking his stupid monster weed and grinning down at you. You had done a quick check, noting that you were still clothed and that you weren't sore anywhere. Which meant nothing had happened.

A part of you felt sad about that. You had no idea why, but you knew you had wanted something to happen. Maybe that monster alcohol had lingering effects?

The next few weeks was another game of cat and mouse, but nothing like it was. Now, it was avoiding the touches and soft whispers he sent your way. Your face was always red around him now, and you were shaking a little any time you managed to avoid him.

Until you didn't get to.

There was no one in the bar, and you were closing down on your own. You made your way through the maze of tables and putting chairs on them as you went through, humming to yourself. Muffet had left you in charge hours ago and had gone off to do whatever it is spider monsters do in their spare time.

You were almost done when you felt that charge in the air and you didn't have time to react until you were pinned to the wall, Cash's femur pressed between your thighs and your lips claimed in a kiss. You had been so stunned you didn't know how to react to it. When you finally did come around, you had said fuck it and kissed him back, pressing yourself against him and your arms wrapped around his shoulders.

It wasn't just the night of the first kiss, but the first night you and him had fucked. On the floor of Muffet's bar. And while you should have felt shame that it was more angry sex than it was anything else, you weren't. It was memorable and you enjoyed every second of it.

It became a regular thing, and the two of you found any opportunity to fuck somewhere, anywhere. There was nowhere you hadn't done it yet, but part of you wondered why you were like this. You had never done shit like this before. Gagging on your own panties while being fucked behind the inn?

Yeah, okay.

Today, you were waiting for him at the strip club. You had finally worked up the balls to actually come there and hang out on occasion. Not to mention make use of the outfits there to fuck with the skeleton who ran it.

You were on the stage, swinging your legs back and forth as you waited him to finish up with whatever he was doing. There were still stragglers moving around and you hummed and waved to a few you recognized. They always waved back and called you out, whistling or something.

You were chuckling as Cash came from behind the curtain. He sat next to you cigarette between his teeth billowing purple smoke from the lit end. You waved the sickly sweet smell away from you, scrunching your nose. He chuckled, moving the cigarette away from you and blowing the last of the smoke out as he leaned down to kiss you.

Teeth met lips and your arms came up to wrap around his shoulders as he flicked the offending thing away from the two of you. You didn't question it as he pushed you back against the floor of the stage and straddled you. You were unaware of your surroundings as he moved away from you, his teeth scraping along the side of your neck.

You groaned and arced into him, your head turning to the side and he added more pressure to his bites. Your shirt was moved and gone before you could blink. He had freaking teleported your shirt again, and you were going to raise a bitch fit about this. You cried out when his teeth sank into the flesh of your breast.

His hand came up and stuck two phalanges in your mouth, pressing down on your tongue and teeth. You whimpered as his tongue brushed across your nipple and you groaned as the magic tingled against your flesh. It was always easy with him.

You were shed of your pants and you stripped him of his oversized purple hoodie, your hands running over the fabric of his shirt and gripping on his two lower ribs. He sucked in a breath through his nasal cavity, and you chuckled when you gripped harder and gave a slow twist toward his body.

He snarled, which threw you for a loop as he pushed you further on stage. Arousal slammed into you as you were scooted further up and you sucked in a breath through your nose as his hand hand slammed next to your head.

“are ya ready for ya show?” he murmured.

“S-show? Cash, what the hell are you talking about?” you asked breathily.

You were lifted now, sitting in his lap as you noticed the glowing eyes of a few monsters around you. They had all stayed back, and you didn't even realize they hadn't left. You were staring in the face of not only monsters, but also their cocks as they watched you, slowly shivering in Cash's hold.

“ya did say ya wanted t' preform,” Cash murmured in your ear. You felt his hand kneading the flesh of your ass through your panties, which his claws were slowly tearing apart. “so let's preform.”

You let out a small whine as his hand buried itself in your hair and pulled you back, teeth crashing against your lips as you felt his member forming through the pants he was wearing. You ground yourself against it, whimpering and completely forgetting the eyes watching as you made yourself out to be a whore for the skeleton in your life.

You were held still now by the hands digging into your hips. Cash pushed you back onto the stage, keeping you there as he took your panties off. With a grin, he once more stuffed your panties between your lips, your cries muffled as his phalanges traced over your cunt.

You bucked into his fingers, helping coat them in your arousal. You panted as you tasted yourself on your tongue, biting into the fabric as you cried out. Two phalanges jousted into you, setting a bruising pace as he finger fucked you. Your back bowed off the wood of the stage, eyes rolling back into your head as he curled his fingers just right.

You tried shouting his name as you came around his fingers. Your juices coated his bones as he fucked you through it, his thumb circling your oversensitive clit in quick motions. You gasped through the gag, drool dribbling down the side of your mouth.

It was removed and you were brought back up into position on your knees. Cash was now standing and holding a glowing purple cock in front of your face. You were instant in your reaction as you placed your hands on his femurs and licked the shaft in front of you from base to tip, swirling your tongue around him before taking him in your mouth.

There were a few groans in the room, but Cash's was the loudest. You felt your juices soaking your thighs and sticking them together. Your entire body shook as you bobbed up and down on his cock and dug your nails into the bone of his femurs. Cash's hiss above you was like music to your ears.

His hands buried themselves into your hair and curled, phalange tips digging into your skull as he took over, shoving his cock down to the base in your throat. You gagged, droll dripping from your chin as you took the abuse of your throat in stride. You felt the drool dripping down on your breasts and you groaned as he held his cock still in your throat.

Breathing became difficult, and you sucked in as much air as you could through your nose. When you started coughing, spraying spittle over everything, he finally pulled out. You sucked in a deep breath, feeling yourself moving once more.

You were on your hands and knees, staring into the crowd in front of you. You heard the rustling of clothes before you felt Cash behind you, lining himself up with your opening. His groan filled the almost silent room as he leaned over you, ribs against your back.

“ya really like being watched, don'tcha, little slut?” he murmured. You went to look away, but his hand came up and grasped your chin, his phalanges punishing as he made you stare out into the crowd around you. “nah ah. they paid good gold t'see ya like this.”

And with one hard thrust, he was buried inside of you, his cock stretching you painfully as though he hadn't just fucked you stupid the day prior. Your eyes rolled around in your skull as he set a punishing pace, muttering for you to keep your eyes ahead of you. His grip had left your chin so he could place both hands on your hips and continue to thrust, hitting your cervix and your sweet spot at the same time.

Your nails dug into the wood below you, splinters digging into your knees and palms. Glowing eyes were staring back you, and you heard their grunts and groans and a few moans in the air around you. You could hear Cash panting behind you, crooning to you that you were doing so good. Being such a good little slut.

You were thrust forward with each movement. Splinters were digging into your skin and your cries and moans filled the room around you, louder than those of the monsters watching as your pussy get wrecked by the skeleton behind you. You were chanting his name, begging and pleading for him to fill you.

You needed to feel the magic tingling inside of you, and the thought alone sent you over the edge. Your scream caused a few of the crowd members to curse, and you saw a few strands of white and other colors surrounding you. A few splashed on the stage, and you didn't even realize there were a few that were that close.

Cash fucked you through the orgasm before he grunted, murmuring as he twitched inside of you and filled you. He filled you and then some, his seed dripping onto the stage below you. You were heaving in breaths as few more groaned around you, coating themselves, the floors and the stage in their semen.

Cash chuckled, moving out of you and throwing you rather roughly on your back. You grunted as your back landed, and you stared up into his single working eyelight as it flashed down at you.

“we're nowhere near done, little slut,” he murmured. “you're in for a long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> Come follow me? (:

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lollipopskele
> 
> There's my Tumblr, if you'd like to follow me! I have most of the days already mapped out, but if you'd like to make a request, I'd be more then happy to see and work with it! (:
> 
> See y'all on day two. (;


End file.
